


When the Mighty Don't Fall

by Wishfulthinking1979



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 129,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: While fighting in the Outer Rim during the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker has a conversation with a young Axxilan officer that changes his life.Because of the choices that he makes after that conversation, the galaxy changed. This is a universe where Darth Vader never existed. Palpatine takes on a new apprentice and fights the Rebellion with increasing frustration.Led by General Anakin Skywalker, his wife Padme', and their good friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Rebellion refuses to die. Skywalker is determined to succeed and restore peace to the galaxy, but in order to do that, he needs to recruit some help from within Imperial ranks. Along the way, friendships are forged, families are made, and the battle at Yavin will be far more final than anyone could have realized.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Anakin Skywalker & Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett & Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Firmus Piett, Maximilian Veers/Maximilian Veers's Wife, Maximilian Veers/Myra Veers, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Sola Naberrie, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sola Naberrie/Firmus Piett
Comments: 644
Kudos: 381





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome you all to my giant behemoth project as I've been calling it. This story really needs to be dedicated to Morwen of Gondor, without whom it would not exist.
> 
> Take a breath---this is one of my longer notes. If you'd rather just read, do go on and do so. ;) If you'd like to hear the back story, here we go:
> 
> I wrote a one shot in Forging Ahead entitled, Imagine. Morwen and I were commenting how lovely it would be if they all could have had the happy ending I envisioned there. However, we also agreed that it would be both boring and short.
> 
> People lived happily, doing things with their lives. The end. 
> 
> No-- we need adventure, challenges to overcome, cliffhangars and bad guys. She pointed out that I could have that ending only if I went back and essentially rewrote canon from about the beginning of Rise of the Sith onward.
> 
> I scoffed. Too huge an endeavor. Fun idea, but no.
> 
> But. It. Wouldn't. Leave. My. Brain.
> 
> So, tentatively, I started writing. Then I realized that I needed to know a lot more about the Clone Wars. Rewatched the movie. Realized, thanks to Morwen, that I also needed knowledge about the animated series and important characters there. Realized that I was going to essentially condense the Original Trilogy into this story. And then bring over bits from my own AU Empire Reimagined.
> 
> But miraculously, this did not kill me dead. Instead, I got very excited. And here we are. It's long because it needs to be. I'm spanning years, people, years. But it's been so delightful to do this, knowing that eventually, I can indeed give all these characters (well.....most of them ;) ) a happy ending. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy. I always love hearing from you. On with the story! :)

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin called, but his mentor was rather preoccupied across the way. Anakin flipped away from the two battle droids and narrowly missed being scorched by the laser canon of a ship flying overhead.

He could just see Rex and a few others, striving to get to the Separatist commanders further up the field. 

This had turned into a far greater battle than they had been expecting out here. The Outer Rim was not key territory yet, but Anakin was realizing that it would rapidly become that as both sides sought alternative shipping lanes and transport for troops and battleships. 

Their small force would have been overrun badly had Obi-Wan not swiftly called to the local forces for back up. 

The Axxilan ships were nothing fancy but they had arrived in time and were rather effective in strategy. 

They had just managed to land some men to give them back up on the ground and Anakin could glimpse them out of his peripheral vision as he fought. He threw out his hand and managed to make the two battle droids collide with one another in a fairly impressive fireball. 

_ Are you showing off, Anakin? _

_ No master! I’m trying to win a battle. Didn’t realize you wanted some time for a chat.  _

_ Just checking. I see an explosion and think of you. _

_ Hilarious, Obi-Wan. _

But the explosion had resulted in the attention of numerous other droids who were converging on his position, and he realized he would be surrounded swiftly, when he felt a warm presence at his back. 

“My men are almost here, sir!” shouted the voice of the man behind him, and he was firing rapidly as Anakin deflected shots back at the droids on his side. 

“I appreciate that!” Anakin called back. “But we’re going to be overwhelmed by sheer numbers here unless you happened to bring an ion cannon with you.”

“Well, two actually sir. They’re assembling them and….ah, there.”

A red blast hit one of the droids in front of the Jedi and suddenly half of them went down, twitching in electrical death. 

Anakin and the officer paused and in that moment a shot from one of the passing gun ships lanced down to hit them both.

“Force damn it!” Anakin snarled as his prosthetic sparked and he switched his blade to his left hand. “Are you all right?” he called to the man behind him whom he had felt stagger slightly at the hit. 

“Just a graze, sir,” he said. Then, into a commlink “Fire up at that set of gunships next, Jankis!”

His men obeyed and suddenly, the advantage was switched. Anakin pressed on, sweeping his blade through droid after droid, vaguely aware of the man near him, covering his back very effectively indeed. 

"Rex!” Anakin called into his commlink as fighting died down.

“Sir, we’ve secured the leaders. Two killed, but we capture the other three.”

“Great work. I’ll meet up with you shortly.”

And he turned at last to the man who had been such an effective ally.

He raised his eyebrows slightly. In the heat of battle he hadn’t realized quite how short his helper had been. And calling him a man may have been premature--he looked to be several years younger than Anakin himself. But the rank on his brown uniform marked him a lieutenant and there was something far more mature in his demeanor than his years showed. 

Anakin placed his lightsaber on his belt and held out a hand. 

“Anakin Skywalker, General for the Republic,” he said.

The other man shook his hand firmly. “Lieutenant Firmus Piett. Axxilan Antipirate fleet.” 

“You’re rather handy with a blaster rifle, Lieutenant.”

The other man grinned. “I ought to be, sir. Rather rough out here in the Outer Rim. And it’s an honor to meet you. I’ve heard lots of stories. But should we get your arm looked at? We have a decent repair team on board my ship.”

Anakin snorted. “All due respect, Lieutenant, but my arm is a prosthetic where yours is not. I thought you said it was a graze.”

His sleeve was soaked in blood and there were lines of strain around his mouth, but Piett raised an eyebrow at him.

“As I said, sir, out here, this  _ is _ a graze. Trust me, I’ve had worse.” And his hazel eyes dared him to challenge that. 

Anakin shrugged. “All right, I’ll take your word for it. I need to check in with my men. Shall we meet up by your ion cannon over there?”

“Yes sir, that would suit. I need to make my report as well.”

  
  


*****

Anakin sat impatiently while the droid worked on his arm. He was reasonably sure he could do a better job---certainly a quicker one---but it was in a tricky spot and he didn’t have the time to remove it completely and tinker with one arm. 

He was keen to return to Padme’ and find out how she was. His Force vision was troubling him more and more, as was his conversation with Palpatine. 

Was he telling the truth? Could they perhaps rediscover how to use the midichlorians to save Padme’?

It had been a strain on his mind and soul for weeks now. He could not tell Obi-Wan and that hurt most. 

“Are you all right, sir?” came measured tenor tones and he looked over to where Lieutenant Piett sat on a medical bed while the doctor finished bandaging his arm. 

“And stay put, Lieutenant. You lost a good bit of blood---I want to wait for your numbers to even out.”

Piett sighed and shifted to lean back against the wall.

“I’m…..well, I’m all right in most ways, Lieutenant. I thought everyone agreed that was a _graze_ out here?” he continued, giving him a slight smirk. 

“They  _ should _ ,” grumbled the younger man. “Now I’m cold---they keep sickbay at a low temperature.”

His uniform jacket was a loss and he was in his under-shirt.

“It’s not  _ that _ cold, Piett.  _ You _ lost enough blood to notice.”   
  


“You haven’t answered my question, General. You looked troubled. Does the arm still transmit pain?”

“It’s not the arm, Lieutenant. I…..am troubled for my wife.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, sir. Is she ill?”

“No,” Anakin said. “But she is expecting and I am worried.”

Piett nodded. “Understandable.”

Anakin studied him. He was so young, but perhaps he had a girl back home…?

“Do you have a family, Lieutenant?”

And Piett’s face dropped suddenly into deep sadness.

_ Kriff, I always walk into these things head on. _

“I….have a mother, sir, but I’m sorry to say we’re not particularly close.”

“No other…?”

“I had three sisters, General. But….Axxila is not a kind planet for children.” He shifted and the sleeve that had been cut away to bandage his arm shifted to reveal some thin white scars over his shoulder. 

_ Force, what had happened to this boy? _

“I’m very sorry, Piett. May I ask how they…?”

“My baby sister died from illness, sir. We ah, didn’t have much so….”

_ And Anakin could relate to that….. _

“My middle sister died about two years ago from fever. And my older sister….” he stopped and looked down at his hands.

“I joined the fleet because of her. She…..she was shot by accident in a firefight between spicers when she was 17. I wanted to eradicate that scum.”

His voice was hard and his eyes bright. 

“Why join the fleet and not just go after them?” Anakin asked, curious. He did know much of how the Outer Rim worked after all. He knew what  _ he _ had done to avenge his mother.….

Piett looked up sharply at that, almost offended.

“Because there’s a line there. Because that would make me no better than they are. There are more effective and right ways to get these bastards. That’s why.”

_ Well. If only Anakin had someone telling him that. And maybe he still could. He would never see this boy again. His life had sounded easily as difficult as Anakin’s to date…. _

“I see. Well, what if you needed to do something….something bad to help someone you loved? What if it was the only way to save them?”

“How bad?” Piett asked suspiciously. “Are we talking about stealing food so they don’t starve? Or are we thinking about selling spice to get money? Because I’d do the first in a heartbeat. The second is not worth the brief respite in circumstances, no matter how dire.”

_ That mostly answered it, but….. _

“But if you _knew_ that the person you loved most in the world could live, if only you…... _ compromised _ on your morals….”

“Rilla would not have wanted me to save her if it meant that I was lost to the darkness that killed her. I don’t ever want to become what I’m fighting. Not even to save others. Because really, then I haven’t saved them---I’ve become more of the problem.”

_ Well nine hells. _

Anakin was receiving some hard core moral advice from a battered young lieutenant in the Outer Rim.

Would Padme’ want him if he were to join the Dark Side to save her? Would she recognize him then? He knew in his soul that he ought not to. And talking with this boy confirmed that. 

“Is…..is your wife in danger, General?”

_ Such knowing eyes in such a young face.  _

“I hope not, Lieutenant. I have been troubled by visions. Jedi get them sometimes. But they do not necessarily mean certainties.”

Piett raised his eyebrows. “Is that because of the…..Force?”

“You’ve heard of that then.”

“Well, I’ve been rather fascinated by the Jedi. And here you are in my part of the galaxy, fighting to help restore order.” He smiled almost shyly.

“Well you seem to be doing a very commendable job there as well, Lieutenant. Now, can I ask you something?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You have some impressive scars there. What happened to you?”

  
  
Piett looked sharply to his shoulder, and realized what was visible for the first time. He flushed darkly.

“I…..I’d rather…”

But Anakin sensed that they could help each other out. Something in the Force was urging him to talk to this young lieutenant. He didn’t know why, but he knew that he should. 

“I have a rather unpleasant scar myself. Well, not counting my arm being cut off.” He grinned and Piett smiled uncertainly back. 

“How is a scar worse than….?”

“It’s from a tracker chip,” Anakin said bluntly. “Back of my neck.”

Understanding washed over Piett’s face.

“I’ve not told that to anyone before,” Anakin said “and I’m not sure why I am now, but…..well, it’s a feeling. I should talk to you apparently.”

“A um,  _ Force _ feeling, sir?”

“Yes actually. Perhaps I was supposed to meet you.”

Piett smiled hesitantly. “I’m not sure why, sir. But all right. I was rather…..badly beaten when I was seven.”

Anakin felt cold.  _ Scars like that on a seven year old. _

“I….wasn’t a slave technically. But….for all intents and purposes our treatment was….”

“And here you are, fighting for justice in a uniform. Firmus Piett, do you know how remarkable you are? I grew up on Tatooine. Kids like you became the next generation of criminals. Not the ones who caught them.”

The boy smiled at him. “She wouldn’t have wanted that. And I just….. _ couldn’t _ .”

Anakin didn’t need to know who ‘she’ was. 

“Here you are! I was looking for you in droid storage.”

_ Obi-Wan was at his most annoying then. _

“Lieutenant, this is General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, and nuisance extraordinaire.”

Piett laughed and held out a hand. “General, it’s an honor to meet you. Lieutenant Piett.”

Kenobi shook his hand and gestured to the bandaged arm. “Was this his fault, Lieutenant?”

“In some ways, sir, since we were standing back to back.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow at him.  _ So the kid had some stones then, willing to tease him gently.  _

“He was invaluable, actually, since I was  _ abandoned _ on my own.”

“I thought you liked charging off on your own. I did you a favor. Oh, and you’re welcome for destroying at least fifty-seven battle droids by the way.”

Piett was looking between them with a growing smile. 

“I always wondered what it might have been like to have a brother,” he commented and both of them paused to look at him. 

“We are  _ not _ related,” Anakin told him.

“I know,” said the lieutenant with a grin, “but you could fool others.”

“Oh  _ Force _ ,” groaned Obi-Wan, “don’t tell me you think we look alike because that would be frankly, appalling. I’m much more handsome.”

“Are you always like this?” Piett asked curiously and Anakin laughed.

“Yes, Lieutenant, I’m afraid so. Blowing all your preconceived notions of Jedi out of the sand dunes then?”

“Illusions are shattered, sir,” said Piett shaking his head as Anakin rose and flexed the prosthetic fingers. It would do for now. 

“Well, it was a pleasure, Lieutenant Piett. I hope we may meet again someday.”

“I’d like that sir,” the Axxilan replied, and Anakin and Obi-Wan left the room side by side. 

*****

_ And things that had seemed inevitable changed. The Force rippled almost imperceptibly and small moments had massive implications. Few felt it, with the exception of some of the most powerful. _

_ Master Yoda, meditating on the roof of the Jedi Temple, opened wide eyes and smiled, one of his great fears easing.  _

_ Master Windu was sparring, but for some reason Anakin came to his thoughts. He shook his head and focused on schooling three of his padawans. _

_ And in his office, Chancellor Palpatine snarled, five ornamental vases shattering into fragments around him. He would have to begin anew---find and shape a new apprentice. Skywalker would pay for his betrayal.  _


	2. Eight Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is in hiding and working with his team to recruit Imperials to their cause. He thinks he might have found just the one. (Well all right Rex found him, but...semantics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the hearty welcome to this story! It continues to be a joy to write. Let's dig into our characters a bit more. :)

The galaxy trembled under the might of Palpatine’s Empire. Millions of beings wondered how they had come under the sway of a tyrannical Emperor. Most wondered this in their heads as they didn’t want the consequences of wondering it aloud.

There were many who hailed the might of the Empire. Who enjoyed its benefits and order. They rushed to curry favor with Palpatine and to build their own mini empires within his. 

And there were millions who suffered, who died and were destitute as the Emperor took people and resources for his armies and navy. There were rumors of a huge secret project, but no one could confirm this and it was considered legend.

But there were the few brave holdouts who were willing to defy the Emperor aloud. Had done so in voice and action. They called themselves the Alliance.

The Empire called them the Rebellion and sought to stamp them out. 

And there were no longer any Jedi to raise their voices for justice or peace. They had been exterminated like vermin during Order 66. 

All save for a very few.

  
  


*****

“I must say, this is the most cozy cave you’ve found us so far,” Kenobi commented, drawing his brown cloak more closely around him and scowling at the drips of water running down the rocky sides of the cave.

Anakin didn’t bother to answer, several data pads on the ground before him as he studied maps and rosters.

Kenobi sighed. “I’m trying to decide if I hate really wet or really dry climates more. It’s a toss up really.”

“Did you want to help me with this?”

“I  _ have _ been helping you. But you prefer to get Rex’s input. So I’ll just wait until you’ve got a plan and then I’ll question that.”

From the other side of the cave, the clone commander snorted in derision as he scanned his own datapad, making notes. 

When Palpatine had turned on them, Anakin and Obi-Wan had realized that the 501st was in grave danger. Palpatine would tolerate no challenge to his new order and he was ruthless. He and Kenobi had done everything possible to use the Force to deactivate the inhibitor chips in the brains of their men, but even with their power, it was tricky. 

They had suffered terrible loss when Palpatine had used the chips to kill the 501st. They had saved about a quarter of their men, among them Kix, Jesse and Rex. 

It was this group of experienced fighters that had formed the core of the Rebel troops, training them, leading them, and creating a fighting force that at least stood a chance against the disciplined might of the Empire.

Currently, Rex, Jesse and their medic were part of the small band, led by Anakin and Obi-Wan, who were moving around from place to place on their mission.

Anakin and his mentor had been tasked with finding Imperial officers to potentially recruit to their cause. Even in the might of the Imperial forces there were many who were beginning to question whether the Empire really had everyone’s best interests at heart. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan had been in touch with their agents within the Empire and had received the rosters of several fleets of Star Destroyers. Of course, that was thousands of officers and crew and so, as they moved from place to place, Anakin, Rex and Obi-Wan had been poring over them and looking into their backgrounds and sympathies. 

Men with families were less likely to risk joining them unless they could get their loved ones to safety. This didn’t rule them out of course, but made it more difficult to recruit such individuals. 

However, they had narrowed down a few that they could act on reasonably soon, and were thus looking for the best ways to interact with their potential allies. 

It was Rex who made the startled exclamation and handed his pad to Anakin.

“Do you think this is the same man, sir?” he asked, and Anakin looked at the name he had highlighted.

_ Piett, Firmus--Captain of the Devastator. _

“Do we have an image?” asked Kenobi looking over his shoulder. Anakin swiped around and pulled it up.

Older certainly, but most definitely the same man he had met years ago during the Clone Wars. Well. Captain of one of the foremost ships in the Imperial Navy. 

_ Did you have to compromise, Captain? _ Anakin wondered.

“Well he’s worth talking to at least,” Anakin said at last. “It would be a coup indeed. That is the ship that Darth Magnus uses as his flagship.”

“Makes me wonder what he had to do to reach such a lofty position though,” Obi-Wan put in doubtfully.

Anakin remembered the earnest and convicted boy. “I would like to think he has maintained who he was. We have to remember that there are millions in the military who are there out of conviction of right. They are not all Tarkin.” 

“All right, I’m adding him to our shortlist,” Rex said. “I’ll get the word to our agents to start collecting more information on these individuals-- find out how we can contact them.”

“Thank you Commander,” Anakin said, as Rex ducked out of the cave to go and transmit.

“It’s still so odd to see him out of armor,” commented Obi-Wan. “I often wondered if he slept in it.”

“Did you?” Anakin asked, exasperated. “That’s really strange, my master.”

“Have you heard from Padme’?” Kenobi asked, ignoring this last. 

“Not for three days but that is not unusual. They’re in our safe house on Alderaan and the children love it. It’s also an easier place for her to arrange the supply transports with smugglers and not draw attention in the bigger cities.”

He had told his mentor and friend about his secret marriage shortly after they had returned to Coruscant from their action in the Outer Rim. Obi-Wan had not reacted as strongly as he had expected. 

_ “Did you think I would disown you, Anakin?” Obi-wan had asked. _

_ “I…..was not sure, my master. It is directly against the Jedi codes…” _

_ “Some of those codes need examining,” his friend had told him. “Yes, I think it is dangerous in these times, and it means you will be distracted, but then, you’ve been that way from the moment you met her.” _

_ “That I have,” Anakin had responded, smiling. “There’s more though.” _

_ “More? Is she secretly a Jedi or something?” _

_ “No. But she is pregnant.” _

_ There had been a long silence.  _

_ “She’s….stars, Anakin. I….well, congratulations first I suppose. You, a father.” Obi-Wan suddenly laughed hysterically. _

_ “What?” Anakin had asked, crossing his arms and frowning. _

_ “You get to find out what I deal with now,” Obi-Wan had managed between wheezes.  _

_ The thing was, he was more right than he knew, when Leia decided to perform what would be the first of many surprises in her life, by appearing shortly after her brother.  _

The twins were now 8 years old and so very powerful in the Force. So much so that Obi-Wan had been concerned that Palpatine might sense them and suggested that they establish safe houses to move around and keep him from honing in on them.

Luke, to Anakin’s great joy and delight, was just as obsessed with machines and flying as his Father, and when he got to see his son, they were usually taking something apart to ‘improve’ it within five minutes. 

Leia was sharp and observant, and usually the one that got them into trouble with her schemes. She pointed out frequently that there was nothing wrong with her plans, but that Luke didn’t know how to execute them with any subtlety. Which was true. 

They were fascinating as Obi-Wan didn’t know of any twins in the history of the Jedi order and their ability to be so in tune with each other went beyond regular Force sensitives. Yoda may have been able to shed some light on it, but last Anakin had heard, he was sheltering in the Dagobah system and it was too risky to try and contact him yet. Someday, he hoped for his children to meet the diminutive Jedi Master.

Right now though, they were safer on Alderaan while he and Obi-Wan and Rex carried out their missions for the Rebellion. They were currently on Taris, risking the dangerous undercity and the caves made of the rubble there. It made for an excellent hiding place and they had used it frequently over the past year as few beings wanted to risk the dangers of the rakghouls that lived below the ecumenopolis of the planet.

Rex ducked back in.

“All right, messages sent to our contacts. I said we’d be on Dathomir when they found anything, so we should get going.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan drew their cloaks over their heads and came out to join the clone commander as they made their way to their unobtrusive little ship. It had been a simple freighter, but Anakin spent his free moments making modifications (Obi-Wan protested every time that it didn’t need to go faster and Rex the longsuffering, was usually drawn in to help) It was modestly fast now and equipped with decent guns should they need them. 

Hopefully their work would bear fruit.

  
  


****

Captain Piett moved through the milling crowds of people along the long corridors of Kuat’s vast shipyards. The Devastator had put in for some minor maintenance after her last skirmish with the Rebel fleet, and he had taken the opportunity to go and view some of the other ships. He had always loved a well put together spaceship, no matter the size, but he had left the ship mostly to take a free breath for two days. 

It was a huge honor indeed to command the flagship of Darth Magnus’s fleet. It was also intensely stressful, working between a Sith Lord and an Admiral who didn’t care for him. 

Magnus had placed Piett in command, but Ozzel had hated it from the beginning, making no secret about his feelings regarding Piett’s lowly Outer Rim origins. Ozzel himself was a Core man, as he liked to remind virtually everyone. 

Piett had made a concerted effort to lose his Axxilan accent when he was ‘requested and required’ to join the Imperial Navy six years previously. He had been so very proud of that at the time. The request had cited his work in the anti pirate fleet and he had been assigned to the Avenger. 

He worked hard, hoping that the Empire would indeed bring lasting peace and help for those who needed it.

Within two years his faith in the Empire was shaken, but by then he had been promoted and had thousands of men to think about. So he did his best to see that his men were led well and that, as far as was possible with him, they fought with honor. 

Magnus had noted his abilities and had him transferred to the Devastator. Piett had now been her Captain for four years, and his faith in the Empire had gone from shaky to very much disillusioned. Which meant he was in a rather dangerous position. He had heard rumors that Sith could read minds and he learned to lock down his emotions when on the bridge. 

He paused at one of the big viewports and looked out at his ship. He was fond of her and proud of the crew---they were a good team. If only he could be proud of what they were fighting  _ for _ .

He had expressed this recently to General Veers, who had promptly told him to shut up and dragged him to his quarters.

_ “Firmus, you know I’m sympathetic to the sentiment. But saying it anywhere but the privacy of your quarters or mine, is  _ **_dangerous_ ** _. And even then, I’m not sure but that someone could be listening.” _

_ Piett had sighed. “What am I supposed to do then, Max? This isn’t what I joined for. We are enslaving the galaxy. I joined the Axxilan fleet to fight that specifically.” _

_ “I know. I don’t have the answers Captain, I wish I did. For now, we do our best by our men and for our part, at least, we can be fair to the Rebels, and not the monsters their propaganda makes us out to be.” _

Someone bumped him from behind with a mumbled ‘sorry’. Piett looked over his shoulder, but didn’t see anything unusual….

…..a hooded individual turned to look right at him and Piett knew those intense blue eyes.

_ Kriffing hell. Was he hallucinating? They were all dead. Order 66 had gone out. _

The man stared at him one second longer and then turned away. Piett moved to follow and moved swiftly through the beings in the corridors, trying to keep that brown hood in sight. The man ducked around a curve and Piett…..

…..nearly ran into the broad chest of General Veers. 

“Who are you looking for, Firmus?” he asked as Piett glanced over his shoulder. 

“I thought I saw…..sorry Max, my mistake. I thought it was someone I knew. Are you heading back aboard as well?”

“Indeed. Just finished a nice holocall with Myra and Zev.”

Piett fell into step with his friend. He and the General were an unusual pair and he was aware of it. But so very grateful for it.

When he had first come aboard the Devastator, he had kept to himself. He always had, having been conditioned for years to keep some distance. He knew, deep inside himself, that it was not natural for him to be isolated and reserved. However, life had not been kind, and he had learned how to work around loneliness and loss. 

‘Iron Max’ as he was known (mostly with awe, but also affection) was an army man through and through. Yet, something had drawn the two of them to work together. Piett had always thought it was that first Senior officers’ meeting when Ozzel had been such an unbearable ass to him. Veers had stopped him afterwards, and offered to go for a drink in the nearest officers’ lounge. Piett had accepted, and they had discovered that they quite enjoyed talking to one another.

Veers however, had a different take and said he had noted Piett when the short Captain had looked up into the face of a 6’4 hulking sergeant, who had clearly been suffering a hangover, and told him to go back and polish his boots to Imperial standard. 

The sergeant had turned bright red in anger, and Veers said he had been ready to go and intervene, when Piett had pointed out that getting shot over boot polish was such a damn stupid way to go and the General had seen the Captain rest his hand on his blaster.

_ “But I didn’t know you were there, Veers, so I don’t really see how that counts as us meeting at that point.” _

_ “I’m counting it. It made me notice you, and I’ll be honest. I tend to try and ignore the navy. It was so lovely to watch that big idiot turn chalky white when you used that ever so elegant drawl of yours that usually implies death and dismemberment.”  _

Piett had laughed. But he knew the tone Veers meant.

“How are they?”

“Zev is begging for…” Max lowered his voice. “....X-Wing fighters for his birthday. Firmus, don’t laugh, it’s not funny. I can’t possibly give him those. I’ll have to try with the TIE fighters again.”

Zev had all of his mother’s single mindedness and had loved the fighters for two years.

“Well, good luck with that General. I’m sure your seven year old will understand.”

Veers angled him a glare. “Supremely unhelpful, Captain.”

Piett shrugged as they entered a lift to take them up to the shuttle which would bring them to the Devastator. “I’m not particularly good with children I’m afraid. If he ever meets me you’ll find out.”

The two officers boarded the shuttle and Piett got to hear what Myra was doing to the house and how her business was flourishing. She had singularly good taste and others were willing to pay a high price for her advice and design expertise. He very much wanted to meet Veers’ family, but thus far it had not worked out with the Imperial Navy’s schedule. 

They docked in one of Devastator’s bays and Piett offered a caf to Veers in his quarters before they resumed their duties. 

“Don’t mind if I do. You always have much better stuff than the sludge in the mess.”

“Well, I’ll take your word for it since I don’t like it at all.”

Piett liked tea, specifically tea from his home planet, with its unique blend of spices and herbs. Veers scoffed at this and because Piett was a good friend, he kept a stock of caff on hand for when Veers was in his quarters. 

The two of them entered the Captain’s quarters. They were comfortable, but very simple. Piett had grown up with virtually nothing, and did not feel the need for excess. However, he did have a love for small trees and had a collection that he took care of. They had a nice fresh, slightly earthy scent and he loved that. Axxila had very sparse forests, and where he had grown up had very few trees indeed. 

Veers busied himself making a caf while Piett steeped his tea. He went to get a fresh uniform jacket which was when he noticed the comlink.

“Veers, do you recognize this?”

He came back into the main room from his bedroom holding it out. The General glanced up at it briefly. 

“It’s not mine. It isn’t yours?”

“No, I have mine in my trouser pocket.”

“How odd. There’s a message on it. Maybe that will reveal something.”

Piett noticed the small red light blinking for the first time and thumbed on the message. 

“Captain Piett, you may not remember me, but this is General Skywalker.”

Piett paused the recording, his brain whirling, as he stared at Veers who was frozen mid-sip of his caf. 

He slowly lowered his mug. 

“ _ Skywalker _ ? As in the….. _ Jedi _ ?”

“Keep your voice down, Veers.”

Piett pulled a scanner out of a drawer in the table that held his trees and moved it around his quarters.

Veers raised an eyebrow. Piett nodded and shut it off. “We can speak freely.”

“Paranoid a bit these days, Captain?”

“Yes, actually, General.”

“Well, I can’t really blame you,” Veers sighed. “I’d very much like to hear why a dead Jedi is contacting you.”

“Not so dead,” Piett told him. “I saw him on Kuat.”

_ Anakin Skywalker was contacting him.  _

He pushed the play button once more. 

“I’d like to speak with you, Captain. If you recall our conversation eight years ago, I want to know if you’re still committed to  _ fighting darkness, _ was I believe how you put it. I can be reached on this comlink. Obviously, I would ask that you ensure it does not fall into the wrong hands. I’ll be waiting to hear from you.”

The recording ended.

He stared at Veers’ stunned face for a minute.

“Well, Max, I don’t want to implicate you.”

“ _ Firmus _ .” It wasn’t often the General was this visibly shocked. “Are you genuinely thinking of contacting a  _ Rebel Jedi _ ?”

_ Please don’t let Max turn his back on him for this.  _

“You know how I’ve been feeling about things, Veers. This may be my chance to do what I know is right. I’ll….I’ll understand if you need to distance yourself….”

Veers huffed and folded his arms. 

“Do not talk such appalling nonsense to me, Captain. Distance myself. Honestly. You should know I would never do that. And you need someone to watch out for you if you’re going to commit treason.”   
  


“I don’t want to put Myra and Zev in danger, Veers.”

“That’s not your decision, Piett. I’m not saying I’m joining you in this. I’m saying I’ll look out for  _ you _ . There’s a difference.”

Piett nodded. “Thank you, Max. You’d better go then. I’m about to commit treason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: An Officer and a Spy


	3. An Officer and a Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets a brief visit with his family and Piett is the spy aboard the Devastator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first of several notes to say how MUCH I enjoyed writing all these women in this story. Since about half of the characters in here are dead in canon, I was so pleased to bring them to life here.   
> First up, we get to have Padme' around and being awesome, raising Jedi twins on the run.   
> I also adored writing child Luke and Leia, being raised together. So much fun! :) 
> 
> Thanks as ever, for reading the adventure that plays out in my head!

“I think they know about the supply route through Kashyyyk,” Piett said, quietly.

“Do we need to reroute the latest shipment then?” Anakin asked on the other end, glancing over at Obi-Wan, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“I think this one will make it but we’ll need to consider other options after this,” Piett responded.

“I’ll let Padme’ know to go ahead with the alternative then,” Anakin said, snapping his fingers toward Rex and mouthing ‘Padme’’ at him. The clone Commander nodded, moving off to comm his wife.

“What about other officers, Captain, any thoughts on that?”

“I can only speak to the situation on the Devastator you know, General.”

“Yes.”

“Veers is willing if you can get his wife and son to a safe location. I think the Chief is fed up as well, but it’s harder to speak with him and not look suspicious. Venka is willing to leave when I do.”

“We’re working on getting an extraction team for the Veers. I will keep you apprised, but we’re hopeful.”

“General….”

Piett was unusually hesitant.

“What is it?” Anakin moved toward the ship---he needed to leave soon.

“I am wondering if you have a thought on the end point here. For me that is. I think my commander is closing in. Our last Senior officer’s meeting he indicated that ISB was actively searching for spies on board. And….given what is rumored about the Sith….he may just be toying with me at this point.”

Anakin hated to lose Piett’s line of intel, but the man was right. He had been doing this for nearly a year and it was becoming more urgent that he be extracted before he was discovered. 

“I hope not, Captain, but I acknowledge it’s a possibility. On the other hand, you have had a direct hand in some spectacular victories over the Rebels in the past months.”

He could feel Piett’s wince across the link. 

“Please don’t remind me, sir, I know it’s part of the job but….”

“It is part of the job, Captain---an exceedingly difficult one and you have done well. Stand fast. We’re looking for a cover to get you out----possibly even a direct attack on your squadron. I will keep you apprised.”

“Yes, sir.” Piett cut the call.

Working directly under the nose of a Sith Lord. Anakin didn’t envy him at all, and was deeply impressed with the Axxilan Captain’s courage. 

Heartening to know there were more experienced Senior officers ready to join them. They were in desperate need of experienced military leadership.

“General,” said Rex’s deep voice and he turned. “You need to go now sir if you are to make the window you need to be undetected.”

“Thanks, Commander,” Anakin told him, clapping him on the shoulder. “What do you think? Are you ready for some undercover work?”

Rex eyed him impassively. 

“We never discussed me going undercover, sir.”

Jesse snickered behind them and Rex angled him a  _ look _ . 

  
  
“True, but I  _ sensed _ that you wanted to. You know, shake up the monotony of living on the run.”

Kenobi snorted at the same time that Rex raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Yes, terribly monotonous, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, "I’m so very bored with nearly getting my head shot off numerous times.”

“I am serious, actually, Commander. I’ve been thinking that in order to get the Captain of the Devastator off of his ship, we’ll need to give him an assist. I’ll have him send us the next known docking points for the fleet---see if we can get you on board. You’ll need to dust off that armor.”

Kenobi and the Commander both stared at him.

“Well...I mean you’ll need to borrow a helmet as yours is too distinctive, and all the blue bits will need to go…..”

“Anakin…..”

“I mean it. If we’re doing this, I think Rex should be on board.”

“We have a spy on the Devastator,” Obi-Wan pointed out. 

“Yes and with extracting Piett, we need him to stay there. The Captain doesn’t even know he’s there.”

Rex sighed longsufferingly. 

“We should let Piett know I’m aboard.”

“We will. When you are.”

“Fine, sir. But now, you really need to go.”

Anakin threw them both a salute as he boarded the ship.

“I’ll see you both soon. Don’t have too much fun without me!”

Obi-Wan just shook his head.

  
  


****

Anakin was under attack. He couldn’t breathe. He needed help, but his only possible ally merely stood back and observed him with a smile.

“Daddy!” Leia was shrieking in his ear from her spot on his back, while Luke was trying to ascend his front. 

“Choking….me….sweetheart,” he managed, gripping her by the back of her shirt and bringing her around to the front while scooping Luke up so that he had both of them in his arms. 

“You’re getting too big for this,” he told them both, but as long as he had the strength to lift them, he would.

“Can I fly the ship?” Luke asked, hugs done and wanting to get to the important things.

Anakin laughed.

“Son, I just got here. And I haven’t greeted your mother yet.”

“Indeed,” said Padme’ raising an elegant eyebrow at him. He managed to shuck the twins and moved to his beautiful wife, taking her in his arms and drowning in her embrace. 

“Eww,” said Luke and Leia together.

“No one asked you to stick around, spoilsports,” Anakin told them without looking at them, and making a shooing motion with his hand. 

“Ani!” his wife said reprovingly, slapping his chest and moving away. 

“Fine, fine.” He followed her inside. 

“Well, this is lovely indeed.”

“Bail Organa arranged it. It was very kind of him. I love the view of the waterfall,” Padme’ said, moving through the big, bright kitchen to the large balcony that spanned the back of the house and he joined her, placing an arm around her waist as they leaned on the stone balustrade.

“I’m glad you have this,” he told her. “It marginally beats living in an underground city with feral humans.”

Padme’ shuddered slightly. “ _ Force _ , Ani, that…”

“It’s all right, my angel. I think of you all here and I don’t mind it.”

He was slightly disconcerted to see a pale green fruit float by his head.

“Look what I can do!” Luke declared from somewhere in the kitchen.

“Luke, darling,” sighed Padme’ “we need to eat those.”

“I’ll get it mother,” Leia declared in a vastly superior voice and the fruit returned to its place in the bowl. “Besides, Luke, that’s  _ one _ . Also it’s a lamar melon. Watch this.”

And Anakin turned in time to see five kitchen knives rise into the air and execute smooth graceful circles. 

“Leia Skywalker!” Padme’ ordered. “ _ What _ have I said about levitating knives?”

“That it’s inadvisable,” Leia returned calmly, “but you didn’t say not to.”

“It was  _ implied _ ,” her mother declared firmly. “And you know it.”

“You always say that we should use the right words for the situation….”

“Young lady, the right words I’m thinking for this situation aren’t appropriate for your ears.”

“Well.” Anakin turned a huge grin on his wife, even as he waved a hand and all the knives returned to their respective positions. “Good thing I’m back so our children don’t learn things they shouldn’t yet. And Leia, apologize to your mother.”

“Sorry, mother.”

“She is already so  _ kriffing _ precocious,” Padme’ informed him as they turned back inside. “I have to really watch how I say things with her or she finds the loophole. And then drags Luke right through it with her. Honestly.”

  
  
“So quite the combination of us then,” Anakin commented, smiling at her.

“Yes,” Padme’ sighed, but smiled back. “Believe me, Sola loves pointing that out.” 

“Sola was here?” Anakin asked, interested. Sola was Padme’s younger sister by two years, and was working as an informant which meant she travelled a great deal, supposedly all in the name of diplomacy on behalf of Naboo. 

“Very briefly about two months ago. It was lovely to see her, but I worry for her so.”

“You are amazing my wife. You are worrying for  _ her _ \--- while you are the wife of a rogue Jedi, and mother to two Jedi children you’re keeping safe from that wrinkled old carcass. Apparently the Naberrie ladies like living dangerously.”

Padme’ laughed even as she flushed at his compliment. “There may be some truth to that.”

She started chopping some of the fruit for dinner. “Ani if you could cube the meat, I thought we’d grill skewers.”

He watched her for a moment. She was clad in simple trousers and blue blouse, her hair pulled back and just chopping fruit but she could have been in royal robes and looked just as beautiful. 

_ His wife. Chief organizer of Rebel supply lines. Mother to twin Jedi terrors. Diplomat. Warrior. And she chose him. _

She felt his eyes on her. 

“What?”

“I just…….I’m so  _ kriffing _ lucky to have you.”

“Mother!” called Leia from the living room. “Daddy said a swear!”

“Which one?” Luke asked interestedly.

“You don’t need to know that!” Padme’ called. “And Daddys can say what children can’t sometimes.”

“Arbitrary rule,” Leia stated calmly.

_ Arbitrary _ ? Anakin mouthed to his wife.

“That’s what I mean,” Padme’ said, shaking her head. “The galaxy should prepare itself.”

After dinner, Anakin took his son to the ship to show him the latest upgrades.

“So this added some speed then?” Luke asked as they looked at the wiring near the engines.

“Exactly,” Anakin nodded in approval. 

“Could you add more lasers?”

The Jedi General laughed.

“I think I have enough for now, Luke.”

“But you’re fighting right? Won’t more lasers be good?”

“Well sure if I had a bigger ship, son. But these are enough for this ship.”

The small blonde figure gazed at him seriously.

“Mother says I can learn to fire a blaster soon.”

“Does she now?”

“Yes, because we are on the…...what are we on, Daddy?”

“On the run?”

“Yes,” Luke nodded seriously. “We’re on the run a lot and I should learn how to keep us safe.”

_ Oh Luke. I long for a world where you don’t have to worry about things like that at nine years old. _

“Well, your mother is very wise. And you’re getting so big. I suppose if you’re going to learn how to use a blaster, I should show you a few things with the lightsaber.”   
  


And Luke’s eyes  _ glowed _ .

“Right now?”

“Sure.” Anakin pulled it from his belt and ignited the blue blade.

“This is where you turn it on. Always make sure it is facing away from you. You try.”

He extinguished it and handed it to his son who took it with careful awe. 

The blue light leapt out and Luke twitched slightly. 

“Oh wow. When do we get ours?” he asked, holding it very carefully in front of him.

“Not for some time son. Learn with a blaster first.”

“Leia hit the middle of the target five times,” Luke grumbled. “She gets it so much faster than I do.”

Anakin reached over and turned off his lightsaber, before taking it back from his son.

“That’s all right. You’re both good at different things. Can Leia hotwire a ship?”

Luke grinned. “Nope.”

“Can she repair Artoo’s booster rockets like you?”

“Huh uh.”

“Well then.”

Luke’s arms went around his waist in a firm hug.

“I missed you Dad.”   
  


“I love you, son.”

  
  


****

Piett carefully placed his comlink into the protective covering, and then replaced it in the dirt of one of his little trees, smoothing it over and making sure that nothing looked out of place before turning to Veers.

“You heard.”

“Yes. I will try to find a way to get word to Myra that she might be contacted.”

Piett nodded, straightening his jacket and picking up his hat.

“Firmus….” 

The Captain stopped and looked at his friend.

“Maybe you should, I don’t know, lie low for a few days if you will. Don’t contact them for a bit. I’m concerned that….”

_ Veers was a good friend. _

“Max, I so appreciate that. But I need to send them our next several intended locations. I assume we’ll hear that today.”

Veers sighed. 

“I sometimes wish you didn’t have a spine made of steel, Captain.”

Piett laughed as he put his hat on. 

“I really don’t, General. I just do my best.”

Max regarded him for a long moment. “Yes you do.”

The two of them walked to the conference room together, both wearing the cold masks expected of their positions.

They were in good time and Piett pretended not to notice Ozzel’s glare upon him. The last several engagements with the Rebels, Darth Magnus had listened to Piett’s advice, rather than the Admiral’s, and it had led to resounding success.

Ozzel was deeply bitter, but he didn’t dare do anything other than glare. Piett took his seat and Veers moved further around the table. They didn’t have to wait long as Magnus swept in, his long dark cloak flowing behind him. 

He was Dathomirian and his vibrant yellow skin was almost the same shade as his eyes. He looked around at all of them, and remained standing, which was common.

Piett had long practice in remaining calm and cold in his presence. He brought to mind all the ship’s running and things he needed to do. Should the Sith be poking around, that’s what he would find. 

Several other officers shifted uncomfortably, more used to dealing with their commander from a distance. 

“We have done well,” Magnus said in his silky voice. “I am pleased to say that we have the Rebel fleet on the run and divided.”

Ozzel turned an unpleasant purple shade in his repressed anger toward the Captain and the implied compliment.

_ If you focused more on your job, and less on hating me, you might get somewhere, _ thought Piett.

“The recent success of our ground forces in several Mid Rim sectors is pleasing to our Emperor as well. We anticipate crushing these Rebels utterly very soon.”

The mood around the table shifted slightly to be more relaxed.

“We shall continue to pursue the portion of the Rebel fleet we believe to be heading toward Bothan space,” Darth Magnus continued. “First however, we need to meet with Tarkin’s fleet near Umbara. From there we will set a course to Toydaria and then toward Bothawui.”

The officers nodded. Perhaps this meeting would be over soon. 

“There is one point of concern.”   
  


And the mood ratcheted up into high tension.

“For some time we have been working to make sure that our security on this ship is tight. You are all aware that our ISB agents are working very diligently to ensure that.”

Piett focused on keeping his breathing calm, and his eyes focused on his commander.

Several of his fellow officers were already sweating in fear. 

“I have….. _personally_ been looking into things as well,” the Sith lord continued menacingly. “And it has become clear to me that the Rebels have received information that has been crucial to avoiding utter defeat. They seem to know particularly how to avoid us capturing their supply lines.”

Men shot sideways glances at one another and Piett rested his arm on the table to frown in concern.

Across from him, Veers was wearing his best ‘Iron General’ face. 

“The only way they could have known about our last attempt, was if information was leaked to them by someone in this room, due to our increased security measures.”

The silence was oppressive in its cloud of fear.

Magnus was prowling around the table and several men shifted uneasily.

Piett held his breath as he passed his chair, then let it out slowly.

“Commander Greeves.”

  
  
“My…..my Lord?” the army man quavered.

Veers shot him a sideways glance.

“Do you care to share with us why you decided to inform the Rebellion of our actions?”   
  


“My Lord, I  _ swear _ , I have  _ never… _ ..!”

“Swearing means nothing to me, Commander. I am most concerned that you would betray not only your ship and crew, but also your  _ Emperor _ in this way.”

The man was gibbering in terror.

_ Stars. What should he do? Could he let another man die for him? _ __   
  


“I…. I haven’t, I wouldn’t, my Lord,  _ please… _ ...gggghkk…”

And the hapless commander began clawing at his throat, gagging horrifically. 

Ozzel had a curl of distaste on his lip. Most of the others were either looking away or staring in horrified sympathy.

Veers was looking right at him as though he knew what Piett was thinking.

_ I can’t let an innocent man die for this. _

Greeves had a wife. A family. 

Veers shook his head ever so slightly.

“My Lord.” Piett could hardly believe it was his own voice, speaking so calmly.

Magnus flashed his yellow eyes to Piett.

“Greeves was not the informant.”

He took a breath, feeling Veers looking at him.

“I was.”

And triumph was stamped on the Sith Lord’s face. 

Greeves collapsed, gasping on the table, and trembling in his fear.

_ He’d known. He knew how to draw out Piett by threatening another. _

“Captain,” the Sith lord purred. “How very disappointing. You had so much promise too.”

The others were gaping at him, trying to believe that the man so recently in favor with their commander was a traitor. 

Veers closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them to stare straight at Piett with a brief flash of anguish. 

_ I’m sorry, Max. _

The doors hissed open and two troopers came in. Piett rose to his feet.

“You are under arrest for treason, Captain Piett. But you won’t be dying quite yet. Not until we have everything we need to know from you,” the Sith lord told him, and Piett tried very hard to quell his fear at what was coming as his hands were cuffed behind his back. 

“Take him to detention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Veers Makes a Choice


	4. Veers Makes a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veers has to decide what to do under pressure. Piett has a pretty bad time. And plans are afoot to save our Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks, I'm so appreciating your comments and just knowing you're out there reading! Thank you so much. Buckle up, things will be intense for a bit. ;)

Veers felt numb as Piett was taken away.

_ Force no. Please let this all be a dream... _

“I realize this is quite a shock to you all,” their commander was saying. “It will be a shock to our crew as well. I am looking to you to keep your men under control. Due to the Captain’s….. _ popularity… _ ”

Ozzel frowned.

“...there could be some trouble. Ensure that it does not affect our ship.”

Nods around the table.

“General Veers.”

All attention fixed upon him now.

“I have felt your shock. I trust that you deplore everything that this traitor has done?”   
  


“Naturally, my Lord. I had assumed his loyalty….”

“Indeed, General. We cannot all be as  _ loyal _ as you are. If you think of anything that might be useful to us, do be sure to come to me.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

“That is all gentlemen. If there is anything you need to know from the...interrogation, I will inform you.”

They rose as Magnus swept from the room. Veers made sure not to look at Ozzel because if he did, he was sure he would punch the man. 

He moved coldly down the corridors of the ship towards his office in the hangar bay.

_ Piett was arrested. _

_ He would be questioned. Oh kriffing hell.  _

Veers knew how this worked. He reached a turbolift and was vaguely aware of someone joining him in it. He punched the button and the doors slid closed.

“General.”

Venka. Commander Venka was Piett’s XO and had worked with him for four years.

“Is it true?”

Veers brought his eyes to meet the Commander’s. 

“Yes.”

“Son of a Hutt,” Venka hissed and looked down at the floor. “Sir….what are we going to do?”

“We?” Veers asked wryly.

“Yes sir. Whatever you plan---I’ll be with you.”

Veers had the vague stirrings of a plan. But he couldn't get around the fact that no matter what he did, his friend was going to suffer first. And he was having a hard time controlling his emotions at that thought. 

“Thank you Venka. I’ll keep you informed.”

“Yes sir.”

Veers strode to his office, acknowledging some greetings curtly before shutting his door and sinking into the chair behind his desk. He leaned forward abruptly and placed his head in his hands. 

_ Damn it, Firmus, you noble bastard.  _

Piett  _ knew _ the consequences. Knew he was going to face the interrogation drugs that left your blood burning….

_ He couldn’t leave Piett to die like this. Loyalty. Yes indeed, but not to the Imperial Navy. _

_ But….. _

_ Myra. Zev. He couldn’t ensure their safety. Had no idea how far the Rebels had come in their plans to protect his wife and son.  _

_ So then: his friend? Or his family? _

_ And really, it was almost not a choice.  _

_ If he came home and explained to Myra why he let Piett die, he knew what she would say. And do. _

_ And he didn’t want to be that kind of man.  _ **_She_ ** _ didn’t want him to be that kind of man.  _

_ There was a way to get the word out. But he needed to move now. _

Veers took a breath and composed himself. He needed to get to Piett’s quarters and retrieve that comlink. 

The Rebels needed to help him extract his Captain. 

  
  


****

“Ani.”

“Mmm.”

“Your comlink is going off.”

“No it’s not. Ss’right here on the nightstand.”

“Well there’s another one,” Padme’ said in sleepy irritation next to him.

_ There was another one. _

He shot up and scrambled for his robe.

“I’ll be back my love.”

He followed the noise to the living room where he had left the other comlink in his bag. After tossing everything out, he found it and flicked it on.

“Skywalker.”

“General?” 

_ It wasn’t Piett’s voice and he felt cold. _

“Who is this?”

  
  
“This is General Maximilian Veers, sir. I believe you know who I am.”

_ Piett’s friend. His dearest friend, reading between the lines. And if he was comming…. _

“What happened?” Anakin asked bracing himself. 

“Sir, they discovered him. He was arrested about four hours ago. I managed to slip into his quarters and retrieve this comlink. General…..you know how this works. I’m asking for your help to get him out.”

“Where is your fleet?”

“We’ll be at Umbara next, Skywalker. But. Look.” And while Anakin could hear his resolve, he could also hear the underlying anguish in that stern voice.

“Piett is strong. And the most stubborn bastard I know. But sir, they’ll be keen to get information on you from him. He has maybe two days at best because we both know he won’t break.”

_ No. He wouldn’t. _

“General Skywalker. I have a wife and son. Is there any way you can get to them?”

“I will message my people as soon as I finish talking to you, General.”

Anakin thought about the strategy rapidly. 

“Veers. If you can get him off the ship, we can meet you. Is that possible? Will you do that even if we haven’t got to your family yet?”

“Yes.”

_ The conviction there. Anakin felt like that about Obi-Wan. He would do his utmost for Piett. _

“Write these coordinates down, General.” And he gave him some, one system over. 

“I’m starting the clock, Veers. We’ll be there in 36 hours.”

“Good luck, sir.”

“And you Veers.”

The call cut off and Anakin bowed his head to take a breath. 

_ Kriff. This was moving much more swiftly than he had hoped. _

“Ani? What’s wrong?”

He turned to look at his wife, her hair flowing down her back and lovely in her white robe even as she yawned and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

“Something has come up, my love.”

She came closer to look into his face. “Ani….”

“We are going to try and extract some of our spies in the Imperial Fleet. It has become rather….imperative.”

“They caught one,” she said with certainty. “And you know him.”

“Yes. Not well, but…...he’s a good man and I’ve worked with him for a year now.”

She nodded. 

“I’ll pack you some supplies then.”

_ He did not deserve this woman.  _

“I love you,” he told her.

She smiled as she headed into the kitchen.

“I know.”

  
  


****

Obi-Wan looked over at Rex after ending the call with Anakin.

“Change of plans, Commander. Apparently you do get to go undercover, but in a different detail.”

“What do you mean, Kenobi?”

“Anakin wants me to come help him rescue some Imperial allies.”

He nodded in understanding at the clone’s expression.

“I know. But I’m with him on this one. And if we succeed they’ll be invaluable to the Rebellion.”

Rex sighed. “All right, how big of a detail should I take?”

Kix and Jesse perked up, and came to stand nearby in not so subtle ways. Obi-Wan grinned. 

“Are you volunteering gentlemen?”

“I just assumed you would need the most competent troops, sir,” said Jesse. Kix rolled his eyes.

Rex shook his head. “I need competence, not ego,” he told the ARC trooper. “Think you can manage to keep that contained?”

“Naturally, sir,” replied Jesse in cool and miffed tones. 

“All right. Where am I going?” Rex asked, turning back to Obi-Wan.

“Hosnian Prime.”

  
  


*****

Piett desperately wanted to pass out. But he knew how this worked very well. He’d been given a drug that didn’t allow that--- no relief for traitors after all. 

They had an interrogation droid indeed, but it was mostly for the drugs it carried. This interrogation was carried out by a very unique team---one that specialized in getting information from those who had been trained, like Piett, to resist regular methods. 

He’d been left in his undershirt and his trousers and the cell was very cold---standard practice. Normally he would then be left to stew for two days without food and water.    
  


But again, this was special. He was the captain of the flagship and he had committed treason. Moreover, time was crucial if they wanted his information on the Rebellion to have value. 

Magnetic binders that could hold a Gundark were attached to the wall and now held him at their mercy at his wrists and ankles. 

He’d recognized the cold eyed commander who was leading the questioning---one of Ozzel’s favorites so this was going to be just as terrible as he’d imagined, if not worse. 

And it was. 

He’d been injected directly with the phase two drugs and his blood was on fire immediately. They’d then jabbed him with the drug that kept him awake, and that was just for starters. 

“Captain,” the commander stood before him. 

“You have been communicating with Rebels. Where are they located?”

He stared at the commander and lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing.

So they started in with the taser sticks.

He lost track of how long that went on, phasing in and out of clear awareness despite the drug in his system. 

But he was given enough of a respite to come back to the present, and the droid was hovering in front of him, injecting him once more, and he felt clarity rush through him.

_ He really didn’t want clarity at this point. _   
  


“Yes, well, you’re just as stubborn as I was told. If I had my way, General Veers would be here too. I think that would be far more effective with you.”

That got Piett’s attention.

“He’s done….. nothing! “

“Ah. Well, he speaks at last. To be honest Captain, I could care less if the General is innocent or not. If it gets you to talk I’m quite happy for him to switch places with you.”

“You  _ bastard _ .”

And the two men were jabbing the batons into his sides.

Piett panted when they finished, feeling the burns excruciatingly.

“Unfortunately, our leader does not want me to bring in the General…..yet. But he is open to the idea. Perhaps your XO as well.”

“The glorious Empire,” Piett sneered at him, spitting blood from where he’d bit his lip in agony. “Happy to torture and kill innocents to get what they want.”

“Depends on your definition of innocent, Captain. Now. Where can we find the Rebels?”

And Piett shut his mouth once more. 

The Commander stared at him for a moment. 

“Very well. We don’t have time for your heroics, Piett.” He nodded to one of his burly assistants who stepped up with a heavy baton, and the Captain closed his eyes not willing to see the moment that his shoulder shattered. But he felt it.

Unending agony. He knew he was screaming, but it was devoured in the all consuming fire sweeping his body. 

Somehow he managed to bring back control, heaving in air and desperate for unconsciousness.

That mercy would not be granted. 

“Now then, Captain. I was told to break you. I am happy to do so quite literally. With whom were you communicating?”

Piett raised his head with an effort, feeling the blood and tears and sweat on his face.

“Not...your….business.”

The Commander sighed, walking up to him to shove his shattered shoulder with his own slim baton.

“ _ Kriffing _ hell!” Piett swore, but it was the only respite he could get. 

“We can keep doing this, Captain. I wonder how long it will take you to lose your mind with pain?”   
  


“Do your worst.”

The man smiled.

  
  
“Oh Captain. I have barely begun. We have some time to get to the ‘worst.’

  
  


******

The mood on the Devastator was dangerous as rumor swept the ship. 

“The  _ Captain _ !”

“I don’t believe it--I think they’re exaggerating.”

“What do you expect from an Outer Rimmer?”

“If they can take him, no one is safe.”

“But,  _ Piett _ . He’s as loyal as they come.”

“I don’t know…..if he thought it was so bad he joined the Rebellion, maybe there’s something to it.”   
  


“We shouldn’t be talking about this, what if they hear us?”

“The Captain is a good man. I can’t believe they’re doing this.”

“But he  _ betrayed _ us.”

“I don’t like it. Ozzel’s always hated him. I think it’s a frame up.”

“My friend works in detention’s A block and he says it’s kriffing awful.”

“They’ve had him for over a day now.”

“I heard they had to restart his heart twice.”

“They don’t want him dead, but the Captain will never break. He’s not that type.”

  
  
  


Veers heard it all as he moved down the corridors.

At one point, hearing the description of what his friend was going through, he’d had to duck into a fresher and be sick. He looked up at his reflection.

_ Please hold on Piett. Please. I’m going to save you if it’s the last thing I do.  _

He met Venka for drinks in a smaller officer’s lounge, sinking into the chair opposite Piett’s XO and trying not to look any different than he normally did. 

“What’s the plan sir?” Venka asked with his glass in front of his mouth. In case anyone was watching they were being exceedingly careful.

“You bring the weapons crate to the cell block. I’ll take care of the guards. The interrogators take a break in four hours.”

“Kriffing hell,” Venka said in heartfelt tones, taking a deep swallow. “I want to kill them all.”

“Keep it together, Commander,” Veers told him, eyes sweeping the room. He could feel the suspicion directed at himself and Venka as well. They needed to move quickly before they too were arrested. Piett would never give them up. But that didn’t matter to these people. 

The plan was to hide Piett in a large empty weapons crate which they could then bring on board the shuttle. Not great, but at least his friend was small and it wouldn’t be for long. He was rather sure Piett wouldn’t be able to walk.

“You go ahead of me to the bay and get in my shuttle--I’ll have left it accessible. We may have to do this under fire.”

“I understand.”

“You realize this may not work,” Veers had to say.

Venka looked him in the eye. “I would never forgive myself if we didn’t try, General.”

“Just so we’re on the same page.”

“I’ll see you in four hours, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Escape


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myra Veers meets some Rebels. Veers and Venka carry out their plan and something unexpected occurs. Anakin is dramatic (which is totally expected)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! May I introduce Myra Veers? The name comes from Impishgrin who wrote a lovely story with our favorite Imperials and I do recommend it very much.  
> But I was so excited to write her. She just came walking calmly out of my head and into the story and I love that I get to give our dear General his wife and son in this AU. I hope you like her--I rather feel that a woman who could see past Veers' iron exterior is pretty terrific, so I hope you think so too. 
> 
> On with the action!! :)

Myra Veers was a very practical woman. She saw how things needed to be done and she did it. But this didn’t mean that they needed to be done in a spartan or boring fashion. 

She loved her work and when she was shown a new space, her brain immediately got to work imagining color and design and texture. It was a joy and delight for her to make something lovely and usable where once it had seemed like ugliness and wasted space. 

_ “You like making things beautiful,” her husband told her. “Even things that everyone else sees as impossibly ugly. I adore that about you.” _

_ “Sometimes it’s a lot of work,” she’d said. _

_ “True, but you’re not afraid of hard work there. You married me after all,” he’d responded and she had laughed.  _

Her friends had thought she was insane when she had agreed to go out with the stern looking Colonel.

_ “Oh he’s handsome, sure Myra, but stars. It would be like a date with one of his machines.” _

But there had been….. _ something _ in those grey eyes and she had admired his persistence. She had turned him down four times already after all. 

And so they had gone out to dinner. And it was true, Colonel Veers had been quite stiff, and they had talked with forced politeness throughout each course. 

She had been ready to call it a night at the end, but there had been one small moment where that iron facade had slipped when she had made some quip about a fussy woman one table over, and the corner of his mouth had turned up slightly and his eyes had sparked.

He had suppressed it quickly, but for that little glimpse of the man behind the uniform, she had suggested that they get an after dinner drink at her favorite pub. 

She watched him hesitate, could tell this was not his usual modus operandi, but then he gave a little nod to himself, and squared up to do battle with the unknown.

That would become a familiar and loved movement. 

So they had entered the old pub she had frequented throughout her college years and beyond, and she found a secluded table near the corner by the window while he went to order drinks at the bar.

He returned with some excellent choices, and she gave him some positive marks. She commented on how she loved the history of the pub and the smell of the old wood. And, very carefully, he had set his glass down and reached a hand to the beam near them to tell her it was Alderaanian oak and one of his favorite kinds. 

Well.

She had wondered at his knowledge, and he had taken a breath and admitted he did some work with wood. (Little did she know at the time that ‘some work’ meant ‘vastly skilled’) She asked him how he had begun such a hobby. 

And from there, the conversation became easy. One drink became four. They stayed until the pub was closing at 1 in the morning and he walked her home. 

When he laughed at something she said as they perused the lighted streets in a faint drizzle, she knew she would marry him, mostly to see how often she could get him to make that laugh. 

It was not easy, being the wife of a military man, but then, Myra had never been afraid of a challenge. She feared for him, but she didn’t let him see. She made sure that his leave with his family was something he would always want to return to.

And she encouraged him to talk about his experiences just as he listened to hers. 

_ “I never want you to feel that you cannot tell me something because it is too hard or terrible or sad,” she had informed him as they sat together on the sofa. Well, she sat and he lay across it, his feet in her lap.  _

_ He had smiled at her tiredly. “Are you sure? Do you want to have the same images I do stuck in your head?” _

_ “If they are stuck in yours, then yes. Because we can help each other that way, Max darling. And I will share what I am frightened about or concerned about with you, regarding this baby.” _

_ There had been a beat. _

_ “The what now?” he’d said, and she enjoyed seeing a new expression on his face. Max was almost never floored.  _

_ “The baby. New territory, dear. I will need your support on this campaign.” _

_ He had laughed with such delight, and sat up to place a hand on her stomach. _

_ “Too soon for that,” she’d said with a big smile.  _

_ “When?” he’d breathed. _

_ “6 months.” _

_ And he’d kissed her.  _

Zev was seven now, and adored his father even though he didn’t get to see him often in person. Myra knew her husband was getting increasingly concerned about the situation in the Empire. They were careful in their comm calls---never openly discussing either of their concerns. But she knew. They found ways to communicate what they needed to know. She knew he was considering leaving the Imperial Forces. That it would most likely mean they would need to flee. And given what she was seeing every day in the news around the galaxy, she agreed. 

He was deeply worried for Firmus, but he wouldn’t say why. She had never met his good friend, but felt she knew him in many ways, and had been so glad when his name had begun cropping up more.

Max didn’t make friends easily. 

She looked up from doing up the few dishes left after dinner and saw several stormtroopers coming up the walkway.

Her heart dropped.

_ Please Force no. _

She moved swiftly to the front door before they could push the chime and wake Zev. 

It hissed open and the one in front looked at her for a moment. She assumed he was looking---it was hard in the helmets

“Myra Veers? General Veers’ wife?”   
  


“Yes,” she said, doing her utmost to remain steady.

“May we come in, ma’am?”

“Who are you?” she asked, hand on the small blaster in her pocket. She was a military wife. She was prepared.

“That should likely be discussed inside, ma’am. I was told to tell you however, that it is time for your son to see some real X-Wings.”

For a moment her brain shorted out.

It was the code. The code they had established if the worst happened and they needed to flee.

“Come in,” she managed. And the four troopers stepped inside.

Immediately, the one leading them, reached up and took off his helmet. 

“Sorry for all the mystery ma’am,” the man said, his tan face kind. “But time is important. Your husband got word to the Alliance that we need to move you for your safety.”

“Is Max…?” she started.

“Last we knew, he was alive, ma’am and working to make his way to us as well. I’m afraid you can’t take much with you. And I understand you’ll need to get your son.”

“All right,” she said, swiftly doing a mental tally of what she needed to pack. “I have a bag with our most valuable things in the closet there. I’ll get Zev and a few clothes. And, what is your name?”

“I’m Commander Rex, ma’am. My job is to get you to the Alliance safely.”

  
  


****

Veers moved as calmly as possible down the corridors toward detention. His heart was thundering in his ears. He’d palmed several pain killers, and a sedative from one of his medic’s field kits and they were currently in his trouser pocket. He had no illusions that they were all Firmus would need, but it could at least take the edge off.

His blaster was on his hip which was not normal, but neither was it completely unusual and he had not yet been challenged. 

Venka was not to be seen yet, but that was all right. 

He squared himself and walked into detention, raising his arm as he did so.

“General….”

He stunned the man, whirling to do so to the other three guards present, and then switched his settings to blow out the camera feeds. It wouldn’t give him much, but it was something. He knelt and rummaged for the code cylinder for the cells, finding it in the pocket of the first man. 

He moved to the console and scanned swiftly down the cell assignments, finding Piett’s around the middle.

He holstered his blaster and jogged down the row, pausing at the right one, and plugging in the code cylinder. The door hissed open and it was immediately worse than he’d been imagining. He could smell the blood and sweat and vomit and he had to gather himself, turning into the Iron General he was known to be on the field. 

His friend lay on the floor where they had dropped him from the restraints, no doubt. He was mostly on his back and Veers hastened to his side to do a swift assessment. 

He wanted to rip the bastards into tiny pieces by hand. Perhaps drop them personally into a sarlacc pit. 

The Captain looked….broken. The bruising on his face was the least of his injuries and Veers had to fight against the smell of his burns, which were awful. Piett’s shoulder was, well, shattered. He could feel that, and was grateful that his friend had been allowed to be unconscious. Innumerable serious burn marks from the stun batons. And….

_ Kriffing hell. _ Both his legs were broken badly.

His friend had never looked so small to him, and the  _ force _ taken to break those bones….

Veers could not take the time to weep. Where was Venka with the crate?

He turned and froze. 

A stormtrooper was watching him, blaster rifle in ready position.

Veers glared.

“All right then you’ve got me. You better shoot because I’m going for my blaster.”

“I’m not here for that, sir. But you need to go now. The ship is about to mutiny.”   
  


_ What? _ _   
  
_

“What do you…?”   
  


“I don’t have time General Veers and neither do you if you wish to get the Captain to the Alliance.”

_ A spy. A Rebel spy was on the Devastator. Well, one other than Piett, obviously. _

“I can’t hide him…..”

“I’ll lead the way, General, and help you as long as I can. You’ll need to carry him.”

“How do I know….?”   
  


“Anakin Skywalker contacted me.”

“Lead the way then, trooper.”

And Veers slid his arms under the slight form of his friend and lifted him. Piett moaned.

_ Please stay unconscious for this, Firmus. _

He followed the spy out of the cell and down the corridor. As they approached the entry to detention, he could hear shouting and… was that blaster fire?

“I told you,” the spy said. “Mutiny is afoot. An unexpected bonus that we may try to exploit later as well. For now, the fact that you are carrying the Captain may actually help us.”

And they stepped into the corridor, making their way swiftly toward the hangar bay.

“We need to contact Commander Venka,” Veers told the spy, “let him know…”

“I have done so.”

_ All right then. _ _   
  
_

They began passing men in corridors who gave them stunned looks but amazingly, no one had yet stopped them.

_ “That’s…..General Veers.” _

_ “Is that the  _ **_Captain_ ** _?” _

_ “Kriff, he looks dead.” _

_ “What’s going on?” _

And then they were receiving fire and shouts of ‘stop!’. 

The spy fired back and they made their way to a lift, stumbling in. The spy slammed the button for the right deck. 

“All right?” he shot over his shoulder to Veers.

  
  
“For now,” Veers returned, tightening his grip on Piett and adjusting him slightly. 

The doors hissed open to a much more chaotic scene as troopers fired against troopers. Officers were trying to bring order, but they were receiving fire as well. Slowly, the men began to notice Veers and his burden as they made their way toward the right bay.

“That’s the Captain. You  _ bastards _ . What did you do to him?”

“Don’t let them escape!”

“Go!” shouted the spy. “Those of you who are loyal to the Captain, come with me!”

Veers began to run as the spy gathered reinforcements and covered his escape. 

He rounded the turn into the entrance of the bay and came up against a division of his men, guarding the area.

“Sir.” The big sergeant looked down at the broken body of his friend in his arms.

“Ellery, I am going to save the Captain or die trying. I’m requesting, for the last time as your General, that you stand aside and let me pass.”

The man met his eyes steadily for a beat. 

“Good luck sir. We’re covering the General, men!” he called and Veers couldn’t stop to be emotional about that.

As he neared his shuttle, Venka poked his head out the back. 

“Start it up!” Veers called as blaster fire began to cross the bay. They were going to have to shoot their way out to destroy the controls for the blast shield. But that would kill men who were defending them…..

The Chief Engineer was waiting at the ramp, blaster drawn.

He took it all in and met Veers’ gaze. 

“I’ll open the shield,” Baldwin said. “Save him sir.”

“What about all of you?” Veers asked, his foot on the ramp.

“Well sir, we had to take a stand. And if they are going to arrest my Captain, then I guess that’s where I need to be as well.”

The Chief was steady as a rock. 

“Bless you for this, Chief,” Veers told him, moving onto the lamda.

“Make it worth it, sir!” Baldwin called after him as the ramp began to close, and Venka began lifting gently off of the deck.

Veers moved to the center of the hold and carefully laid Piett down before moving immediately to find all of the first aid kits and supplies in the shuttle. He flung himself back down by Piett as Venka accelerated. 

“We’re through sir! The Chief has closed it!”

“Coordinates are set in Commander! Punch it as soon as you can!”

He gripped Piett’s body once more, and moved to the side of the shuttle where crash webbing was stored. It was meant for crates, but he could use it to secure his friend and keep him from being flung about. 

“Sir, TIE’s are launching in pursuit!”

Veers gripped some of Piett’s webbing as the shuttle rocked with impact. 

They were so close. 

_ Myra _ , he thought.  _ Zev _ .

But then….

“I think you could use an assist gentlemen!” came a voice on comms, and Veers glanced through to the cockpit where something flashed by the viewport.

“Sir, two Rebel fighters just came in, and I think that Anakin Skywalker nearly clipped our shuttle, sir.”

Veers almost wished he was up front to see the legendary pilot at work, but he could hear him over comms.

“We’ve got this!” a new voice called to them. “Get to those coordinates. Tell them Kenobi and Skywalker sent you! We’ll be there shortly.”

“I’m already five kills ahead of you Obi-Wan!” came Skywalker’s voice.

_ He was having a competition? Now? _ __   
  


“Venka?” he called.

“Just about clear, sir!” 

And Veers felt the familiar stretching pull of the hyperdrive.

And then all was smooth and calm.

Veers untangled his arm from the crash webbing, and then unfastened it from around his friend.

He shook out the shock blankets and set to work, wrapping the broken legs first and fastening the blankets in place with strips of bandage. At least he could cushion the breaks. He found antibiotic shots and punched two of them home, before moving to the shoulder. He placed two blankets beneath it and then bound Piett’s arm to his chest to keep it as steady as he could.

He was cleaning the awful burns from the tasers when Piett twitched away from him with a small cry, and he jerked his eyes to the Captain’s face to see that Piett had come to consciousness.

_ Well, at least he’d waited until the shuttle. _

“Firmus,” he said calmly, reaching both hands to take the arm Piett had flung up reflexively to shield himself and lowering it gently, so that his friend could see him. “Firmus it’s me, it’s Max.”

The Captain had to work to focus, but he managed it at last. 

“Hallucinating?” he asked.

“No,” Veers replied, holding up the antiseptic wipe he’d been using on Piett’s wounds. “Hallucinations don’t hurt like this.”

And he carefully swiped at the burn along Piett’s ribs once more. 

“Please,” the Captain ground out. “Please stop.”

“Sorry. But this is real, Firmus. We’re getting you to the Alliance. Now hold on.”

And he kicked himself for not doing it sooner as he pulled out the painkillers and got ready to apply them.

“What is it?” Piett asked, pulling his head away as far as he could.

“Just a painkiller, Captain, I promise.” 

Piett’s eyes found his and held the look. Veers saw the moment that true clarity occurred.

“Max.”

“Yes.”

“It is actually you.” And his free hand gripped the General’s arm.

“Yes, Firmus. Now please let me help you.”

Piett nodded and submitted to both painkillers, relaxing marginally, as much as his battered body would let him.

“Thank you,” he gasped.

Veers smiled faintly at him. “One more, Firmus. And…..I’ll be here, I promise you.” And he pressed the plunger for the sedative into his friend’s neck.

“What….? Max…” and the hazel eyes clouded with confusion before fluttering closed. 

Veers sat back, coated in sweat. 

“How long, Venka?” he called up to the cockpit.

“According to the readings, we have two hours. Is that going to work, sir?” Venka called back and Veers heard the worry in his voice.

“It should. I gave him a sedative.”

“Thank the Force for that, sir.”

Accordingly, they dropped out of hyperspace two hours later to see a large number of ships before them.

“Now we find out if they shoot first or not,” Veers said, standing behind the Commander, and keeping half an eye on Piett’s still form in the hold.

“Imperial shuttle, identify yourself,” came a voice immediately on the comms.

“They’ve got a lock on us,” Venka told him. 

“We were sent to these coordinates by General Anakin Skywalker,” replied Veers leaning over to toggle the switch to reply.

A pause.

“We have a critically injured man aboard, I repeat…”

“We are verifying. Power down and we will tractor you in.”

Veers shared a look with Venka.

“We can do that. Please we need a medical…”

“This is Skywalker,” came a new voice. “Get them the kriff on board.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Alliance


	6. The Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last our Imperials are safe. But now there is the potential for a major Rebel success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story had a lot of 'go big or go home' moments. I enjoyed them immensely when they reared their heads and as we approach one in particular (much further into the story) I will tell you how Morwen encouraged me to go very big indeed. For now though, this one is still fairly significant.
> 
> Thank you as always for joining me in this adventure!! :)

Anakin didn’t wait for the ship to power down completely before he was opening the canopy and leaping to the deck, not waiting for a ladder.

He had the Force after all. 

_ Show off _ , said Obi- Wan in his head.

_ I’m not at the moment. I need to make sure we get our Imperials to sickbay without any fussing from our people. _

He moved swiftly to the small group of people at the foot of the lamda, where an increasingly heated argument was taking place around the hovering grav sled.

“....and I don’t care what you do, cuff me, but I’m going with him!”

The tall man who could only be General Veers was staring at three blasters with fierce anger as he stood protectively in front of the grav sled. To the side another Imperial officer stood watching the proceedings tensely.

“Are you really stalling the process of the medics to get this man to sickbay?” Anakin asked, stepping up. “Put those blasters down and let’s go. Henley is waiting for us.”

“General….” started the commander in charge as the medics began moving the sled and Veers made to follow.

“That’s an order, commander. And I will be personally accompanying them. Now move.”

At last the man obeyed and they made their way swiftly out to the corridors.

The tall stern man beside him shot him a look.

“Thank you. You’re Skywalker then.”

“And you are General Veers.”

“Thank you for getting us out,” the man told him gruffly, watching the sled in front of him.

“How bad is it?” Anakin asked, reaching in the Force toward the Captain he knew to be in front of them.

“Bad,” said Veers succinctly, and he wasn’t wrong. But nothing was life threatening right now, though he could sense some organ damage, likely from terrible blows.

Next to him, the General’s emotions were powerful in the Force---concern, loyalty, anger at the way his friend had been treated.

“Sir,” he began hesitantly as they turned toward sickbay at last. “Would you know if my wife…?”

“We sent a team,” Anakin told him. “That’s as much as I know at the moment, General, but one of my best men was leading it. As soon as Captain Piett is in Dr. Henley’s care, I will look into it.”

“Thank you.”

The doors hissed open and Henley was on them in seconds.

“ _ Force _ your Imperial interrogators are a bunch of kriffing bastards aren’t they?” was the Doctor’s first statement after running the scanner over the unconscious Captain.

“All right, let’s get surgery prepped then. He’s going to need more than one on that shoulder.”

Anakin felt the fierce wave of fear and concern from Veers.

“Will you…...can you repair it?”

Henley eyed him with an unimpressed expression for a moment.

“And who are you?” he asked.

“I’m General Veers. Can you repair it?”

Henley snorted. “Naturally, General. Clearly General Skywalker has not given you all the pertinent information on who you’re dealing with here. I will no doubt make it better than it was to begin with. Now leave, gentlemen.”

And Veers planted himself.

“We are on an unknown ship after fleeing for our lives. That man is my brother, and I promised him I would be there when he opens his eyes again. I’m not leaving.”

Henley rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, you’ll fit  _ right _ in. General, your friend will not be opening his eyes until I want him to and that is a good three days from now. After surgery, it will be bacta. So leave now, I will let you know when he is ready to wake up.” And Henley moved further into his domain, barking orders.

Anakin was faintly amused at both men.

Veers turned to look at him. “Is that true?” he demanded.

“Henley can really be a giant blight, but yes, he is immensely skilled. If he says he can repair something, he can. And yes, given the severity of the Captain’s injuries, it will be awhile. In the meantime, I’m sorry sir, but there are several people who have some questions for you and the commander.”

Veers suddenly looked tremendously weary.

“Yes, I expect so.”

“First, though,” said Anakin sympathetically, “I’ll show you your quarters and you can shower and change. Hungry?”

“Not particularly.”

“Still, you should have something.”

Veers sighed. “Lead the way then, General.”

Obi-Wan joined them with Venka in tow after they had walked for five minutes.

“There you are. So I hear a mutiny is afoot on board the Devastator.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow at him. 

“It seemed so,” said Veers. “I’m sorry to abandon the men to that.”

“Oh it more than  _ seemed _ ,” said Obi-Wan looking at Anakin significantly. “Our informant believes we might have a shot at the ship.”

Anakin felt the surge of concern from both Imperial officers. 

“Not to destroy it, gentlemen,” he said, looking at Veers, “to take it. Looks like we may need you at your first Rebel meeting.”

“Are you saying that….that the ship is having a mutiny because of the Captain?” Venka asked incredulously.

“Our informant has been helping to sow the seeds of discord, but apparently, your Admiral is rather despised, the commander very feared, and your Captain rather loved. It is heartening to know that the Empire isn't comprised wholly of reprobates,” replied Obi-Wan.

Anakin rolled his eyes as Veers narrowed his.

“But what of the Sith commander?” Anakin asked. 

“From what I heard,” Obi-Wan responded as they reached the quarters reserved for their new allies, “the mad dash our General here took to save the Captain, while carrying him through the ship had quite the impact. Not only did they see what was done to Captain Piett, but what Veers here was willing to sacrifice to save him. Nicely done.”   
  


“I didn’t do that for  _ effect _ ,” Veers growled, giving his mentor a nasty look. 

Kenobi could be terribly obtuse at times. 

“Indeed not, General. But even a Sith will be hard pressed against thousands. Here, you’ll want to change into different uniforms. Comm me when you are finished and we’ll come take you to the meeting.”

Anakin watched as both men stared at the Rebel uniforms and then at each other.

_ Yes this part was usually a little difficult for defecting officers.  _

The commander shrugged. “Well it’s clean. And I like blue better than olive.”

Anakin grinned at him. “Thanks, Commander. See you shortly.”

As he and Obi-Wan left, he turned to his friend. “Can they take the ship with Darth Magnus aboard?”

Obi-Wan became serious. “It’s possible. You couldn’t take on thousands by yourself, Anakin and neither could I. We should definitely consider helping the mutineers. I want to hear more.”

  
  


*****

Veers shifted again. The new uniform itched. He missed his familiar gaberwool. This was lighter and he didn’t like it. He sighed and looked at his friend once more, but Piett showed no change or indication that he was waking up.

Henley (and already, he knew that he would be avoiding the man as much as possible) had commed him two hours previously to inform him that he had taken Piett out of the bacta tank and if he wanted to come and ‘hover’ he could.

Veers would not characterize it that way, but he had come. Piett looked worlds better, though pale and thinner than he remembered. His arm was secure in a sling and Henley had informed him that while the breaks in his legs had not been as severe as his shoulder, they were bad enough that his friend would not be walking for a while to give the newly repaired bones a chance to firm up.

Veers was trying to study the data pad he’d been given to learn a new command structure and the people he would be working with, but his mind kept wandering to the flood of things that had happened over the last few days.

_ “We heard from the retrieval team,” Skywalker had told him as they walked to Veers’ first Alliance meeting. “Your wife and son are safe and on the way to a secure location. Once they arrive, we can get you in contact.” _

_ He had felt weak with relief at the news.  _

_ “Thank you, General,” he’d said simply and the other man nodded as though he understood. Which he likely did. Veers was given to understand that Anakin Skywalker was married and had two children of his own. _

_ “I had thought Jedi didn’t marry,” he’d actually blurted in his surprise.  _

_ “They don’t typically,” Kenobi had replied dryly, “But Anakin here has never felt the need to be typical in anything.” _

_ “And it’s a stupid rule,” the Jedi had added. _

_ Veers wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, though Kenobi had snorted. _

_ The meeting had been….interesting. _

_ He and Venka had received an unsurprising amount of attention, and a man with a perpetually stuffy expression and awful beard had openly questioned their presence. _

_ “They literally just arrived and we’re being asked to trust them on a mission of this magnitude?” _

_ “General Madine,” said Kenobi sternly, “these men just risked everything to join us and to bring us the Imperial spy who has given us such valuable intel for the past year. Yes. I trust them.” _

_ The man had huffed, but subsided at a further glare from Skywalker. _

_ The discussion about how to potentially take the Devastator was both strange and heartening. If they could bring the Star Destroyer to the Rebel fleet it would be a huge coup. And Veers admitted to himself that he desired to do his best to help the men who had undoubtedly allowed him to save Piett.  _

_ “Our spy reports that fighting continues. I think that if we send part of the fleet to support their efforts we could take her,” Kenobi continued.  _

_ “And what if they send more of the Imperial fleet?” _

_ “It’s a possibility certainly,” Veers had put in, “but they have been very much tied up in hunting the other part of your---our-- (Skywalker had given him a little smile at that) fleet out in the Arkanis sector. If you move swiftly, you may have a chance. I also think they would not have had time to change all their codes. Piett would have those and it would be a huge advantage.” _

_ “Piett?” Madine asked with a puzzled look around the table. _

_ “Captain Piett was the Devastator’s captain,” Skywalker explained, “and our spy.” _

_ Several Rebels raised impressed eyebrows around the table, and even Madine was grudgingly respectful. _

_ “Under Magnus’ nose….” said one, shaking his head. _

_ “Well, where is he then?” asked Madine impatiently. _

_ “In sickbay,” Veers answered curtly, “because he paid the price for helping you.” _

_ An awkward silence ensued for a moment. _

_ “All right then,” Skywalker said. “I’ll speak to Henley and see if there is a way to speed up the process, and ask the Captain about the codes.” _

_ “General…..” Veers had growled. _

_ “I am aware it is not ideal, Veers,” Skywalker had said sympathetically, “but do you not think if there’s a chance to save his ship as well, he’d want to take it?” _

_ And the damn Jedi was right of course.  _

So Veers sat by Piett, who had been removed from bacta two days earlier than the Doctor (who had the attitude of a mudhorn) would have preferred.

And at last his friend’s breathing began to change, and he made little movements and the heart monitor sped up. Veers leaned over as the Captain opened his eyes and blinked up at the ceiling, then, as if sensing his presence, he turned his head and met the General’s gaze. 

“Max,” he managed, and Veers grinned at him.

“Well you know who I am, so that’s a good first step.”

Piett frowned at him slightly. “What are you  _ wearing _ ?”

Veers chuckled and it felt rather good to do so after the months of strain and fear.

“This, friend of mine, is the new uniform. I’m given to understand that yours is tan and cream, not that you will be wearing it for some time yet.”

“We made it then,” Piett sighed, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Do you need anything?” Veers asked. “Painkiller?”

“No,” his friend replied giving him a small smile, “thank you though. And, Max, what you did….I can never…”

“You absolutely would have done the same if the position was reversed, Firmus. I know that. Of course.”

“Well,” Piett said after a moment, “good thing it was this way then--I couldn’t have carried you. I would have had to figure something out.”

_ His humor was intact, though without his usual energy. Veers was aware a lot of healing was left to do. _

“Did I….it’s all hazy, but...did I hear Venka as well? On the shuttle?”

“You did,” Veers told him, resting a hand on Piett’s good arm. “I couldn’t have done it without him. Which brings me to what we’re up to now.” He paused. “Firmus, there’s a chance we can take the Devastator. There…...is a mutiny going on. The Alliance wants to exploit that and get the ship.”

Piett stared at him. “A….. _ mutiny _ ?”

“Apparently,” Veers said, giving him a sad smile, “much of our crew did not take kindly to what was done to you and things that were already shaky, came undone. Some good people gave us help in getting off the ship, Baldwin for one. And Ellery. I’d like the chance to return the favor.”

Piett took this in. “You might have a chance if they haven’t changed the codes. I can give you those.”

_ And of course his friend, despite lying there badly injured, would still hone in on the important strategies. _

“We were hoping you might.”

“I wish I could help you.”

“Your job, Captain, is to heal so that we can potentially return you to the bridge of your ship,” came Skywalker’s voice behind them, and Veers turned as the Jedi strode in and paused to put his hands on his hips, regarding Piett.

“It’s good to see you again, Piett,” Skywalker said quietly. “I’m sorry we couldn’t get to you sooner.”

“It’s good to see you too, sir,” his friend replied, “I….” Suddenly his face changed, and he turned to Veers urgently.

“Myra! Zev! General Skywalker…”

Veers put a reassuring hand on Piett’s arm. “Already safe, Firmus. Trust you…” he shook his head, smiling. 

Henley bustled out at this juncture.

“All right, that’s enough. Did you get the damn codes? Because he needs to eat, and then sleep a great deal.”

The other three exchanged a look.

“How soon are you wanting to leave on this mission, sir?” Piett asked as Henley sighed in exasperation.

“I’m not actually leading this one,” Skywalker answered, surprising both Imperials. “I have another mission to complete. Obi-Wan is leading the charge to retake the ship.”

“Where are you going sir?” Veers asked, puzzled.

“ _ We _ , General, are delivering the good Captain to a place where he can recover in peace. When he is ready to rejoin the fleet, we can retrieve him.”

Piett did well at quelling his concern, but Veers could see his friend was on edge.

“Sir, I’d rather be here….”

Skywalker looked remarkably understanding. “I know that, Captain, and I appreciate your concern. But it is in _your_ best interests to be away from this, and I trust these people to take care of you very well indeed.”

“Where are we going then, sir?” Piett queried.

The Jedi grinned at him. “Alderaan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Families


	7. Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Piett meets the Skywalker kids. And we get a look at two different families in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently folks I CAN write fluffy comfort as well. You wouldn't know it given the angst stick that is hitting me all the time, xD but it is possible. :)   
> I have really loved exploring all the dynamics of the kids and the parents and writing a story that's in it for the long haul of developing them through to Yavin. Thanks for joining me! :)

Padme’ paced around the darkened living room. The twins were in bed and asleep though she wouldn’t put it past Leia to sense that something was afoot. She glanced once more out the large window, but could see nothing but stars in the night sky.

All was organized and in place on her end. She wondered if there would be time for a quick caf. Even if there wasn’t, it gave her something to do and she moved into the quiet kitchen and turned on one of the lights above the counter. As the water heated and the smell of the caf began to waft through the room, she heard the faint whine of engines. 

Anakin was very good with his machines and his ship, despite its age, was nearly soundless as it landed. 

He must value this man a great deal to bring him here. Certainly he had risked everything to help them---nearly paying for it with his life. Padme’ was quite happy to be helpful in this respect as well. 

She moved swiftly down the stairs to the broad atrium of the house, and palmed the door code as the small group approached. Three figures were steadying a grav sled between them. She left the lights off. Their home was situated on a large property, so neighbors were not very close, but even so, they needed to exercise every precaution. 

They entered the house silently and moved up the stairs as she shut the door behind them and followed. And at last, she could see her husband once more.

“Padme’.” He drew her into a fierce embrace. “Thank you so much, my darling. The children?”

“Asleep. We hope.” 

He gave her a knowing look.

“I can’t stay long.”

_ She had expected that. _

“Time for a caf?”

“That would be fantastic,” said another voice and she looked up into steel grey eyes.

“Introductions,” said Anakin. “Padme’ this is General Veers. He has already been invaluable, and got Captain Piett off of the ship.”

“Your highness.”

She smiled. 

“I have not been that for some time, General. Padme’ is fine.”

She saw him hesitate, and realized this was a man who was more comfortable with titles. 

“Or ‘Senator’ if you wish.”   
  


He smiled. “Thank you, Senator. And thank you for what you’re doing for Firmus.”

He was standing at the head of the grav sled, a hand on the shoulder of the slight Captain who lay asleep, and the look he angled at his friend told her everything she needed to know.

_ Anakin looked like that when Obi-Wan was in trouble or injured. _

“I’d like to get the Captain settled if that’s all right, sir,” said the third man to Anakin.

“Ensign Braxten. Our medic,” Anakin said to her. 

“Of course, Ensign, follow me,” she told him, and Veers joined them as she led the way to the room she had prepared for Piett, Anakin at the back.

She had chosen the quietest one (provided the twins didn’t invade) with a gorgeous view of the waterfall. 

“If you would give me a hand, General Veers,” said Braxten, but Anakin was already waving his hand ( _ really _ Ani) and Piett was floating into the large bed to land very smoothly indeed.

“Sure you don’t want to join the medical corps, sir?” Braxten asked with a grin as Veers got over his surprise.

“I’m fine where I am, thank you, Ensign,” Anakin replied. 

“I’ve given the Captain a light sedative, ma’am,” Braxten said to her, drawing the blankets up to tuck around Piett. “Let him sleep as long as he likes. I understand that you have medical personnel lined up here?”

Veers was listening very intently to this as well. 

“Yes,” Padme’ nodded, speaking to the General as much as to the medic. “We have a doctor recommended by Bail Organa. He’s the one who set up this safe house for us. The story is that he was in a bad speeder crash--he’s a relative and he’ll be staying with us to recuperate.”

Veers and Braxten both nodded.

“Well then. Thank you. I’m leaving you several doses of pain killers just in case. Don’t let him be heroic about it. The breaks were bad and he needs them.”

Padme’s eyes met Veers and saw numerous powerful emotions there.

“Thank you, Ensign. I am quite used to dealing with very stubborn patients.” 

She deliberately did not look at her husband, but his small huff made her smile.

The young man grinned at her. “I’ll just bet. I mean…..excuse me ma’am,” as he remembered who he was speaking about, and Anakin crossed his arms to frown at them both. 

He left the room first, followed by Anakin and Padme’. She looked back to see the General touch his friend’s arm one more time before turning to join them. She held back to walk at his side as they all proceeded to the kitchen for a quick caf. 

“General,” she said softly, taking his arm, “I promise you we will take very good care of him in every way. That includes the blaster that’s in the drawer at his side table, should he ever need it.”

He smiled at her and it transformed his face. “Thank you, Senator. I should expect no less from the woman who fought at Geonosis.”

All too soon, her husband needed to leave again.

“I’ll keep you updated,” she told him, holding him tightly as the General and the Ensign made their way outside.

“Same,” he said looking down into her face with the blue eyes she loved.

“Tell Obi-Wan not to be entirely reckless.”

“That’s usually his line to me.”   
  


“We both know the man is a raging hypocrite,” she smiled.

He kissed her deeply, and then he was gone.

She waited for the small sound of the engines lifting off, then sighed and moved to clean up their cups before going to the Captain’s room to check on him. She was very curious to meet him, finally. This was the man who had touched her husband’s life so significantly years ago now. He seemed peaceful and she left to go to her own room.

  
  


****

He heard birds singing outside. He tried to remember the last time he had heard birds at all, and couldn’t. 

Piett opened his eyes to gaze up at a high ceiling, swirling with vibrant blues and golds. It reminded him of the sky, which was likely what it was supposed to do. The room was fairly dim, the heavy curtains blocking the sun which was doing its best to peak through on occasion as the breeze swayed the curtains very slightly. The fresh air was marvelous and he could smell delicious flowers, though he didn’t recognize them.

So he was on Alderaan then. He had never been before. He thought he could faintly hear the rush of water somewhere, but then that thought was abruptly kicked out when he heard a different sound, and he turned his head on the pillow to see a child regarding him solemnly. 

_ Why was there a child….? _

Right. Anakin Skywalker had a child. He was in the home of the General.

She was a petite little thing, with huge brown eyes and cascades of dark chesnut hair, pulled back loosely. She was clad in silky trousers and a loose top and she had somehow snuck in with great finesse.

“Hello,” he said, smiling slightly.

“Hello. You were already awake weren’t you?”

“Um. Yes?”

She nodded, and moved toward him more confidently. “Mother said absolutely not to wake you, but if you were already awake, then I didn’t.”

_ Justifying something to herself then, _ he thought, amused.

“Are you….Miss Skywalker?” he asked.

She snorted and shook her head at him. “I’m just Leia. And I saw you come with Daddy last night, but you were asleep. The tall man said your name is Firmus.”

_ Someone had been out of bed then. _

“You’re quite observant,” he told her. “But I don’t know that you should call me that. My name is Captain Piett.”

She considered this. “Captain Firmus?” she asked.

“A compromise, I see.” He pondered. “All right, if your Mother approves.”

She looked at him closely. “Are you thirsty?” she asked, and he realized that he was rather. 

She nodded to herself and then waved a hand and…... _ the pitcher on the side table rose by itself to pour water into a glass.  _

_ Her Father’s daughter then. _

“Can you sit up?” the mite asked him gravely. “Mother said you had a speeder accident.” 

She paused, and then came quite close to rest a small hand on his arm. 

“But that’s not what happened.” Her little face twisted suddenly, and tears welled up in her big eyes. “Bad men  _ hurt _ you.”

_ Was she reading that from him? Kriff, a child shouldn’t know what had happened…. _

“My dear,” he said, feeling helpless. He didn’t know how to talk to children. Especially Force sensitive ones. “I’ll be alright now. It’s why I’m here---to get better.”

She wiped her cheeks, and regarded him seriously. Then she nodded. “We will take care of you, Captain Firmus.”

_ Had he just been told a nine year old would protect him? _

“Now,” she was all business. “Can you sit up?”

He found he could with some effort, and she was efficient in placing pillows behind his back, stepping away to view her work with satisfaction. 

“Thank you,” he told her and watched another gesture which caused the glass to float smoothly to his hand.

“You’re quite good at that,” he remarked, taking a drink and he could see the pride radiating from her.

“I know,” she returned, coming to clamber up beside him and sit cross legged on the bed. Then she looked toward the window. “I know you’re there, Luke,” she called, and before Piett could really wonder who she was speaking to, a very blonde head poked through the curtains and a young boy toppled through.

“If Mother knew you were climbing the balcony again, you’d be in  _ such _ trouble,” Leia said primly.

“If Mother knew you woke him up,  _ you’d _ be in such trouble,” the other shot back, crossing his arms, and staring at her with vibrant blue eyes. 

“I didn’t wake him up, did I, Captain Firmus?” she said, turning to him.

“Well…..that’s true…” he said. “And who are you, young man?”

“I’m Luke! Luke Skywalker.”

“He’s my twin brother,” Leia said with a casual gesture of her hand.

_ Twins. Twin Jedi. Holy kriff. If the Emperor found out…. _

Leia turned to him as if sensing this thought. Which….maybe she did?

“We know all about having to keep safe,” she said.

“Yep,” Luke agreed, climbing over the end of the bed.

“Be careful, Luke!” his sister admonished, “don’t move his legs.”

“I  _ am _ being careful,” he grumbled at her, settling himself with caution near Piett’s left leg.

Piett was amused and touched by the concern the children were showing.

“It’s not broken anymore,” he said to the girl next to him, “so he doesn’t have to worry too much. Just don’t sit on it.”

“We’re supposed to watch out for you,” Luke told him. “Well. Mother really, but we can help. We’re pretty good at that. We’ve had to move about a million times to be safe from the Emperor. And I’m learning to shoot a blaster. Mother is showing me.”

“And me,” said Leia quickly, not to be outdone.

_ Nine years old and casually informing him that they could fire a blaster to defend him. Skywalkers indeed. _

“Well, thank you both,” he said seriously, and the children smiled at him. 

“Last night, the tall one, was that General Veers?” asked the girl.

“You snuck out of bed, Leia,” Luke said, rolling his eyes. “She does that all the time.”

“I like to know things,” Leia told him importantly, “and you were already asleep or you could have come too.”

Piett chuckled. “Yes, my dear, that was General Veers.”

She drew her knees up to rest her chin on them. “He likes you a lot. He didn’t want to leave. I wanted to tell him that we’re here so it’s all right, but then they would have known I was out of bed.”

_ Max. Thank you. _

Luke stiffened suddenly and looked to his twin who mirrored him. 

Unspoken communication?

“We need to go, Captain Firmus,” Leia told him, patting his arm.

“But we’ll be back,” Luke added as though Piett was worried. “Mother is coming.”

And the twins were out the door with remarkable stealth and swiftness.

A few minutes later, Padme’ Amidala came in. She was more beautiful than the holos he'd seen of her, and she smiled as she saw him sitting up. 

“Good morning, Captain,” she said, “it’s very lovely to finally meet you. And to have you here.”

“The privilege is mine, ma’am,” he responded, wishing he could stand.

“As I told your friend last night,” she said coming to him and seating herself in the elegant chair at his side, “I’m Padme’, but I suspect that will be a challenge for you as well. So, shall we settle for ‘Senator’?”

“I can do that,” he said. 

“How are you this morning?” she asked, pulling open a drawer in the small table beside him.

_ Aching. Wanting to be on board his ship. Grateful to be alive. _

“Fairly well,” he answered, and she studied his face before smiling ruefully.

“Which means ‘it kriffing hurts’ I think. I was told in no uncertain terms to make sure you had painkillers, Captain Piett. The doctor will be here in an hour to examine you. He’s been told you were in a speeder accident and that you are a relative on my side of the family.”

“I cannot thank you enough, Senator, for all you are doing. I realize it places you in more danger…”

She snorted as she pressed the hypo to his neck, and cool relief he hadn’t realized he really needed flowed through. 

“You recall I think, Captain, that I’m married to the Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. I promise you, you’re the one in more danger by being with us, really.”

“Well. I’m happy to be on this side of things.”

Her face became sober and she patted his arm, much like her daughter. “We are too. Now, some breakfast? Or lunch really?”

He was already desperate to get out of bed.

“I could come….”

“Ah. No. That was another very clear instruction. No attempts at standing until the Doctor says, and your medic estimated that to be at least three days away. I can already tell you’re as bad as my husband. We can find other means to get you around, Captain.”

And he  _ hated _ being an invalid.

He swallowed his feelings. “All right, lunch sounds lovely then.”

She moved about, opening the curtains. “We have a house droid that can help you with the fresher and getting dressed. And my children are dying to meet you, so if you’re up for that after lunch…”

She must have caught something in his face and placed her hands on her hips. 

“Those little demons. I hope they didn’t wake you?”

“I assure you they didn’t,” he said smiling broadly at the memory. “They were quite keen to be….helpful.”

She sighed but smiled. “All right well, entirely unsurprising. You should have known Anakin at nine. They’re quite tame in comparison.”

****

Myra watched Zev play with the big clone commander. The man was immensely patient having been coerced to make X-Wings out of sticks and TIE fighters with leaves, which Zev proceeded to blow apart repeatedly. 

_ If only the real thing could be defeated as easily. _

They were in a small house on the outskirts of Corellia. She didn’t know the family at all, but the kind woman had two children of her own--teenagers--and she welcomed them as though they were the long lost relatives she’d been longing for.

_ “Come in my dear, come in. You must be exhausted.” _

_ Myra had stumbled gratefully into the living room. The climate was much colder on this side of the planet and a cheerful fire was burning. Zev was asleep on Commander Rex’s shoulder and she turned to the woman. _

_ “Thank you so much for doing this….” _

_ “Talia, Talia Baldwin, dear. You can take the little one upstairs. He can share with my son, or if you think he’d feel better with you that’s fine. You’re in my room and I’ll bunk with my daughter.” _

_ And so Myra and Rex had climbed the stairs to the cozy room, and the man had lowered her son gently to the bed while she covered him with a quilt.  _

_ “Thank you so much, Commander,” she said to him. “I am so indebted to you and your men. But where will you sleep?” _

_ “We’ll take shifts, ma’am,” he replied softly as they went back down the stairs. “Two of us can doze on the sofa and the chair and the other two will patrol.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Can I get you anything?” Talia had asked, pulling back her greying black hair and moving toward the kitchen.  _

_ “I am hungry,” Myra admitted. “I wasn’t at all during this, but now….” _

_ The older woman nodded. “Understandable. And how terrible,” she said as she turned on the kettle, “I didn’t ask your name. I know you’re General Veers’ wife, but….” _

_ “Myra, Myra Veers. How did you know that?” she was curious. _

_ “My husband is the Chief Engineer on the Devastator,” the woman replied calmly, making toast.  _

_ “Oh my. Is…..do you know what’s happened?” _

_ Talia paused for a moment and looked up at her. For the first time Myra saw fear in her eyes, but she pushed it back and continued to make tea.  _

_ “I’m afraid I don’t know much more than you. He was able to send me a quick message to say that there was a mutiny. And…..that’s the last I heard.” _

_ Myra tried to process that information and all that it might imply.  _

_ “Eat now, dear. You need your strength for whatever is in store.” _

_ Myra had obeyed automatically because the practical part of her knew that the kind woman was right.  _

_ Oh Max….. _

  
  


She sat outside with a heavy wool tartan over her shoulders in the chill autumn air and tried to focus on the happiness of her son. She had not been able to sleep very well the last several nights. There was still no word from the Devastator. 

She understood from Rex that Max had made it to the Rebel fleet with Piett and another officer, but that was all the clone Commander had heard up to now. 

“Mom!” She looked up as Zev came running to her.

“Look at this bug!! It was on the stick!”

Zev adored animals. Right now, insects seemed to be the most intriguing. 

“How amazing, darling.”   
  


“Look at all the eyes!”

“I do see that” she responded, exchanging a small smile with Commander Rex over his head. 

He stood suddenly and flicked open his comlink.

She tried to keep her heart out of her throat and watch the bug crawl slowly down the stick in her son’s hands. 

After a few minutes, Rex came over to her. “Ma’am, one of my men said he spotted a small craft heading this way. We should go inside just as a precaution.”

She nodded and turned to her son. “Zev, let’s show Miss Talia the bug inside.” 

“Ok!”

And they went in.

“Do you think we were followed?” she asked Rex in a low voice. “Do I need to go up and get my blaster?”

“I’m always a fan of being prepared, ma’am.”

She hustled upstairs to her room as Zev’s excited tones filled the downstairs, showing off his bug. 

She came down, shoving the blaster in her pocket as she came.

She could hear the ship now and it sounded as though it was landing close by. 

“Ma’am,” Rex said to the lady of the house, “I suggest you take the children down to your pantry. Now.”

Talia shared a quick glance with Myra and obeyed.

Myra and Rex watched out the front windows. 

“My men are in position outside,” he told her, “but….”

And then she saw the men walking toward the house, so she pulled out her blaster. 

_ But…..wait….. _

And she knew.

She was flinging open the front door, and sprinting through the dry leaves in the yard over the cries of ‘wait!’ from the Commander behind her. She wasn’t worried. She knew she was right. 

She flung herself into his open arms laughing and sobbing in equal measure, not caring about the other two standing to the side, as he easily lifted her off the ground. 

He hadn’t shaved in days, and she didn’t care when he kissed her hard and it scratched. 

At last he put her down and looked her over. 

“Interesting tactical move there, wife, to come at us by yourself with one blaster.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “There wasn’t time to get two.”

The man with the startling blue eyes laughed.

“Oh yes. I can see this now. General, were you going to introduce us or keep snogging her with your eyes?”

Max gave him a  _ look _ , but complied. “Myra, this is General Anakin Skywalker and this is Ensign Braxten. Gentlemen, my wife.”

Skywalker shook her hand heartily. “A great pleasure. We could use you in the Alliance and see if you’re as good as he is with tactics.”

Max huffed at him and put an arm around her. “She’s better, and give us a moment before you recruit her, sir.” And he kissed her again, leaving her breathless. 

“Zev?” he asked her as Rex came up to them, shaking Skywalker’s hand. Two of his men were making their way toward him as well.

“In the house,” she told him as they turned to walk back to it, his arm around her shoulders. “We weren’t sure and….”

“Wise,” he said. 

It took awhile for him to be able to breathe inside as his son became a limpet upon his chest, and more than one person had tears in their eyes for Zev’s ecstatic happiness. 

“Dad,” he said, pulling back at last to look into his father’s eyes, “I found a bug.”

And the room dissolved into laughter, and for a while it felt like a celebration--Myra, and Talia and Rex (who displayed hidden culinary talent) made food and they didn’t care what it was (later Myra thought they might have eaten an assortment of popcorn, toast, fruit salad, chocolate, and cheese sandwiches) Zev spoke with joy about twig X-Wings and his defeat of the leaf TIE fighters. 

One of the troopers, Jesse, showed Zev how to toss popcorn and catch it in his mouth. This lead to a mess and Jess cleaning the floor while Kix (who was a medic if Myra recalled correctly) snickered with her son. Myra sighed.

Much later, with Zev in bed, Skywalker and Max sat with Rex, Myra, and Talia to fill them in on what they knew.

Myra couldn’t let go of her husband’s arm and sat as close to him as possible on the sofa without being in his lap. 

“We’re making an attempt to get the ship as we speak,” Skywalker said.

“My….husband?” asked Talia, trying to keep her voice steady.

“We don’t know ma’am,” Max replied. “He was alive a few days ago when he saved us, and opened the barrier for us to get through.”

She nodded, eyes bright, but under control.

“And Firmus?” asked Myra, concerned as her husband frowned. “Please say….”

“He’s alive, dearest, but they….” he paused and she knew it was bad when he had to wrestle his voice under control. “He was terribly injured,” he decided upon. “That was what we were doing before this---getting him safe.”

“He is at the safehouse with my family,” Skywalker told her. “We felt it was best for him to recover away from all of this for a while.”

She nodded and squeezed Max’s arm. She would ask him to talk to her later---get it out with her privately. 

“It’s what helped spur this mutiny,” Skywalker continued, “Captain Piett’s arrest did not go over well with the crew and when your husband broke him out, it helped to light the flame.”

She could only imagine. She could tell Max needed to talk to her, given how tense his body was next to hers. 

  
  
“So what’s next for us?” she asked.

“With Talia’s help we’re finding a house for you nearby. This location is secure for now.”

“Couldn’t we just….stay with the fleet?” she asked, knowing it was a long shot.

Max held her tighter. “While I would wish that in some ways, it’s still more dangerous for you both. I’m sorry Myra, my love.”

She did understand, and was grateful they could stay near this brave and kind woman. 

“When do you have to go?” she said softly.

“We need to leave in the morning,” Skywalker responded and she saw the empathy in his face. “We’re leaving you with a comlink to get a hold of Veers whenever you need.”

Later she faced Max in the dark, Zev sleeping with peaceful abandon between them. 

“Tell me how bad it was dearest,” she said in a whisper. “I can see it was awful in your eyes.”

He nodded, and she wished she could take the anguish from his face. And this was how she would try—-getting him to talk to her and share the burden.

“I should start by saying the doctor says he can repair it all,” Max replied softly. “Myra, I had one horrible moment I was sure he was dead.” 

She reached to rub his shoulder. 

“They…. they broke him quite literally. He’s not very big, those hits…..”

Her Iron General had tears in his eyes. 

“Shattered shoulder. He needs two surgeries for that, clearly they…  _ worked _ that area. Broke both his legs badly. If ever I wanted to murder people, dear….”

She reached for his hand. “As long as we do it together.”

He muffled his laugh. “I love you immensely. Tell me about you and Zev.”

And they talked quietly for hours. 

She fell asleep holding his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Healing


	8. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Captain gets a close look at what family can be like. Leia displays great power.

“Captain Firmus! Watch this!”

Piett looked up into the large green tree about ten yards from his current position in time to see a small blonde leap from 25 feet, execute a flip and land smoothly on the ground.

He’d seen this act at least ten times and he still had his heart in his throat. 

_ “Oh yes,” said Padme’ the first time, coming to stand behind him and fold her arms. “This took me some getting used to as well. Anakin had to explain how children have a natural faith in the Force when they know they have it from a young age. So they can wield it like this. It’s really a miracle that I’m not a nervous wreck.” _

_ The Doctor had come the first day and supported Braxten’s decree about trying to stand or walk for three more days. Otherwise, he had declared that Piett was healing well and should be fit enough for his second shoulder surgery in another two weeks. Padme’ was to let him know of any setbacks, but otherwise, Piett was to continue what he was doing. Which was mostly, sleeping, eating and being entertained by Jedi twins.  _

_ Padme’ had thoughtfully found a hover chair and he had tried to be grateful while desperately not wanting to use it. _

_ “I know,” she said, watching his face as he battled. “But then you can explore, and not be bored out of your mind. I know you active types quite well. And it’s nice to have another pair of eyes on the twins.” _

_ So Piett had submitted to using it, despite feeling like one of the elderly people at the beach. It hadn’t seemed to bother the twins in the least, and they insisted that he come with them around the large estate. _

_ Leia in particular seemed to have claimed him as her property early on. After that first morning, she didn’t invade his room (no doubt Padme’ had spoken to her) but she was to be found waiting for him right outside his door and she would walk with him to the breakfast table, inquiring about his health, with all the gravity of an adult.  _

_ This gravity usually disappeared once they reached the table and Luke joined them. It was another benefit of using the chair and he enjoyed the mealtimes with the General’s family. It was not something he had ever experienced growing up---in fact, mealtimes themselves were rare in his childhood and hunger had been a constant reality---so this was a pleasure he drank in.  _

_ It was marvelous to be outside on this breathtaking planet so Piett spent a great deal of his time either watching the waterfall from the balcony off of the kitchen, meandering around the property to look at the gardens---Leia helpfully pointing out the types of flowers (she was mostly right)--or just enjoying the feel of sun and wind on his face once more.  _

_ He’d fallen asleep more than once under the big tree the twins liked to climb, having carefully maneuvered himself to the ground where Leia had spread a blanket, and he could stretch out. He woke up from these naps to find one or both of the twins at his side---taking their self appointed task of watching out for him very seriously. Leia liked reading real books, not holopads, and was on her stomach next to him, legs kicking slowly in the air as she turned a page. Luke was to be found on his other side, tinkering with Artoo (if the little droid allowed it. He found it was quite assertive) or some other piece of machinery. But Luke liked to hear the story of how Piett had met Anakin, and had not tired of it yet, even though Piett had told it at least five times. _

_ And it was helping. If only he could stop having the kriffing awful nightmares. _

“That was very good indeed,” he told the young Skywalker. Leia was more hesitant about jumping, though she had no trouble climbing to great heights. She just preferred to climb back down. Which she was doing at the moment. 

“I climbed higher though,” she announced, joining them with leaves in her hair. “Did you see how high I was, Captain Firmus?”

“I did indeed, my dear. You are both exceedingly brave.”

The twins were pleased at his approval, and also eagerly awaiting their mother and Artoo because today Piett was being allowed to get up and see about walking. 

“Here they come!” Leia exclaimed, dancing a little in place and he smiled.

“Let’s go over to the path,” he told the children. “I’ll need something fairly flat at first.”

“And then, after you can walk, you can climb the tree with us,” said Luke, confident in his achievement already.

Padme’ laughed hearing this. “Luke dear, Captain Piett will not be climbing trees for a while. You need to be patient.”

Luke sighed. 

“Fine. Maybe tomorrow then.”

Piett chuckled. 

“I want to help,” Leia insisted, “I’m strong enough!”

They had had this discussion several times now. She wanted him to lean on her, rather than her mother or the droid.

“Let’s see how I do,” he told her, exchanging a look with Padme’ as she offered him her arm. He accepted it and moved carefully to his feet. He was not too much taller than the Senator now that he stood next to her. 

“All right?” she asked him. “Because if there’s stabbing pain I’m supposed to stop immediately.”

And it was painful, but not like that. 

“No,” he managed, “Not stabbing. Let’s keep on.”

The little droid rolled to his other side and he gratefully placed a hand on the blue dome as he took a few steps. It hurt, but it was so wonderful to be on his own feet again.

Padme’ could no doubt feel the strain. “Shall we…?” she started.

“I can manage,” he panted. “To the end of the walk and then back.”

“Stubborn aren’t you?” she remarked, but she continued.

_ Bless her. Force only knew what she dealt with from her Jedi husband. _

It became more bearable as he adjusted and they turned around. 

“Can I help now?” Leia pleaded and Padme’ glanced at him.

“Perhaps you could give Artoo a break,” he told her, and the droid whistled doubtfully but moved away. Yes he was able to keep his balance. He held out a hand to the small pixie bouncing at his side and she took it with great pride. 

“Daddy said to take special care of you,” she told him happily.

“Did he now?” Piett asked, raising an eyebrow at Padme’.

“We spoke last night with the children,” she responded, smiling. “Something you should know about my husband, Captain, if he decides that something is his, that is the way things will be. And that includes people. He gave my daughter that instruction when she asked whether you had a family waiting for you.”

His throat was suddenly quite tight, and Padme’ pressed his arm in silent understanding.

“You can be in  _ our _ family,” the little girl told him firmly, “can’t he Mother?”

“I think Daddy has rather decided that,” Padme’ said, and Piett wasn’t sure what to do with the emotions that were overwhelming him as they all accepted him as theirs without question. 

“You’re almost there!” shouted Luke from the other end of the path, jumping excitedly up and down as though he was watching a race. 

And he made it to sink back into the chair gratefully.    
  


“Thank you, Senator,” he said to her as Luke patted his good shoulder in triumph.

“We can try doing that about three times a day,” she said as they moved back toward the house.

  
  


****

Piett shot up, panting and trembling and leaned over to bury his face in his hands.

_ They smashed his legs to powder---there was no way he could captain a starship now. _

_ Veers had taken his place and he had watched them slowly kill the General in front of him, begging them to take him instead. _

_ He had folded and told them what they wanted, but they had shot Veers and Venka anyway… _

_ They had the twins and he couldn’t….. _

He had not dreamed about the children being there before. And wasn’t that a horrific thought. 

He threw back the blankets and moved his legs cautiously to the floor. He needed to get out and breathe cool air. He moved carefully, holding onto furniture, and found the soft grey sweatshirt Padme’ had handed him when he arrived. He pulled it on and moved slowly to the door in his socks.

Not too bad. He walked slowly through the dark living room to the balcony, using the wall to steady himself, and opened the door to make it to one of the wooden chairs that sat around the table. The waterfall was gleaming in the bright moonlight and its sound and the smell of the fresh air helped.

A hand on his shoulder, and a scent like wild honeysuckle.

“Couldn’t sleep again, Captain?” asked Padme’ sympathetically.

“I’m so sorry if I woke you….”

“Anakin gets nightmares too you know,” she told him coming around to sit in a chair next to him. “Would you like to talk about it?”

_ And it was so kind of her, but…. _

“Not really, but thank you,” he said, swallowing and looking out at the dark vista before them.

There was a brief silence. He was grateful to be here---his commander had been right. It would have been so much worse to be on a starship---to wonder if it was real in those familiar surroundings. Here he could immediately remind himself that it wasn’t, that he was not on a ship. It hadn’t happened like that.

“You did quite well getting out here on your own,” she commented. “How do your legs feel?”

She was a diplomat. She knew how to gracefully move to other subjects.

“Sore, but in a good way I think. It’s the shoulder that’s letting me know about today.”

She nodded, then rose. “Hot cocoa I think. And I’ll get you a warming pad for the shoulder.”

She moved into the house and he saw the kitchen light flood out of the window. He understood why people would follow this woman. Why she was such a gift for the Alliance.

Small padding sounds, and then Leia was standing by his side in her fluffy white robe.

“Hello dear, I’m sorry, did we wake you?”

“Sort of,” she told him, climbing up to perch on the wide arm of the chair so she could see his face in the dim light. “You had bad dreams.”

_ How did she know this? Could she sense…? _

“Not really, my dear, they…..”

“You did,” she insisted as Padme’ came out with two mugs. “You were scared that they had Luke and me.”

_ Force. She knew. He couldn’t let her see such awful things. _

“Leia. Did you …. _ see _ Captain Piett’s dreams again?”

_ Again? _

“Yes, but I practiced like you said, and told them to stop. And they did.”

Piett and the Senator exchanged a look as she handed him a mug.

“You mean, you stopped seeing them?” Padme’ asked, sitting down.

“Yes,” Leia said, looking into his eyes, and he knew she meant more than that.

_ Had this nine year old Jedi child stopped his nightmare? _

Leia summoned the heating pad from her mother’s hand, and placed it on his bad shoulder carefully. 

“Thank you, my dear,” he said and the heat was lovely. 

“Leia, you should go back to bed now, darling,” said Padme’ gently and the little girl hugged him around the neck before hopping down to kiss her mother and run off to bed.

There was another pause. 

“She was…..seeing my nightmares?” he asked.

“Challenges of raising Force sensitive children,” she replied with a sigh, as he took a drink of the cocoa. It was precisely the right thing in this moment. 

“Luke is broadly empathetic--he loves people and people tend to love him. So we have had to work hard to help him channel other peoples’ emotions---learn how to shield himself so he doesn’t get overwhelmed. Leia on the other hand…”

She smiled into the darkness. “Leia is more cautious that way. She is  _ so _ like her Father. We have never had to work on such shielding for her as she naturally seemed to have it. This is the first time we’ve dealt with such a connection.”

_ And he took that in. _

She looked at him knowingly. “I know you don’t see it Captain, but there is something about you that makes people like you, want to follow you. My daughter has apparently decided that you are her personal property--she did that the first morning. Can I ask, was there something she did that perhaps seemed….?”

“She knew I hadn’t been injured in a speeder crash,” he said abruptly. “She put her hand on my arm and she…..knew that ‘bad men’ had hurt me as she put it.”

Padme’ reached her own hand over to rest on his arm. 

“I wish you could talk to Anakin. He knows more about battling those demons than I do, Captain.”

“I do not wish for your daughter to see such horrors, Senator.”

“I know. And I appreciate that. But there’s nothing you can do about it. It appears, however, that she  _ can _ . Jedi have many abilities in the Force. Anakin and I have wondered for some time now if Leia might be rather gifted in healing. She told your nightmares to stop. And they did. Not just for her, correct?”

“I think that was what happened, yes,” he answered softly. 

“I am encouraged,” Padme said, patting his arm and removing her hand to brush it through her hair. 

“How so? I am making your daughter see what happened to me and... _ Force _ .”

“She was not upset. She came out because she was concerned for  _ you _ . She told it to stop and it did. She was quite happy with that success. And I am quite happy that at least one of us can help you in this way.”

He was silent.

_ A child told his nightmares to stop. She was powerful, stars.  _

Padme’ rose and offered him her hand to get out of his chair.

“I will ask Anakin about it next time we speak. Or Obi-Wan. They may have some advice. But, please do not let it trouble you. I think you have enough to deal with. For now, Captain, my children love you and have decided you belong here. Anakin and I agree.”

He held on to the back of the chair and took some steadying breaths.    
  


“Are you all right to make it to your room?” she asked, gathering the mugs.

“Yes, thank you.”

_ He was wanted. A family had just decided they wanted him--like that. Simple. He’d done nothing to deserve it. And he didn’t want to let it go. All right. He was on his feet again. While he was here he would do his utmost to make sure that Anakin Skywalker’s family stayed safe, as far as was possible with him.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rebel Success


	9. Rebel Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veers starts to find his place. The Rebels have a stunning success. And Anakin gets to know his new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at last we have a 'here's what the others have been up to' moment. :) 
> 
> Thanks all for the lovely comments and reading along. I so appreciate all the support as I play in this marvelous Star Wars sandbox. :)

Veers was floored and that didn’t happen very often. 

“You heard me,” Kenobi’s holo image told them. “We could use you now General, because there are-- well, thousands of very uncertain people, and your presence would be very reassuring. Commander Venka has been brilliant, but, he’s not you. And we have a lot of people keen to hear from your lips that Captain Piett is alive.”   
  


They had taken the Devastator. The Rebel fleet had come in there and surprised them, and achieved a stupendous victory. The other Imperial ships that made it had gone to lightspeed, leaving Devastator to her fate. 

They had not changed the codes in all the chaos of the uprising and thus, Kenobi and Venka had been able to lower her shields. And then it was a done deal.

Darth Magnus had apparently made his escape, leaving his men in order to get to the Emperor. The loyalists had been allowed to board escape pods, because the Alliance just straight up didn’t have the resources at the moment, for that many prisoners. 

The Devastator was now on her way to join the rest of the Rebel fleet in Bothan space where Veers was working overtime, training officers in understanding Imperial tactics and advising the Rebel high command with strategy. 

His brief time with Myra was both wonderful and difficult because he had to leave her so soon. He was grateful to know where she and Zev were, and that they were safe. Leaving them had been brutal though. And he couldn’t say when he would see them again. 

So he buried himself in the work, and there was plenty of it. 

He had been summoned by his new commander one evening to watch something that Padme’ had sent to her husband, and it still made him smile to think about it. 

_ “I thought that you might appreciate this as well, General,” Skywalker said, flicking some controls to put it up on the bigger holopod in his office. _

_ Veers sat in the chair, indicated to him and watched. _

_ The recording had been taken from a distance and then zoomed in across a lush green lawn to the large trees over on the left side where a man was standing and looking up into the tree, a small girl holding onto his right hand…. _

_...Piett. He was  _ **_standing_ ** _. Thank the Force.  _

_ Veers started as another child came plunging out of the tree to execute two flips before landing gracefully next to the Captain. _

_ “Yes, Luke has now achieved two flips,” Skywalker said dryly. “Now both my wife and Piett can have heart failure together.” But his face was proud. _

_ The boy was clearly declaring his prowess, but Piett was gesturing toward the house and the child took his free hand and the three of them began to come across the lawn, the two children hardly drawing breath it seemed to talk to his friend who mostly smiled and nodded as they walked (he was moving slowly and carefully, but he was  _ **_walking_ ** _ ) and he looked tan and healthy. _

_ Veers couldn’t recall ever seeing Piett look like that.  _

_ “My wife says the children have completely adopted him. I’m alright with that. Captain Firmus is quite the favorite.” _

_ Veers grinned. “Really? I’ll need to use that one. And this is the man who told me that he’s not very good with children.” _

_ “Did he?” the General asked. “Had he actually met any before? Padme’ says she actually has time to have a cup of caf to herself for a whole hour because she knows he’s watching them, or they’re watching him, whichever.” _ _   
  
_

_ Veers was so very grateful for his friend. _

_ “On a more serious note, Henley wants to do the second surgery, rather than have the surgeons on Alderaan do it. Says he’s the only one who can restore it to full capacity and the thing is, he’s right. So, Piett will need to rendezvous with us in about 5 days.” _

_ Veers had pondered this. _

_ “Is he ready?” _

_ And Skywalker had looked at him seriously. “I don’t have the answer to that, General. You are better equipped there.” _

_ Veers nodded. “I’ll do my best, sir.” _

  
  


He sat in the co-pilot’s seat on the shuttle as Skywalker took them in toward the main hangar bay on the Devastator. 

He could hardly believe that he was returning to his ship. He could see the damage on her from the recent battle but she still looked as familiar as she ever had. 

He found himself more uncomfortable as they got closer.

_ “.....stand aside.” _

_ “Firmus, it’s me. It’s Max.” _

_ “Is that the Captain? Kriff, he looks dead.” _

“General.”

He looked over to Skywalker’s understanding eyes.

“You’re not there.”

“Sorry, sir, I know, I just…”

“I had Padme’s recording sent to your computer. Whenever you need a reminder that he’s alright.”

“Thank you, sir.”

And they were docking, and he was tugging on the seams of a blue and tan uniform before disembarking to the familiar bay, and there was Venka and next to him….

“Chief. I cannot tell you what a relief it is to see you alive and well.”

Baldwin was grinning from ear to ear. “And you, sir. Though the uniform will take some getting used to.”

“Commander, well done.” He turned and grasped Venka’s hand. 

“Thank you, sir. And….the Captain, sir?”

Baldwin was looking at him seriously as well. 

“Safe and healing I am happy to say. The Rebels have a very skilled if very repelling doctor who will be finishing the last surgery soon.”

“Thank the Force, sir,” Baldwin said, deeply relieved. 

“I also need to compliment you on your marvelous family, Chief,” continued Veers as they fell into step behind Skywalker who was conversing with Venka and Kenobi. “They sheltered my wife and son and I cannot thank you enough for that. She has been most anxious to hear from you.”

“I just spoke with her an hour ago, General,” Baldwin told him. “I’m glad we could help you that way.”

They entered the lift toward the bridge. 

“What was the end count?” the Jedi General asked his friend.

“Just about a third,” Kenobi responded, “but that’s more than a skeleton crew and this is the first Star Destroyer we’ve captured intact. We do need to find some way to delineate her from the Imperial ones.”

“Why not paint the starbird on her, sir?” asked Baldwin, and Veers had to repress a wince even now. It just felt wrong to change the pristine color of the Devastator.

“Could it not be red?” he asked, and Kenobi and Skywalker chuckled. 

“I think the blue shade would be better myself,” Kenobi agreed.

They reached the deck for the bridge and stepped out into the corridors where repairs were underway from the clear fire fight that had happened here.

Piett would not be pleased.

And Veers surprised himself with that thought. He was assuming Piett would be given command once more. He didn’t know that for certain.

More, he didn’t know if Piett would  _ want _ that command. 

But he hoped so.

They entered the bridge and he recognized some senior crew who rushed to greet him with relief and delight. 

There were numerous inquires about Piett’s status, and Skywalker finally intervened to direct him to the large engine bays where they were assembling as much of the crew as they could so he could address them in person.

Veers didn’t enjoy large crowds, but he understood the importance of this and surveyed the vast number of crew before him from the second level catwalk, Skywalker, Venka and Baldwin behind him. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I first want to thank you for your valiant efforts to stand up to evil…”

Cheering drowned him out and he waited. Baldwin gave him a grin. 

“You literally risked your lives to do this, and you were successful in a huge victory over the Empire.”

That felt a bit strange to say, but it elicited another cheer.

“I have received countless inquiries about our Captain.”

The bay became silent and he could feel the anxiety. 

_ Piett, I wish you could see how loved you are. _

“I am very happy to say that he is safe and mending, and I hope he will be able to demonstrate that to you himself at some point.”

Wild applause and Kenobi, closest to him, gave him a nod of approval at his careful choice of words. He did not want to speak for his friend, and it was a hope indeed that Piett would desire to come back. 

  
  


****

Anakin was deeply pleased to see Obi-Wan once more. Having witnessed all that Piett and Veers had gone through in the last ten days, he admitted to himself that he needed to see his friend safe with his own eyes.

Not that he could ever admit that out  _ loud _ of course. 

“Well. Managed to not kriff everything up entirely I see,” he commented to Obi-Wan as they exited the huge engineering bay behind Venka and Veers. 

His master gave him his patented ‘Anakin’ look as they made their slow way through repair crews and numerous groups of harried looking officers trying to direct a skeleton crew of suddenly ex Imperials as well as new Rebel imports. 

“Apparently,” Kenobi said as they moved through the corridors, “all it took was getting certain distracting elements out of the way and the 501st and I were a force to be reckoned with.”   
  


Anakin rolled his eyes.

“I’ll make sure to tell Rex that you said that,” he stated as they found hangar bay 10--the largest one on the Devastator. IT was here that the TIE divisions were stored. One bay over was apparently where the remainder of Veers’ Herd was located. Anakin was admittedly curious to get up close with the lumbering mechanical behemoths as they were the updated model since his time in Palpatine’s forces.

Obi-Wan snorted. “Go right ahead. He’ll agree with my assessment. I hear his mission went off without a hitch.”

“So did mine!” Anakin insisted indignantly.

He paused.

"Did you face him?"

Obi-Wan grew grave. "I tried. But it was as though he wasn't...interested. I'd be insulted but we got the ship so...."

Anakin wasn't sure what to make of that.

"That concerns me, my master. To give up the ship like that...."

"We would have taken it eventually. Sheer numbers. Even with him. But I agree."

"Is his focus...elsewhere?"

"Or his master's," Obi-Wan mused.

Anakin felt a slight chill. "Do you think....my children....?"

"You just talked to Padme' you said."

"True, but Obi-Wan...."

"I know." His friend was serious. "I'll check with our agents to see if there has been any news in that network."

Anakin clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Thank you."

The two of them ascended the long metal steps up to the catwalk above the bay. 

“How did you get the loyalists off the ship?” he asked his friend, resting his hands on the railing and watching the furious activity below.

“About half of them took the escape pods when they found out that Ozzel had done so. The others were either captured when our forces boarded to reinforce the defectors, or killed.”

Anakin nodded. “And our losses?”

Obi-Wan folded his arms and leaned against the bulkhead. “Not as heavy as I had anticipated, but this did come at a cost. We lost the Startreader and our casualties were high amongst the regular troopers. We lost six from the 501st.”

Both men were quiet for a moment. It was always hard to lose men they had been fighting with for over a decade. 

“What of the Captain?” Obi-Wan said after a moment. 

“Padme’ reports that he made it to his feet for the first time two days ago,” Anakin responded. “She had some remarks about ‘surrounding myself with men who are equally as stubborn’. I can’t imagine what she means,” he continued with a flourish of his hand. 

Kenobi grinned at him. 

“Yes indeed, a mystery for the ages. Well, that’s good. Rather remarkable man to inspire such loyalty in his crew under the Empire--- _ directly _ under a Sith lord. I would rather like to see him return.”

Anakin remembered the earnest young officer of nine years ago. “I would as well. Now, master, I would very much like to hear about the amenities of our new acquisition.”

“Well, I think the man you want is down there, General,” said Obi-Wan pointing to a large sergeant who was chatting to Veers.

They descended the stairs and moved toward the two former Imperials. 

“General Veers,” said his master, “we wondered if we could borrow the sergeant here to give us some information about this ship. General Skywalker, this is Sergeant Ellery. I’m given to understand that Veers doesn’t do much in the Herd without him.”

The big man saluted sharply. Anakin was somewhat amused---the Rebels could pick up some good habits from their new allies.

He returned the salute. “A pleasure to meet you, Sergeant. I hear from Veers that you were very instrumental in assisting their escape. Thank you for that.”

Ellery’s pleasant face grew sober. “Yes sir. No need to thank me for doing the right thing, sir. And….the Captain is safe? We’re certain?”

“General Skywalker and I made sure of that personally, Ellery,” Veers reassured him. 

Anakin nodded. “You have my word, Sergeant.”

Ellery grinned at him widely. “Well then, sir, I would be most pleased to take you around our girl. Baldwin is the real expert of course, but he’s up to his eyeballs in repairs, so I’ll do what I can.”

“Shall we start with our Herd, sir?” he asked, turning to Veers. 

That cool grey gaze was very intimidating. It was hard to know what the General was thinking, and Anakin reflected that it must have served him well under Magnus.

He’d had time to observe the tall, aloof man as they transported his friend to Alderaan and could see and sense in the Force, his deep seated regard and affection for the Captain. This man had literally carried Piett to safety through the bowels of a hostile ship. That took something very special, and Anakin desired to get to know Veers better.

“I would very much enjoy seeing the latest advancements on these walkers,” Anakin told him. 

The General nodded. “Lead the way then, Ellery.”

Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was bored within five minutes, and he suspected (though couldn’t prove) that he got Jesse to comm him with some ‘urgent’ request that required his presence. 

Anakin gave him an unimpressed look and Kenobi saluted him as he left the bay. Anakin himself, however was deeply interested, but then it was a piece of machinery--a very large and impressive and powerful piece of machinery, and he would always be interested in that. 

Veers clearly picked up on his enthusiasm, and began to get a little more technical on tactics and group formations. 

Another thirty minutes later saw them both, uniform jackets discarded (tidily in Veers’ case and not so much in Anakin’s--he hated wearing uniform anyway) and both of them standing on top of Walker 5 (the General’s) surveying the bay below them. 

Anakin briefly considered flipping to the deck in a Jedi display, but realized that Veers would not be so impressed by that.

Instead he turned to the man. “How long would it take to train the crew to fill these Walkers again?”

Veers raised an eyebrow at him. “Retraining crew would be challenging but not impossible. However, I’d hate to take away men from places where we’re already stretched thin for experienced personnel….”

“I meant training Rebel crewmen.”

He was good. Anakin could sense his visceral  _ kriff no  _ reaction, but not a muscle moved on his face. 

He drew a careful breath. “General, from what I have observed, you do not have any divisions in your forces that even come close to having any sort of experience with a weapon like this.”

“Well let’s change that,Veers,” Anakin said, daring to clap him on the shoulder, and smiling at him in what Kenobi would have warned the man was his ‘we’re wreaking havoc’ expression. 

“How would we go about assessing capabilities….?” the General trailed off, at last shaken in the face of Anakin’s confident grin.

“I’m told you’re an expert, Veers. Surely you and Ellery between you could come up with something. And I have to tell you that one of my ARC troopers is keen to learn as well, once he stops wasting time with Kenobi.”

“An ARC trooper,” Veers deadpanned.

Yes.”

“On an AT-AT.”

“Precisely.”

“ _ Force _ ,” the General breathed, and Anakin knew he’d won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sola


	10. Sola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sola arrives on the scene rather dramatically. We find out what she's been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been pretty excited to reach this point. Sola had a tiny role in the films which was cut, but she has shown up in fanfiction. This my first time writing her and I have had so much fun with it.
> 
> My version of her has her about two years younger than Padme' and closer to her height as well. :) 
> 
> That said--Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Sola Naberrie, joining our crew of great people but also all these fabulous women that I get to write alive and well in this AU.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)

Padme’ had been so very young when she was elected Queen. Life had changed for their whole family and living in the royal palace was not the dream everyone assumed it was.

Well, it was not the dream for  _ her _ .

Suddenly her playmate and confidant was always busy, and never around, or having her elaborate makeup put on or her hair done.

No more playing in the lake. No more racing through the hallways of the Naberrie residence, or climbing trees together. 

Oh visiting Varykino had been lovely, but she was on her own most of the time. 

But then. Then came the Trade Federation and the blockade and a war.

Sola had never put up with being left behind very well. And so she put her foot down and insisted that she be one of Padme’s handmaidens. 

Their parents had not been best pleased by this idea--it was becoming dangerous to be in such a position, but Sola was done with not having her sister.

It had been a tiring, dangerous and thrilling time. Padme’ had met Jedi and gone on some adventures that had long lasting consequences. Meeting a boy named Anakin to name one. 

But she had been near her sister for most of it and they could talk about it, discuss strategy and comfort one another. 

When Padme’ was done with her reign and became the Senator instead, however, her life had been threatened, and Sola was informed that she could no longer travel with her sister for the safety of both of them. 

By this time, she knew that she wanted to help in very tangible ways as war looked more and more inevitable across the galaxy. She knew that she didn’t trust this Senator Palpatine, and was frustrated at the confusing information being put out about the cause of the Republic. 

By the time Padme’ was fighting at Geonosis, Sola was working on the staff of the Senator for Naboo. 

Well. That was her cover. She was good at being elegant, and put together, and just so very kriffing intimidating, so who would question her word? Or where she went?

This position allowed her to report to Padme’ and to gather intel without arousing suspicion. For a while this had worked very smoothly.

Until the Empire. 

And things had gone to the nine Corellian hells. Her sister and her secret husband had fled and gone into hiding along with the children that few knew of.

The Empire hunted Jedi.

Sola managed to come through all the chaos and still hold onto her position for the senatorial staff on Naboo. For awhile she kept her head down, and did her job exactly as it said on paper. She needed to reestablish her credentials. 

And then she reached out to the Rebellion. 

When she told her sister that she was an informant, Padme’ had begged her to reconsider. To serve the Alliance in a different capacity.

_ “A safer one, you mean,” Sola said. _

_ They only had a few hours before she needed to board the ship again and get back to Naboo. _

_ “Yes,” Padme’ insisted, feeding grapes to the two year old twins. “Sister, I fear for you.” _

_ “Padme’ you fought at Geonosis. You have nearly been killed numerous times. I was with you for some of that. Why now are you balking? I can do this so much more effectively than most others.” _

_ “I know Sola. I just...I miss you as well.” _

_ Sola had slipped her arms around her older sister. _ _  
  
_

_ “I feel the same. And I’ll visit when I can and see my darling niece and nephew. Maybe even my brother in law.” _

_ “I’ll try to be gone!” Anakin had called from the next room, and Padme’ had smiled at her. _

_ “You know this is important work, Padme’. I promise not to be foolish in it.” _

_ “I love you, sister mine.” _

_ And they had embraced fiercely. _

She had been caught once on a deep cover mission. 

She had tried to point the blaster at herself and failed. They hadn’t had her long, maybe six hours, but she never forgot it and had the scars to prove it. Her brother in law and Kenobi had personally rescued her, and brought her aboard an Alliance ship for treatment. 

Padme’ had come and informed her that she couldn't’ continue as she was. Sola agreed. But that didn’t mean giving up what she was doing. It meant instead that she must always be on the move, assume new identities and help in that way. 

She would miss the security of going back to Naboo. But she was very good at this. She could be other people. She was small and unobtrusive, but could be commanding and imperious. 

Ripples had gone through the galaxy four days previous. 

The Rebels had defeated and captured the Devastator. Darth Magnus’ personal ship had been captured. He had escaped of course, and rumor had it (she confirmed) that a mutiny had occurred on the ship, but she could not get clear information as to why.

In the ensuing upheaval, she used her moments and decided to break into the Imperial communications center on Hapes. 

She had donned the uniform quite calmly and walked in to take her seat at one of the stations, with all the confidence of someone who belonged.

She confirmed the mutiny and scrolled through the command structure of the ship. Then she found the orders given and …..well. 

The Captain himself had been the traitor. And that had not gone over well with the crew. Ozzel appeared to have escaped along with the Sith commander. 

The order had been given for the Captain to be interrogated and then executed. But she could not find out if that had occurred.

She set that aside and looked for the more sensitive communications---the ones that went out to agents and spies like herself. She checked this routinely when she had access to such information. She was one of the chief lines of defense for all their high ranking people who were underground. Like her sister. The families of the Alliance high command. Families of defectors.

And there. The name she always secretly feared to see. After years, it had surfaced once more.

_ Padme’ Amidala. Known traitor to the Empire. Thought to be on Alderaan. Confirm kill. Capture children. Take them alive at all costs by order of the Emperor. _

Sola Naberrie rose. It was time to visit her sister.

****

“I told you not to try and catch me,” Leia told him solemnly, snug at his side in the big armchair, “because I have the Force.”

“You did say that, yes,” Piett sighed, while Padme gave him a small grin from the kitchen and Luke poured over the design layouts of a Star Destroyer on his holopad on the floor near Piett and Leia.

“The trouble is, my dear, that I am not used to children being able to catch themselves with the Force, and a fall off of that wall would have ended on the stones. It was a reflex.”

And it had cost him. She had not meant to fall off of the wall, but it was also quite high as she demonstrated her balance to Luke. She had slipped and he had gone to catch her. Which he had almost done--- just as she put out her hands to stop herself with the Force and he had been thrown back against the stone pavement. 

The Doctor had just departed after confining his left arm to a sling once more and prescribing another painkiller.

The cause of his reinjury was feeling very badly about it, while still trying to point out the logic of the situation. 

“And you shouldn’t have been showing off to Luke anyway,” added Padme’ stirring something that smelled marvellous. 

“Yeah,” agreed Luke from the floor, not looking up from the specs.

Leia frowned at her brother horribly.

“Not your job, son!” called his mother and Leia nodded.

“Well, at least I will get it repaired in two days anyway,” Piett commented, the throbbing having been reduced to a faint ache by the painkiller.

Luke looked up. “I don’t see why you can’t have it fixed here.”

“We’ve been over this, Luke,” Padme’ said. “Captain Piett needs the very best doctor and he is with Daddy. Besides, Daddy needs Captain Piett too for the ships.”

And she gave him a significant look. Word had reached them of the Devastator’s capture, and then Anakin had commed his wife two nights previous. He’d asked to speak to Piett as well.

_ “I’m not going to put pressure on you, Captain, but once Henley says you’re fit, the ship is yours if you want her.” _

_ “I…. thank you sir. Can I think about that?” He hadn’t known what to say or feel. Things were still rather raw. However, this was war and they didn’t have time to coddle all his feelings.  _

_ “Of course, Captain. We’ll look forward to seeing you again.” _

Piett wanted to serve. He had never thought it would be from the bridge of the Devastator. He was still grappling with that.

“I could try to fix it,” Leia said once more. 

“No, darling,” Padme’ said, “that’s very kind, but you need a lot more training before you try that.”

Piett smiled at her. “The Doctor will do a very good job.”

A pause. Then very quietly---”I’m really, really sorry.” And she hid her face against his side. Padme’ caught his eye and made a little ‘go on’ motion. 

He brought his good arm down around her. “You didn’t mean it. And I need this done anyway, my dear, it will be alright.”

“But I  _ hurt _ you! Like the bad men…”

“ _ No _ . Leia not at all.” He bit his lip, in uncertain territory here. “This is not your fault. And think of all the things you and Luke have helped me with.”

She raised her head to look up at him. “Like getting you things when you couldn’t walk?”

“Yes.”

Luke was keenly interested now. “Like helping you with the exercises?”

“Exactly,” Piett nodded.

Leia warmed to the topic. “Like no more bad dreams?”

_ Yes, that had been incredible. They still happened, but he woke before it got unbearable and was able to go back to sleep, and in the morning a small hand slipped into his, and he was informed that “I told them to stop. I pretended I had a lightsaber and I killed the dreams.” All right. _

“Yes sweetheart,” he said, tightening his hug.

Not to be outdone, Luke added, “Like making you smile more? Mother says we’re doing a terrific job with that.”

Padme’s “Luke! That was between us!” drifted out from the kitchen.

But Piett did smile. “And that. Yes, thank you. So my silly shoulder will be quite all right especially because all the other things are so much better.”

Leia regarded him with those huge eyes. “You’re my favorite next to Daddy,” she informed him. 

“Ahem!” came from the kitchen. 

“You're the  _ very _ favorite Mother!” Leia called to clarify, “ _ You _ know that.”

“Well, that’s quite an honor,” said Piett, and received a crushing hug and then she scrambled down.

“Be right back,” she tossed over her shoulder.

“You’re my favorite after Ben,” Luke told him.

“Who’s Ben?” Piett asked, curious.

“Obi-Wan,” Padme’ answered. “The children called him Ben when they were tiny and it stuck.”

Piett rose carefully and made his way to the kitchen.

“Do you need help with anything?” he asked as she moved smoothly about.

Padme’ snorted. “Captain, you are sweet, but you have one useful hand right now and only just resumed full mobility a week ago. You can sit on that stool and talk to me, though.” 

Piett smiled and opened his mouth just as Luke suddenly rose to his feet, frowning…….

…...then a small hand flung out….

….and blaster fire was diverted from the kitchen where Piett and Padme’ were standing to hit the walls and ceilings instead.

He dove for the floor along with the Senator, and swore at the burning pain that resumed in his shoulder. 

Padme’ was already crawling toward a cupboard to open it and pull out two blasters and a blaster rifle.

_ What was her life that she had to have them so close to hand? _

“Luke!” she called, “tell Leia to go to the ship!”

“Mother?” called the girl’s voice, already near them and she was crawling across the floor and more blaster fire raked the living room walls. She was dragging a bag and had something in her hand….

She reached Piett and slid him the blaster that had been in his side table.

_ What a child. What a family. _

“Captain,” Padme’ said, looking him in the eye as she reached up for the butcher knife on the counter, “I need you to get my children to the ship. They know where it is.” And she slashed through the sling holding his arm. “I’m sorry, but you need the mobility.” 

“Thank you, Senator,” he told her, doing his best to repress the pain as he took the blaster Leia had brought him.

Luke crawled over to join them. “I don’t have my bag, Mother!” he told her, grief in his young eyes. 

“I put yours in mine,” Leia said, patting his back.

“Senator I don’t feel right leaving you…..”

“Captain. We both know this is tactically the best way. The children need to be safe at all costs.”

_ And he cursed his weakened body inside his head. Because she was right. _

A little hand on his back. “We’ll show you, Captain Firmus.”

He took Padme’s hand. “How long?”

“Give me fifteen minutes. If I’m not there, go. Anakin has already programmed the next safe house location into the ship.”

Suddenly an enormous amount of firing sounded outside from something a great deal bigger than a blaster rifle, and for a moment all was quiet. He looked at Padme’. 

“Follow me,” she said, and they crawled toward the stairs that led to the atrium. She rose to her feet still crouching and moved to the wall near the front door, pressing a hidden panel and an opening appeared. 

“Through there,” she said, motioning them in when the front door suddenly opened and both Piett and Padme’ were levelling their blasters at the intruder’s head.

“Sola!” Padme’ cried in relief and joy, dropping her blaster to seize the woman in a fierce embrace. “How did you….?”

“No time, sister dear, I got here right after they did and they’re getting ready to come at us again.”

As if summoned, a blaster shot spattered over her head and troopers appeared behind her. Piett fired, taking down two of them, before palming the door panel to shut it behind them. 

Padme’s sister looked at him for the first time. 

“Well. You’re handy, but we don’t have time for introductions. A kill order is out for you, sister, in case you hadn’t figured that out, and they are to take your children alive at all costs. So here I am.”

More fire raked the house.

“Let’s go then,” said Piett impatiently, and both women smiled at him identically. 

Padme’ led the way into the secret entry, the children behind her and Sola and Piett at the rear. The wall slid closed behind them and Sola turned the light on her blaster to see. After five minutes of tense silence, Padme’ paused. 

“This is the tricky part,” she said. “I need to start the ship and we need to lift off the moment everyone is aboard. But we’ll be exposed for about thirty yards. Luke, Leia, you need to run as fast you can, do not look back no matter what, do you understand?”

Two little heads nodded vigorously. Padme’ looked at her sister, then at him. 

“Captain….”

“No matter what,” he told her firmly, knowing that he might not make it. She nodded and turned, taking a breath, then she palmed the door and stepped out carefully, blaster in front.

The children followed and then they were running and yes, this was not pleasant for his newly healed legs, but he pushed that down just as two speeder bikes swooped across the lawn to begin firing. 

The children stumbled back as fire hit right in front of them, and Padme’ put on more speed to get to the slim silver ship rising from its hidden location underground.

Piett dove for Leia, Sola for Luke, as the speeders came around, and he rolled with the child toward the hedges nearby. Padme’ turned.

“Go!” Sola screamed at her, “start it! Fire at them! We’ve got the children!” She was rising to her feet again, dragging Luke with her and running for the ship as Padme’ disappeared inside it.

Piett was slower, and Leia was with him, trying to drag him up.

“I’ve got you, Captain Firmus,” she told him urgently, and even now he grinned at her.

“I’m supposed to have you,” he said, as they began running again.

“We can have each other,” she panted and then fire was lancing before them. He didn’t pause, just scooped her into his arms and turned, doing his best to shield her with his body, waiting for the final pain of blaster fire. 

But a small hand was thrust over his shoulder and a scream of rage sounded in his ear…..

…..and he was fine. He turned in time to see the speeder go flying back to collide with the second in a fireball. 

_ She had done that. This little pixie in his arms. _

Then they were at the ramp of the ship, and Sola was taking Leia out of his arms to help him up the ramp, and they were lifting.

“Take the children to the back and strap in,” she said to him, her dark eyes very like her niece’s as she looked at him, and then ran for the cockpit to throw herself into the seat by her sister. 

He obeyed, following Luke and Leia to the spacious interior in the back where Leia waved a hand and cream colored sectionals rose from the floor where they had been stored. Artoo was already twittering at them from a corner. 

“Right here, Captain Firmus,” Luke told him, flinging himself down and buckling himself in. Piett seated himself by the boy, and Leia was quick on his other side. The ship lurched and he felt the pull of atmosphere, then the unmistakable jolt of turbolasers.

He hated not being able to help defend the ship, but he didn’t know it like the two women up front. And he had two little bodies clinging to him desperately. Jedi or not, they were still children and needed security. He got an arm around each of them, ignoring the raging fire in his shoulder. 

And then.

The familiar feel of the hyperdrive in action, and he felt the moment they made it to lightspeed and the ship steadied out. 

“It’s all right,” he told the twins. “We made it. You were magnificent. Are you both alright?”

And they lifted their heads from his chest to look at him. 

“Yeah,” said Luke and Piett could feel how fast his heart was beating, but those blue eyes were so determined and very like his father’s. “Just some scrapes.”

Leia nodded solemnly. “I crashed the speeders,” she said to him, her eyes impossibly huge from the adrenaline of the flight. 

“Yes,” he said smiling into her eyes. “You saved me.”

“You saved me too. Your shoulder hurts.”

It was a statement and she was already unbuckling herself to go to the storage units on the side of the ship, pulling out a medkit and trotting back to him. 

“Can I help?” Luke asked, unbuckling as well. 

“Well….” but Piett was saved from his well meaning and eager little medics by a new voice. 

“You can help me do it,” said Sola Naberrie. 

  
  


*****

Sola drew a breath as they reached lightspeed and the stars streaked by them smoothly. 

She turned to face her sister. 

“Are you hurt at all Padme’?” she asked, scanning her with her eyes. 

“I’m fine--maybe some bruises. You?”

“I’m alright.”   
  


The sisters paused for a moment and then threw their arms around each other.

“I missed you so much, Sola. Where have you been?”

“Undercover on Hapes. I infiltrated a communications center there and saw the hit for you.”

“Well, I’m so glad you got here when you did. I don’t know that we could have done it without you. That was quite the contingent they sent after us.”

“I don’t know,” Sola responded, “Your children are Jedi---given what I saw Leia do just now, you might have had the upper hand.”

Padme’ raised her elegant eyebrows. “What did she do?”

“Raised that tiny hand and crashed two speeders into each other to save, the Captain, is it?”

“Captain Piett.”

_ Well that was interesting. _

__

“The Captain of the  _ Devastator _ ? What in the  _ galaxies _ was he doing with you?”

Padme’ sighed. “A long story, Sola.”

“We have plenty of time.” Sola checked the headings. “At least six hours before we reach the safehouse.”

“All right. I’m going to comm Ani so he doesn’t come charging out. Would you check on the children?”

Sola rose and patted Padme’s shoulder.

“Of course. Say hello to my brother in law for me.”

Padme’ grinned. “He’ll be delighted.”

Sola made her way to the back and paused to watch Piett interact with the children. Her training had her assessing him swiftly.

_ Slight build, brown hair, kind smile. _

_ Something unmistakably Imperial about him and the air of command he exuded. _

_ Had been willing to sacrifice himself for the children. _

_ Until recently, Captain of the flagship, and was staying with Anakin’s family in hiding. _

_ All exceedingly interesting. _

_ Also injured, and her niece and nephew were getting a bit eager. _

“You can help me do it,” she said coming into the room and sharp hazel eyes were immediately on her, no doubt assessing her in the same way she had just done to him.

“Aunt Sola!” Luke said, running to grab her tightly. “You were amazing!”

“Thank you Luke,” she responded, hugging him, “so were you.”

“Did you see what I did Aunt Sola?” Leia asked, handing her the medkit, but staying at Piett’s side.

_ Ah. So Leia had decided to keep him then. Another interesting point.  _

“I did, young padawan. Very impressive.” She smiled and opened the kit.

“So you are Captain Piett,” she told the man, finding a painkiller because she knew from the way he held himself that was the first thing needed. 

“Quite. And I am given to understand you are the favorite Aunt,” his mouth turned up a little at the corner rather charmingly. 

“Sola Naberrie,” she told him, applying the hypospray to his arm and watching some of the lines in his face smooth out in relief. 

“I’m not a medic,” she continued, “but I assume that shoulder needs some support. Leia dear could you find me one of your mother’s innumerable scarves?”

Her niece scampered off to the quarters in the back and Luke went to find his mother in the cockpit.

“I am rather curious what the Captain of the Devastator is doing on the run with my sister,” she said after a moment.

His face clouded momentarily. “I’m willing to tell you that if you share with me what you do that had you get to us just in time,” he said knowingly.

_ All right. They could size each other up.  _

“You can likely guess that I move around a lot in my line of work,” she said. “I can be many people and have been working with the Alliance for years. You however, until recently, were Captain to the Imperial flagship. And then my sister’s cover was blown. Interesting timing.”

He didn’t flinch and regarded her steadily. “I had nothing to do with that. I would never…”

“He is our Captain Firmus,” said Leia indignantly, returning with a dark blue scarf of Padme’s, “he works with Daddy, and he was with us because the bad men hurt him.”

_ Ah. So he had been interrogated then. And Anakin had something to do with getting him off the ship. High regard indeed to hide him with his family.  _

Piett was flushing. “Thank you, my dear,” he told Leia as Sola took the scarf from her niece and moved to him.

“Leia, why don’t you go and find your mother and Luke?” Sola said, holding Piett’s gaze, “I want to ask the Captain a few things.”

The little girl sighed and gave her aunt a look that was remarkably similar to Sola’s. “You have to be nice to him, Aunt Sola.”

And Sola smiled at the protective stance. “I will be. Go.”

“May I?” she asked Piett, gesturing to the arm he was now holding and he nodded. She made a loop with the scarf and placed his arm in it before shifting to place a knee on the seat beside him and bring the ends up around his neck. 

“Tell me how high it needs to be,” she said, loosely tying the end.

“That’s good,” he replied, and she knotted it firmly before stepping back to seat herself opposite him. 

“So,” she said. “Your turn.” 

He smiled at her suddenly, and she was _not_ finding him charming while they were all fleeing for their lives.

“I see the family resemblance in your niece,” he told her. 

“Many things run strong in our family, not just the Force,” she replied with a small smile back. 

“Quite so,” he agreed. “I was the Captain of the flagship, that is true. General Skywalker recruited me about a year ago to pass along military information. Which I did until…..recently.”

“You were arrested, I know,” she said.

“Yes. And…..questioned.”

_ Yes a traitor of his standing---it would have been bad. _

“How did you escape?” she asked quietly. 

“I have a good friend in General Veers, and my XO helped. The General and Kenobi helped as well. I…...don’t recall a good part of that.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, recalling bad memories of her own.

He nodded, not able to meet her eyes. “The General felt it was better for me to recover off the ship and he was right. It has been helpful.”

“He thinks highly of you then---to place you with his family,” she commented. 

“We owe a great deal to Captain Piett,” said her sister, entering and moving to stand behind him, to pat his shoulder. “Even more now that he has helped save us.”

“Mutual I’m sure,” he responded, as Leia hopped up beside him once more. “Where are we headed, Senator? Were you able to contact the General?”

“Yes. As you can imagine Anakin was ready to mobilize the fleet,” Padme’ said, coming around to sit down by her sister and Sola leaned into her, happy to be at her side once more. 

“I told him we’re fine and on the way to Corellia. We’re joining some other refugees for a bit, Captain. I quite look forward to meeting General Veers’ family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Numerous Beginnings


	11. Numerous Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skywalker family meets the Veers family. And Piett finds someone to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this little interlude of chapters coming up. That's all. I could see everything so clearly as I wrote---the surroundings and the people and their voices....all of it.  
> Thanks everyone so much for reading!! :)

Padme’ maneuvered the ship down gently in the clearing that Myra Veers had told her about and powered down. Sola came up behind her. 

“We’ll want to cover this with branches or tarps or something,” she said. “Not the most unobtrusive ship, Padme’.”

“Not all of us are agents, Sola. And she’s fast. Besides,” Padmé pushed a button on the control board smugly, “my husband installed holoreflective panels. Now we’re invisible.”

“You and Anakin are a pair,” said Sola, shaking her head.

“Have you quite finished giving Captain Piett the third degree?” Padme’ asked, rising. “Because I really think the man’s been through enough.”

Her sister raised her hands in indignation. 

“I didn’t even give him the first degree. We didn’t speak all that much after you came back up here. Both of us were busy being Jedi pillows. And he’s working very hard to pretend like he’s not in constant pain at the moment.”

_ Yes, they would need to address that fairly immediately. She hoped that General Veers’ wife was equipped. _

She made her way back to see that Piett was still a ‘Jedi pillow’, with Leia curled up on his lap. Luke was lying across the sectional opposite them, dead to the world. 

He raised tired eyes to her but met her smile with one of his own. “I’ve got her, Captain,” Padme’ told him, carefully lifting her daughter to her shoulder. “You could have set her on the seat. Your shoulder….”

He rose stiffly. “She was a bit….clingy, Senator. I didn’t mind.”

_ The man was a gift. _

“Guard the ship, Artoo,” she told him and the little droid chirped at her.

Sola entered to take Luke and Piett picked up the two bags they had managed to retrieve from the now destroyed safe house as they made their way down into the clearing. 

“Myra Veers said their home is about a quarter mile this way,” Padme’ indicated, eyeing Piett as subtly as possible, noting that he was limping slightly now.

_ Kriff could they not give him a break for more than a week? _

But they all pushed on, and there was a set to the Captain’s jaw that told Padme’ he wouldn’t thank anyone for questioning his ability. 

As they came to the outskirts of a small town, Padme’ could see the house Myra had described---it was grey with black trim and a red door and as she watched, the door opened and a dark haired woman was observing them for a moment before she turned to shut the door and then came rapidly to meet them. 

“You must be Padme’,” she said, reaching them and smiling at the sleeping child in her arms. “I’m Myra. I’m so glad you’re all here and all right.” 

“Mostly,” put in Sola, darting her eyes swiftly to the Captain, “I’m Sola, her sister.” 

Myra smiled at her with a nod, then turned to Piett with a blinding smile. 

“And  _ you _ , I have been  _ long _ wanting to meet,” she declared, pulling him into a careful hug. “I cannot tell you how glad I am you’re here.”

Piett laughed a bit in surprise, and patted her back with his free arm. “I feel the same. I owe everything to Max and now his family is putting us up.”

She pulled back and looked into his face. “Max was so terribly concerned. Come inside and rest.”

Padme’ liked her immensely as Myra, without a word, slid an arm around Piett’s waist, and they walked to the house.

It was not large---many of the homes around seemed quite modest-- but it was comfortable and bright. 

“If you want to put the twins down right away, I’ve sent Zev to the Baldwin’s home for the night so you can all adjust. They’re sharing a room with him,” she told Padme’ and Sola. “You are both in my room, I hope you don’t mind if we're all sharing. And you have the guest room, Firmus.”

Padme’ went upstairs, followed closely by her sister and they easily found Zev’s room where Myra had prepared a sleeping bag on the floor for her son and the twins were decanted into the bunkbed, sleeping the sleep of profound exhaustion.

They came back downstairs to the smell of caf which was glorious, and Myra moving swiftly from the kitchen holding a heating pad and a hypospray. 

“We just moved into this house ourselves days ago,” she said, handing Piett the hypospray to inject himself and after he had done that, she placed the pad to his shoulder. “So we may not have a lot of supplies at the moment. Still, we’re so grateful.”

“You are amazing,” Padme’ told her, marvelling at the calm and casual efficiency that the other woman was displaying. “Thank you so much.”

“I’m actually glad we can all be together, even for a short time,” Myra said, “It helps to not feel alone.” She knelt and tugged at Piett’s boots. “Firmus dear, these need to come off and then feet up. You have no doubt been doing far more than you ought to at this point.”

Padme’ chuckled at the half amused and half astonished face Piett made over Myra’s head to Sola who grinned back at him. 

“I’m not quite sure what Max has told you,” he began as first one boot and then the other came off and she was nudging his legs up to the sofa, “but when it comes to overdoing things….”

“Oh, I am aware that my husband is a terrible hypocrite…”

_ Padme’ could relate so well. Perhaps Anakin surrounded himself with men who were far more like him than he realized. _

“....but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s right about you. Now,” said Myra rising, “caf or food first?”

“Both?” said Sola.

“You sit,” Padme’ told her sister, “I know you haven’t stopped since you found out about the hit. Keep the Captain company. I’ll give you a hand, Myra,” she continued, and the green eyed woman nodded and led the way to the kitchen. 

It was warm and smelled delightful.

“Just pasta because it was fast and easy,” Myra stated, picking up a knife, “but I’m chopping fruit and you can stir the sauce, Padme’.”

“I only just met General Veers,” said Padme’ after a moment. “You must have been so anxious.”

“I was,” Myra nodded, “but then, I chose this life to an extent. Some of that is normal. But we were getting ready to flee anyway---Max knew it was a matter of time, especially after Firmus agreed to spy.”

She paused. 

“How is he, really?”

_ That was a very good question. Padme’ had seen progress more than just physical, but then, she did not want to push him on how he was doing otherwise, allowing him to take his time.  _

“I think it helped to have him with us,” she replied thoughtfully. “The twins adore him and I have seen healing.”

Myra nodded. “But he’s not going to just tell you. Well, my understanding of his friendship with my husband gives me hope that he might talk to Max.”

“How long have they known each other?” Padme’ asked curiously, stirring the sauce and inhaling rich tomato scents. 

“About five years. Max…..does not make friends easily, so I was rather pleased when I kept hearing about this Captain Piett. And then I found out he was a navy man. So that was even more unique. They’ve saved each other’s lives numerous times now and I doubt this latest escapade will be the last. Though it was by some distance the most awful.”

She lowered her eyes.

_ So Veers had told her about it. That was good--Myra clearly could handle it and it explained a great deal of her fussing over the Captain.  _

“But you! How do you do it? Married to a Jedi? I assume your children are also….?”

Padme’ chuckled lightly. “Oh yes. It is certainly never boring. Sometimes I wish I could just be on the ship with him. Maybe I will be someday if this keeps dragging on as it looks to. But the twins aren’t old enough yet, frightening as they can be sometimes. Palpatine wants them you see.”

“ _Force_. That old bastard.”

Padme’ laughed aloud and it felt good. “Yes indeed.”

“He needs to die,” said Myra fervently, chopping fruit as though cutting off Palpatine’s head.

“Well, that is the idea eventually. I know that Obi-Wan and Anakin realize he has to be stopped permanently. But it’s awfully hard to destroy a Sith.”

Myra stopped and gaped at her.

“Oh yes,” Padme’ nodded. “It’s why he wants the children.”

“Kriffing hell,” Myra breathed. “Now I want to join up to get my shot at him, and not just for what those bastards did to Firmus.”

_ Padme’  _ **_really_ ** _ liked this woman.  _

“You helping keep my children safe is part of that shot, thank you Myra.”

“Well. Since we can’t kill Palpatine at the moment, let’s eat,” Myra said practically, dusting off her hands. 

  
  


****

Myra had thoughtfully put him in the room on the ground floor so he didn’t need to navigate the stairs. 

Which was good because his legs were letting him know that he had gone way too far.

He had retired early before he completely fell asleep in his dinner. He knew he must have slept for several hours at least, but once again a nightmare had him awake and sweating. He hoped his nightmare fighter was still asleep this time---she had seemed exhausted after her exertions in the Force.

He eased his aching body out of bed and tried to ignore the twinge in his shoulder that told him another painkiller wouldn’t go amiss. Myra had told him they were in the kitchen. She likely had tea there as well.

It was far colder here than on Alderaan, but he had been given sweats and socks which Veers’ amazing wife had procured from somewhere, along with the long sleeved henley he was wearing.

And thinking of Myra Veers made him smile. She was rather like his older sister had been--no nonsense and delightful and ridiculously competent. And another person whom he had never met before, and who had accepted him immediately. 

He made it to the kitchen to turn on the light and get the kettle hot. It was slower with one hand, but the motions helped calm him. 

Until he knew that someone was behind him and he smoothly grasped a butcher knife from the block to turn….

….and face a mildly amused Sola Naberrie.

“I’m glad to know that I am not the only one who is paranoid,” she commented calmly as he put it back down. “Keeps us all safer if there’s more than one.”

“Well, after everything, I don’t really think you can blame me,” he told her, opening cupboards to look for mugs and finding them. He hissed slightly as he reached and her small hand put his arm down to get two mugs out for him.

“Have you had any more pain killers yet?” she asked coolly, also finding the tea and preparing the mugs.

“I haven’t rifled the cupboards yet, but I believe Myra did say she had some more,” he replied, beginning the quest.

“That one,” she said pointing with certainty.

“How do you know?” he asked, amused. 

“It’s my job to know,” she told him seriously, again reminding him of her niece with that expression. But then she smiled. “Not really, it’s just where I would put it to keep it out of reach of a seven year old.”

_ Well. Yes, that made sense. _

He found one and injected it, hanging his head for a moment at the relief. When he lifted it again, he met deep blue eyes looking at him with compassion. 

He smiled ruefully. “I’m not usually one to want the doctor, but this surgery will be good to have.”

She studied him a little longer, then picked up the two mugs. 

“Come keep me company,” she said and walked from the kitchen. He followed, turning out the lights.

He was mildly surprised when she didn’t stop in the living room, but continued to the front porch. She set the mugs down on the table by the cushioned wicker sofa and darted back into the house.

She came out with a wool blanket and shut the door softly behind her.

“Sit, Captain,” she told him mildly and he complied, Sola perching herself beside him and shaking out the blanket to cover them both.

“I hope I didn’t wake you,” he said, taking his mug from her.

“You are not the only one with bad dreams,” she told him gravely, sipping the tea carefully.

“How did you know…?”

“It comes with the territory,” she replied, “and you just had that look.”

He was not sure what to say to that, and appreciated the warm tea as he looked out at the autumn night sky. 

“I’m sorry for implying it was your fault they found Padme’,” Sola said apropos of nothing.

“It’s fine,” he replied mildly,”understandable.”

“No, she’s right. You’ve been through quite enough without my suspicious mind.”

_ So Padme’ had defended him. That was kind. _

“You were quite timely,” he said with a small smile to the petite woman, warm at his side. 

“I was terrified I wouldn’t be,” she returned honestly. “My chief job is to keep an ear to the ground for threats to all the people we’re trying to protect like this. I’ve feared for years that they would find out where she was. You being there was a bonus. And of course my niece and nephew are terrifying.”

“They are. Still delightful however.”

She snorted. “Oh yes.”

“What were the bad dreams this time, Captain?” she asked after a while and cold rushed through him despite the warm blanket and the tea. 

“I…..”

Her hand came to rest on his arm. “I was captured once about four years ago.”

_ She had been…? Kriff. _

He summoned the courage to look at her face. “And….?”

“It wasn’t as long as they had you. But it was enough. I have scars. And…. I hate talking about it too. But they’re right that it helps. Even to just one person.”

_ He didn’t like to think of her alone and helpless. _

“How did you get away?” he asked, setting down the empty mug. 

“My very powerful brother in law and General Kenobi came to the rescue there. Padme’ would have too if she could.”

Sola paused, and he took in her face, really _looked_ at her for the first time. Delicate lines and elegant cheekbones. Arched eyebrows like her sister’s and much darker hair, loose from the braided bun she had earlier in the day and drawn back simply. Eyes the color of the current midnight sky. 

Those eyes met his. “I have nightmares still.”

_ She knew.  _

“The worst one is when they take Max instead,” he said, keeping her gaze.

She nodded. “Or Padme’.”

“And there is nothing I can do…..”

“Being helpless is the absolute worst,” she agreed, and he realized that her small fingers were entwined with his. 

“Yes.”

Her shoulder was warm against him. “But we do wake up. And I like to go outside---free air you know.”

_ Yes. The outdoors with big sky to remind him he was no longer a prisoner in a small room. _

“Also tea.”

She laughed. 

_ He rather liked her laugh. _

“Or cocoa.”

“Mm.”

They were quiet for a long time, and Piett hadn’t realized that he could feel this peaceful. 

“My niece seems to think you belong to her,” Padme’s sister said, looking at the trees in the yard, bereft now of their leaves.

He chuckled. “So it seems.”

“I wonder how she’ll do with a challenge,” Sola said, and tightened her grip on his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Seeds of Hope


	12. Seeds of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin sends Veers on a mission. Veers and Piett finally get to see each other once more and Max has some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I divided this story into three parts. We are a few chapters away from the end of Part 1. Hard to believe. So if you are wondering---is there more action? Oh. Oh yes indeed. But this is long--I'm heading to Yavin after all. So don't worry---action galore is on the way. But this is also about developing all these people. So. Hope that is enjoyable as well.   
> Thanks to all of you for reading--it's a pleasure to write for this fandom!! :)

Anakin drew a sigh of relief and placed his head on his hands briefly. 

_ Force. It could have been so awful. Thank all the galaxies that Sola had made it. That Piett was there. They had sent a huge division to take his family. He knew his wife would have sacrificed herself to save the children had she been alone.  _

Anakin sat back and ran his hands through his hair before comming his assistant. 

“Please have General Veers see me at his earliest convenience.”

“Yes sir.”

The man deserved to carry out this mission much as Anakin wished he himself could go. 

In short order Veers appeared at the door. 

“You sent for me, General?”

“Yes, come in please, Veers.” 

The door hissed shut behind him and Anakin wasted no time. 

“My wife messaged me, General, and I’m happy to report they are safe with your family.”

Veers closed his eyes in relief. Then he opened them again to fix Anakin with that piercing grey gaze. 

“Any injuries?”

“She did not say, so I am hopeful there were not.”

“Minor miracle,” the General said under his breath. 

“You have three days, General, to go and retrieve my family and our errant Captain.”

He held Veers’ eyes. 

“It doesn’t take that long…”

“Three. Days.”

Anakin smiled as comprehension dawned on the man’s face. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Take my freighter. I trust you can pilot it sufficiently?”

He received an offended eyebrow. 

“I may be an army man sir, but I can pilot a basic freighter.”

Anakin chuckled. “It’s far from basic now General, but yes, I think you can handle it. And Veers, see Henley about sending you with a fairly extensive medical kit.”

He didn’t need to say why. Both of them knew this flight from Alderaan would have cost Piett. 

“I’ll do that General.”

“Then you are to leave immediately.”

He shook Veers’ hand and the General left the room, passing Obi-Wan as he did so. 

“So,” his mentor began, perching on Anakin’s desk. “We’re about to have your danger spawn infesting this ship.”

Anakin snorted. “How long do you take to think these names up my master? And you like my ‘danger spawn’. And they, inexplicably, like you. Someone had to I suppose.” 

“You’re not going yourself?”

Anakin sighed. “I am needed here Obi-Wan, and increasingly I sense Palpatine looking for us. That many Jedi in one spot would be dangerous for the Veers.”

“They cannot stay long with the fleet either then.”

_ No. They couldn’t and Anakin was trying not to grieve that.  _

“Where will they hide next?” his friend asked, removing himself from Anakin’s desk and pacing. 

“There is a safe house being prepared on Dantooine.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Well. Easier to see them then.”

“Yes. But more dangerous with the fleet rendezvousing there frequently.” 

“Luke will adore that,” Obi-Wan commented with a smile. 

_ Yes. His son would be ecstatic. _ A wave of deep longing swept Anakin and Kenobi looked at him knowingly. 

“They’ll be here soon Anakin. In the meantime, have you decided who will be captaining our massive new acquisition?”

_ An excellent question indeed.  _

“He is deciding if that is something he can do once more,” Anakin said, with a significant look to Obi-Wan. 

His friend raised his eyebrows. 

“Alliance high command is all right with that choice?”

“I am all right with it. It rightfully belongs to him. It would be advantageous indeed to have him at the helm and helping guide our strategy. But I will not force it on him—-he was put through hell there.”

Obi-Wan nodded gravely. 

“You were right to retrieve him. And the crew clearly feels strongly about his leadership. Let us hope he is healing—-in every way.” 

  
  


****

Veers walked from the small port in which he had landed his freighter, enjoying the cool air of autumn once more. He was deeply grateful to Skywalker for giving him this mission and allowing him to see his family so soon after his last brief visit. 

And he was eager to see his friend—-Piett would not be fully himself yet, but Veers expected that. 

He rounded the corner and could see the house Skywalker had described. It was on the corner at the end of the dirt road and situated on a large lawn. Something moved in the bare trees out front and he realized with a jolt that a  _ child _ was that high up. 

The Skywalker children-- already finding ways to terrify on the new planet.    
  


It suddenly occurred, was Zev…?

He spotted a third form, considerably further down, and then he could see that Myra and the Senator were keeping a close eye. 

“Dad!”

Zev had spotted him first and oh  _ kriff _ , was he going to jump?

Veers picked up his pace as his son clambered down another branch, gauged the distance and jumped, landing well and picking himself up to race to his father. 

“Did you see how high that was, Dad? Did you see how high I jumped?”

Veers grinned, lifting him up. “I did. That was very brave son, good work.”

“I can’t go as high as Luke 'cause they have the Force and I don’t.”

_ Fair enough. _

He walked to his wife who was watching him with the smile he adored, and the Senator beamed at them both. 

“Anakin still loves the surprises I see,” she commented as he came to stand near them, and Zev wiggled down to ascend the tree once more. 

Myra pressed herself to his side lifting her face for his kiss.

“That was very kind,” she said to Padme’ after pulling away, but keeping her hold on him. 

“Where did you land?” his wife asked curiously.

“I am keeping a low profile, my love, and so I rented a little landing pad in the port in town.”

“I am very glad to see you both,” he continued, “and….”

“On the porch,” interrupted Myra, anticipating who he wanted to see, “taking a well deserved nap after a walk with the children.”

“Should I wait?”

“No,” Padme’ told him, “he’s been asleep at least an hour and we’ll have dinner soon. How long do you have?”

_ Always the question these days. _

“We have about 56 hours now.”

Padme’ smiled at him knowingly. “My husband can be thoughtful it seems. Well lovely. Go and say hello and we’ll see about getting these creatures out of the trees.”   
  


Veers turned to make his way up the broad sloping lawn toward the big porch where he could now see the form of his friend draped across a wicker lounge, cushion under his head and legs crossed at the ankle, resting on the opposite arm of the lounge. His left arm was back in a sling, but he looked tremendously relaxed. 

A woman was sitting in a chair next to him, legs elegantly crossed, and he was almost certain that the hand she had casually hanging over the arm of her chair had just released that of his friend. 

She met his eyes with a challenging blue stare as if daring him to ask, but he decided to table that.

She stood and he saw that she was quite petite like….

“You must be General Veers,” she said holding out her hand, “Sola Naberrie.”

He took it. “Ma’am. Very good to meet you.”

“And you,” she told him. “But you’ll want to say hello to the Captain, so I’ll leave you to it.” 

And she picked up her datapad and moved inside smoothly. 

Veers took her spot and shook Piett’s good shoulder gently.

“Firmus.”

And it was so very good to see familiar hazel eyes which filled with pleasure at seeing him. 

“Max!”

He moved carefully to a sitting position and paused. 

“I might need a hand up,” he told the General who was only too happy to comply, and draw him into a careful embrace as well. 

“Do we do that now?” Piett laughed, patting his back twice and pulling back. 

“We do after the two weeks we’ve had,” Veers responded grinning. “You look good. Messed the shoulder up again I see.”

Piett sighed. Veers had missed that. He had missed all the little things about his friend including his exasperation with injuries. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but….I am looking forward to getting surgery on this.”

_ So rather bad then.  _

“I was sent with a fairly extensive kit, by Doctor Henley,” Veers said. 

“Oh good,” Myra commented, coming up behind them, “because I used the last painkiller I have this morning, and he’s been rather terrific about it. I wasn’t sure how we were going to get more without appearing suspicious.”

Piett smiled at her, and Veers had the delighted realization that something he had long hoped for had come to pass. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t have been here to see you two meet,” he told them, “but I take it you get on all right?”

“ _ You _ , Max darling, have the  _ best _ taste in friends,” replied his wife, moving to kiss Piett’s cheek and taking his free arm as the Captain blushed scarlet. “Now let’s go get him a painkiller, and then you can watch the magic of Captain Firmus while we set the table.”

“Yes, I heard about that title,” the General began, following them into the house where Myra was already pointing authoritatively to the sofa and Piett was sitting. 

“Do not start, Veers,” Piett told him, rolling his eyes. Veers opened the kit and pulled out the hypospray needed, to push it into his friend’s extended arm. 

“ _ Force _ . I wish I didn’t need that so often.”

Myra exchanged a look with him over Piett’s head, and tightened her jaw. His wife would cheerfully disembowel the men who had tortured his friend. He’d help her. 

“Well soon you won’t, Firmus dear,” she told him and Veers raised his eyebrows at her, realizing that Myra had adopted him completely. He wondered if Piett was aware of the small army he had accumulated around him currently, all ready to protect him. 

Padme’ entered at this juncture with the children who were shooed upstairs to wash before dinner.

“Sit, Max,” Myra said, patting his chest as she passed, “talk to Firmus.” And she trotted off to the kitchen where her voice blended with Sola’s and Padme’s.

“So, General Skywalker gave you some leave, then,” Piett said, clearly trying to find a comfortable way to sit and resigning himself to the fact that he couldn’t. 

Veers nodded, studying the Captain. He looked far healthier than he ever had in some ways. But there was a slight shadow in his face. He would see if he could help him with that. 

“I will enjoy every second. And on that note, Piett….”

But he was interrupted by the arrival of the children. 

“Captain Firmus,” said Zev, eyes bright, “this is my dad,” and he gestured proudly to Veers who smiled at both of them. 

“Indeed,” replied his friend, smiling, “we work together, you know.”

“Oh right,” Zev said, “I forgot.”

“He works with my Dad too,” Luke put in importantly. Leia hopped up on the sofa by Piett to pat his arm.

“Did you get a good nap?” she asked, and Veers couldn’t help his snort at the solicitousness of the nine year old. 

“I did,” Piett responded seriously, “thank you for wearing me out first.”

“ _ We _ weren’t tired after the walk,” Zev declared, “ _we_ climbed trees!”

“Yes, which is  _ much _ more fun than sitting by Aunt Sola, Captain Firmus,” commented Luke.

_ Was that a light flush? Veers was keen to get his friend on his own for a long chat.  _

“Well, I’m afraid I’m not quite ready to climb trees with you yet, since this shoulder won’t let me. Sometime perhaps,” Piett told Luke and Veers grinned at him.

“That’s quite the mental image, Firmus.” 

“I am quite capable of climbing trees, Max,” said his friend loftily.

“I saw you the first night,” said the little girl suddenly, leaning into his friend, who easily put his arm around her.

_ Not good with children, Firmus, whoever told you that? _

“Did you?” the General asked.

“You brought Captain Firmus to our house.”

_ Ah. _

“I’m sorry, I’m forgetting my manners,” Piett said, “Leia and Luke, this is General Veers, he’s….”   
  


“Zev’s dad,” said Luke confidently. 

“Yes, and also my friend.”

“Your best friend?” Leia inquired, studying him with a gaze that Veers thought was remarkably like her aunt’s. 

“The very best,” Piett agreed, with worlds of meaning in his eyes as he looked at Veers. 

“Thank you, Firmus.”

Leia gave him an approving smile and then it was dinner time. 

The children were full of their adventures and Veers was reminded again of their resilience, given all the hard and horrible things that had happened. The adults were content to inquire into their small doings for the most part. 

Veers learned that Luke adored space ships and that he and Zev had created legions of twig fighters in the back garden. He heard how high Leia had climbed (t _ he top branches and they were bending a bit! _ ) and saw in the faces of the adults how they felt about that. Luke was very proud of Piett’s walking distance ( _ Three miles today, Captain Firmus, you’re doing really good!)  _ and Padme’, seated next to his friend, patted his arm without saying anything. 

Sola Naberrie was quiet, listening and smiling, but observing---rather like he was. He began to wonder if he had merely imagined what he thought he saw on the porch as she and Piett seemed more interested in the others around them. But there was one moment. 

They had eaten a large roasted bird and the boys were tugging on the wishbone at the end of the table, when it broke with a snap that caused Piett to flinch and turn pale. Her blue eyes were on him immediately and his friend met her gaze, took a breath, and was himself once more. 

_ Well son of a Hutt.  _

He and Piett were encouraged out on the porch by Myra while the children were put to bed and Sola disappeared somewhere. 

“I think this is the longest you and I have ever had a leave together,” Piett remarked, leaning back in the chair Sola had occupied earlier in the day.

“True,” Veers remarked leaning against the railing.

They were silent for a while, knowing each other well and sizing up the situation. 

“I know you want to ask me,” the Captain said, “It’s alright, Max. It’s you.”

_ He did know him well. _

“All right then, Firmus, how are you really?”

“Kriffing tired of being weak.”

Veers snorted. “Firmus, that is one word that no one who knows you would ever find applicable. I know you  _ feel _ helpless and you hate that. But you are in no way weak.”

Piett sighed. “You’re right--I hate that. And I don’t like the idea that I’m a liability in a bad situation.”

“Is that what you think happened a few days ago?”

“Well….”

“ _ Stars _ , friend of mine, that is not the report we got. I think you need to remember that it is really all right for other people to look out for you with the same protective fervor you give them.”

Piett had always struggled with that, as though he didn’t deserve it. 

“It’s just….Max, if Agent Naberrie hadn’t shown up when she did, I don’t think all of us would have made it.”

“Maybe. But that would not have been on you.”

Piett held his gaze for a moment, then he smiled. “I definitely missed you and your healthy doses of bluntness.”

Veers pondered the right words to give his friend. “Look, Firmus, you are my best friend as well. You’re the strongest man I know, and the reason you are struggling with physical weakness right now, is precisely because you were too strong to give in. Patience on the other hand, is  _ not _ a virtue of yours….”

Piett actually laughed, and Veers saw something ease in his face.

“Touche’ General. Thank you. How are things in the fleet?”

“Well, there’s a lot of training to be done. They are in sore need of experienced officers so I’ve been rather busy. Venka is doing well and I’m sure you know that Baldwin made it through all that, and has been a rock. “

He was careful. He wasn’t sure how far to go on this topic, not wanting to pressure his friend. But Piett surprised him again. 

“How many of the crew defected?”

“About a third.”

“ _ Force _ .”

“Yes, rather impressive. I was there shortly before this trip. Repairs are going well and the remaining Senior officers are doing a terrific job training the Reb--that is the  _ Alliance _ crew that’s been transferred on board. One of my men, Ellery, he made it through, I’m very pleased to say. He, ah, he and his men covered us for that final dash to the shuttle.”

Piett was quiet for a long moment, gazing at some leaves blowing by in the yard. 

Veers decided to share what he wanted him to know.

“You should know that I had to address the crew.  _ Not _ my favorite thing as you are well aware.”

The corner of his friend’s mouth quirked slightly.

“The reason they wanted me to do that, in person I might add, in the engine bays, was because your crew was desperate to know how you were. Firmus, I wish you could have heard their response when I told them you were on the mend. You, my friend, are loved. You should know that, not because I’m trying to pressure you, but….”

“I’m going to resume command.”

A beat.

Piett turned to look at him, hazel eyes resolved. “It will not be easy, and you’ll probably have to help me through some..challenges, but if my crew put themselves on the line like that to join the Alliance, I can join them in that endeavor.”

_ They put themselves on the line for  _ **_you_ ** _ , my friend, _ Veers thought, but didn’t voice it. Piett wouldn’t believe him. He would just need to be shown. 

“Well, that pleases me to no end, Firmus. Of course I’ll be right with you. Always.”

The Captain of the Devastator smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my main AU, Veers and Piett have a discussion about Myra as they share a drink on the anniversary of her death. Veers tells him that Myra would have liked him a great deal. I can't tell you how happy it made me to have Myra and Firmus meet in this story, and for Veers to be so delighted about that. :) 
> 
> Next Chapter: Parting is not sweet


	13. Parting is not Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Piett and Veers to take the Skywalkers back to the fleet. It's difficult to leave new friends.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Morwen keeps pitching all kinds of inspiration at me, I decided to pick up my pencils again and do some sketching for this fic. Not much, but I have a few pictures to share and the first one is for this chapter. I posted it in the next chapter as I have limited tech skills, but hope you can handle that.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

_ “So foolish to think you could ever get away with it, Captain.” _

_ The commander smiled as they broke his other leg, and the agony of the bones grinding together had him sobbing.  _

_ “We can do this forever, Piett. You can’t of course. There are only so many bones we can break before the shock kills you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But he couldn’t speak. It was too important---he’d always known it could mean his life. _

_ “We have them all though. And we’re going to kill them all in front of you.” _

_ No. Surely not. They couldn’t have. _

_ “Shall we bring in Veers first? Or his wife?” _

_ “No! Please….you can’t….” _ _   
  
_

_ “Or the children. The little girl seems very fond of you. We can start with her.” _

_ The door hissed open and Piett couldn’t bear it…. _

_ STOP.  _

  
  


He sat up, his shoulder sharply reminding him how bad an idea that was, and swung his legs over the sofa, still shuddering in horror and wiped his face with his hand. 

Force  _ damn _ it. That had been the worst….Well, it was almost the worst. It had blessedly stopped before it could become that, which meant…..

Soft sounds on the stairs, and he tried to compose himself as her little form came into the living room. He was sleeping here so that Veers and Myra could have his room. 

“Captain Firmus?” she said, and her voice quavered a little. 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart, I’m sorry,” he said as she trotted over, and he moved his arm to allow her to climb into his lap to latch her arms around his neck. He brought his arm around her firmly. 

“I’m sorry you saw that. I….”

“I stopped it. They never caught us, Captain Firmus,” she said with confidence, pulling back to look into his face. 

_ But they could…… _

“I know darling, but you’re….you’re seeing what I’m most afraid of.”

“We won’t  _ let _ them get us.” She paused and put a small hand to his cheek. “But...but the first part  _ really _ happened. They  _ hurt _ you so badly….” And her lip quivered and….. this dear child. Who grieved for him even as she was subjected to his nightmares. 

“It’s all right now, Leia, that part, you know it’s all better,” he told her, allowing her to snuggle into his good shoulder once more. 

“But it  _ wasn’t _ ,” she said, and he felt tears on his sweatshirt. 

“No,” he said softly, unable to deny it. “But your Father and General Veers got me out. And lots of other brave people.”

She nodded. “I wish it didn’t happen to you,” she said into his shoulder.

He sighed. “So do I. But….”  _ How did he explain this to her? _ “Sometimes, even things like that are worth it to fight the evil.”

She sniffed and looked up at him again. “I want to fight the evil. So that they can’t do that to you. Or anyone.”

_ Dear girl. You may have to. But not yet.  _

“You are very brave, Leia.”

“So are you.”

“Yes, he is,” said a new voice and two hands rested on his shoulders, then slid down to clasp themselves on his chest, and he smelled the spiced apple scent he associated with her.

“It’s all right Leia-bear. You can go to bed my sweet. I have Captain Firmus.”

_ Did she? _

Leia gazed over his shoulder assessing the situation. Then she nodded. “Ok.” She patted his cheek and slid down trotting over to the stairs, where she paused to throw a smile at them over her shoulder.

“I won’t tell.”

“Thank you darling,” said Sola. 

  
  


*****

She could feel his heart thundering in his chest and he was still breathing too fast, the awful adrenaline of a nightmare all too familiar to her as well. She had been up late and walking around outside the house because she couldn’t sleep, rather than because of nightmares.

She was grateful to be awake, as she entered in time to hear him try to explain why his suffering had been worth it.

_ This man. Made of steel under that mild and calm exterior. Still human though, and his greatest fear was on behalf of those dear to him.  _

“Tea?” she asked in his ear, and noted that his hair curled slightly. “Outside?”

“Please,” he said, shuddering a little, and she wasn’t sure if it was from the nightmare or her closeness.

She released him and moved back into the kitchen softly, turning on the light over the stove and heating the kettle, moving about to get mugs and tea. When she returned he was waiting for her, standing near the sofa with the wool blanket over his arm and more composure in his face. He palmed the door to open and both of them stepped onto the porch.

It was much colder than several nights ago when they had done this last. Perhaps Fate knew they needed this night as well, since he left tomorrow with her sister and she had no assurance that they would meet again. 

And Sola wanted assurance. 

He sat and she followed suit more carefully, placing both mugs on the table before them as he shook the blanket out this time to tuck them both in before they picked up the hot mugs. 

“Did I wake you as well?” he asked her. 

“I was already awake, Captain,” she said. “Sometimes I just can’t sleep. I prefer that though to what you just had.”

She studied him in the light the moon was casting on them. She had had much opportunity to do so over the last several days, and realized that she was memorizing his features. Not handsome in the conventional way, but she liked the bone structure in his face and the way his mouth curled when he was amused, and those eyes. Hazel and so expressive. And they glowed when he smiled. 

Sola considered herself a fairly rational being. She was confident and skilled at what she did. The Naberrie women were not content to stand on the sidelines whether that was helping someone prep dinner or fighting for the peace of the galaxy. 

She and Padme’ shared many similarities. It was why they were good friends as well as sisters. But there was a key difference. Padme’ had to wrestle with things, and talk it over before making final decisions. Sola had always known immediately what she wanted her entire life. She didn’t have to think about it long. Whether that was a dinner choice, the job she desired, or, in this case, the man she wanted. 

So, while she had already accepted that he was going to be hers, it was still stunning to her that it had happened so fast. She was usually prepared in any situation she approached. 

She’d been blindsided by him. 

“I hate that she sees my nightmares,” he said abruptly, taking a drink and visibly slowing his breathing.

_ Yes, her niece was showing more astonishing abilities in the Force. _

“Padme’ told me about that. Captain….I completely understand why it distresses you, but my niece has shown herself to be remarkably resilient. What I saw this evening was not terror, but grief that you were hurt.”

_ And it hurt her too. Myra had filled her in on what she knew of the events on the Devastator---what her husband had done for his friend, and the price Piett had paid for the Rebellion. Sola had found a local range and shot the targets for three hours. She was exhausted afterwards and still desired to do more.  _

He sighed, looking down into his mug. “I don’t wish that for her either.”

“Firmus.”   
  


And he jerked his startled eyes to hers at the use of his name, and she deliberately relaxed against him, appreciating the warmth. 

“We feel grief like that about people we love. My niece loves you. And, if I heard correctly, would be more than happy to fight for you.” She smiled up at him. “I completely concur.”

He set his mug down on the table, even though he wasn’t finished, bit his lip and seemed to be deciding what to say.

“On which part?”

A beat. 

“Both.”

“Hm.”

And his arm shifted to rest at last over her shoulders, and she could hear his heartbeat now, fast and strong.

“I had similar thoughts about you when we spoke the other night.”

She smiled into his sweatshirt.

“I was not prepared for you,” he continued, “and I usually try to be prepared for most circumstances.”

She laughed, and pulled up to set her mug down as well, lest she spill it on his leg. She settled against him, drawing the blanket around them more closely against the chill air. 

“I understand. I’m an agent of the Rebellion. And I can’t stop thinking about an Imperial officer.”

He chuckled. “I’m not anymore.”   
  


“You were only two weeks ago. And you still have that way of carrying yourself.”

His arm tightened around her, and she couldn’t recall being this ridiculously happy before. She slid her arm around his waist and they just sat. She didn’t know how long they remained that way, and she wished she could lean against him and listen to his heart forever.

Unfortunately…..

“Firmus. You’re leaving tomorrow.”

And she felt him go still. 

“I had thought that….”

She sat up and reached for his hand, clasping it firmly.

“I am better placed to return to my duties from here than from the Rebel fleet, much as I may wish to join you.”

He looked at her face, studying her. “So then. What do we do?”

“We fight this war. We let each other know how we are. There is going to come a time when I will have to come in from the cold. And…..” She reached to touch his face, the corner of his mouth, and he turned his head suddenly to kiss her palm. “I will always find you.”

“I should let you know that patience is the  _ least _ of my virtues, ask Veers…...”

“Say my name,” she interrupted him, still resting her hand on his jaw. “You haven’t yet and I’ve known you for five days. Why haven’t you?”

“Because,” he said hoarsely, releasing her hand, and bringing his own to her cheek, “then it becomes real, and in my reality, the things I love are taken from me.”

_ And there was ache there that she wanted to repair. _

“Firmus, dearest, say my name.”

“Sola,” he whispered, and she captured his mouth with hers. 

  
  


*****

Myra knew how to be brave. She was a practiced hand. And she was trying to remember that she had been given the gift of seeing her husband twice in the space of two weeks. 

Perhaps this was why deployments were so long---because it was too difficult to say good-bye too frequently. 

Padme’ was doing her utmost not to glow with anticipation of seeing her own husband and Myra did not begrudge her that as they packed their meagre belongings.

Sola and Firmus were both wearing calm and collected expressions and shook hands good-bye formally, and then the children were clamoring for hugs from Aunt Sola, but Myra had seen the other woman’s eyes.

_ Goodness they were both made of steel.  _

Because Myra knew. 

Had seen the careful brush of fingertips when passing the bread. Occasionally managing to walk beside each other with the children---never for long, but they did. And one of them had forgotten to bring in their half drunk mugs of tea from the porch the night before. 

Now they behaved as cordial, but slight acquaintances and as she embraced her husband’s dearest friend she whispered, “Firmus dear, lean on Max. Talk to him. And trust her.”

He’d pulled back to look at her in surprise, but she just smiled and patted his face before turning to her husband.

“Sure you don’t want to come back with me and organize the Rebellion, wife of mine?” he asked her with a grin.

“Tempting,” she replied gravely, wrapping her arms around his waist, “but you have Padme’.”

“I’m better at the fighting part,” said the woman in question, overhearing this. “You would be amazing, Myra.”

“You see?” Max told her, holding her close. 

“Mmm. Zev on a starship?”

“True. And he would miss the bugs.”

“Yes,” she agreed and no tears, because…..because...well it was just a thing.

“Be safe,” he told her.

“And you. Keep him safe too,” she said looking over to Piett, who was listening to Luke chatter about something while his eyes were on Sola Naberrie. 

“I always try.” He kissed her, and turned to crush his son in his arms and then they were all climbing into the speeder Max had rented to take them to his ship in town. 

And they were gone.

Zev sniffed and she immediately went to make him cocoa and found that Sola had followed her. 

“How long before you need to go?” Myra asked the agent.

“I want them to get back to the fleet before I do anything,” the agent replied, leaning against the counter. “Do you mind if we make enough cocoa for all of us? I could use some too.”

_ No doubt she could. _

Myra complied and Sola got out the mugs, and they went to sit around a much quieter dining room table.

Zev perked up again and went to practice tree climbing. The two women, who drank more slowly, regarded each other. 

Myra may not be an agent, but she liked to observe people. Sometimes she did that to amuse her husband, and sometimes it was part of her job as she worked to make people’s homes suit them. 

Sola was a challenge, but she surprised Myra after a few minutes by smiling slightly.

“All right. You would have made a good agent, Myra, you’re fairly subtle, but I know when someone is studying me. You know, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Myra told her, returning the smile.

“Are you considering giving me the blaster talk? Because you’ve only known him as long as I have.”

“True,” Myra said, “in person. But he is my husband’s closest friend. I rather think I am qualified, were I to give you that. But I don’t need to. I know a ‘that’s mine’ expression well.”   
  


Sola gave a short humorless laugh. “Yes. And here I finally find what I want in the middle of a time where I can’t have him. Who knows when that will be? Or if we’ll both make it to that point?”

_ Oh dear. What to say to that? _

“Sola. Your sister found a way, didn’t she? Surely you can too.”

“My sister knew Anakin for years before they reached that point.”

“Yes,” said Myra knowingly, “but you’re more like me on this aren’t you? Do you need years to know if he….?”

“No,” Sola said firmly, blue eyes fierce in her possessiveness. “But what I do...I would place him in more danger than he is already in.”

“Don’t you think he should get to decide that?” Myra asked.

Sola held her gaze then held out her hand and Myra gripped it firmly. “We’ll find a way. Thank you Myra. For everything.”

  
  


*****

Veers took Padme’ to her ship first and they arranged a meet up point in the planet’s orbit. He and Piett then reached the freighter that Skywalker had leant him and boarded without incident. 

The Captain was quiet which could have been because of the pain his shoulder was giving him, (and  _ Force _ , Veers was ready for Henley to work his magic there to give his friend well deserved relief) but Veers thought it was likely more than that.

“I’d let you pilot, Firmus, but as you’ve only got one hand at the moment…”

His friend smiled slightly from his perch in the co-pilot’s seat. “I’m happy to see these skills in action, Veers. An army man….”

“Yes, all right. I know all the jokes. There she is. Can you fire her the coordinates, Piett?”

The Captain tapped something into the panel, and Veers waited until the slim silver ship went into hyperspace before he pulled back on the controls and did the same. 

He leaned back in the seat.

“Need anything? Water? Another shot?”

“I’m going to get a dependency at this rate,” Piett commented, staring out at the streaking stars in front of them.

“You haven’t had any of the really potent stuff, Firmus, you’ll be fine.”   
  


“All right then,” the smaller man replied, leaning his head back against the rest and looking immensely weary. 

Veers found and applied the shot. The two of them sat in companionable silence for the best part of an hour, when Piett spoke.

“Max. I….”

_ Was he going to bring it up himself? That would make things so much easier. _

Piett closed his eyes and then opened them again. “Myra said to lean on you. Force knows I do in all other things. And this….”

He looked very directly at Veers. “You know better than anyone else that I haven’t had much of what I had hoped for in life. I had accepted to a degree, that I would be on my own.”

_ And that was unthinkable. Piett’s appalling circumstances growing up had left him guarded and lonely and reserved. Veers knew now that was not his natural state---his friend had a very big heart, but he had accepted that no one wanted it.  _

“But I met you and I’m still so very grateful….”

“That is a two way street my friend. Never think otherwise.”

Piett smiled. “Thank you. I probably don’t need to tell you that this was the most awful thing I’ve experienced to date.” He clenched his free hand and steadied himself, the steel spine intact if a bit battered. 

“But it led to meeting some delightful and remarkable people. Ones I would cheerfully protect with my life.”

  
  
“Which you did, I’m given to understand, Captain Firmus.”

Piett chuckled. “Please tell me you won’t use that in front of the crew.”

“Blackmail.”   
  


“Honestly, Veers.”

  
  
“Well as the Skywalker twins will be with us for a bit, and as I doubt that Miss Leia in particular will be kept from you, it is possible the word may get out without my help.”

Realization of this likelihood swept Piett’s face and Veers laughed. 

“Kriff.” But he shook himself. “All right we’ll deal with that when we come to it. What I am trying to say is…”

He raised his head and straightened his back--familiar gestures of the Captain ready for battle. Veers felt rather fond of his friend. 

“I love Sola Naberrie and I’m trying not to be terrified that the universe will therefore take her away from me.”

Veers nodded. “I don’t think she’ll let it.”

Piett raised his eyebrows. “You don’t appear surprised.”

Veers grinned. “Oh dear. I meant to say, Firmus, how shocking that our commander’s sister-in-law wants you.”

“That is  _ not… _ …”

“Oh I believe you that you are in love with her. I’m just saying she’s clearly in love with you….” But Veers was watching Piett open his eyes wide as though hit in the face by a porg. 

“She’s Anakin Skywalker’s sister-in-law,” he whispered. “Oh kriffing hell, I didn’t even think….”

“These things rarely have a lot to do with rational thought, Firmus,” said Veers deeply amused. “Are you going to hold that against her?”

“What?  _ No _ . I….It’s just I didn’t even think about things like backgrounds and…”

_ Nope. He was not going to let his friend go down this road. The best man he knew shouldn't have to worry about pedigrees. _

“Firmus. What was the Skywalker name when the General married Padme’ Amidala?”

“I don’t know.”

“Exactly. It didn’t seem to bother her. Or anyone really. Did she give some indication that this mattered?”

Piett flushed. “No.”

“Is she the type to whom it  _ would _ matter?”

Piett started to smile again. “No. No she isn’t.”

“So let’s go back to the main point. A beautiful and deadly woman is in love with you. I’m pleased about that on both counts, as you more than deserve that,  _ and _ she can keep you safe.”

The Captain smiled bitterly. “True. If we were ever together, which at this point seems virtually impossible.” 

Veers pondered this. 

“Piett, I’m not sure what to say. But…. this a Naberrie woman we are discussing. She crossed numerous star systems to get to her sister. Don’t you think she might do at least that for the man she loves?”

And he was immensely enjoying the way his friend flushed every time he said that. 

****

Anakin was not pacing. 

_ You are though.  _

_ Stay out of it, Obi-Wan.  _

Across the bay, Kenobi grinned at him from where he and Rex were ostensibly looking at places they could store AT-STs on the Mon Calamari cruiser. 

Anakin had agreed with High command that the Devastator would be the flagship of the fleet once she was repaired. 

_ Once her Captain was repaired as well, he hoped... _

In the meantime, Veers had advised them to train with some of his walkers and acclimate some of their rebel crew to working with them. Rex and Obi-Wan were preparing to receive the machines on board. 

And Anakin was waiting for his family to arrive to enjoy a brief time with them before the fleet needed to deploy elsewhere. 

At last (at  _ last _ ) the familiar silver ship was approaching the bay and he recognized his wife’s skillful hand as it landed gracefully on the deck. It was followed seconds later by his freighter, landing less gracefully, but still decently given that an army man was at the helm. 

“Daddy!” came double cries, resounding throughout the bay, bringing smiles from all the faces around as the twins came barreling toward him. 

He stopped them in the Force, about four feet from himself, and levitated them into the air to approach more slowly, and they giggled wildly before reaching him and he had two sets of arms around his neck---one on his back and one on the front. 

“I missed you,” he told them both. 

“Me too,” said Luke, muffled on his back.

“And me,” agreed Leia from the front. 

He looked over her head to Padme’ approaching with a smile and further behind her, Piett was making his way more slowly toward them, Veers at his side. 

He felt Leia sense this and she was scrambling down to dance back to the Captain, taking his free hand to urge him along.

“And look who we brought!” she asserted as Luke at last unlatched himself and slid down to the deck. 

“Yep,” he declared proudly gesturing toward Piett, “see Dad? He’s walking now. We helped.”

“They did indeed,” said the Captain, meeting Anakin’s eyes with a smile and Leia released his hand so he could shake his commander’s. 

“And did you know General Veers has a kid?” Leia asked. “He’s younger than us, but he can climb pretty well anyway.”

“And we made loads of pretend fighters out of sticks,” Luke declared. 

Clearly his children felt they’d had a bit of a holiday as his wife asserted herself to greet him. 

“I did know of General Veers’ son,” Anakin told them, finally shaking hands with the man himself.

“Gentlemen, welcome back aboard. Captain, I am afraid that Dr. Henley is expecting you immediately. From the looks of things, however, it seems you may not object.”

Piett, he already knew, was made of durasteel, but the deep lines of pain etched into his face were quite telling at the moment.

“Not this time, General,” he agreed mildly. 

“Can I go with you, Captain Firmus?” Leia asked, “then I can help Doctor Henley.”

This clearly gave Veers, and certainly Anakin, an amusing mental image of his small daughter telling Henley his job, and the General couldn’t contain a snort. 

Several crew were already smirking a little bit at Piett’s new title as well, and the Captain sighed. 

“You may walk to sickbay with me, my dear, but beyond that….” he looked to Padme’.

“We will visit Captain Piett when the surgery is all done, darling” said his wife, and Leia frowned but subsided, taking Piett’s hand once more.

_ So he was hers then. All people were Luke’s, but Leia was very particular. More points for the man, and Anakin hoped he would agree to the command he’d been offered.  _

“Shall we then?” asked Anakin, arm around his wife, and they all moved out of the bay, Veers and Leia flanking Piett, and Luke dashing ahead and returning, his delight in being on a huge starship, flowing over Anakin in the Force with powerful waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Captain Returns
> 
> (after the picture chapter of course. ;))


	14. Sola and Firmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised a bit of illustration. It was great fun to do and I LOVE pencil sketches. It's been a few years, but this was a great challenge.


	15. The Captain Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin confers with his newest Captain as they prepare to return to the Devastator and Piett learns several interesting things. (But he really doesn't care for the new uniform)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end of Part I. I'm happy to say that Part II is raring to go, and so I don't anticipate any delays in the posting schedule unless some muse hits me hard over the head for one of my other series. ;)  
> Thank you as ever, dear readers, for joining me in this story!!
> 
> (I should add that listening to the opening music for Band of Brothers as Piett returns gives you the mood I was in 🥺😃)

Piett could hear the General first as consciousness returned. 

Veers was a rock. Always there for him, Piett thought with sleepy fondness and he forced his eyes open. 

“.... so the Captain planted himself in front of me and fought them off with just one blaster.” 

“But where were the others?” demanded a young voice, and Piett turned his head to see that Max was exactly where he expected—-in a chair near his head—-and Luke Skywalker was on his lap listening to this story with rapt attention. 

“Don’t you remember Luke?” A sweet voice on his right——Leia, on her knees in a chair on the other side, resting her hands on his arm—-“they were too scared. Captain Firmus is the bravest.” And she looked down at him, clearly knowing he was awake with those abilities of hers. 

“Hello,” She said with a wide smile. 

“Hello sweetheart,” he returned, and saw that Padmé was there as well. 

“Captain Firmus, your shoulder’s all better now, the Doctor said!” came Luke’s eager voice, and he turned to smile at the boy. 

Certainly there was no pain, and the relief of that was immense. So much so, that he felt warm drowsiness and Veers looked at him knowingly. 

“All right, as promised, you got to see Captain Firmus wake up. But he needs to sleep more, and I believe your mother said something about that for you…”

“Yes indeed,” Padmé said. “Bedtime. We’ll see you soon, dear Captain.” And she leaned in to kiss his forehead, her daughter immediately copying her. 

“Bye, Captain!” Luke said, going for a careful hug and then they were shepherded out of the room. 

“What story were you telling?” Piett murmured, feeling vastly content with the circumstances. 

“The time we ran into that spicer gang and I got shot in the side right before the Loth wolves appeared?”

“Not completely accurate then, Max.”

His friend raised amused eyebrows. “Oh yes? Have all those details clearly do you? I’ll have you know that Henley has you on the good stuff.”

Piett closed his eyes and smiled. “I had two blasters.”

Max snorted beside him. 

“All right, Captain Particular. Rest.”

And a firm hand settled on his arm as he drifted off. 

  
  


****

Piett gazed at himself in the mirror. It was not something he typically spent a lot of time doing, but the new uniform was an adjustment. Not a sign of olive green.

His cap was khaki as well, and he admitted he preferred the fit. It was about the  _ only _ thing he preferred with this uniform but, ah well. Henley still had him in a sling for three more days and then he would be allowed PT. 

He was thinner than he remembered but with Veers’ help he could change that. They had trained together for years now, and as soon as he was allowed, he wished to resume that. He placed the cap on and gave it a tug, then left his temporary quarters for the General’s office.

The door opened to him even before he had chimed the pad and he wondered if this was a Force thing.

“Ah, Captain. Very good to see you. You’re looking well.”

Skywalker motioned him further in. “Can I get you anything? Drink perhaps?” He gestured to the bottles on the sideboard.

“Very kind sir, but I’m on duty.”

His commander grinned. “ _ Light _ duty was my understanding, Piett.”

_ Of course he knew. He seemed to know everything without being told. Far better than a Sith though….. _

“All the same, sir.”

“Oh yes,” Skywalker said nodding in satisfaction, “you will whip our undisciplined Rebel forces into shape, Captain. Now, what did you wish to see me about?”

“Several things, sir.” Piett squared himself, placing his free hand behind his back. 

“First, I wanted to thank you, and those words seem inadequate, for allowing me to recuperate with your family. They are…..well you know how amazing they all are.”

The General smiled at him. “I do indeed. And thank you. But I will continue to give you my gratitude Captain for how  _ you _ defended them. Risking yourself in the process, once more, I have been informed by my daughter.”

Piett shifted. “Did she also inform you that she crashed two speeders with her power, sir?” 

“Oh yes. In glowing detail. Because, and I quote: ‘Captain Firmus and I look out for each other.’”

The Captain smiled slightly. “A very remarkable child, sir. So thank you. I don’t know if you recall our conversation many years ago but….”

“I recall it very well, Captain. It changed my life as a matter of fact.”

_ Well…..that was not expected. _

“I…”

“Apologies, Piett, I will tell you more of that later. You were saying.”

“Yes sir. I told you then I believe, that ah….that I didn’t really have much of a family. I just wanted you to understand how much it meant to me….”

“Piett.” The General mercifully intervened. “I do recall. And I hope it has been abundantly clear to you that we consider you part of our family. Please accept my assurance of that.”

_ He would not lose his composure in front of his commanding officer.  _

Skywalker looked at him with understanding. “I believe you had some other items…?”

“Yes sir. “

_ Thank you. _

“I wanted to ask you if your offer of a command was still on the table.”

The General studied him for a long minute.

“Only if you want it, Piett.”   
  


“I would like to return to my ship, sir.”

His commander nodded. “They will be quite ecstatic to have you back.”

_ He wished he could be that happy as well. But he had very mixed feelings. _

“Shall we visit the ship covertly first to see how things go before you officially resume command?”

He felt ashamed.  _ The General could sense his feelings of course…... _

“Piett, I’m not reading your mind, but I am reading your emotions.”

He met that bright blue gaze. 

“Captain, what you’re doing takes immense strength. I do understand. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Let us not have your first visit on board be the one which is so very public.”

“Thank you sir. When can we arrange that?”

“How’s tomorrow? We can go see the Chief engineer— make sure it’s quiet.”

_ Tomorrow. All right yes he could do this. _

He straightened his spine, and inexplicably the General smiled. 

“You wished to tell me something earlier, sir?”

_ Why was he looking at him like that? _

“Yes, Captain. I think, given all that has occurred in the last year, all that you have sacrificed, you should know how very crucial you have been in my life. Please sit.”

Piett obeyed, mind whirling.  _ What had he done? _

Anakin paced to the viewport and looked out at the stars.

“I was, you might recall, deeply concerned for my wife and her pregnancy. We talked about how conflicted I was feeling.”

_ What if you needed to do something.....something bad to help someone you loved? What if it was the only way to save them? _

“Yes sir,” Piett responded quietly. 

“At the time, Captain, I was being-- mentored-- is the word I should use I suppose, by Senator Palpatine.”

He caught Piett’s expression. 

“Yes, as in the Emperor. He was encouraging me toward the Dark Side for answers.”

PIett was puzzled. “Why would he want you to do that, sir?”

Skywalker took a breath and turned to face him. 

“Because, Piett, Palpatine is not just the Emperor, he is a Sith Lord called Sidious. His apprentice I believe you know---Darth Magnus.”

Piett felt slightly light headed. 

_ “How disappointing, Captain….” _

“Do you need that drink now, Piett?”

He took some steadying breaths. “No sir. I just---- the memory was a bit…”

The General looked deeply sympathetic. “I wish I could convey to you, Captain, just how deep my regard for you is. You served with him while spying for us for a year. I know of no one else who has done what you did.”   
  


“Thank you sir,” he responded, still feeling as though all the blood in his body was in his legs. 

“When I met you, Sidious was trying to turn me so that I would be his apprentice. I was seriously considering the Dark Side to save my wife. And then I met you, by chance or the Force, and you, who had suffered easily as much as I had, pointed out that such a cost was not worth it, even for our loved ones.”

Piett recalled that. Remembered his sister and the old ache was still there. 

“I shudder to think not only what could have happened to me personally, but to the galaxy had I gone to the Dark Side.”

_ A Jedi the level of Anakin Skywalker? Indeed. _

“So, you see, it is I who owe you, Captain Firmus Piett, everything that I have now.”

Piett felt the enormity of that.

“Sir, I am sure that others…..”

“Of course, Padme’ and Obi-Wan have been my bedrock. Always. But I am very serious, Piett. That moment out in the D’Astan sector, sitting there with you, getting our arms looked at, that was the moment I knew I could not listen to Palpatine’s solution.”

Piett looked down at his boots and then back up. 

“Well, sir, I honestly don’t know what to say. I’m glad you didn’t listen to him. And….thank you for bringing me in to be a part of this.”

“You are thanking me for a great deal of pain and suffering, Captain.”

Piett rose. “I realize that, sir. But you are telling me that the Emperor, whom I served up until three weeks ago, is a Sith Lord. I….well. I am delighted to be by your side to fight that. I think I can speak for Veers and Venka as well. Do they know?”

“Not yet. I will share that in due time. I would ask you not mention it yet.”

“All right.”

“And now, Captain, I will see you in the morning. 0900, hangar bay 8.”

His nerves were not best pleased by this information, but he steeled himself.

“Yes, sir. Until then.”

*****

Veers tugged at his uniform again, and was slightly jealous of Piett who seemed able not to fidget in his. 

It was simultaneously strange and terrific to see his friend in the Alliance uniform. Strange after years of seeing him in Imperial green/grey, and terrific because today Piett resumed command. 

The uniform suited him, but then, Piett was one of those people who could look good in almost any uniform. It was that air of command that he unconsciously exuded, Veers thought.

Piett rubbed at his left arm, released from the sling five days previously, in what he no doubt hoped was a subtle manner.

Veers stood a little closer to him as they watched their approach.

“How is it, Firmus?” he asked quietly.

His friend sighed in quiet exasperation. “How do you see that?”

“I know you.”

“It is a bit achy, but that, Henley tells me, is because we need to build muscles that were rather...ah destroyed.”

Veers saw red again and drew a few breaths. “Well, say the word, and I’ll help with the PT.”   
  


Piett gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Max.”

Skywalker himself was piloting the shuttle, and Veers looked out of the forward viewport to see work had begun on the large blue starbird on the Devastator’s port side.

“That is going to take some getting used to.”

The General chuckled. “I imagine. But as she is the new flagship, it really needs to be done.”

“The new….” Piett trailed off.

_ His friend hadn’t known. _

“Absolutely, Captain. You didn’t think I would give you a demotion did you? And I will be aboard her, so she needs to be the flagship. And she’s the biggest.”

Veers could tell the General was pleased to have surprised his friend in this way.

“Also has the most guns,” Veers put in. 

“Very true, General thank you.”

“Well...I…”

“Captain,” the General took his eyes off the controls, still piloting without a tremble, and looked at his friend. “I wouldn’t want anyone else to be the captain of the flagship for the Alliance. I trust this is acceptable to you?”

“Thank you sir,” Piett said quietly, and Veers rested a hand on his shoulder. He could feel that Piett was thrumming with tension and he understood that. He was grateful that the General had taken Piett on a private visit to his ship a few days previously.

The Captain had returned, strained, but appreciative and ready to face the much bigger reception he was about to have. 

“Devastator, this is Shuttle Marcellus, asking permission to dock,” Skywalker said, as they neared the giant hangar bay.

“Shuttle Marcellus, this is Devastator. Permission granted. Good to have you.”

“Thank you.”

And they were coming in for a feather light landing--no surprise with Anakin Skywalker at the helm. And Veers could see that the bay was as packed as it could possibly be with the crew. He thought he could spot Venka waiting at the head. Piett let out a small shuddering breath next to him. 

“ _ Stars _ , who’s running the ship?”

Veers grinned as the ramp began to lower, and the General moved to go out first. 

“All the unlucky bastards who don’t get to see you yet.”

He made an ‘after you’ gesture to his friend and Piett squared his shoulders and descended the ramp, Veers at his back.

“Ten-HUT!” 

And the entire bay snapped to attention, including, Veers realized, General Skywalker, as Piett set foot on the deck once more. 

“Captain,” said Venka coming forward, and the man had actual tears in his eyes as he saluted his friend. 

“Welcome aboard, sir.”

Piett saluted and, because Veers knew him well, had to work to make his throat obey him. 

“Thank you, commander. It’s good to be back.”

And an observer might be forgiven for thinking that they were under heavy fire when the entire assemblage began to applaud wildly as the diminutive Captain made his way up the row, shaking the hands that were offered him in the thunder of accolades that surrounded him. 

Veers and Venka fell into step behind him, and the General was happy to take the rear today. 

It took Piett the better part of twenty minutes to cross the bay, the crew desperately eager to show him how much they regarded him. At last however, they reached the lift for the bridge and Piett was actually wringing his fingers out a bit.

He was deeply flushed as he always got with a compliment or too much attention. Venka met Veers’ eyes and grinned happily. 

“If we could have fit every single crewmember in that bay, sir they all would have done it to see you,” Venka told his Captain. 

“Thank you, Venka” Piett said to his XO, and he was struggling with the emotion, but managing remarkably well, Veers thought. 

They exited and walked the last several yards to the bridge. 

Ellery had begged Veers for the privilege of announcing the Captain, and he stepped forward proudly as Piett came into the atrium to see all the remaining Senior officers present and lining the walkways, and the pit crew standing to attention at their stations. 

“Captain on the bridge!” the Sergeant announced, saluting. 

Again, Piett was saluted by the crew before they too, gave him extended applause and this time, Veers could indeed see the tears in those hazel eyes, and he made sure to be right at his friend’s shoulder as he moved up the central walkway to shake hands with the officers that had defected.

And then Greeves was there, faint bruising showing even now about his collar, but he gripped Piett’s hand in both of his fervently---both men with damp cheeks.

“Sir,” he said, “thank you.” It was all he said, but Veers knew Piett understood all the meaning there. 

Piett reached the end of the walkway near the viewports and turned to face them, having to wait out their applause for another five minutes. The General joined them as it died down and handed Piett a comlink. 

“I know it’s usually just to the bridge,” Skywalker said, as his friend shot him an inquiring look, “but today, your ship needs to hear it, if you would.”

Piett cleared his throat slightly and nodded, flicking it on so that what he said would be broadcast through the entire ship.

“This is Captain Piett. I have command.”

Veers imagined that it might be possible for other star systems to hear the cheer that went up throughout the Devastator at those words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sith and Jedi
> 
> Part II- Dantooine to Yavin


	16. Sith and Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to the action 2 years later with the Rebellion's base now stationed on and around Dantooine. Padme' has located here with her twins, who are training more intensively now in their Jedi abilities. The fleet has grown and so has the intensity of Palpatine's search for the Skywalker twins.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we begin part two of this giant story: From Dantooine to Yavin. Thank you all so much for reading!! :)

Two Years Later...

Anakin……

_ You cannot hide forever, Anakin. I feel your children. They are STRONG. _

_ They will be mine.  _

Anakin frowned in his meditation and pushed back.

_ I will destroy you Sidious. You and your ‘apprentice’. _

_ Cackling laughter with the feel of death. _

_ You cannot. You do not have the power of the Dark Side. You cast that away, Anakin. And you will pay for it.  _

_ It is you who will pay for the suffering and darkness you are spreading, Sidious.  _

_ A feeling of oily, evil amusement…. _

Anakin’s eyes snapped open and he took some steadying breaths, gazing around his quiet quarters on the Devastator.

Once he was calmer he reached in the Force.

_ Luke? _

_ A pause and a sleepy…..Dad? _

_ Sorry to wake you son. Are you…...all right? _

_ Yes. Why? _

_ Are you continuing those mental shielding exercises Obi-Wan was showing you? _

_ In the daytime I am.  _

_ Yes, sorry.  _

_ Why? Dad, you sound worried. _

_ Anakin sighed over their connection. Palpatine reached me. He can sense your power growing. I do not want him to find you. _

_ Dad? Leia was awake. _

_ Are you all right, Leia? _

_ Yes, but I sensed you and Luke--you’re worried. Is everyone all right?  _

_ We’re all fine, my daughter. Sidious is…..increasing his search for you. I want you both to take your training very seriously _

_ He felt his daughter’s fear. _

_ Do we need to leave Dantooine? _

_ Not yet. Go back to sleep, both of you. I am sorry to have worried you. We can talk in the morning. _

_ As in, real talk? Leia asked. I really want to say hello to Captain Firmus.  _

_ Anakin sent her his amusement. Yes as in a real talk. But it’s rear-Admiral now.  _

_ He felt her pride and pleasure.  _

_ About time you gave him a promotion, Dad.  _

_ Says the 11 year old expert. Go to bed---I’ll make sure you can say hello tomorrow. _

_ Thanks Dad. _

_ Bye Dad. This was Luke. _

_ Good Night. _

Anakin rose from the floor and moved to the fresher to splash his face with water. More than ever as his children grew older, did he wish for Yoda’s input.

And wasn’t that something. He’d resented him throughout his time as a padawan. He wouldn’t mind offering the little green goblin an apology too---he’d been a kriffing moody Jedi teenager. Force willing his children wouldn’t be the same horrors he had been. 

He exited his quarters and headed for the modified gym they had installed on the ship for him and Obi-Wan to use for training. It needed special reinforcement for their Jedi disciplines and he had appreciated the skill the Chief had displayed in designing it and then installing it. They had repurposed one of the senior officer’s gyms in order to do it. 

As he reached it, he could sense his Master’s presence already. 

He entered and watched Kenobi flip backwards three times before lopping off the extended blaster arms of four training droids with one swing. 

He grinned at Anakin.

He gave him a slight nod. “Not bad, Obi-Wan. Did you want a real challenge now? Because Luke could do that.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “I happen to know he absolutely couldn’t last time we trained here, so you’re just being rude  _ and _ a liar.”

Anakin ignited his blade and set his feet. 

“But sure, Skywalker, come at me.”

Anakin gave a battle smile and obeyed. 

  
  


****

Newly appointed Rear-Admiral Piett stood in the middle of his quarters and tried to make up his mind about what he wanted to do first. Double shifts left him in a fog and it felt like that had increased over the last two years as the fleet grew and more responsibility had been given to him. 

Ackbar had the central and largest portion of the fleet, and they were now big enough to split off as the occasion called for in various missions. 

Admiral Drayson had a third of their motley fleet, and Piett himself had just been given the remaining squadron, with Skywalker remaining on the flagship. An unusual move to have the junior Admiral at the helm, but Ackbar wished to remain on Home One and Skywalker was the commander of the navy despite holding the title of General. 

It was all very muddled for a former Imperial, but he went with it. It drove Veers far more crazy, but Piett pointed out that at least the army seemed more regular with its command structure. Veers had countered by pointing out that Piett didn’t have to serve directly with Madine. 

Which. 

Fair. 

He decided that taking off his cap was a good first step, and he laid it neatly on the table by his sofa. Tea seemed like the next best thing when he noticed that his small holopad on the desk was blinking at him.

Oh please  _ Force _ no. He was so exhausted, and was fearful that he might keel over if he was called back to the bridge or a meeting….

Mentally slapping himself, he took a breath and tapped the pad. 

“I hear that congratulations are in order,  _ Admiral _ ,” she purred. 

He gaped, no doubt looking more like a Mon Calamari than a human. Then his weariness fell away and he smiled.

“ _ How _ , dare I ask, did you manage to not only get through to me, but to get in a holocall?”

“I have connections in high places,  _ Admiral _ ,” she replied loftily. 

_ Of course. General Skywalker.  _

“Just Rear-Admiral, most lovely of agents,” he corrected, reaching for the pad and carrying it to his small galley kitchen to get the kettle started. 

“‘Just’ he says. Honestly,” she shook her head but she was smiling. “Are you making tea?”

“I am. I wish I could make you a cup.”

And his longing for her threatened to overwhelm him, tired as he was. He braced his arms on the smooth counter and stretched his back.

“I wish that too, my dearest Admiral.”

He smiled. “You like saying that, don’t you?”

“I do, actually. High time my brother in law got it together. We all know who keeps things running out there.”

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Long shift?” she asked.

“Mm. Double. Things are getting a bit more tricky with a bigger fleet. And the Empire has been churning out Star Destroyers to hunt us down…..so. We still need to train more officers.”

Her small image cocked its head.

“I heard you had a close call near Bothawui last week.”

_ Close indeed. They had jumped away with seconds to spare. _

“Kriffing close. Thankfully made it just in time. Tell me about you, my darling. I hear about fleet movements all day. Are you safe? You’re sure this call….?”   
  


“I’m sure, Firmus. I adore you, but I wouldn’t blow my cover for you.”

He chuckled and finished adding the spices to his cup, before picking it and the holopad up to move to the sofa. 

“Don’t mind me” he told her, setting both items down on the low table in front of him, “but I’ve got to get these boots off before I’m physically incapable of doing so.”

“Wait one second,” she told him and he paused, raising his eyebrows at her. 

“Move over there, by your little trees.”

_ He still had them. Something that had touched him deeply when he returned to his ship two years ago. Several officers had cared for them while he recovered. _

“Sola…..”

“I don’t get to see you that often,  _ Admiral _ Piett and you know how attractive I find a man in uniform.”

He snorted. “Well I have plenty of those aboard for you to choose from, my dear if you….”

“No no, I’m very exclusive. I’ll only take an Admiral, and then only if he has an utterly charming smile, lovely hazel eyes, and a way of carrying himself that makes me want to retire from undercover work.”

He felt himself flushing, which was exactly what she had intended, and she laughed triumphantly as he returned to the sofa to tug off his boots. 

“So worth it for that, darling. But it’s all true.”

He put a finger on her holographic face and it fizzed a bit.

  
  
“I miss you terribly. I know you can’t tell me where you are, but….”

“Safe. Finding some interesting things. I’ll be contacting you and Anakin soon, I hope. But I should go now.”

He ached for her. She could no doubt see that on his face. 

“I know, dearest,” she said. “I feel the same. I promise you I’m fine. I might get to see my sister soon if all goes well. Possibly you might get some leave….?”

They both knew how uncertain that was. 

“We can but hope.”

“I love you,” he told her, and she glowed.

“I know. Be safe.”

“And you.”

It felt cold and dark when her image disappeared. He sipped his tea to return the warmth and sighed. 

Kriffing Sith lords and their wars. If he could destroy Palpatine tomorrow so that he and Sola could finally be together, he would. 

But----not a Jedi, so. 

In the meantime he would have to assist those that were, and pray that the remarkable woman who was amazing enough to love him would stay safe. 

*****

Padme’ finished the supply routes and sent them on a secure link back to the fleet. She sat back and rubbed her eyes. Between looking at system maps, the information her sister had sent, and the computer screen she felt that her vision was rather blurred. However, they now had a new supply route---hopefully one that was secure from the Empire….for now. 

Sola was one of several agents who sent her their information on likely suppliers and safe routes--also which systems were friendly, or at least willing to turn a blind eye, for some small favors or credits. 

It allowed her to get a vague idea of where her sister was as well and she was  _ not _ worried about that. 

She could only imagine what Firmus was feeling about it. Anakin was hopeless for information there----pointed out that it really wasn’t his place to ask his Admiral about his  _ feelings _ . She had pointed out that he was Force sensitive, surely he could tell?

_ “You want me to deliberately intrude on Piett, my love? He’s very good at battening down his emotions. Consider what he has dealt with in his career.” _

_ “Of course I don’t want you to intrude. I just…..I know how I feel about you and Sola and….” _

_ She could hear him smile across the comm connection.  _

_ “I love your heart, my angel, but our Admiral is made of rather fine stuff. Besides, I happen to know that your sister is impossibly good at what she does, and has consistently managed to find ways to communicate with him.” _

_ She sighed. “Sometimes I just want to grab a blaster and head to Coruscant personally.” _

_ He had laughed. “And that right there, is why we’re going to win. Incidentally, why I love you as well.” _

_ She smiled. “Because of my desire to blast Palpatine into space dust?” _

_ “Exactly.”  _

Few things in the last several years had made Padme’ as happy as she had been when Sola confessed that she had laid claim to the man her family already adored. 

_ “Does he know that?” Padme’ had asked. _

_ Sola snorted over the connection. _

_ “I may have informed him.” _ _  
  
_

_ “Sola-----I wish you could see how big my smile is right now.” _

_ “I can hear it,” her sister replied, and Padme’ could hear the answering smile across the galaxy. _

The former Senator from Naboo rose and moved to look at her children in the large back garden on Dantooine. 

They had found a place in a small village that was both far enough from the capitol city to be safe, and close enough to be able to utilize convenient amenities and transport. 

The children were so resilient. It was a far cry from Alderaan’s lush tropical feel. But it had a different loveliness. Wide savannahs and interesting trees, hilly country and numerous lakes, rivers and oceans. The oceans weren’t close to them, but there were several rivers.    
  


At the bottom of their own broad garden, a stream ran and numerous short and broad blba trees gew near it. Sadly, due to the thorns, they were not in any way ideal for climbing, but the twins were adapting to water exploration instead. 

At the moment, however, she could see them working very hard to defeat their adversary in the form of Obi-Wan. 

They were not allowed to use real lightsabers yet. They were supposed to learn the forms perfectly first. In a few years, Anakin and Obi-Wan had promised they would learn with the real thing. In the meantime, both Luke and Leia were battling their master with straight wooden staffs. 

She paused to watch them as the caf began to fill the kitchen with its promising smell. Luke attacked with short aggressive strokes, moving in a sharp, neat manner.

Leia was fluid, like a dancer, and enjoyed adding the flips to her tactics. It got her in trouble sometimes, but Obi-Wan had already spoken in admiration of her creativity when it came to fighting. 

Luke was much better at quieting his mind. His nature was less tempestuous than his sister’s (more like hers to be honest) and it was easier for him to move objects and draw more power from the Force, due to being more peaceful within it. 

Her Jedi twins. 

Anakin had told her he could feel the Emperor intensifying his search for them. She had accepted that Dantooine may not be their home for too much longer. It could be months or years, but they would have to move. 

She poured herself a cup of caf and went out to the broad back porch to watch them and read the latest message from Myra on her holopad.

  
  


******

“You’re getting slower Ben!” Luke laughed as he managed a hit at Obi-Wan’s knee and rolled away swiftly.

“Oh young padawan,” Kenobi said, shaking his head at him. “Did it never occur to you that I was going easy on you?”

Leia snorted and gave her twin a superior look as Ben suddenly moved with the swiftness of a striking snake and tapped Luke across the back before flipping away.

“Luke, it was obvious he was holding back.”

“Oh please, Leia, you did not know that.”

Obi-Wan suddenly turned his attack on her and she flipped above his ‘blade’, bringing her own across to smack at it.

“Cockiness does not serve you well, Leia,” Kenobi told her as she had to scramble away from his more intense attack.

He paused, as they all panted.

“All right, I want you to attack me at the same time. Let’s hone working together. Your ability here will be unprecedented.”

“If Luke isn’t thinking about X-Wings all the time,” his sister teased.

“It’s not all the time. Besides, Dad said I could power one up next time the fleet docks here.”

“Let’s go,” demanded their master. “Less talking, more twin attacking.”

Leai reached for Luke in the Force as they obeyed, sensing his intentions and reacting to them.

_ Legs or head? She asked. _

_ Legs.  _

They moved to lunge at their master, but to her disappointment he avoided them with ease.

“Try not to project so obviously. Feel. Don’t talk, even in your head.”

Leia tried to curb her impatience and reached again…..

  
  


_ …...Myra Veers screamed in rage and fired at the troopers even as Zev ran before her toward the ship. And she was hit, the blood blooming along her arm….. _

_ …..Aunt Sola gasping for air in a darkened shuttle…. _

_ …..their Admiral flung into the bulkhead of his ship even as he shouted orders, numerous Star Destroyers firing at the Devastator as the Rebel fleet strove to escape…. _

_ …..Leia Skywalker…...I feel you….. _

She cried out at the last touch of something so profoundly evil, and discovered that she was kneeling on the grass, her brother and Ben on either side of her and her mother rushing down from the house. 

“Leia!” Ben said urgently. “Look at me. Think about the things I tell you. Your brother.”

She pictured Luke and his sunshine aura.

“Your mother.”   
  


Her sweet smile and wisdom.

“Your Father.”

His jokes and his power--he made them safe.

“The Admiral.”

Kind hazel eyes and warm assurance.

“How is it now?” Kenobi asked.

She nodded, opening her eyes. “He didn’t find me. It worked.”

Running through the steps to shield her mind, and her Force presence had been successful. Palpatine had tried once before to reach her, and her natural instinct had shoved him out. However, her father and Obi-Wan had begun training her and Luke in mental shielding the very next day. 

“What was it, Leia?” Luke asked her, still with a warm hand on her back. 

“A...a vision. Did you not get any of it?”

She and her twin had started experiencing Force visions when they turned 10. Sometimes they shared them.

“I got a flash of something with Aunt Sola and something with the fleet. But nothing else.”

“Darling what was it?” Padme’ asked. 

Leia took a breath. She had been reminded repeatedly by her Father that these visions rarely came to pass as they assumed they would. It helped to tell others about them. 

“I saw…..Aunt Myra and Zev, running from stormtroopers. And…..Aunt Sola was stuck in a shuttle without power. Our Admiral was fighting a big battle and….it looked bad.”

Obi-Wan shared a look with Padme’.    
  


“All right, Leia, thank you dear. Let’s go inside…”

“You should contact Anakin, just in case….” Ben said.

Her mother nodded. “I will.”

They rose, Leia still feeling a bit shaky, and headed back toward the house. 

The spike in the Force clearly hit Ben and Luke at the same time as it assaulted her.

“Go!” Ben yelled and her mother grabbed her hand and began to sprint to the house, Luke right behind.

They flung themselves inside and her mother was getting out their blaster cache while Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber and they watched the back lawn.

“Something’s coming,” he panted. “Padme’, the ship….”

“Wait!” Luke exclaimed.

“Luke….” cautioned Ben, but Leia felt it too.

“No, he’s right.”

She could feel her twin reaching and she joined him. 

“It’s not dangerous,” Luke said and then he was running back toward the lawn as a small ship began flattening the grasses just beyond the stream at the bottom of the garden.

  
“ _ Not dange.. _ ..Luke!!” Ben called, but Leia knew who it was even before the ramp lowered, and Myra Veers came stumbling down to the ground.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Resupplying the Fleet


	17. Resupplying the Fleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empire causes lots of problems for our favorite people. Myra is forced to flee, and Sola, undercover on mission, discovers urgent news.

Veers hurried toward Skywalker’s office, trying to look for all the galaxies as though he was  _ not _ hurrying. Generals did things with purpose. He wasn’t  _ rushing _ . 

He had been summoned immediately, and it had been Skywalker  _ himself _ who commed him.

_ Please Force, let it not be Myra or Zev. Surely they were all right...he had just talked to them two nights ago….. _

_ Piett….? Surely not. His friend was on the bridge as he walked. He knew it was Piett’s shift.  _

He really needed to get the Gundarks out of his brain and calm the kriff down. Perhaps some urgent piece of intel had come through.

Or…..he should just stop speculating and find out what was happening once he heard it from the General. 

He raised his hand to the door pad and it opened. He was used to this by now after two years with a Jedi who used the Force as casually as breathing. Darth Magnus had used it indeed, but it was usually for executions…..

Those were not thoughts he wanted to delve into.

Skywalker was standing over by a shelf where he kept holos of his family. And…..and Piett was standing by the viewport, where he had been looking out, but turned as Veers entered, his face grave.

_ Oh kriffing hell…... _

“General,” Skywalker jumped right in and he appreciated it. He was not the type that needed lots of gentle foundation. 

“There was an attack on the safe house.”

His world shook and he took a step, looking for something to grip. He found the edge of Skywalker’s desk as Piett moved swiftly to his side to put a hand on his arm.

“Max, they’re all right. They made it out. Look at me, Veers.”

He dragged his eyes to the intense hazel gaze, centering himself in their certainty.

“Myra and Zev are alive and safe.”

“How…..how do you know?” he asked, looking to his commander. 

“They made it to Dantooine and are with my wife and Obi-Wan. Our turn to shelter your family, General.”

He felt weak and Piett looked at him knowingly, but there was no way in the nine hells he was going to sit.

“Max…..they are absolutely safe, but….well, Myra got winged. She’s going to be fine,” his friend hastened to add as he reeled once more at the thought of his  _ wife… _ .those  _ bastards… _ .

“Quite so, General,” Skywalker agreed, no doubt reading his emotions. “However, Padme’ informs me that Myra took out about five troopers before she got to the ship. Which Zev started up.”

He smiled at Veers. “I expect no less from your wife at this point. I’m slightly surprised she didn’t take the whole division down.”

He was proud. He just couldn’t get around the mental image of Myra, bloody and…..

Piett knew him well, a warm presence right at his side. “Apparently it was a flesh wound to the upper arm, Max. The Senator was more than capable of dealing with it.”

And that helped. He was picturing blood across the middle and she….Stop. 

“Sir,” Veers said, clearing his throat and standing a little straighter. “May I….?”

The General exchanged a knowing look with Piett.

“Of course you can comm them, Veers. Use my office---it’s one of the most secure ones on the ship. Padme’s expecting it.”

  
  


*****

Myra switched off the computer screen and rested her head on her hands.

She was weary with that particular brand of tired that came from adrenaline suddenly departing. Her shoulder throbbed at her and she felt dirty with residual sweat and grime from their desperate flight. 

Max had been wearing his ‘Iron General’ face, but his eyes had conveyed the fear he was so effectively keeping from his facial muscles. 

_ “Myra,” he’d said, clearly striving for a steady tone and she had felt tears well up in her eyes as soon as she heard his voice. _

_ “My darling,” he’d said, the General dissolved like smoke and Max was there, present and concerned, “what….?” _

_ “I’m sorry,” she’d laugh/sobbed. “I’m sorry, Max dearest, it’s reaction. I’m fine, but my  _ **_kriffing_ ** _ tear ducts decided to fail.” _

_ “Little bastards,” he’d agreed solemnly, and that helped her to steady out like nothing else could. She gave more of a true laugh. _

_ “It’s a good thing Zev isn’t here at the moment to hear his parents swearing.” _

_ “Where is he?” Max had asked. “And how is he coping?” _

_ “He’s with the kids, already getting a tour before bed. Padme’ has been amazing. This place is wonderful, Max. It’s huge as well. This planet is very spread out and the property is quite large. Darling….” _

_ She paused, uncertain as to what his reaction might be to her next thought. _

_ “....Padme’ is going to ask the General about having us stay here. Permanently.” _

_ He considered this and she took that as an encouraging sign.  _

_ “It would be easier in so many ways to have us all together, for the good and the bad. Zev will have the twins to play with, and I cannot tell you what an encouragement it would be to have another woman in the same situation…” _

_ “What of the Baldwins?” he’d asked suddenly. _

_ “I’m not sure. I’m hoping they made it, but it was so fast and chaotic….” she took a steadying breath. “If you hear before I do, please tell me.” _

_ “I will,” he said seriously. “Myra you know that the danger of that situation is that all of you could be caught in one fell swoop….” _

_ “I know, Max dearest. But…” she made sure to have his gaze, “I could say the same of you and more. In one fell swoop, you and Firmus, the General, so many countless others, could be gone.” _

_ She knew she’d won with that. _

_ “All right. I do understand. Just….” _

_ “You should see the weapons cache’ darling. You’d be terribly jealous.” _

_ And at last her husband smiled slightly at her.  _

_ “I’m told you took down a division.” _

_ “Max,” she snorted. “That’s an exaggeration. Five troopers. Well. With the blaster. The other three were with the ship when we ran them down to take off.” _

_ “You….” _

_ “They were setting up a blaster cannon.” _

_ He grinned now. She knew he’d like that. _

_ “Force, wife. You’re one of the quickest thinkers I know.” _

_ “Thank you, General. I should let you go.” _

_ He’d closed his eyes briefly. “I’ll comm you soon and I can chat to Zev as well, my love.” _

_ “He’ll adore that. I love you, darling. Give our love to Firmus as well.” _ _   
  
_

_ “I will.” _ _   
  
_

Padme’ cleared her throat behind her.

Myra sat up slowly and turned.

“Obi -Wan is showing Zev where the children’s fresher is. I just finished your room and put some of my things in there for you.”

_ She was so grateful for her petite friend. _

“And I spoke with Anakin. He agrees you should stay. The house is huge and I think it will help them to know we’re  _ all _ here.”

“Yes,” Myra agreed, sighing. “Max didn’t like the tactical side of things, but he felt the benefits outweighed that.”

The two women regarded each other for a moment. Then Myra rose and they embraced for a long time without saying anything. 

At last they pulled apart. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Padme told her. 

This sparked another thought in Myra. “How is Sola? Any idea where she might be at the moment?”

“Vaguely,” Padme’ answered. “She seems all right---continues to amaze me with what she can find. Desperately tries to talk about topics other than our Admiral.”

Myra smiled. “Those two make me so happy.”

Padme’ grinned. “Leia is already referring to him as ‘Uncle Firmus’. Not to his face of course. But she’s so very pleased with herself for keeping their secret. Said she knew the moment they spoke on our ship when we were fleeing Alderaan.”

“Do you think she really….?” Myra began, curious.

Padme’ shrugged and began to lead the way to Myra’s room. “I mean, it’s possible. She said the moment they really looked at each other was pretty explosive in the Force.”

“Well. I shall need to adjust to living with Force sensitive children,” Myra commented, and Padme’ laughed.

“I don’t know that you ever adjust to  _ that _ .”

  
  


*****

Sola Naberrie moved calmly through the crowds in Haleoda on Kattada. It was stunningly beautiful here---a vacationer’s dream, but that was about as far from her mind as the Outer Rim.

_ Oh, who was she kidding? The Outer Rim was on her mind a great deal in the form of a slight Admiral from Axxila…...  _

Kriff, she could not slip like this! 

Dragging her mind off of its favorite topic, Sola scanned the crowds constantly, looking for anyone who could be following her. She paused to look in the shopfront window at some beach hats and searched the reflections. Nothing suspicious stood out and she moved on, her brightly colored skirts swishing around her ankles.

She was here to meet a trusted contact---a Twi’lek she had known for years. He had insisted it was urgent, but that he could not blow his cover and she had come from the Mid-Rim to meet him. 

She found the garish tourist bar near the beach he had indicated, and did not stop to admire the view of the clear aqua water. 

She slid into the seat across from him after a quick kiss of greeting and sipped at the large frosty, red drink in front of her. 

“Did they put a whole melon on this straw?” she asked dryly and her contact grinned. 

“I know. It’s beyond me too. I’d rather be at the pub further inland, but this is less likely to be noticed out here.”   
  


“Agreed on both counts,” she said, then laughed for effect to anyone watching.

“You’re sure you weren’t followed?” he asked, taking a sip of his own rainbow colored monstrosity. 

“I’m sure but I’m happy to check,” she responded pulling a datapad out of her shoulder bag and holding it up to take a photo of the two of them. They looked down at it, smiling and laughing to check the background for anyone out of place. 

The Twi’lek relaxed marginally. 

“All right. Listen, this is already urgent because I got the tip yesterday. But….the Imperial fleet is massing near Ruusan. Word is they are on the way to Toydaria. That something significant is happening there….what is it?”

For Sola had actually blanched.

The Alliance fleet was resupplying at Toydaria as they spoke. They were taking a big risk, but they needed huge amounts of food and supplies and they were able to broker a deal there to get them. 

They would not be prepared. 

_ Firmus…. _

“All right,” she said fiercely. “This is over a day old. How far out would you estimate the Imperial fleet?”

He pondered. “They’ll be there in about five hours, I’d say.”

_ Force _ .

“Smile with me and give me a big hug,” she told him. “And it’s been great working with you. I’m about to blow my cover.”

He rose and obeyed, and both left casually.

_ She needed a ship---a much faster ship than the one she had taken to get here. Well, if she was going to blow her cover, she might as well do it all the way down the foundation.  _

She moved as swiftly as she could without drawing attention, moving through the holiday crowds, the scent of suntan lotion, perfume, and sweat a rather overwhelming combination. She was very ready for the cool chill of spaceship air and  _ more _ than ready to be in her trousers and boots once more. 

She found the building she was looking for---the main offices for the big spaceport. She plugged her black market code cylinder into one of the consoles for public use, and used it to access the logs, searching for what she needed among the ships that had docked here. 

There. A J-type skiff much like her sister’s. And, according to this it had been modified by some speed junkie. Even better. 

She memorized the location, unplugged the cylinder and made her way toward her own ship, pondering how she could quickly acquire the other one. Given how short on time she was, she could only think of one way. Goodness, she was certainly going to announce herself with flair. It was almost as insane as Anakin’s plans.

In her ship she changed back into more practical fitted trousers and a deep green loose blouse. She hated to abandon this faithful little vessel, but it would serve her well in the end. She strapped her two blasters on, picked up the rifle and slung it over her shoulder and lifted off the landing pad, calmly piloting toward the pad where the skiff was docked. She took careful aim at the security console that powered the shields around it and blew them to hell. 

Swiftly she landed next to the skiff as all sorts of alarms blared and she ran to the boarding ramp, swiftly opening the panel that housed the wiring she was looking for. 

_ Speed _ , she told her fingers as they worked to rewire it. She could hear shouts building in intensity now and made sure to tune that out as she worked. Calm. One thing at a time…...there. 

The ramp hissed down as the first shots from the security guards flew over her head and she ducked onto the boarding ramp, smoothly grabbing a detonator from her belt and tossing it at her faithful ship before she slammed the controls to shut the ramp and sprinted for the cockpit.

The skiff rocked with the explosion of her old transport as she fired up the engines and shoved the controls forward. Sensors picked up security ships heading toward her location and she willed it to come to full power……

…..There!

_ Well, speed junkies could be useful sometimes. _

She soared into the atmosphere, the small security ships hopelessly outmatched by the J class. She passed out of orbit and immediately began to transmit her message on a universal code signal. She knew that absolutely everyone in the galaxy could get it, but it was a risk she needed to take. It was the fastest way to get the news to the fleet. She knew it blew her cover wide open and that she was in danger of getting tracked herself, but she hoped she could stay one step ahead of her enemies. 

Sola punched in the coordinates and the stars elongated around her. 

  
  


*****

Piett watched the ships spread out before him. Their squadron had been tasked with acquiring the supplies for the fleet over Toydaria and the smaller transports were shuttling back and forth between the planet and the larger ships, delivering the food and medical supplies the Alliance so badly needed for their forces. 

So far, all was going well, but Piett was tense as this was a rather major risk. All the ships had their shields down to allow the movement of goods to go as swiftly as possible. Squadrons of X-Wings were providing a perimeter, but it wouldn’t hold against any major attack. 

Piett had instructed each of his Captains to have their bridge crews on red alert throughout the transport process just in case they needed to leap to defend at a moment’s notice. 

General Skywalker stood nearby, and he had been uncharacteristically silent, watching the process and occasionally pacing, much like Piett himself was doing. 

_ Do you sense something, General? _

Piett found himself wondering that sometimes, as he learned his commander, but had not yet had the nerve to ask the question. It felt intrusive somehow.

“Current status, Captain?” he asked Venka, turning to his former XO.

The man was very patient with him as Piett had asked this question a mere 30 minutes ago. He didn’t look exasperated though.

“We have about 60% of the supplies loaded, Admiral.”

“Thank you.”

He moved slowly around the bridge, running through various scenarios in his head. They had spent a great deal of time and effort to set up this trade agreement, and it was a significant achievement. Much credit went to Senator Amidala who had tirelessly negotiated things, even travelling out at one point in a highly confidential mission to speak in person with their potential allies. 

It was necessary and important. But it was dangerous---one of the most dangerous missions they had embarked upon for a year, and it was just for resupplying. He knew that more treacherous conflicts were in their future, and he tried to face the fact that he would lose people, significant numbers of his crew, as they fought the Empire. 

He would never be at peace with that. 

“Admiral!” called the comms officer and he moved to the station. 

_ Something very important or he would have called for Venka.  _

“What is it, Lieutenant?”

“Sir, I just got a message with a top security code on the universal channel.”

Piett raised his eyebrows. 

“Who in the  _ galaxies _ was idiot enough to broadcast that on a  _ universal _ channel?”   
  


“I don’t know, sir. It’s pretty cryptic.”

Piett leaned over his shoulder to look.

_ They are coming.  _

_ -Sola _

And it was as though Piett was plunged into the icy coldness of space.

_ She had sent her top clearance on a universal signal….with her  _ **_name_ ** _. She had just blown her cover wide open. That was how urgent it was. _

“Call back the transports!” he barked, and the whole bridge looked up at him in startlement. 

“Fleet wide. Do it  _ now _ !”

His crew was too well trained to stop and question him, springing to obey as he strode down the central walkway toward Venka and General Skywalker. 

“Sir,” he said in a low voice, “one of our agents reports the Imperial fleet on its way here. Now. I advise we rendezvous at Dantooine and we go now.”

“You trust this report to that extent, Piett?”

He held the General’s gaze. 

“I trust her with my life sir. Which is what I’m doing right now.”

_ Please be safe, my darling.  _

Comprehension dawned.

“Very good, Admiral. Then I’m headed to my ship to help our fighters. Continue to get all our people back on board and communicate with the surface.”

“Yes, sir.”

He could see the smaller ships beginning to dock with the cruisers. 

“Venka.”

“Sir.”

“The moment our last transport is in our hangar bays, shields go up and we are  _ gone _ . Be ready to give that order.”

“Yes, sir.”

“If…..” he paused and hated what he had to say. “If enemy ships arrive before that, do your best, but the safety of the fleet is paramount. We will have to make that choice.”

Venka nodded, swallowing. “Understood, sir.”

Piett turned back to the viewport in time to see numerous Star Destroyers appear in normal space. 

“All ships that have secured their transports, go to lightspeed and meet at the rendezvous!” he called. “Tell the transports to get to the closest ship and dock---doesn’t matter which.”

Their fighters were engaging the swarms of TIE fighters coming at them. 

One of the hapless transports was blown into dust as the Star Destroyers began opening up. 

Piett briefly closed his eyes.

“Venka, give the order.”

“Shields!” barked the Captain.

“Get us between the Destroyers and the hospital ship,” Piett commanded as he could see the final transports of medical supplies landing there, which meant the hospital ship didn’t have its shields up yet. 

Devastator shook as two of the enemy Star Destroyers targeted her.

“Target their shield generators!” he ordered, “They don’t have a Baldwin--let us hope they didn’t move the location of theirs as we did.”

It had long bothered the Chief that such an important part of the ship was in such a vulnerable spot, and they had removed them to an internal position shortly after the Devastator had been included in the Alliance fleet. 

“Fire!” Venka called and Devastator answered her former sister ships, red fire lancing out at the shield generators on the portside Destroyer.

In moments, the shield generator was down. 

“General….” he began over comms.

“I saw it,” Skywalker interrupted, “Kenobi on me! Let’s go get a Star Destroyer!”

Piett shared a brief look with Venka. 

_ He could only imagine what the two Jedi had been like during the Clone Wars.  _

“Sir!” called a commander in the Pit, “they are trying to flank us sir. Looks like they’re trying to take out the hospital ship.”

“Keep us between the hospital ship and the enemy,” Piett ordered as Devastator shook again.

“Admiral, port shields are weakening sir,” Venka reported.

“How many of our ships are left to jump?” Piett called.

“Five sir, not counting the hospital ship!”

_ Kriff it. He would need to give the order. And it would condemn their own people… _ ..

“Order them to get shields up and go now. My order.”

Venka looked at him.

“Sir.”

_ Force forgive me. _

“Do it.”

Venka passed on the order and the ships jumped, leaving several of the small transports bereft of anywhere to go.

“Tell them to try and stay behind us!” Piett said, and even as he spoke, one of the hapless transports was destroyed by a swarm of TIEs. 

The Devastator was taking quite a pounding now.

“Sir, starboard shields are critically weak.”

Piett pondered this.

“What about our bottom shields?”   
  


Several puzzled looks. “Sir?”   
  


“Stay in front of the hospital ship! Venka, how long….?”   
  


“The Captain reports being ready to jump in 40 seconds sir.”   
  


_ Long enough to be destroyed. _

“Tilt Devastator 30 degrees to the port side,” Piett ordered. “Strap in! Keep our bottom shields between the enemy and our ship.”

He and Venka gripped a console as the ship began to list as he ordered. 

“Recall our fighters!” Venka ordered, straining to hold on. “If they can’t make it, tell them to get to the rendezvous as best they can.”

The enemy was realizing Piett’s intentions and was pounding at the stronger shields he was presenting them.

His ship shook around him and he lost his grip, sliding ungracefully across the deck, along with some other hapless crew, to impact against the base of a console

“Son of a  _ Hutt _ !” 

His cheekbone was radiating pain, but he didn’t think he’d been much hurt otherwise. Bruises. He staggered to his feet, bracing against the console he’d hit with his face.

“Hospital ship has jumped, sir!”

“Go now!!” Piett ordered, and it was very strange to go to lightspeed at this angle, but it didn’t matter in space, and the Devastator righted herself as she reached lightspeed. 

And there was a brief moment of quiet on the bridge after the intense chaos of battle. Piett moved to join Venka.

“Report!” he called and the various stations began to report to the Captain as Piett commed down to the hangar bays to find out the status of their transports and their fighters.

To his immense relief, Generals Skywalker and Kenobi had made it back on board and he decided to meet them as they took stock down below.

“You have the bridge, Captain,” he said, “I’ll be in bay 9.”

“I have the bridge, Admiral.”   
  


Piett now had one thought on his mind, and he knew that he should be thinking about 57 other things as well, and he was, but he was sure this was time sensitive and he  _ needed _ to know. 

He spotted Skywalker conferring with Veers who had been an invaluable rock in getting transports organized and stowed in various bays. 

“Sir,” he said, pausing and saluting. Skywalker looked at him with blue eyes intense from battle. 

“Piett? Is the bridge…?”

“The bridge is secure, sir. No fatal casualties. Sir, I would like to request that we retrieve the agent responsible for saving us, sir.”

_ I know this isn’t protocol. Damn protocols. I’ll resign now if I have to. _

Skywalker studied his face and Piett wondered what he saw there. 

“Well, my wife would have a few things to say to me if we didn’t. As, I imagine, would you.”

Veers looked puzzled.

“Yes, sir.”

“Very well, Admiral. Change course to her last known position.”

A tidal wave of relief hit him.

“Thank you sir.”

He was moving out of the bay when the General’s voice made him pause and turn.

“Admiral. Out of curiosity--if I had said no…..?”

He was grinning at Piett, and really, he did not have time for this.

“Then I would have taken my shuttle, sir. Damn the consequences.”

Kenobi and Skywalker both laughed, and Piett sighed internally.  _ Jedi… _ ...

“Then, happily, we didn’t put you in that position, Admiral.”

“Thank you, sir, quite. May I ……?”

“Yes, of course Piett.”

He was out of the bay and headed for the bridge in seconds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Spy Who Came in from the Cold


	18. The Spy Who Came in from the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a spy do when their cover has been irretrievably blown? Piett has a few ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Basically, let it not be said that Piett never had a good day. ;) I'd say our Admiral has earned far more than one.

Sola shivered again as she lay under the console, working as quickly as her increasingly chilly fingers could manage, on rewiring.

She had made it halfway to Toydaria, dropping out of lightspeed as she detected an issue in the port engine---no doubt the speed junkie hadn’t wired something correctly. And naturally, an Imperial scout had found her. 

_ Kriffing luck _ . She blamed being associated with Anakin Skywalker. 

She had managed to jump away, but not before she had taken some severe damage and within 45 minutes, she had felt the engines fail.

She had now been here for six hours, nursing power from the remaining sources, trying to get the oxygen recycler back on line and transmitting her location (on a classified signal this time) in short bursts.

Each burst cost her more power, however, and thus she was currently under the console, shivering as she tried to route power for one last coordinate burst. 

“Come on,” she muttered to the wires above her, “please…..”

Suddenly, there was a mighty jolt, and her adrenaline shot through the top of her head. 

_ Tractor beam. _

She scrambled out from under the console (whacking her head and, _ow_ ) to see the massive underbelly of a Star Destroyer. 

_ Nine hells no.  _ **_How_ ** _? She had sent a classified signal! Well. She would go down fighting.  _

Sola made sure her sidearms were secure before grasping the blaster rifle in her hands and moving toward the back of the ship near the boarding ramp.

They would have to work to get her. 

She felt it when she passed into atmosphere. She was in a landing bay and then the craft hit the deck with a jolt. 

Her heart was thundering in her ears. They would have to cut the ramp door open and when they did……

_ Firmus _ , she thought,  _ I’m so sorry _ . 

Inexplicably and to her horror, the ramp screeched horribly, and then  _ lowered itself of its own accord. _

She brought the rifle to her shoulder.

“I would be careful with that, Sola,” came an obnoxiously familiar voice, sounding  _ amused _ . “You don’t want to hit anything  _ valuable _ .”

_ Anakin.  _ **_Anakin_ ** _ was here, which meant…... _

She still kept the rifle at the ready, but she descended the ramp, appreciating the heavier concentration of oxygen, and the first thing she saw was a slight figure standing about ten feet away, his hands behind his back, and hazel eyes watching intently as she emerged. He had the little quirk to his mouth which she adored, and it was entirely possible that she was stupid in love with this man. 

Oh  _ Force _ . She let the rifle slide from her hands, to land gently on the deck.

Something almost impossible to contain was building in her chest, but she managed to hold it back, just.

“You got my message then?” she asked, trying for nonchalant, when suddenly he had crossed the distance and she was crushed in his arms, and then he had her lips, and her Admiral knew how to kiss her breathless.

“ _ Stars _ ,” she managed when he let her come up for air, and rested his forehead to hers. “Firmus….”

“So much for protocols then,” said the dry voice of her brother in law behind them, and Piett smiled into her eyes.

“What happened to not blowing your cover for me?” he asked her and she laughed, the explosion of happiness in her chest, bursting forth. 

“It wasn’t  _ just _ for you, Admiral of mine.”

And he let her shift, keeping his arm securely around her waist, to see that both Anakin and General Veers were grinning like fools at them. 

“I have personally seen you dispense with similar protocols, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan joining them.

Anakin rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand. “Completely different,” he said, but he was smiling. 

“Admiral, I believe that Captain Venka can manage the bridge for the next five hours,” Anakin said.

“Sir,” Firmus replied, hesitant, “he has come off of the same battle……”

_ Of course he was thinking of his crew, over his personal preferences. Part of the reason she loved him. _

“He’ll manage,” said her brother in law, and she had never liked him more. 

“And….the ship’s status reports..?”

“Will be there in five hours. Admiral, I’m going to consider you in dereliction of duty if you aren’t kissing this woman senseless in the next 15 minutes.”

And Sola was sure Firmus was deeply grateful they were the only ones in the bay as his face flamed and he groaned.

“ _ Sir, _ for kriff’s sake….”

“Eloquent as ever, Anakin,” Sola said dryly, “truly elegant as well.”

She could see that her brother in law was completely unrepentant, and thankfully her Admiral took matters into his hands. 

“Very well, sir. Let me show you your quarters my dear,” and he moved them toward the bay entrance, Veers nodding at her as they went.

“Agent Naberrie. Glad to have you.” And those grey eyes were promising a talk, which she had expected from him.

“Thank you General Veers. I’ll see you later I’m sure.”

“You will.”   
  


And finally, they were reasonably alone. Firmus withdrew his arm as they came to the corridor and they were completely professional as they made it to the turbolift. 

“Some formal niceties then,” she said to him, smiling as the lift moved upwards. 

“Indeed,” he said, returning her smile, but reaching for her hand and gripping firmly. “While the Alliance fleet has some very different rules, due to the necessity of war, some protocols are good to keep.”

She agreed completely. 

“I’m sure you’ll want to clean up, and some of our very generous female crew members have lent you some things to wear.”

They exited the lift, decorum intact, and proceeded down the corridors.

“And how shall I find your quarters?” she asked as he paused in front of a set of doors.

“You haven’t memorized the layout of the Devastator yet?” he teased gently as he handed her a code cylinder. “You’re on the same deck as I am. This will give you access. Shall I order you some food?”

“Please,” she replied fervently, taking the cylinder and battling the desire to kiss him right there. “I’ll see you shortly then, Admiral.”

“Don’t be long, Agent,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her, and she wondered how he expected decorum to remain intact when he did things she had missed dearly in the last two years. 

She stepped into her quarters before she succumbed and headed immediately for the fresher. How long had it been since she’d had a proper hot water shower?

After this luxury she dressed in simple trousers and top so thoughtfully provided for her, even if the sleeves were a bit long and she needed to roll them. 

She proceeded down the corridors feeling much refreshed, and pinching herself occasionally to remind herself that she wasn’t dreaming and at last, she was here. 

  
  


******

Piett hung his jacket up neatly and sat to take off his boots when the doors hissed open and she was there. 

_ How many times had he imagined this moment in the last two years? _

She was smiling broadly as she stepped inside, taking in his simple space as he finished with the boots and set them to the side of the sofa. 

She inhaled deeply and moved to his small trees, touching the needles of each one very delicately. He watched her for a second as she took in the things that were his, that she had seen from a grainy distance on occasion via holocom. 

She had a soft smile on her face as she moved to his small galley, and noted that the kettle was already working to heat water, and two cups sat upon his counter. She touched each of them and then turned back to him, and he just stood for a moment, noting the way her hair gleamed in the light and how her eyes were still that depthless blue that he had never recovered from. 

“Are you finding this surreal as well?” she asked, leaning on the counter and he moved to her, because he couldn’t not have her in his arms and she clasped him tightly, leaning her head on his chest, over his heart. 

“Yes,” he said into her hair, “but then I recall that you just blew your cover to the whole galaxy which means you will need to stay, and I can get used to this.”

She laughed into his shirt. “Oh yes? It will become mundane will it?”   
  


He snorted, and loved that she was right here and he could laugh with her. “ _ Mundane _ is never a word I can apply to you, my darling.”

“Good,” she responded, lifting her head, and he could see her eyeing his mouth….

The kettle was pinging at him, and had likely been doing so for the last five minutes, but he was feeling weak and Sola chuckled, reaching around him to turn off the timer. 

“I love you more than anything Firmus, but I am also starving, so…..”

He flushed and released her to pour the tea, laughing as he did so, and wondering at the weightless happiness he was feeling. It was new and marvelous and he was half afraid he’d wake up to find this was all a dream.

He turned with their mugs as Sola uncovered the food he’d ordered from the galley.

She had kicked off her boots and shoved them under the sofa and was in the act of eating a piece of veg she had swiped when she caught his eye. 

“What is it?”

And he felt slightly foolish to voice his fear, but this was Sola and she had yet to mock his fears.

“I….. have never been as happy as I am right now. And that is rather terrifying…”

She looked at him with understanding and patted the sofa next to her.

“I am here. This is real, and I want you to come here because there is nothing in the  _ galaxy _ that I love as much as you. And I want that tea.”

He laughed because it was so very her, and she knew how to assure him and make him laugh at the same time. 

He came and set the tea down in order to sit next to her and for a while both of them ate in contented silence. When they finished, he rose and moved to his drinks cabinet, finding a bottle of red wine and opening it to pour two glasses.

“Decadence,” she commented with a smirk that he needed to come and kiss off of her face. 

He handed her the glass once he had done so, and sat once more, and she moved right next to him, lifting her legs to rest them on his lap and sigh contentedly. 

“So what now, Admiral of mine?”

_ How he loved the possessive. He had spent much of his life without anyone to care much about him, much less  _ **_love_ ** _ him. _

“What does a former agent do when she has blown her cover to the whole galaxy?” she continued, sipping her wine and leaning her head on his shoulder.

He stretched his own legs out to rest on the table in front of him and tightened his arm around her. 

“Well….that has been discussed a few times. Would you like to hear my proposal?”

“Very much.”

His mouth was slightly dry and he took a sip of wine.

“Well, we are all agreed that you are rather spectacular at what you do. So, we would love to have you on the high security team that plans our covert missions.”

She nodded. “Appealing, I like that idea. Anything else?”

“Well, you would of course, be working with our most senior officers to coordinate those.”   
  


“Mostly great, though that includes my deeply obnoxious brother in law. However, provided that it also includes you, I can manage.”   
  


It was still strange to hear his commander spoken of so irreverently, and he still felt that he should not laugh at that. He did smile though. 

“Well fantastic, because it does.”   
  


“I like this job offer so far, but I think you could sweeten it a little more,” she told him solemnly, reaching to set her glass down on the table away from his feet. 

“Hmm, tough negotiator. Well. You would of course be stationed on the flagship of the fleet.”

“That sounds more like it.” She smiled up at him. “But I’m very exclusive. This offer can’t be something you would give to anyone else. So….what’s the cherry on top?”

And he knew she could feel his heart thundering in his chest as he had another sip of wine and then carefully set his own glass down on the table. 

“Well,  _ that… _ .I wonder how you might feel about marrying an Admiral? He’s not very tall, and is a bit of a workaholic, but he adores you rather and….”

She stopped his mouth with hers, and star systems went by his eyes until she released him. 

“Firmus,” she said, reaching to take his face gently in her hands, and he was aware he hadn’t shaved in 30 hours. “You are a rather rubbish negotiator.”

  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Is that so?” he challenged.

She smiled. “You should have led with that. You would have had me there.”

And there was really nothing for him to do but fold her closely in his arms.

“I still want the other things too,” she said, and he laughed, resting his head on hers. 

“Well….”

“You can’t take it back now. It was all in the proposal.”

_ Was it possible for people to just implode due to uncontainable joy? _

“I suppose you’re right.”   
  


They sat, closely entwined, content with all of life for this small window of time. He tightened his arms and she huffed slightly which somehow made him deeply amused. 

“When?” he asked.

“When what?” she murmured, sleepy in his hold. 

“When will you marry me?”

She snorted. “You’re right---patience is not a virtue for you.”

He chuckled. “I warned you.”   
  


She sat up so that she could see his face.

“When do we reach Dantooine?”

“Another 8 hours.”

“All right then. You’ll need time to debrief and assess the ship and the fleet. I’ll want to see Padme’ and the children, so……..36 hours?”

He thought he might split his face with his grin, and she looked supremely satisfied at his happiness. 

“Unless that’s too quick. You know we’ll hear about that.”

_ Yes indeed. And he didn’t care. _

“Two years has felt like ten, my dear. Let them be shocked. I don’t need more time to know that I’ll love you forever.”

She kissed him for that and he felt slightly dazed.

“I think small and simple suits us,” she said, smiling at the effect she had on him. “And I’ll just let Padme’ and Myra plan everything---they’re ridiculously competent and they’ll like it. Unless you want some big fleet extravaganza?”

She raised her eyebrows at him as if daring him to say yes, and it was such an absurd thought that he laughed once more. 

“ _ Force _ no. I’d drag you to an officiant right now if it weren’t so very impractical.”

“And Padme’ would never forgive us,” Sola said. “And now darling, I really must get back to my quarters and  _ sleep _ and you need to do…...whatever it is that Admirals do.”

And he should feel insulted on behalf of his rank, he supposed, but in this moment, nothing in the galaxy could dampen his spirits. 

  
  


****

Myra was alight with happiness every time he spoke to her which was fairly frequently as she consulted with him on Piett’s likes and dislikes for food, or whether Zev could see him on the Devastator (not this time as repairs were needed), what Obi-Wan might like to eat (no idea), or just to tell him she loved him.

Veers wondered if General Skywalker was getting a similar deluge as the two women prepared for this wedding as though for an extended campaign. And that was a thought---put Myra and Padme’ Amidala on organizing military campaigns….

Palpatine wouldn’t know what hit him. 

Veers smiled at this thought as he walked to the bay where a shuttle was waiting to take a small group to the surface of Dantooine. He was still recovering from the whiplash of circumstances--- having come off of an intense battle with the Empire to discovering that his dearest friend wasn’t wasting any time in making Sola Naberrie his wife. 

_ Veers had come up to the bridge a few hours after they entered orbit over Dantooine. _

_ There was a slightly different feel to the atmosphere, and there were a few poorly disguised grins in the Pit which he frowned at horribly as he passed down the walkway, successfully subduing some of them.  _

_ Piett was at the end of the walkway consulting with a tech making some minor repairs to the bridge. He turned as Veers approached and the General blinked.  _

_ There was something so…….triumphant in his manner, and he was smiling warmly at Veers. Of course his friend had smiled at him before, but it was usually in his reserved way. And that was it, Veers decided. It was as though he was allowing that affectionate nature, which had been so repressed for years, to be free.  _

_ “General,” was all he said though, turning to look at the planet below them, and Veers came to his side at the viewport.  _

_ “All right, Firmus,” he said softly, so the crew couldn’t hear, “what is it? You’re practically incandescent, and I know for a fact she left the ship several hours ago. Why aren’t you glum?” _ _   
  
_

_ “Because, Max,” the Admiral replied, just as softly, “I’m going to marry her in 24 hours.” _

_ Veers had frozen in place.  _

_ Well.  _

_ “I knew you were impatient, Piett, but that is impressive. You’re  _ **_sure…_ ** _.” _

_ And his friend had given him that look, raising his chin and, kriff, he was sure.  _

_ “I’ve waited two years, Max. The Senator and Myra are putting everything together. I was rather hoping you’d stand with me.” _

_ Veers had smiled at him. “Is there somewhere else I would be for this? Of course.” _

_ Piett almost looked as though he would embrace him, but exerted his steel control and clasped his hands behind his back, rocking slightly up on his toes.  _

_ Yes, Veers could see why the bridge crew were bemused. The Admiral’s sunny mood was a bit obvious.  _

_ “You might want to turn down the wattage on the happiness that’s pouring out of you, Piett,” he commented quietly with a small smile. “Your crew isn’t sure what to do with that.” _

_ The Admiral had snorted and Veers was so grateful again for their friendship.  _

  
  


So Veers joined Generals Skywalker and Kenobi, along with Venka as they boarded the shuttle bound for the planet. He was pleased to see the Chief was joining them as well. Piett came last, after grilling the hapless commander who was taking charge of the Devastator while both her Captain and her Admiral were planetside. 

Veers wondered how long before Skywalker would claim the pilot’s position, and even as he had the thought, his commander was up in the cockpit ordering the pilot to move. Kenobi rolled his eyes as they all strapped in, and the shuttle headed for the planet.

The shuttle left them at the bottom of a garden, near a stream and they crossed the small bridge to the sloping lawn leading up to a large house.

It was quite a contrast to the colorful richness of Alderaan, but it had its own beauty, and then he didn’t care about the scenery because he would rather look at his wife who was walking down the hill to meet him, Zev racing the Skywalker children ahead of her.

“Dad!” his call came over similar yelling from the twins, and Veers swept his very tan son into his arms. 

“Have you lived outside this whole time?” he asked, smiling. 

Zev laughed. “No dad, but a tent would be great! I’ll ask mom. But she’s busy planning the big party for Uncle Firmus. Hi!” he called to the man in question over Veers’ shoulder. 

“Hi Zev,” his friend replied, coming up next to them, “I think you are definitely taller than last time I saw you.”

“Yep!” Zev declared, sliding down. “I’m taller than Luke now.”

  
  
“Not hard,” said Leia smirking at the indignant ‘hey!’ from her twin. “Hi Un----I mean Admiral….” she was blushing, and Piett smiled at her warmly before folding her into a hug. “You can call me Uncle Firmus, sweetheart,” he told her, and Luke laughed.

“Oh she’s been doing that for ages now.”

“Luke!” the girl hissed as she pulled back and gave Veers himself a ‘hello sir’. His wife may be ‘Aunt Myra’ to the twins, but they still found him intimidating. 

“Have you now?” said Piett, raising his eyebrows. 

And she may be embarrassed, but she was still a Skywalker and she stood her ground. “Well, I knew you would be when you met Aunt Sola,” she declared with conviction, glaring at her brother who was wearing a grin identical to his Father’s when mischief was afoot.

Veers gave his friend an amused look.

“Yes, very impressive O padawan,” came Sola’s voice dryly, and she and Padme’ appeared to greet them. 

“Come and get settled,” the Senator said graciously. “It’s been a whirlwind and I’m sure you all could use a breather before the wedding.”

Veers loved that his friend flushed at that, and Sola took his hand to walk into the house.

  
  


******

It was small and simple indeed, taking place in the garden near evening, with dozens of little hover lights above them and native flowers adorning all the tables and the pillars in the area where Piett and Veers stood in pristine uniforms opposite Myra and Padme’. 

Sola was in a simple, but stunning blue dress Padme’ had lent her, white flowers in her dark hair, and as she walked toward them with Anakin, Veers recalled his brief conversation with her mere hours ago.

_ She had found him on the balcony watching Kenobi play with the three children using the Force to lift them and fly them around.  _

_ She handed him a glass of white wine and leaned on the rail next to him. _

_ “I believe you promised we would talk, General,” she told him.  _

_ He smiled. “Not with words.” _

_ “It was implied,” she said calmly, taking a sip of her own glass.  _

_ The cool wine was refreshing in the warm air of the savannah.  _

_ “Mm. Well, I tend to be direct and to the point Agent Naberrie.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Perfect.” She was supremely unconcerned.  _

_ “You know the sort of man Firmus is. You have seen that he will place himself on the line, body and soul, if he believes the cause to be right.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Yes,” she said softly, and he read in her eyes a similar reaction to how he himself had felt two years ago.  _

_ “I trust him, and therefore I think that what I am saying to you is not necessary, but….” _

_ “But you need to say it because you are the closest thing he has to a brother---to family.” _

_ “Yes,” he nodded. “He has given you all of himself.” He looked her in the eye. “I hope you understand the enormity of that gift.” _

_ “I do,” she responded, unflinchingly. “And I can assure you General Veers, that while I am breathing, I will have his back and his heart.” _

_ He smiled at her. “Thank you Agent. _

_   
_ _ She returned the smile over the rim of her glass. “I think you should call me Sola, General.” _

_ He nodded and held out his hand. “All right, Sola, I’m Max.” _

_ They shook hands in an unspoken pact. _

  
  


Now, as she approached his friend, Veers would cheerfully give her his division for the look of radiant happiness on Piett’s face. 

Sola herself looked like the goddess of Victory, her demeanor triumphant, as she took Piett’s arm, and Skywalker came to stand next to him, clearly very pleased with himself. In the small audience Kenobi rolled his eyes at his friend. 

It took the officiant a matter of minutes to make them husband and wife, and Myra was looking at him over their heads---his stunning, astonishing wife---and then Piett was kissing his bride and the children were literally jumping up and down and they could get to the celebration. 

Myra and Padme’ had outdone themselves with food---apparently they should have invited about 75 more people----and they enjoyed a feast in the warm, fragrant night air.

Veers would remember this night for years to come as one of the few times they were all together like this.

_ Myra, leaning comfortably against him, while the children chased each other around the lawn. _

_ The vast, open night sky with its innumerable stars and the gentle laughter around the table as stories were told.  _

_ Piett and Sola, glowing together, and Piett meeting his eyes with such content. He had a family, and Veers tightened his arm about his own wife in reflexive joy for his friend--his brother. _

_ Skywalker and Kenobi with their quips and easy grins---a friendship borne of many years. _

_ Baldwin, happy to be there, but no doubt missing his family, safe on Ord Mantell.  _

_ Venka, chatting easily to the Chief and clearly happy for his Admiral. _

And at last Sola and her Admiral rose to take a speeder to the small farm house Padme’ had rented for them several miles away (the woman was truly gifted in organizing all manner of things) for the next three days. 

Not long, but the Alliance was at war and Piett had the privilege, at least for now, of his wife joining them on the Devastator.

The children all wanted hugs, which they received, and then they were off into the night.

The rest of them stayed up into the small hours, after putting the children to bed, talking about good memories and hopes for the future. 

For a brief while, the Empire seemed very far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Back to War


	19. Back to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sola joins the Devastator and her husband as they continue the war effort with a planetside campaign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pleased to bring Sola to the ship so that at last she and Firmus can work together. And thank you all for such encouraging comments and for reading! I deeply appreciate it.  
> Building to another confrontation soon......

Piett opened his eyes and tried to recall the last time he had slept so well. Nothing came to mind. The sun was starting to make its presence known and a light breeze was refreshing the room and gently moving the white curtains, which was perhaps what woke him. 

He turned to look at the stunning woman beside him, still asleep, her dark hair fanning out on the pillow. 

His wife. 

The mere thought of that made him ridiculously happy, and he grinned before sliding carefully out of bed and getting dressed.

He went into the kitchen and started the kettle before searching cold storage and finding enough food for a week, courtesy no doubt, of Padme’ and Myra. Shaking his head in amusement, he chose some fruit and chopped it, then made himself a cup of tea and went out to the porch to watch the early morning light on the green and gold fields of tall grasses around them. There were hills in the distance and a lake to the west. Some native birds were splashing and calling in the water, and he could see the two moons overhead, slowly fading from the sky. 

He inhaled the spices of his tea and marvelled at his own contentment. Never in his life had he felt such a thing. His childhood had been misery, his young adulthood, filled with purpose but hardship, and always, he had been alone. 

His service in the Empire had been a massive strain---striving on the one hand to lead and protect the many good men and women under his command, and on the other hand, seeing clearly that it was a tyranny of oppression. 

Veers had been his first and only friend, giving him a glimpse of the happiness that others had experienced with family and friends and relationships. Then, the Skywalkers had adopted him and he loved them deeply, but  _ Sola… _ ..

He was keenly aware that the universe had given him the greatest gift, and he was humbled by that even as his chest couldn’t contain his joy at the thought of her.

Two arms slid around his waist, and she was warm at his back. 

“Hello,” she said, and he felt her head resting on his shoulder blade.

“Good morning, darling,” he replied, placing one hand over hers. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mm. The best.”

He smiled, and didn’t care that he seemed to be doing that very frequently. 

“Shall I make you some tea?”

He felt her yawn. “Yes please.” But she didn’t release him.

He chuckled. “I’m afraid you’ll have to let me go in order to do that.”

“I don’t intend to do that very often at all, Admiral.”

He thought he really might just split open, the enormity of his happiness surely couldn’t be contained in his admittedly small frame. 

She reluctantly freed him and he turned to look at her, resplendent in the morning light, looking like an angel in her white robe. 

He tilted his head, drinking her in and she smiled at his scrutiny.

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that the deal we agreed upon is heavily weighted to my benefit, wife of mine.”

She grinned at him as they both moved back into the house and he busied himself making tea for her.

“What sounds good to you, my dear? I’ve chopped some fruit, and I can make eggs if you wish. I believe Myra and the Senator laid in enough food for an army.”

“Padme’, darling, you can call her that. She’s your sister in law now. And eggs sound lovely. Ooh, they brought tanta buns. My favorite.”

_ He could call her Padme’. This would take some getting used to. _

He started cracking eggs and his wife came to his side to watch. “I’m delighted to see that you are proficient here because I can now reveal my dark secret, and there’s nothing you can do about it. I hate cooking. Further, I am terrible at it.”

He turned to her in mock horror. “You entrapped me!”

She smiled. “You knew you were marrying an agent. You should have expected my underhanded methods.” 

He laughed, and then her hand was on his cheek, turning his head and drawing it down so she could kiss him profoundly. 

He came to himself just in time to keep the eggs from getting ruined. 

“None of your wiles now, temptress, your nefarious plan to ruin breakfast will get no traction from me.”   
  


She moved instead to get plates so he could slide the eggs onto them. “Well I was warned not to attempt to corrupt Admiral Piett. How right they were.”   
  


They were both clearly ridiculous and they looked at each other for a moment before collapsing into laughter. 

“It’s almost frightening to be this happy,” Sola whispered in his arms. He tightened his hold on her. 

“You know I understand. But my dearest, think of all that we have already come through to get to this point. And now we will be together for whatever the galaxy throws our way.”

“True,” Sola said, pulling back to snag her plate and both of them made their way to the deck to sit outside. “I like knowing that I can literally have your back.”

He sat and gazed at her again.

“You have all of me, Sola.” 

She smiled the triumphant smile she had given him the night before. “Yes I do. You, Firmus, are  _ mine _ . And I adore you.”

_ To be so wanted made him feel as though he could take on the Empire alone.  _

  
  


*****

Sola Naberrie Piett liked saying that name in her head. She also liked watching her husband in action as he stood on the other side of the round table in his conference room, speaking with General Veers as the senior staff congregated. 

She studied all the men present out of long habit, deciphering who was who, before she was introduced. That tall, rather lanky man over there was probably a senior X-Wing squadron commander based on his uniform, but also he moved in a way she associated with pilots.

The iron haired older man there had to be one of the intelligence chiefs. His rank was lieutenant colonel and there was something about his demeanor and calm patience as he sat that spoke volumes to her. He caught her looking and gave her a nod. She wondered what he knew about her already. 

The blonde general with the helmet hair and terrible beard could only be Madine, who examined both Veers and Firmus with distaste before catching her eye. She raised a cool eyebrow at him and gave him her most intimidating stare. He frowned a little and looked away. Yes, he was going to be a problem. She predicted that he would be the first one to raise the objection of nepotism regarding her working here with her husband. 

Captain Venka she knew of course, and had a soft spot for the man who had helped Veers get Firmus off of the Devastator a little over two years ago now. He gave her a small smile and she returned it as Generals Skywalker and Kenobi entered and everyone found their chairs.

“Sit,” Anakin commanded, catching her eye, and she hoped that he was not in one of his unpredictable moods. 

She switched her gaze instead to her husband who was very securely in his Admiral persona, but he gave her a very slight quirk of his mouth from his place between Anakin and Veers.

_ My Admiral, _ she thought.

“First,” said Anakin without any preamble, “I want to thank all of you for your efforts in the battle over Toydaria, mere days ago. Had you not all acted quickly and so efficiently, our losses would have been much greater.”

He paused and looked at her seriously before continuing.

“I also need to thank Agent Naberrie for warning us of the attack, at the expense of her cover and potentially her life. She will be joining us here on the Devastator to work closely with covert operations in planning future missions as she is one of our top experts.”

The iron haired man nodded unsurprised, and Madine looked as though he was smelling raw kalka fish while both Firmus and Veers smiled at her.

“Incidentally,” Anakin added, and she could feel the mischief oozing from him though his face was casual. “She has also taken the far more challenging position of being Admiral Piett’s wife, in case that was unknown to some of you.”

Kenobi was shaking his head gently and Veers had an eyebrow raised, though her husband was showing admirable restraint, a calm mask firmly in place. She gave Anakin her very best cool stare.

Most of the table seemed pleased with this information, but as she predicted, Madine opened his mouth. 

“That…...is rather unusual for them to be serving in close proximity on the same ship, sir.”

“Unusual, but not unheard of,” Anakin replied, with reasonable calm. “And that is not your concern, General Madine.”

“Isn’t it, General?” This was from the X-Wing commander. “At such senior levels….well. It looks a bit like nepotism.”

_ And there it was. She had expected this from at least one. _

Firmus was now sitting ramrod straight, but it was not in him to be so petty as to be defensive. Veers looked at the X- Wing commander with dangerous calm, and the lieutenant colonel seemed to be interested in how this played out.

Anakin studied him in silence for a long moment and the man shifted uncomfortably. “It would, of course, be that if Agent Naberrie were not the most competent field agent in the Rebellion. It would be rather a waste not to use her skillset. And of course, Admiral Piett has demonstrated numerous times just why he has achieved the position he holds. Referring to him as a hero of the Rebellion is not over stating it. I trust I do not need to reiterate that for those present?”

He impaled Madine with his gaze and the man turned slightly green, while the commander visibly swallowed.

“Can we get to the important business now?” her brother in law asked, and she found herself remembering that she did like him after all. Firmus was still flushing nicely at the compliment he had been paid, and Veers met her eye and lifted a very Imperial eyebrow at her.

“Piett, what was the final count for our resupply?”

“We managed to get about 70% of the supplies we needed for the fleet, sir. I’m happy to say we got all the medical supplies on board the hospital ship. But we will need to source more food and technical supplies. My understanding is that Senator Amidala is working on that even now.”

Sola smiled internally at the formal title.

Anakin turned to Kenobi. “And what of the plans for the ground campaign on Mimban?”

“Yes there is a great deal of unrest there. General Veers can speak to how we would like to land our troops there, but in terms of securing it, I believe it is a feasible target. I defer to Lieutenant Colonel Rashid for the intel there.”

The iron haired man spoke for the first time. “Yes, while there are a great deal of guerilla groups who have their own agendas, the populace would like stability and freedom from the exploitation of the Empire. We should send a team in ahead of our forces to help organize the locals. I would appreciate your help, Agent,” he said, turning to address Sola directly for the first time, “in training the team that will go in.”

“My pleasure, sir,” she replied. 

And from there the meeting was reasonably productive as the strategies for taking the planet were hashed out. 

She caught Firmus’s eye at one point and he smiled.

She was where she needed to be and it felt right.

  
  


*****

Anakin stretched out on his floor and took a deep breath. 

“You can really be so very odd, you know that right?” Obi-Wan asked him, playing with a smooth blue crial orb. 

“I like the feel of the ship, and I can really stretch my muscles this way. Also, more blood to my brain so I think better.”

“I have seen no evidence of  _ that _ ,” Obi-Wan responded, tossing the orb and using the Force to send it whizzing around the room.

But his teasing was almost….half hearted. 

“You feel it too, don’t you,” Anakin commented, one arm over his eyes. “That growing foreboding?”

A sigh from above him. 

“Yes.”

“Do you think it’s about the Mimban campaign?”

“Hard to say,” Kenobi replied. “I wish we could ask Yoda.”   
  


_ Anakin did too, though he didn’t want to admit it. _

“Yes, well the goblin tucked himself away somewhere and he’s too good to be found.”

“Anything from….our  _ other _ contacts?” his friend asked carefully. 

Anakin sighed internally. He would always miss Ahsoka, but she had her reasons and he wouldn’t change her mind. 

“After Fox helped us retrieve Piett they went to the Unknown Regions. I think. You know how Snips is these days. She has her own agenda.”

Obi-wan nodded. 

Anakin wondered if he should mention what he was pondering, and decided that his policy of sharing things with his mentor had yet to go wrong. 

“Leia and Luke had a shared vision two nights ago.”

He felt his master’s shock in the Force.

“Fully shared? Not bits and pieces?”

Anakin moved his arm and looked at Kenobi’s concerned face.

“Fully shared. And…...they both saw Sidious and Magnus.”

“Kriff. Was he trying to contact them again?”

“Luke insists no, it was just a vision. Leia is more concerned given the events that happened recently which she saw.”

“What else happened in the vision?”

“I was fighting them apparently, and then suddenly I… became something else. A black figure with a mask.”

Obi-Wan stared at him. “But that’s….. _ you’ve _ had that vision.”

Anakin sighed. He felt weary.

“I know. And I’m not sure if that reflects my fears or what may have happened had I listened to Palpatine.”

  
  
“How did the twins do with seeing that?”

Anakin grimaced. “Not great. Padme’ thinks I should visit--reassure them that I’m  _ me _ .”

“We were just there a week ago, Anakin.”

  
  
“I know. But given this…..shared bit of the vision…”

  
  
Obi-Wan considered him. 

“Well, we can handle things here, certainly, if you think you should.”

_ He really did.  _

Anakin sat up and leaned over his knees. “Look, I had you Obi-Wan. Don’t let this go to your head, but... I could always turn to you when I had questions. I should do at least that for my own children. Especially as we are preparing them for dark times. You and I both know it. I  _ know _ somehow that my children will play a pivotal role in this conflict.”   
  


His friend sighed. “You’re right. And don’t  _ you _ let that be something you expect me to say very often either.”

“I’ll be back before Mimban. Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

“I’m keeping track of all the favors you owe me on a list,” his mentor responded, chucking the orb once more. 

Anakin summoned it. 

“That’s mine!”

“Was.  _ Was _ yours.”

And he ducked out of the office. 

******

The ensuing two months were intense and full of purpose. Mimban was on the minds of the senior crew very heavily. The rest of the fleet knew only that they were preparing for a major battle that was to be fought largely planetside. They would find out closer to the date of the attack where they were going. 

In the meantime, Piett moved his fleet at Ackbar’s behest and they found different planets and moons for their people to train on. 

Sola worked with Rashid and his team, training the infiltrators ruthlessly. They were nearly ready to depart to begin laying groundwork and Piett therefore, barely saw his wife. 

Veers was landing his Walkers at every planet they stopped at in order to train them for embarking as swiftly as possible in uncertain circumstances. It was a taxing process to load AT-ATs, get them planetside, disembark and then do it all again. 

Piett didn’t think he’d seen his friend in a week. And he had noted that General Skywalker had seemed more strained and serious lately. 

He mentioned this to Sola as they both ate dinner at the small table in their quarters. They were both so intensely busy at the moment they had made a pact to have at least one meal a day together, didn’t matter which. He was appreciative when it was dinner---it meant they had more time to debrief and catch up and just…..be.

She nodded, spearing a piece of chicken with her fork. 

“I agree. But I don’t think it’s the campaign.”

“Is everything all right with Padme and the children?” he asked immediately, concern filling him.

She reached over to take his hand. “Yes, darling, they’re fine. I spoke with them yesterday.”

He felt a pang. He missed being able to chat to them with his wife. They usually had to speak to their niece and nephew separately now.

“I haven’t been able to for four days.”

Sola chuckled slightly. “Yes, Leia enjoined me to take care of you, said you looked as though you hadn’t slept in a week.”

He snorted. “I have…..some. And she doesn’t know that  _ you _ have the amazing ability to look as though you get eight hours a night when I happen to know you have lost easily as much sleep as I have.”

“It’s my fantastic beauty regimine,” she told him seriously, but with dancing eyes. 

“Oh yes? This is new. I didn’t realize you were going in for that sort of thing now,” he responded, smiling at her. Sola was unsurprisingly, not a woman who spent ridiculous amounts of time in front of the mirror. She kept things simple and elegant, and she took his breath away still. 

“Yes, I make sure to remind myself every night that I’m lying next to the very best man I know, and he also happens to be my husband. Amazing what that can do for one’s face really,” she told him airily.

_ How in the galaxies could he ever deserve this woman? _

He finished and cleared their plates to the recycler, before they both collapsed on the sofa with datapads. 

Piett supposed that this no doubt seemed quite boring to many people. For him, however, having his wife warm at his side as they completed work was a delight. They bounced ideas and concerns off of each other, found each other’s jokes amusing, and frankly made a terrific team. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sola asked, lounging comfortably on his shoulder.

“I’m thinking that I don’t want to be anywhere else at the moment,” he told her, turning to kiss the top of her head, “and wondering how I got lucky enough to have my wife working right next to me?”

She chuckled. “Because, as I told you, you may recall, Admiral Piett, I don’t intend to be anywhere but at your side as much as possible.”

“Mm. I do recall. But, I’m never tired of the reminder.” 

She reached to pat his chest before returning her attention to her work. 

“So if Anakin isn’t worried about the campaign,” she said after a while, returning to their earlier conversation, “I have to be concerned about what  _ does _ worry a Jedi.”

“Kenobi too,” Piett responded, shifting to get his arm around her and hold his datapad on his knee so he could scroll through fleet reports with his other hand.

“Well we both know about Sidious. Do you think he’s doing something in the Force?”

Piett sighed. “I’m not sure I want to know if he is. I have plenty to worry about without the added mysterious Sith and Jedi issues. However, I am afraid that it has something to do with him. Or his apprentice.”

_ His former commander. Who still gave him nightmares. _

His wife paused in her work and raised her hand to his face. 

“Firmus, dearest….”   
  


“I promise I’m all right.” And he was…..mostly. Over the last two years his connection with Leia through his nightmares had decreased as she learned to control her powers more, and, quite possibly had helped lessen his trauma. It was her father’s theory that she was a natural healer. 

And of course, having Sola to wake him and hold him had done wonders in lessening their frequency the last two months. 

“Do you think we should ask the General if he’s concerned with a Sith presence at Mimban?” Sola asked.

One of many things he loved about her. She wasn’t afraid to ask tough or sensitive questions, but she could do it without the recipient becoming offended or angry (unless she intended them to be of course) 

He considered this. “I would like to know if it’s a possibility. If there is I don’t think it should be broad knowledge. Veers should know. Rashid too.”

She nodded. “I vote you ask him then.”

He looked down at her in amusement. “And I get this honor because….?”

“Because I do not have a meeting until 0900 tomorrow and I intend to sleep to about five minutes before then, so you will see him first, my love.”

_ And she had earned that respite.  _

He smiled. “Well that is a fairly solid reason then. I will do my best not to wake you.”

She set her datapad aside to shift into her favorite position with her head on his chest.

“When will I see you then? I feel as though our lives are entirely meetings, training, and duty shifts at the moment.”   
  


“Because they are,” he replied, bringing a hand up to tangle in her dark hair. “Almost there, darling. I’ll be able to say hello for a quick lunch with Veers. And we’ll see if all this hard work pays off.”

_ Please let it pay off, _ he thought, picking up his datapad once more as his exhausted wife drowsed on his chest, and he turned his attention once more to fleet needs.

  
  


*****

In the end, Mimban did pay off, but it came with a high price. A third of the covert team they sent in ahead of their forces, died to ensure that the local guerrilla troops were able to hold their positions. 

Veers lost two AT-ST walkers and one of the larger members of his Herd along with all of her crew. 

The fleet didn’t suffer any casualties as the battle was primarily on the ground, but quite a few of the landing craft and troop transport ships were damaged and they would need to put in for repairs as the Alliance couldn’t afford to lose even one ship. 

Piett had asked his commander if he was concerned about Magnus’ presence, but the Jedi smiled grimly.

_ “Not for this conflict, Admiral. But…..I sense we will face him soon.” _ _   
  
_

_ That had not been reassuring.  _

_ “I think it would be prudent sir, if you would be willing that is….” _

_ He paused, wondering if this was over stepping. _

_ Skywalker grinned. “I deeply appreciate your care for military protocol and rank, Piett. On occasion however, it is all right to recall that you are also my brother in law and part of my family.” _

_ A strange mix of emotion in reaction to that: soul deep pleasure and a sense of the oddness of the situation. _

_ “Thank you sir, true.” he smiled slightly. “Well then, I believe it would be prudent if a few of your Senior staff were more educated on what we might expect from an attack by a Sith. I have of course, worked for one (and he was pleased that he managed not to hesitate there) and am familiar with some….methods. But if he was to use his power against those who aren’t Jedi….” _

_ The General had regarded him thoughtfully.  _

_ “That has a great deal of merit, Admiral. I shall consider that and speak with Kenobi as well. Who did you have in mind?” _

_ “Myself, as you no doubt guessed, my wife, Veers, possibly Rashid and Venka?” _ __   
  


_ And Skywalker nodded. “Thank you, Piett. A wise precaution. We will speak more on it later.” _

Sola had taken the loss of the men she had personally helped train very hard. He understood that feeling well---knew Veers was battling that grief too.

She was not a woman often given to tears, but she allowed herself to shed her sorrow into his shirt, and he held her until the storm passed and she fell asleep. 

When he was sure she was settled, he rose and tucked a throw around her, bending to kiss her forehead. Then he quietly slid on his boots, donned his jacket and snagged his best scotch which he concealed in a satchel, before going to where he knew he would find his friend.

As predicted, Veers was in the main hangar bay for the Herd, standing silently and looking at the empty space where another AT-AT should be stored. As these were now Alliance weapons, they each had a blue stripe painted down the side to distinguish them from their Imperial counterparts during conflict. 

Piett came to stand at his side.

“How is Sola?” the General asked, not moving his gaze from the empty space.

“Grieving. Asleep now,” he answered. “I’m so sorry, Max.” 

Veers nodded curtly and closed his eyes. 

“One of my all Rebel crews. They were so  _ proud _ to be part of this. Did really well in training too. Wasn’t their fault. Damn guerilla fighters weren’t in the right place to take out one of the Imperial Walkers….”

Veers paused. 

Piett put a hand on his back, determined to take care of both his people tonight.

“Scotch?”

Veers gave a sad smile and turned at last to look at him. 

“When did you sleep last, Firmus?”

“It’s been a while,” Piett admitted, “I’ll be fine, Max. I promise. I’d like to salute your men. As we do.”

“As we do,” Veers agreed. 

A few hours later, Piett returned to his quarters and lifted his still sleeping wife off the sofa to carry her to bed. 

He barely managed to shuck his boots and uniform, but he could sleep now, having done what he could for the two people he cared most about in the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Shadow of the Sith


	20. Shadow of the Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme' prepares for her twins to turn 13, scouts out the Yavin location, and considers the future for her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so loved developing all these characters and the family relationships. I know it's not all action all the time, but then, if we're not invested in the people, the action isn't quite as meaningful. So thank you for your patience and buckle up. The next several chapters have things developing.... :)

When Padme’ tried to pin down memories of the two and a half years between Sola’s wedding and the shift of the Rebel base to Yavin it became a blur of events. 

Oh she remembered loads of things if she really worked at it, and she had holos of course, but the overall impression of that time felt as though someone had pushed a fast forward button on her life. 

It had been a joy and delight to have Myra and Zev firmly established with them. Both women frequently commented to each other how good it was for their children to have some semblance of childhood, and their three were often off on adventures in the vast savannah and hills when they weren’t doing schoolwork or training in the Force. 

Zev was quite fascinated when the twins did that and Obi-Wan was very kind when he came, encouraging Zev to throw objects for the twins to control with their powers or attack with a ‘lightsaber’. They still mostly used staffs, but as their 13th birthday approached, Anakin would join his mentor and the twins were allowed to borrow his and Kenobi’s lightsabers. 

Anakin was quite sure that his children were going to be part of taking down Palpatine.

_ “You really believe this conflict will last that long, Ani?” she’d asked one night. They were out on the balcony enjoying the warm night air long after everyone was in bed. He was stretched out on a lounge chair and Padme leaned back against him, resting her arms over his as he held her waist.  _

_ He’d sighed into her shoulder.  _

_ “I do. I am sorry, my angel, I know you do not wish to hear that, but something has been telling me…” _

_ Yes. She had become accustomed to dealing with proddings in the Force.  _

_ “But that they will actually fight it….?” _

_ “I believe so. Somehow.” _

_ She hated that thought. Her babies. On the verge of teenage years now, but always her little ones with sweet faces and chubby hands. She shivered in her husband’s arms and he tightened his hold on her.  _

_ “We have been fighting so long,” she sighed, “I wish I could know when the end will be.” _

_ “I feel the same dear. You have been tremendous. I could not have done anything these past years without you.” _

_ She leaned into him. Her Jedi husband. And all the Force baggage that came with him. But she wouldn’t have it any other way.  _

_ “Is it time to think seriously about Yavin?” she asked. _

_ He tightened his hold on her. “I think so. Sola thinks you should come out with Mon Mothma and herself to look at the ruins there and see what we can organize and what we may need. Rex and a team can go with you.” _

_ Well. It had been a while since she had gone on such a mission.  _

_ “Do you think I am equipped….?” _

_ “My darling you’re rather amazing at seeing what we need and how to utilize what we have. Mon and Sola will go as head of our Rebellion and security respectively.” _

_ “I’ll see if Myra feels all right watching the children. When do you want us to go?” _ _  
  
_

_ He kissed her cheek. “Can you be ready in a week?” _

  
  


It turned out she could, and so found herself currently on a repurposed luxury transport ship----well, it had been more luxurious twenty years ago when it first embarked. It had definitely seen better days. 

Rex and his team chatted to Mon Mothma in the main cabin which was rather like a small version of the officers’ lounges on the Devastator, while Sola piloted and Padme’ kept her company, grateful for this time with her sister. 

They were friends too, but the past ten years in particular had separated them more often than not----Sola undercover and Padme constantly shifting safe houses with her Jedi children.

Suddenly, Fate had thrown them together again, working in close proximity and adding a member to their family. 

“Whatever is Firmus going to do while you’re gone?” she asked her sister, teasing gently. 

Sola threw her an answering smile. “Hm. Fair point. He said something about running a fleet, so I’m hoping that fills  _ some _ of his time.”

Padme studied her sister. She looked content and happy and still had the glow that newlyweds tended to have in the first year of marriage. 

“Leia loved the crystal puzzle he sent her. It’s so beautiful--she wouldn’t let Luke try it for days. It changes color with each new way she finds to put it together.”

Sola smiled. “Well, we had a whirlwind two days out near Jillestia, so we took a few hours for ourselves planetside. He remembered you said that she loves figuring out problems and Firmus enjoys finding things that are lovely  _ and _ useful, so….”

She paused, a very fond expression on her face. “Once in a while I recall that I’m married to a former Imperial officer and am realizing that he was never able to look for things like that before, or even reveal that he might find something lovely lest he find it used against him somehow. He could just about get away with his trees as greenery was allowed in various quarters for practical purposes in air quality.”

“Well, I can’t fault his taste in beauty,” commented Padme’ with a wink at her sister.

Sola laughed. “Oh well. Too kind sister. I confess that part of the fun is watching him enjoy it all so much and this market was delightful---you would have liked it.”

“I’m sure,”Padme replied. “I’m afraid that Uncle Firmus is the solid favorite with Leia. She loves you but….”

Sola grinned. “I am completely all right with that. You and I had favorites in the aunt and uncle department as I recall. Besides, Firmus is my favorite as well.”

_ Oh yes. Aunt Bria had been stiff and uncomfortable with children. Uncle Peter and Aunt Vala had always been celebrated when they visited. And Uncle Trystan was a businessman and incredibly boring.  _

“Well of course, Luke believes that Obi-Wan can do no wrong and just got a lightsaber tool kit from him, so Firmus’ gift was timely. It’s not even their birthday yet!”

“Glad to hear we can spoil your children, Padme’.” She checked something on the console. “We’ll be arriving in about two hours.”

“I’ll let them know.” She paused after standing. “Sola, I know you’re both so busy, but the fleet will be in orbit around Dantooine in a few weeks, and I wondered…..”

Her sister smirked at her. “Firmus has arranged for two days which just so happen to coincide with the twins’ 13th birthday. I hope you can help us keep that a secret?”

“Sometimes I think I might love you two.”

“Mutual.”

*****

The visit was very encouraging to all of them. 

“The old temples are enormous,” Mon Mothma said, “we can easily hide hundreds of fighters in there as well as house our people. It’s been a while since we could have anything we could really call barracks.”

“I also think the jungle terrain, while admittedly far more humid than I’d like, makes for a good defensive position,” Rex added.

Padme’ nodded. “I agree. We’ll need to talk to General Veers about stationing some Walker crews on the surface. And I can go forward with sourcing the supplies we’ll need to convert the temple to house our people. Myra can help me with that.”

“We’ll need to build some landing pads big enough for the lamda shuttles, ideally even for something like a Gozanti cruiser,” Sola said. 

“It would be difficult to camouflage that,” the clone Commander said. 

“Well of course the point is they don’t know where we are in the first place, “ Sola replied, “but we could talk to Baldwin. He’s got loads of brilliant engineering thoughts, maybe there’s something he could work up.”

“Are we agreed in our assessment though?” Padme’ asked. “We should begin with our plans here?”

All of them looked at each other.

  
  
“Agreed,” Mon Mothma said, “I will formally ask permission from High Command to begin work here.”

  
  


***

Padme’ arrived home to twins whose sole focus in life at the moment was their imminent entry into teenage status. She hugged Myra and exchanged knowing looks. 

“Anakin and Obi-Wan can’t make it,” she told the other woman as she put away her clothes and Myra perched on the bed. “Things apparently are heating up around Bothawui and it somehow involves them, but that’s all he can tell me. However, Sola and Firmus are planning a surprise appearance.”   
  


Myra grinned. “Well good, because Max can take one day, so he’ll come the day of.”

Padme’ leaned against the dresser. 

“Shall we surprise all of the children then? They’re so lovely about being understanding with all these military schedules. We can say it’s just us, but that everyone sent presents?”

Myra laughed. “Yes. But we’ll have to work on our sabacc faces. I start smiling whenever I start thinking of Max being here.” 

“True,” Padme’ nodded. “Well, let us now turn our attention to the cake.”

It was good to have these normal family events to plan. Certainly they had plenty to do with taking care of (almost) teenagers and helping administrate a Rebellion on the side, but both Myra and Padme’ appreciated that they could give their children these moments of normal childhood.

They made sure to have the children inside the house when Sola and Firmus arrived as Jedi intuition could ruin things. They had taken a shuttle to the city nearby, and then rented a speeder to try and approach more subtly.

Padme’ was putting the finishing touches on the cake and Myra was making a beautiful corn salad when Leia, who was sitting on a stool watching the proceedings, suddenly lifted her head and smiled, before turning to her mother and sliding off the stool to give her a hug. 

“You did so well hiding that!!” her daughter exclaimed. And of course she had sensed them first, because Padme’, looking out the big windows could barely see them at the end of the garden. “I love you, Mother!” she called and she was using her power to slide open the back doors and then she sprinted down the garden to greet her aunt and uncle. 

Myra grinned at her and both women watched as Leia flung herself into the Admiral’s arms first, squeezing the life out of him as he laughed and kissed her before she turned to Sola and did the same.

Myra voiced the thought that Padme’ was having. “Does Sola know just how much your family and mine appreciate her for making Firmus an official member of the Skywalker/Naberrie clan?”

Padme’ licked frosting from her finger and turned to place the spatula in the sink. “She may have some idea. Though to be honest, Sola is the one who has never cared what people think. She knows her mind. She knew she was going to have him within days of meeting him, and Force help anyone that stood in her way.”

Myra laughed. “Yes that was rather obvious.”

Luke and Zev had joined the greeting party now and the group was making their way to the house.

“When is Max hoping to get here tomorrow?” Padme’ asked, conscious that Zev may feel slightly left out, though Sola and Firmus were always very kind to him as well. 

“After breakfast is the hope,” her friend responded as the boisterous crowd of people made their way inside for more hugs and greetings. 

“Firmus,” said Padme’ pulling back from her embrace and smiling into his eyes, “thank you for making the time.”

“I’m afraid there’s been a mistake,” he told her gravely, hazel eyes teasing, “I was told this was a birthday party for children and I found teenagers instead. And it’s quite possible Zev is almost my height.”

Zev promptly insisted on a back to back check for this statement and found that Piett was still two inches taller.

“Not for long Uncle Firmus,” he insisted. “Mom says I’m a weed.”

Firmus sighed ruefully. “You are likely to take after your Father, and I’ll just have to hope I stay taller than Leia.”

His niece seized him for another hug (Leia had pointed out that the Admiral was very huggable and Padme’ had agreed. Piett had been so deprived of affection for much of his life, while still somehow managing to maintain a soft heart himself. Their family was striving to make up for that, though Padme’ had discouraged the twins telling a fleet Admiral he was ‘huggable’.)

“Well, look at Mother and Aunt Sola, Uncle Firmus, the chances are good.”

He smiled and gave her back a final pat before moving to his wife and sliding an arm around her waist as she chatted to Myra, and her sister automatically leaned into him. Padme’ sharply missed Anakin in that moment and chose therefore to focus on getting everyone around the table for dinner to distract herself.

Dinner was even more lively than it often was, the children’s joy at having Firmus and Sola there helped drive away Padme’s temporary melancholy and she listened with a smile to the recounting of various adventures. She had forgotten how animated her sister could be when telling a funny or exciting story, and the younger three gave her rapt attention as she told the story of having to give the heimlich to the very ambassador to whom she had been sent to steal state secrets. 

Zev had then regaled them with his observations on some of the twins’ bloopers with their lightsaber training (with frequent interruptions to correct or protest his retelling) and Padme’ was starting to notice little mannerisms in the boy that reminded her of his father. He had his mother’s startling green eyes, but the little head tilt he did just there with the raise of the eyebrow was all Max Veers, and Padme’ caught Firmus’s eye and knew he saw it too. 

The Admiral was content to listen to everyone else, but suddenly Luke turned to him. “Uncle Firmus, do you have a funny story of working with Zev’s dad?”

Her sweet Luke, looking for ways to include others always. She saw Firmus’s minute hesitation, but Sola stroked his arm and he angled her a swift smile. 

_ True, most of the Admiral’s stories with the General were anything but funny. _

But, as she had learned early about her brother in law, he was always willing to try, especially on behalf of those he cared for. 

“I….have to confess that General Veers and I don’t have many funny stories, though I am quite certain we will acquire some as time goes on.”

_ Padme’ certainly hoped so. _

“But I have plenty of stories I can tell about how brilliant Zev’s dad is.”

And he proceeded to tell about an exploit of his friend’s bravery that had all the children looking at him in awe, Myra with gratitude, and Sola with love as she clasped his hand. 

Myra shooed the children to bed eventually, and Sola went to unpack in their room so the Admiral gave Padme’ a hand cleaning up the dinner table and kitchen.

“You really don’t need to Firmus, I’m sure you’ve had a very long day.”

He smiled. “No more than you. The more hands the quicker it goes and we can all sit down.”

His uniform jacket was over a dining chair and he’d rolled his sleeves up as he placed dishes in the recycler. 

“You’re my very favorite brother in law,” she told him, and enjoyed the happy grin he shot at her. 

“Still strange?” she asked, handing him the cutlery.

“Yes,” he admitted, “but in a good way.” 

She patted his back. “Not everyone gets an Admiral to do their clean up.”

“Absolutely true, Padme’, so you better not be encroaching on mine,” commented Sola, coming in to hear this last bit and pausing to take in her husband. “Doing something useful I see rather than wasting time with those ships, and what not.”

Padme’ rolled her eyes. “That sounded like Anakin.”

“Take that back right now!” Sola insisted, moving to take a plate from Firmus, and steal a kiss at the same time.

They were done quickly and congregated with wine in the comfortable living with the exception of her brother in law, who was indeed looking very weary despite his protestations. Sola patted the big sofa and he eased into it with a satisfied sigh as she seated herself near him and lifted his feet onto her lap. 

Padme’ grinned at the very domestic scene this presented, but was glad they both felt comfortable enough in her home to relax.

“Sola, my love, did we bring in all the gifts?” asked her husband, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“You really didn’t need to get them more than one,” Padme’ said.

“Oh this one isn’t for the twins,” Sola stated confidently, “it’s for Myra.”

“You two are the sweetest….” began her friend, but she was interrupted.

“I object to calling my closest friend ‘sweet’, Myra. He’s an Admiral, let’s give him some dignity.”

And Veers came into the room from the front hall where he had entered quietly.

“Oh yes,” commented Firmus, waving a dismissive hand, “we meant to bring in Max.”

Padme’ and Sola smiled at each other as Myra flew to her husband.

“I thought you couldn’t get away until after breakfast.”   
  


“Well, between us, the Admiral and I managed a few things so I could come a little sooner,” the General replied, releasing her and smacking at Piett’s shoulder as he came further into the room. 

“Don’t bother getting up Firmus, really.”

“Good. Won’t,” the Admiral murmured tiredly. “We kept your little surprise Max, that was our contribution.”

“Here you are, General,” said Padme’ handing him a glass of wine and he came to sink onto the smaller sofa by his wife. 

“You’ll need more of this with teenagers,” he remarked, swirling his glass gently.

“ _ Jedi _ teenagers,” added Sola.

Padme’ smiled. “I grant that it has a unique set of challenges. On the other hand, I will remind you I married Anakin and have Obi-Wan here frequently. I think I’m prepared.”

“Excellent point,” her brother in law said, “I know of few women more prepared for anything really, than you, Padme’.”

“No contest to that statement, Sola?” Veers asked, and her sister patted Piett’s leg.

“I wasn’t mad enough to marry a Jedi and have to think through all the insanity that comes with it. I chose a nice safe Admiral.”

Padmé gave her a look.

Veers snorted in derision, and Firmus pointed a finger at him from his sprawled position on the sofa.

“Do not give me that attitude, Veers, we  _ both _ work for the man, and we both freely chose to do so. At least I can acknowledge we might be a  _ little _ bit involved in the insanity.”

“You married into the insanity, darling,” said Sola, exchanging smiles with Myra, who was leaning happily against her husband.

“Oh  _ Force _ , I did, didn’t I? Max why did you let me?” Firmus moaned, but with twinkling eyes.

“Because the entire bridge of the Devastator was glowing with your residual joy, so I made an executive decision to allow it.”

Sola gave him a wide grin. “Was it really?”

“Some would argue that it still is,” Veers replied with a fond look at his friend and even though Padme’ missed Anakin, she felt the warm feeling of family surrounding her. 

For a little while, she could shake off the shadow that seemed to be growing over them all. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Darth Magnus


	21. Darth Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance seeks to get a new trade route through Onderon and Mon Mothma is sent to negotiate that.

“I realize the risk,” Rashid said, looking around the table, “but strategically it would have a huge payoff.”

“But the Empire will be interested as well,” Sola pointed out. “Are we strong enough to _maintain_ that position and defend such an alliance?”

“That is my chief concern as well,” said Veers nodding. He glanced around the room, and could tell that this mission was going to happen, despite some of their misgivings. Too many of their leaders were overly eager to secure Onderon. He understood it, but they needed more ships and men before they could reach for such a prize.

“I think if we secure Onderon, that more systems will join us,” said Mon Mothma. “It could be a rallying point.”

“It _could_ be indeed, Senator,” said General Skywalker, “but we are potentially risking everything for that possibility.”

“The leadership of Onderon seems very keen to work with us. Think of the supplies we could have right away,” put in Madine.

“Do we know if they would be equally as keen to work with the Empire?” asked Piett dryly.

Madine gave the little sniff he always did when having to address former Imperial officers and Veers clenched his hand under the table. Sola placed one of hers over it as both of them looked across at the Rebel General.

“Our people have looked into that and the Empire has not contacted them.”  
  


“I confess I find that suspicious with such a key point in shipping routes,” Piett responded calmly. 

“Well maybe you’re in the wrong position, Admiral. Perhaps you should join our intelligence forces and tell them their job.”

  
  
Piett raised a very Imperial eyebrow at him indeed. His friend was rather skilled that way. 

“General Madine,” said Mon Mothma in a chiding tone, “the Admiral has every right to voice his concerns. He is going on this mission after all.”

“Quite,” grumbled Madine, who was not, “I still believe I should go as well…..”

“Colonel Rashid and myself asked General Veers,” Sola explained sweetly, and smiled. Veers stared coolly at Madine who was turning puce but didn’t say anything. Sola was dangerous when she was sweet, and Madine had been very rude to her husband. 

“Regardless,” cut in Skywalker who abhorred meetings and was impatient, “I have reservations about this mission. Especially as, all due respect ma’am, but your presence there will be a very tempting target.”  
  


This to Mon Mothma who was going as their chief negotiator, along with Skywalker, Piett, Sola, and Veers himself. 

“Which is why we are keeping this so low key, General,” said Rashid.

Mon Mothma rose. “I have appreciated all the input, ladies and gentlemen, but we are going ahead with this mission. It is too important to disregard at this time. General Veers, when will your men be ready to depart?”

_So they were doing this. He already had trepidation about it, but he was a good soldier. The time for talking was past and now it was time for action, however ill advised he may believe it._

“We can leave in one hour, ma’am,” he told her.

“Very well. I will see you all in one hour,” the Chandrilan said, and the meeting was over.

Veers waited for the rest to leave, knowing that Piett and Sola would hang back. 

“I do so love it when you give Madine your best Imperial, darling,” Sola told the Admiral as he rounded the table to them. 

He smiled. “I can’t help it with the man. We could get much further if he could stop resenting us.”

“So true,” Veers sighed. “All right. I’ve picked my best men. And both Ellery and Rex will be with us. But I still don’t like it.”

“Agreed,” Sola nodded. “So we’re all clear that we have very keen eyes and quick trigger fingers for this mission?”

He and Piett nodded. “If something happens, the priority is to get Mon Mothma out of it,” Piett stated seriously. “Whoever is closest to her, get her out and to Rex.”

“Understood,” said Veers. “And good luck all.”

He shook his friend’s hand and kissed Sola’s cheek before departing to the bay. 

  
  


****

The Onderon leaders were very friendly and welcoming. Sola didn’t bother watching them after she had run her eye over them assessingly. She watched their surroundings like the good spy she was. 

The building they were entering was set atop a high hill at the north end of the city. It was large, though it would be dwarfed by the Senate building on Coruscant. 

It had numerous wings that were attached to the main building by long corridors all spreading out from the center like a flower. She didn’t like that. It would be very easy to hide large amounts of troops out of sight. Also there were a great many entrances to defend if they were located in the central building, which they were. 

Ellery and Rex, along with three divisions, stayed outside the Palace of Government (the title apparently) with strict orders from Veers to patrol at all times.

It was cool and somewhat dim in the vast chamber they entered. It could easily seat 5,000 beings, Sola estimated, looking at the massive draperies over each entrance and the floating illumination above them, encased in what looked like large bubbles. She didn’t like that there were no windows to the outside---she had never enjoyed the feeling of being enclosed.

It may have been a throne room at some time in the planet’s past as there was a huge dais in front of them, but rather than a throne, it had a huge oval table with numerous chairs. 

Their hosts were leading them here, toward the center of the table. She moved a little more quickly to come to Firmus’s side. 

He gave her a swift smile and she felt a sudden thrill. This was her first time to actually be on a mission with her husband. Something felt right that they were side by side, blasters on their hips, ready for anything. She wanted to take his hand, but resisted the urge, allowing her shoulder to brush his instead. He leaned ever so slightly into her. He understood. 

“Do be seated. I could wish that you did not feel the need to be armed here,” the chief representative said with sadness and Sola brought her attention to him. 

“I’m sure you can appreciate our caution,” Mon Mothma replied graciously, “these are dangerous times for all of us.”

“Of course, of course,” the man said, “but we are working toward peace and safety, which is why we contacted you.”

Sola looked across the table to Anakin. He seemed tense to her and she caught his eye, to give him an inquiring look. 

“We cannot ensure such things, Representative,” Veers said, “we can help you work toward them.”

He looked at Veers strangely, and some instinct had Sola tensing herself.

“Well, General, we desire to _ensure_ such things. Which is why we’ve made a deal that will keep the Empire from overrunning our planet.”

Clattering echoed all around them, and Sola saw stormtroopers at each entry point to the chamber. But it was the last figure who entered from behind the curtain on the dais that had her cold. At her side Firmus stiffened and she knew for certain that she was at last viewing Darth Magnus. 

The traitorous Onderon leaders were already making their way out of the chamber and the moment they were gone, she heard heavy thuds. 

_They were sealing them in. Those were the blast doors. They were meant to die here._

She looked at the yellow skinned Sith whose attention was fixed on Anakin like a snake. 

“No Kenobi today, Skywalker? How disappointing.”

Next to her, Firmus shuddered. 

“He’s busy,” her brother in law said dismissively. “Working on destroying your master, the usual.”

_Anakin and his mouth._

Magnus’ eyes flicked to her husband. “I’ve been told to capture you and my traitorous Captain there alive, General. Kill him properly this time. In front of you. And then your wife. We’ll keep the children. They will be valuable indeed to the Dark Side.”

And Anakin’s blade erupted into life as he roared to attack. Magnus’ red blade leapt to meet it as the troopers opened fire on them. Sola dragged Mon Mothma under the table, Firmus and Veers diving to join them. 

“The table!” Veers yelled. “Tip it!”

It was massive and heavy, but the four of them were fueled by adrenaline and it fell to the side with a mighty crash. 

The kind of blaster fire they were taking would eventually destroy their shelter, but for now, they could be snipers. Sola had to believe they were better shots than the average Imperial trooper. 

“Stay down,” she told Mon Mothma, and waited as Firmus risked a look to assess their targets. 

“Veers your nine o’ clock,” he rapped out, “Sola, your one o’ clock. I have two picked at twelve o’ clock. Ready. Now!”

And the three of them whipped up to fire at their targets. Sola counted six down as they ducked back into cover. 

To her far right, Anakin and Magnus battled with impressive ferocity, the hiss and sizzle of their blades audible even over the blaster fire echoing in the room. 

“We have to get the Senator out!” she called to her husband as he ducked back down from another shot. 

“How?” he asked, face intense.

“I think I can get one of the doors open if you can cover me to hotwire it,” she said. 

He hated the idea of her out in the open, she saw it in his face, but he also knew it was crucial to save the Senator. And she was better at it than he was. He nodded. 

Kriff, she loved this man. 

Veers was comming Ellery on the other side of Piett. 

“They’re under attack as well, Admiral,” he said, “but Rex can get to whichever entrance Sola can get open.”

She eyed the ferocious lightsaber battle again. “The middle entrance on my right!” she called.  
  


Veers nodded and relayed the information. 

She turned and looked into Firmus’ hazel eyes. “Dearest Admiral of mine, I need your shots to be perfect. I’ll tell you when to send the Senator.”  
  


He kissed her fiercely. “I have your back, my love. Go.”

And she sprinted out of cover, aware of shots splattering all around her. Nothing hit her and she couldn’t spare a glance to see how her husband was faring---she had to trust he was all right given that she was unharmed so far.

She slammed open the control panel by the doors she’d chosen and began to work on the wires. Her focus zeroed in on the wires and her fingers and she knew this—-had done it many times. 

What she did not expect was the sudden invisible force lifting her to fling her 30 feet across the floor. 

She could hear Firmus shout her name, and she skidded to a stop on the dark marble floor, raising her head and coughing. 

Magnus had noticed her efforts then. Anakin was leaping to engage him once more, and the blades sparked and sizzled, humming like huge angry swarms of bees.

She made it to her hands and knees. Bruises, but nothing broken. She made it back to her feet and ran for the door once more, blaster shots nipping at her heels. 

Two troopers appeared in her peripheral vision and she didn’t even have time to reach for her blaster before they were both hit in the neck. 

She threw a quick glance over her shoulder to meet her husband’s intense gaze. He nodded. 

_Very nice shooting indeed, dearest._

Finally, she got the connection and the heavy doors lifted. 

She drew her blaster and got her back against the closest pillar as she called out to Firmus. 

“Send her now!”

Mon Mothma (happily not in her senatorial robes, but more practical trousers) sprinted for her position while both Sola and the Admiral covered her. 

The leader of the Rebellion flung herself outside, and Sola could now turn her attention to the room and the battle at hand. 

Veers and Firmus between them had done a very creditable job in taking down the Sith Lord’s troops. She joined in the effort and Veers dared to leave his cover to assist Anakin, firing when Magnus’ back was to him. 

The Dathomirian seemed to realize that the tide was turning, but it only spurred him on to new levels. 

He snarled at Anakin and her brother in law cried out at a glancing hit to his arm before he was sent flying across the floor much as she had been. Then Magnus gestured to some shattered glass from the floating bubbles and it sped toward the General. 

Veers dove for the floor, but Sola saw the moment a lethal shard embedded itself into his side. 

Firmus did as well, and her husband was running for his friend, firing as he came in order to fling himself in front of Max and defend him. 

Anakin flung his own hand out to press Magnus against a large marble pillar, and Sola took the moment to sprint to her husband’s side —- the two of them picking off troopers. 

There were far fewer now and Firmus half turned to look down at his friend, 

Veers was panting shallowly behind her. 

“Keep pressure on it, Max,” Firmus ordered and swiftly switched his blaster to his left hand, and reached to do just that with his right, pressing firmly around the shard. 

The General moaned.

“I know,” her Admiral said, not risking another look at the wound, and firing left handed to take down another trooper ( _and impressive, Firmus, you didn’t tell me you could do that_ ) “I’m sorry, Max. Stay with me. That’s an order.”

_Did she actually hear Veers try to laugh? She did. These two..._

“Can’t….order….me until you’re…..full Admiral.”

Her husband snorted. “Really. You choose to care about that now.”

She knew a coping mechanism when she saw it. But at last they were also gaining the upper hand, she and Firmus, fighting shoulder to shoulder. 

The same could not be said of Anakin, who was struggling under the relentless attack of the big Dathomirian. 

Firmus switched targets and went for the legs of his former commander.

Who stopped his attack on her brother in law to deflect that of the Admiral.

Then. 

“Enough!” he roared, and suddenly her husband was flying across the room to impact one of the pillars with an awful sound before he hit the floor and lay still. 

Sola felt as though her heart had stopped beating. 

“Firmus,” panted the General, anguished, and she placed her hand firmly on his chest. 

“Stay there, Max.”

  
She picked up Veers’ blaster, and rose to her feet. Darth Magnus was once again thrusting and parrying at Anakin, both blades moving so fast they were blurring.

Sola was cold. This creature had ordered the torture of her husband. Had hunted her sister and her children. Had grievously wounded Veers and possibly killed Firmus. 

She would end him.

She began firing relentlessly, calmly, with both blasters, raising them swiftly and efficiently. 

Aim. Fire. Aim. Fire. Aim. Fire.

Magnus was hard pressed to deflect her shots as he also sought to fend off Anakin, and the Jedi swung through his defense to cut off his sword arm.

The Sith gave an awful cry and dark power expanded from him in his anguish, pushing both Sola and Anakin back across the marbled floor.

He called his lightsaber to himself from his severed arm and turned to flee the room.

Sola knelt again by the General, desperate to know how her husband fared, but not willing to let his friend bleed out.

She pressed hard with both hands around the wound, and the pain of that brought clarity to Veers’ eyes. 

“So…..la,” he managed. “Firmus?”

“I don’t know,” she answered, with dry anguished eyes. “Anakin?” she called across the room, aware that they could be attacked by more troopers any moment. 

Her brother in law knelt unsteadily by the slight figure of her husband and reached for his pulse. 

_Please, please, please…._

“He’s alive,” Anakin called and Sola felt dizzy in her relief. 

“You heard?” she asked, looking down at Max. “Hang on yourself, General.”

“Trying,” Veers gasped. Sola tried not to be afraid by how much blood was coating her hands. 

“He won’t forgive you if you give up, Max,” she told him.

“How bad?” she called to Anakin. “And do we have medics coming?”

“Some broken ribs,” he called back, doing a careful check. “Oh, kriff….”

“What?” Sola cried, “don’t just say that and stop, what is it, Anakin?”

He looked over at her. “His knee is...well. That didn’t happen from the impact. Looks like Magnus had a go at it. Pretty badly mangled.”

Her rage was almost blinding. 

“I want you to kill him,” she hissed. “Send him to whatever Sith hell there is. All of them.”

“I’m trying, Sola.”

The blast doors on the north hissed open and her blaster was centered there in a heart beat. But, at last, some of their medics entered the room, led by Kix and followed by Ellery and some of their men. 

“Here!” she cried. “The General has a stab wound to the abdomen.”

They ran to her and she moved out of the way, but still within Veers’ line of sight. 

“How are we doing outside?” she asked Ellery urgently. “We’ll need to get them out if another wave is….”

The big sergeant grinned at her. “We had some unexpected help, ma’am. Rex can tell you more about it.”  
  


Her puzzlement was showing.

“We saw some action on Onderon years ago, ma’am,” said the ARC trooper behind Ellery and Sola realized that Jesse was with them, as the medics moved swiftly and surely around the General. “Apparently there’s still memory of that in the locals.”

“You…..shoul’ go to...him,” Max slurred to Sola, and she rested a hand on his head.

“I will,” she told him as the medics worked to stabilize him. “But I need to be here to remind you that Myra and Zev are counting on you to hold on.”

He smiled faintly, and reached. She took his hand.

“You….had...his back. And mine.”

“Ma’am, we’ve got him,” Kix said, and they slid Max onto the gravsled. She kissed his forehead. 

“I’ll see you soon, General.”

And finally she could move to her husband’s side. She knelt by Anakin who looked singed in various places.

“Devastator is sending a medical ship to meet us,” he told her wearily and moved to lean against the pillar so that she could assess Firmus. His leg was at an odd angle and Anakin must be able to tell the damage to his knee in the Force as she couldn’t see it from here. 

She didn’t dare move him in case she caused more damage. They would have to wait. They only had the medics from the division. She watched her husband’s still face and tried to comfort herself with the fact that she could see him breathing. She rested a hand on his hair, stroking her fingers through it, and feeling the large lump where his head had impacted. 

At last the medics returned, Ellery accompanying them. 

“Mon Mothma?” asked Anakin, accepting a hand up from the big sergeant. 

“Safe on board, sir. Rex got her out.The General is stable but critical. We’ll leave as soon as we have you all aboard.”

Sola rose as the medics lifted the Admiral onto a grav sled as well, his leg enclosed in an air cast while they scanned his head wound.

“Are you all right, ma’am?” one asked. 

“She nodded, unable to take her eyes off of Firmus’s pale face. “Just bruises.”

“Then let’s go,” said Anakin.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Unexpected


	22. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the aftermath of this near miss on Onderon. Anakin is sent a mission for himself and Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not we only have a few more chapters for Part II. And then....then, friends, I'm afraid that Part III is designed to leave you needing some oxygen.  
> So I hope you're enjoying soaking it up here in Part II. I have so loved writing this story and I am very honored to have you along for this journey! :)

They had only travelled for three hours when they rendezvoused with the medical ships. Anakin gave instructions to Rex and then he, Sola, and his wounded officers transferred to the better equipped medical transport to make the rest of the trip back to the Devastator. 

His own burns were treated and Sola was given some ointment to rub on her bruises. She sat as close to Piett as she could without being in the way as the medical team worked on both the Admiral and the General. 

Veers had an oxygen mask on his face and a drip going as they kept him as stable as possible. Henley had been alerted that he would need to be ready for surgery when they arrived.

_ Hells. Someone needed to contact Myra Veers. _

He glanced at Sola, quietly asking questions about whether Piett would be able to walk, and trying to keep a steady countenance when she was informed that it was too early to say.

_ No. He couldn’t ask her. He needed to do it himself.  _

Wishing he was better with words, he rose and went into the narrow corridor.

He made his way to the cockpit and requested the comms station. He put on the head set and typed in the code for his home on Dantooine.

“Ani!” Padme’ sounded pleased.

“Hello, my angel.”

“You sound serious. What happened?” 

She was always quick to pick up on that. 

“I….need to speak to Myra, darling, is she….?”

“Ani….” he could hear her trying to keep tears at bay. “Please tell me…”

“Not dead,” he said quickly, “Padme’ my dearest, he’s not dead, but he is hurt and….please get her.”

A moment later, and Myra’s voice was in his ear.

“General? How bad is it?” She waa experienced. She knew to ask the right questions. He could feel her steeling herself.

“Stab wound to the abdomen. Myra, they have him stabilized and we’re two hours from the ship. Henley will be able to repair it. I wanted you to know, and I’m sorry I can’t deliver the news in a better manner…”

“General. I would rather have things laid out plainly. You…..you’re _sure_ he…”

“The medics seem confident. We can send a shuttle for you in 10 hours. Would you like me to do that?”

“Please. This mission….”   
  


“I can’t tell you much, Myra. Not what we hoped and we lost some men, but it could have been worse, and part of the reason it wasn’t is thanks to your husband.”

A pause.

“Thank you. And you? Are the rest of you all right?”

_ He had hoped she wasn’t going to ask that. _

He could sense Padme’ listening and sighed. “I am fine. We encountered an…..unexpected enemy, so I have a few lightsaber burns.” He let that sink in and knew that both women understood. Myra gave a sharp little intake of breath.

Padmé came in again. “Ani, is Sola…?”

“Some bruises. She’s fine. She would tell you herself but she’s with Piett. He’s not in danger,” he hastened, sensing both women’s fierce concern, “but he received a bad leg injury.”

“How ‘bad’?” Myra clipped. “Will he walk?”

“They….aren’t telling us at the moment.”

Dead silence.

“Oh  _ Force _ , Anakin, he can’t face that again,” Padme’ said, and he could hear the grief in her voice. 

“And he might not. I’m waiting for Henley’s assessment and so should you, my dear. I need to go, but I promise to keep you both updated. I’ll have Sola comm you when she can.”

“All right. Thank you dear.”

“I love you. And, Myra, I’ll be in touch.”

He switched it off and sat back to run a hand through his hair. Piett had to do this job frequently and so did Veers. They were much better at the right words. 

He rose and went back to the medbays and stood outside watching.

The medics had cut away Piett’s trouser leg to examine his knee with the equipment they had. Sola was standing to the side and when she saw him, she came out to join him. 

“How did she take it?” she asked without preamble. 

“It’s Myra. She took it well. I’m sending a shuttle for her. What are they saying?” he asked, gesturing inside.

Sola pressed her lips together and folded her arms.  _ All defensive postures. Kriff. _

“The most positive thing they’ve said so far is that he’ll keep the leg. Beyond that…”

He looked down at his sister in law. Recalled her blazing eyes as she fired unceasingly at Darth Magnus.

“You were incredible today,” he stated.

“Thank you,” she said softly, still watching her husband.

Anakin gazed at her for a moment. Then he put his arm around her shoulders. 

  
  


*****

Myra was not impressed by the chairs in sickbay. The Doctor had informed her that he didn’t like to encourage people staying to bother his patients too long. She had stared at him until he had someone bring in a more comfortable chair for her.

Sola had gone to her quarters to shower and change as Firmus was still in surgery and had been for several hours. Henley had been uncharacteristically quiet as he examined the knee, having finished the surgery on Max two hours previously.

_ At last he looked up at them and Sola had gripped Myra’s hand.  _

_ “I won’t lie to you, it’s bad. But I think I can do it. Full disclosure, he’s likely to have a very slight limp….” _

_ Sola opened her mouth and he held up a hand.  _

_ “.....but nothing that would keep him from being fit for command.” _

_ He had disappeared into surgery and Sola had turned to Myra who held her tightly for a moment and patted her back.  _

Myra watched her husband, having given up on reading a datapad. Henley had assured her he was out of danger and would recover very well now. She was waiting for Zev to see his Father until after Max woke up. Her son was still planetside with Padme’ and she would comm when they were ready. 

She hated how still he was. She had rarely seen him like this. Of course, the Empire had not allowed her to see him, the times he had been wounded during Imperial missions. She would receive a short message:

_ We regret to inform you that Colonel Veers was wounded during such and such campaign. He is healing well. The Empire thanks you and your family for devoted service…..etc. _

She was grateful to be out of that even though it meant being a fugitive---always ready to flee to the next safe house. But she would rather her son grew up fighting for what was right, rather than merely surviving under a crushing and impersonal tyranny. 

She shifted in the chair. It was better than the sickbay chairs by far, but she was also tense and impatient, so her muscles were not appreciating anything at the moment. 

And then, without any fanfare or slow struggles, Max was awake. She blinked, hardly believing it for a moment, but yes, those were his eyes, watching her. 

She smiled at him and took his hand. “Hello, General. I’m told you didn’t duck quickly enough.”

He huffed a small laugh. “Who said that?”

“Just people,” she said airily, waving a hand. 

“Well. I tried. Maybe those ‘people’ can explain how to get out of the way when a Sith is attacking.”

She gripped his hand firmly. “I’m so grateful you are here,” she told him, striving not to allow the fear she had felt at learning who his enemy was to show on her face. 

His face changed suddenly and he looked at her with urgent grey eyes. 

“Myra, Firmus was hurt….”   
  


“He’s here,” she told him, sliding out of the chair to kneel by his head so she could assure him. “He’s still having surgery on his knee, dearest, but he’s alive and all right otherwise.”

He nodded, taking this in. “Will….will he walk?”   
  


_ Her Max. Out of surgery six hours ago and wanting to know about his friend. _

“Doctor Henley is optimistic. It will take some time.”

“Sola?”

“Is freshening up and….”

“Good to see you awake, General,” came her friend’s voice over her shoulder and Sola moved to the other side of the bed to see him. 

“Good to see you as well.” He held out a hand to her and Sola took it, smiling at him gravely.

“You and Firmus were a shield. Thank you.”   
  


Myra looked sharply at her friend. Sola hadn’t said that. She had just said they had to fight their way out. Max saw the surprise on her face and smiled.

“Oh yes. They’re quite a pair when it comes to not bringing attention to themselves. She and Firmus literally placed themselves in front of me to protect me.” He gripped her friend’s hand once more and released it. “Thank you.”

“You would do the same,” Sola replied, seating herself on the other side of the bed. “You  _ have _ done so for Firmus. I owe you everything for that.”

They were interrupted at this point by Henley who looked utterly drained, but satisfied with himself as he strode into the room. 

“All done. No weight bearing for two weeks and then we’ll need to do a lot of strengthening work, but he’s resilient. I think you might not even notice a limp. We’ll see.”

Myra smiled widely and could see the evident relief on Sola and Max’s faces. 

“Can I….?” Sola began.

“He won’t be conscious for a while, but that clearly doesn’t stop any of you from cluttering up sickbay so yes, you can go and see him. General, I am hoping the presence of your wife will prevent your usual reckless impatience to get out of here.”

_ Oh Myra could imagine how Max was as a patient. _

  
  


****

Much later, when she had eaten and rested, Myra returned to sickbay to find that the Admiral had been moved from recovery to the bed near her husband, and seemed to be making his slow and groggy way to wakefulness.

Sola was perched on the bed at his side, and when he moved his hand, she had it in hers immediately.

“That’s my….favorite thing to wake up to,” Myra heard him murmur, and she had the privilege of seeing Sola light up as though illuminated from the inside. 

Henley rolled his eyes and looked at the readings. “I have discovered, Admiral, that your wife is almost as terrible as you are about sickbay. I suppose  _ now _ I can give you a scan to make sure you are all right?”

“I told you,” Sola huffed, “bruises. I think I know when I am seriously injured or not.”

Henley snorted in derision as he ran the scanner over her. “Please, that’s what these two try to convince me of all the time and here’s one with a critical stab wound, and the other with a pulverized knee, so it’s a ……..good…..thing….”

He trailed off, and looked up at Sola.

Firmus shifted, immediately concerned. “You stay lying down, Admiral, for kriff’s sake,” Henley snapped.

“What is it?” Sola asked and Myra felt her stomach constrict as Henley double checked his readings. 

Henley looked at them and then smiled, enjoying the attention they were all giving him.

“Well. This will teach you not to get checked out  _ immediately _ , Agent Naberrie.”

He paused. “We can discuss this privately if you…”

“These people are family, Doctor, please just say.”

“You’re pregnant.”

Myra stared, and Max laughed outright. 

The Admiral made it to a sitting position with a great deal of swearing and ignored Henley’s protests.

“I’m not moving the damn leg, Doctor! _Sola_ ….”

And Myra had tears in her eyes at the almost holy awe that he had on his face as he looked at her friend, and Sola laughed even as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head to hers. She caught Max’s eye and her husband smiled widely at her.

  
  


****

“Well. Kept all your limbs this time I see,” commented Obi-Wan, lounging in the door to Anakin’s office, arms crossed.

Anakin sighed in exasperation and set down the datapad he had been reading.

“As tactful as ever, Master.”   
  


Obi-Wan moved further into the room, allowing the door to shut and seated himself across from Anakin.

“Your children were very pleased to hear that you defeated Darth Magnus so soundly.”

“Is that what they think?” he asked, frowning. 

“Well, I did have to explain that he is not dead and will no doubt be getting a replacement much like yours. Have you spoken to them?”

_ Yes, he had. After first talking to Padme’ to reassure her and to check on the family. Darth Magnus’s threats to them had shaken him deeply and he needed that holocall almost more than they did. _

_ His children were very impressed and Luke was keen to face him himself. _

_ “Son, I hope it never comes to that,” Anakin had told him, recalling his own eager ambitions for glory. _

_ “I’m just saying, I’m almost old enough, Dad. And I can help you and Obi-wan!” _

_ Leia had gazed at him with more reserve. “I want to train more often, Dad,” she told him. “I want to be as ready as possible. And….I want to work more on Force healing, just in case.” _

_ His daughter was so like her mother. Preparing, working and strategizing for ways to help her people----to protect them.  _

_ “I wondered….when I’m a little older, could I work on the hospital ship? See if beings would be willing to let me practice?” _

_ He met Padme’s eye. It was not a terrible idea, but the thought of his young daughter in the fleet---more squarely in danger---was not pleasant.  _

_ “I’ll talk about it with your Mother,” he told her. _

_ Because his children were right. It was almost time for them to take a more direct role in the efforts of the Rebellion. And his heart could barely handle the thought---the growing shadow on Padme’s face told him that she felt the same. _

“I spoke to them,” he told his friend, rubbing at his jaw and looking into Kenobi’s bright eyes. “Luke is particularly keen to join us. Leia is trying to prepare herself to defend or heal all of us.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “They are both very gifted Anakin. It may be time for us to consider your family joining us in the fleet. All of them.”   
  


“They are not yet 14,” he growled. “Surely….”

The other man sighed. “I know Anakin. But you were doing far more than they were before this age.”

“But I…..” he stopped.  _ It was different he wanted to say. But it wasn’t. Not really. _

“As they grow more powerful in the Force, it will become easier for Palpatine to sense them. I know we’re teaching them to shield, but until they learn to control that well, he can find them easier. It may be more effective to protect them if they are moving with the fleet.”   
  


“Or he finds the fleet because he sensed them.”

“You and I are here. We can help to hide them,” Obi-Wan countered. 

He had a point. He just hated the thought that the twins’ childhood was already coming to a close. That they must already be drawn into the war effort. 

“I will speak with Padme’,” he said at last, rising and turning to look out of the viewport.

“How are your officers?” Kenobi asked behind him. “You all did well in getting Mon Mothma out of there. I hear she’s put in commendations for all of you.”

“My understanding is that Piett just got out of surgery. I was going to see them shortly. Veers had a close call. It was a bit like deja vu to see Sola in action. Part of me wonders what our enemies would do with Sola and Padme’ in action at the same time.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “They might find out.” His face grew more grave. “How was it really Anakin? Fighting him?”

“He is….so powerful.  _ Stars _ , Obi-Wan. The Dark Side in him….If the others hadn’t been there to distract him….and even so I was hard pressed. Veers and Piett were injured trying to help me.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” his friend said gently.

Anakin shook his head. “You were exactly where you should have been---with my family. He threatened them, and I was glad in that moment to know you were there.”

“It will take both of us then,” Obi- Wan said. “Good. Best kind of fight.”

Anakin grinned at him. “All right. I could use your eye on this. Some Bothan spies got these images near Geonosis and High Command wants me to look into it, given my history there.”

Kenobi took the datapad he handed him and looked at the blurred images. 

“I’m not clear on what I’m seeing. How big is this?”

“That’s what I couldn’t determine either.”

“What did the spies say?”

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed. “They were killed. They managed to transmit these images before their ship was blown apart. So we can’t ask them.”

“Kriff.”

“Yes, those were my thoughts as well.”

“It…..seems to be some sort of station.”

“Right. But for what? It’s a very strange shape for a base and the location seems ridiculously remote.”

“What does High Command want then?” Obi-Wan said, handing the pad back.

Anakin raised his eyebrows at him.

“To send their top men of course, and find out what we’re potentially dealing with.”   
  


His mentor narrowed his eyes at him.

“I just got back from Dantooine.”

“Yes, welcome back aboard. Hope you’re still packed!”

“I thought you said you were going to see your officers.”

“I am. On the way to the hangar bay.”

Obi-Wan’s expression did a great deal for lightening Anakin’s spirits.

  
  


****

Piett watched his wife pack neatly and efficiently, as she did all things. She looked the same to him: slim figure in her dark trousers and cream top, hair piled up and out of the way, with a few tendrils around her face. All things known and loved.

But there was something different now, and he felt as though if he breathed wrong it would all disappear. Because this was so big and so marvelous….never in his life had he even allowed himself to dream he could have……

She looked up at him, feeling his eyes on her. She smiled, placing her hands on her hips. “I was informed that you would be the worst patient in the galaxy, insisting you should get up right away. But here you are, content on the sofa, looking pleased as a Loth cat with cream.”   
  


Piett had been mostly confined to the sofa in their quarters, with orders from Henley that his leg had to stay elevated for the first 48 hours and after that he could see about crutches. He admittedly hated that, and normally would have been looking for ways to push himself, but he had several things to help him be patient that he hadn’t in the past. 

One was a wife he adored who was witty and kind, and willing to help him in his boredom with stories of her day.

The second was the trip they were taking to Dantooine because for the first time in his life, Piett had been given medical leave he was looking forward to, crutches and all. 

The third. The third thing was something he was almost afraid to speak out loud because it was too wonderful. 

A baby. A child that was theirs. A thrill hit him every time he thought about it, followed closely by abject terror. He had no memory of a father. Had no idea how to be one. So he was rather hoping Max could help him here. 

“What are you thinking?” Sola asked, coming to him to slide herself neatly onto the sofa and place his head in her lap. 

“I am thinking that we have a child. Right there.” He reached to place a careful hand on her stomach.   
  


She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. “Indeed we do. How are you feeling about that, darling?”

“Delighted. Terrified. Like I’ve been run over with a Star Destroyer, but in a good way.”

She laughed. “Is there a good way to do that?”

“Yes, apparently, because it’s how I feel.” He smiled up at her and took one of her hands, tangling her fingers with his.

“You realize that I’m an absolute ignoramus when it comes to children.”

A pause and she gave him a disbelieving look. 

“Firmus. Are you being serious?”

“Well, I…..I didn’t really have a childhood, Sola, you know that. So…..”

“Oh Admiral of mine, you really don’t know, do you, how terrific you are? If I asked Luke and Leia and Zev right now how you rate with children, they would give you the highest marks. You have to know that you’re Leia’s favorite.”

He flushed. “Well that’s kind, but they’re….older. I’m going to have to get Max to give me a crash course on babies. And….and being a father.”

_ And that was his deeper fear. Could he do it? _

His wife bent over him to kiss him. 

“I’m sure that Max will be more than happy to help you, dearest.” She made sure his eyes were on hers. “But you are going to be the best father. And no one in the galaxy can convince me otherwise, including you, Admiral.”

Her confidence heartened him. 

“How are  _ you _ feeling, Sola?”

“No different yet, to be honest. I was just as surprised as you. But so very excited, husband of mine. I always love a new challenge. The galaxy had better prepare for Baby Piett.”

She grinned at what she saw in his face when she said that. 

_ Baby Piett. His heart couldn’t handle the amount of happiness right now. _

“I need to finish packing. And clearly I need to get to Padme’ before you do or she’ll know right away.” She kissed him again.

She was probably right. 

****

Leia tried to be patient, but it was not a virtue that ran in the Skywalker family. She checked the big windows every ten minutes for the shuttle. 

Uncle Firmus and Aunt Sola were coming for two whole weeks. She was sorry Uncle Firmus had been hurt of course, but much like before, he would be able to recuperate with them. 

Aunt Myra had returned two days previously and Leia could tell it had been hard. She had looked at Mother and Mother had put her arms around her and taken her to the living room. Leia had hauled Luke and Zev outside when it became clear they were rather clueless and would have just stuck around munching zylb fruit in the kitchen.

Uncle Max was going to be alright. She and Luke had been hovering in the background when he talked to Zev on a holocall. He told them about how Uncle Firmus and Aunt Sola had protected him, side by side. She could imagine that, and was proud and grateful at the same time. Her Father had told them he couldn’t have overcome Darth Magnus without their help. 

Just wait until she and Luke and Zev could join them. She was already working harder in training, and her parents had told her that when she was 15 she could start learning more about her Force healing powers on the fleet hospital ship.

Suddenly she stiffened and practiced reaching with the Force…..yes, it was them. 

“They’re here!” she called to the house in general before she opened the door and went running down to the end of the garden. She beat the shuttle and stood waiting on the other side of the little stream as it landed, flattening all the grass around it. Luke and Zev finally caught up as Aunt Sola came first holding a bag and reaching to steady Uncle Firmus who was still clearly trying to figure out crutches. 

“I can take the bag, Aunt Sola,” said Luke, darting forward to give her a hug and take it from her hand. “And I’ll wait to hug you when we’re inside Uncle Firmus,” he said, grinning as their Admiral sighed. 

“Yes, it will be dinner time by the time I make it up there.”

“You could use a hover chair, darling,” Aunt Sola teased him and he raised an eyebrow at her, which made Zev and Leia laugh. They knew him well enough to know he would only do that in desperate straits.

“We’ll go ahead and get things ready, Firmus. Leia my dear why don’t you walk with your Uncle?” Aunt Sola said, giving him an odd look. Leia studied her aunt and tried to read her in the Force……

Oh  _ stars _ . And she really looked at Uncle Firmus’s face, and realized just why Aunt Sola wanted to be first into the house. 

“All right,” she said simply, and waited for the others to get a good distance back up the garden before turning to her Uncle. 

“We could go sit on the bench for a minute Uncle Firmus,” she told him and he nodded, clearly rather tired, so they made their slow way to the wooden bench over to the right. He sat with a grateful sigh, stretching out his bad leg, and Leia sat near him to lean close and remind herself that he was here and recovering. 

_ And there was good news to be shared.  _

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she said simply, and he put his arm around her shoulders. 

“As am I my dear. I can even tolerate this knee to be able to spend two weeks with our family.”

Leia could feel his underlying happiness at the use of ‘our’ and she smiled up at him. 

“How is Aunt Sola feeling?” She asked calmly, and felt him stiffen slightly before he looked down at her face. 

He smiled suddenly. “You know don’t you? Something to do with your mysterious powers?”

“Yes.” She hugged him fiercely, unable to contain her excitement. 

“I assume this is why Aunt Sola wanted to go in first,” she said, and he laughed. 

“I believe so. I am reasonably good with keeping my emotions off my face…”

_ Yes, she thought soberly, he’d had to be.  _

“... but not for this. I’m afraid I just can’t stop smiling.”

“And you shouldn’t, Uncle Firmus. I’m so happy for you both! When is the baby due?”

“Doctor Henley says 7 months.” He looked up to the house. “It does mean we’ll need to discuss when she has to leave the ship.”

She hadn’t thought of that. 

“Will she come here?”

He considered this. “Well, we intend for her to be with your mother. However, we hope to be shifting the base to Yavin around the due date. But, my favorite niece, we will discuss all of that inside. Tell me about you. Every time I come you’re looking more like your mother. I’m sorry we can’t see you more often.”

“Well. That could change soon, Uncle Firmus. My parents say that I can work on the hospital ship to improve my ability in Force healing when I’m 15.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Surely you can’t be close to that yet.”

She smiled. “A little under two years. Luke wants to start training on X-Wings when he turns 15.”

She felt her admiral’s sadness at that and straightened to look at him. 

“What is it?”

“Oh my dear girl,” he sighed “it grieves me to think of you both involved actively in this conflict. I still see the nine year old twins who decided to take care of me.”

She looped his arm in hers and sat back. 

“And we still want to, Uncle Firmus. But more directly. Mother and Dad don’t like to think about it either, but they agree we need to prepare.”

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. It was one of many things she loved about him. He knew when it was time to just be still. 

“We should join the others now,” he told her, patting her arm. “And I’m afraid you’ll have to help me up. Good practice for when I’m old.”

She laughed and rose to give him a strong arm and gather his crutches to get under him. 

_ She would do her utmost to ensure that he would grow old with them.  _

  
  


****

Sola returned from putting their bag in the room Padmé had prepared, and came out to join her sister who was putting out wine and cheese and fruit. 

“Bless you,” Sola said, taking some melon and appreciating its cold refreshment. 

“White or red Sola?”

She smiled. She could start dropping hints. 

“Just water, thank you Padmé.”

It was unusual. Sola loved white wine. 

“All right.” Her sister procured a glass for her and poured some wine for herself. 

Both women moved to the broad windows in the living room to watch Leia and Firmus talking down on the bench.

“Anakin said you were both amazing against Magnus, Sola,” Padme’ said abruptly. “That he couldn’t have done it without you.”

Sola put an arm around her sister’s waist.

“He was great too, Padme’. Never gave up.”

Padme’ hugged her tightly. “I just….I feel like Firmus is always hurt in the firing line for our family. All of you really, and part of me wants to be out there with you, but Luke and Leia aren’t old enough, even though they both insist they want to fight….”

Sola could hear the pent up stresses in her sister’s voice and held her close.

“Firmus is part of this family, Padme’ and he wouldn't have it any other way. And…..” she steadied her own voice, her own recent fears still a bit raw. “He is going to walk just fine---perhaps a tiny limp, but knowing him he’ll work to make that disappear. You  _ have _ been doing your part, sister of mine, and you will likely have to do more again. And…..we’ll need you to as I step back a bit.”

Padme’ looked at her. “Are you alright, Sola? I thought you said you…..”

“I’m perfectly fine, Padme’.” She paused and watched Firmus struggle onto his crutches once more, Leia attentive at his side as they began their slow way to the house.

“Please tell me they aren’t trying to send you  _ undercover _ again. It would be so dangerous…..”

“Padme’. No, but I’ll be busy in a new role and it will require me to leave the ship eventually so….” she smiled at her sister and rested a hand on her abdomen.

Padme’s already big eyes became huge.

“Sola!” She laughed and set her wine down to fling her arms around her. 

“Took you long enough to get the hint,” Sola said. “But I’m quite serious. I should try and take on what you have been doing. I can still advise covert ops of course, but I can free you up more.”

Padme’ waved a hand. “Yes, we can discuss that part later. I want to talk about the baby! How is Firmus? He’ll be wonderful.”   
  


“He’s feeling much like I am though he’s worried about being a good father, not having had one.”

Padme’ snorted. “Ridiculous. He’s a natural.”   
  


“I agree, but…..his childhood was rather terrible, Padme’. I do understand his uncertainty here, even though I’m confident he’ll be terrific.”

Her sister watched her husband and Leia as they continued up the slope. “Well. We will make sure he knows that.”

Sola was content to listen later after dinner as the children, Myra and Padme’ all discussed the baby in the living room. She was comfortable in Firmus’s hold and Leia was snuggled on his other side as the happy discourse filled the room. 

“What about Zylb?” Zev said, laughing, and Luke snorted. 

The boys were naturally trying to think of the worst names possible. 

“Can you imagine being named after food?” Luke said.

“Nerf,” said Zev, and they were rolling on the carpet in fits of juvenile giggles as Sola rolled her eyes and smiled at Myra. 

“I think it’s a girl,” declared Leia with certainty, and her uncle looked at her thoughtfully. 

“Because you want it to be or do you know something?” he asked. 

_ Sola hadn’t thought of that. Leia had sensed her pregnancy. Could she sense the baby that well? _

Leia leaned further into his side and smiled across at Sola. “I wouldn’t want to say without consulting with Aunt Sola. I promise I wouldn’t  _ try _ to find out.”

She smiled back at her niece. “Well. We’ll have to chat at some point then.”

“What if it’s a boy though?” Luke said, lying on his stomach and pointing a finger at his sister. 

Firmus smiled and interjected before an argument could happen. “We are having a baby, Luke. Boy or girl we love your cousin.”

Leia and Luke exchanged glances at that. “We could babysit!”

_ Jedi babysitting. Stars.  _

Myra and Padme’ laughed. 

“Absolutely no levitating the baby,” Sola said, and her husband sighed at the look on Luke’s face. 

“Well, those aren’t words that I was really expecting to deal with as a parent,” he said.

“I don’t know if you’ll have time to babysit though, Luke,” Zev commented, having found a datapad and pulled up an X-Wing diagram. “We’ll be studying for flight training!”

“Fair point,” Luke said, scooting over to look with longing at the picture, and suddenly a weight settled on the adults, Myra and Padme’ meeting their eyes with the age old pain of mothers who had the certain knowledge that their children must face the enemy.

Firmus’s arm tightened around her, and Sola’s hand went to her abdomen again as though she could shield their child that way from the conflict they faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Secrets of Geonosis


	23. The Secrets of Geonosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan make a disturbing discovery with Artoo's 'help'. Veers and Piett recover as plans proceed to build the new base at Yavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have popped Artoo in briefly here and there. I'm so pleased to be getting to the part of the story where he gets to show up more often. I mean, there's Obi-Wan levels of sass......and there's Artoo who feels no need to hold back in any way ever.   
> So.   
> I love writing him is the point. But also, I love having Obi-Wan alive and my heart hurts for canon. Which is why we're all here. ;)
> 
> Thank you readers!!

“Been awhile since we punched in these coordinates,” Obi-Wan said as Anakin moved the shuttle away from the fleet.

“Mmm,” Anakin replied, smoothly bringing them into hyperspce. “About what, sixteen, seventeen years?”

[Sixteen, put in Artoo, currently plugged into a port in the hold of the lamda.]

“Thank you, Artoo,” Anakin threw over his shoulder. He had decided to bring the droid on this mission as Artoo could record images and analyze things more effectively right away.

Of course, it meant putting up with his opinions on literally everything, but Anakin could handle it. Mostly. 

“I rather feel like Padme’ should be here as well,” Kenobi stated, tossing him a grin as Anakin set the auto pilot.

He was torn about that. Part of him longed for the time when they had fought side by side. But now they had the twins, and her top priority was keeping them safe from an evil Sith Emperor who wanted to twist them to the Dark Side. 

A rather massive task, and one she had been managing magnificently for a little over 13 years now. 

“That time is very likely to come again, unfortunately, Obi-Wan,” he said.

“Yes,” his friend sighed. “I hope Sidious has nightmares every night about the progeny of Padme’ Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. I know I do…”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “I have  _ no _ idea why you are Luke’s favorite.”

[Because, he is like you Anakin, Artoo said helpfully. Obi-Wan is also your favorite.]

His mentor chortled next to him, and Anakin turned to glare at the droid.

“Whose side are you on, Artoo?”

[The Alliance, said the astromech in an innocent whistle.]

“I hate when you do the literal thing,” Anakin grumbled. 

“How close should we try to approach when we get there?” his master asked, turning serious.

“Mm. Even with both you and I shielding our presence I don’t want to take more risks than we have to.”

“Who are you and what did you do with Anakin Skywalker?”

He snorted. “I am a father now, Obi-Wan, I have learned a few things.”

“Debatable. But fine. If it’s as big as I think it is, I’m happy to exercise some caution.”

“Artoo, we’re going to try and make a full circle of the station. Try to get as many images as possible in that time.”

[That is information I already knew.]

Ignoring this insufferable remark, Anakin checked their course and time.

“When we return, I want to bring in Veers and Piett. They may be able to shed some light on the construction of this thing.”   
  


Kenobi nodded. “You are remembering they are both on medical leave, correct?”

“Yes,” answered Anakin innocently, “but one of them is my brother in law now, and I know him well enough to know that he will be going insane with being laid up like this. I’m doing a service.”

Obi-Wan raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

“He seemed pretty happy to have two weeks with his wife, Anakin, given the news…”

Yes. Anakin was rather pleased to know something before Padme’ did. He and Obi-Wan had arrived to a sickbay with a severely displeased Doctor, though no one was paying him any attention.

_ “I insist you lie down, Admiral, you have just come out of surgery and…” _

_ “Are you feeling all right, darling?” Piett asked his wife, blithely ignoring Henley, in favor of holding Sola as closely as possible. _

_ Myra was sitting on the edge of her husband’s bed, holding his hand and sharing radiant smiles with him.  _

_ “I can’t imagine you all being this happy if she was injured, so what is it?” Anakin asked. _

_ “General, I realized that you are the worst patient on board, but would you  _ **_please_ ** _ inform your Admiral that I have just completed some  _ **_incredibly_ ** _ delicate work so that he can walk again, and he should….” _

_ “I will lie down, for kriff’s sake, just give me a minute, Doctor!”  _

_ And that was unexpected for Piett, who wasn’t that curt normally, even with Henley.  _

_ Sola shifted in her husband’s hold, to throw a look at Anakin, and he knew just before she said the words. _

_ “I’m pregnant. Just found out.” _

_ All right yes, that explained the look of ‘smacked in the face with a Jawa’ stunned joy that Piett had on his countenance.  _

_ “Well. Congratulations both of you.”  _

_ “Thank you, sir.”  _

_ Anakin remembered feeling like that with Padme’, as Piett turned his eyes back to his wife and was at last persuaded to lie back against his pillows, though he retained a hold on Sola’s hand. _

_ After satisfying himself that both his men were recovering well, and promising not to tell Padme’ anything yet, he and Obi-Wan had departed, both of them chuckling. _

“This is time sensitive, my master, the sooner I can get insights the better.”

“Fine. I leave you to Sola’s mercies then.”

“She’ll want to see it too.”

Kenobi sighed. “The thing is you’re probably right. Even your in-laws are infected with Skywalker lunacy.”

“We’re coming up on the coordinates,” Anakin said, as the console beeped. He and Kenobi shared a look, and he felt his friend join him in the Force to shield their presence.

It was massive. 

Far bigger than he had first thought, but now he had the reference point of a Star Destroyer near by. 

“Holy kriff,” Obi-Wan whispered.

It was somewhat skeletal looking, and the bottom half still clearly had a long way to completion, but it was like a small moon. 

“Are you getting this, Artoo?” Anakin said softly. 

[Of course, the droid replied loftily.]

He sent the ship in a careful circuit around the massive station, maneuvering as closely as he dared.

‘What do you think that massive hole is for?” Obi-Wan asked.

It was like some giant empty eye socket, staring out with grim and ghastly purpose at the galaxy. 

“I couldn’t say. Do you think this is more than just a space station?”   
  


Obi-Wan pondered, rubbing at his beard. 

“Possibly. It feels…...evil.”

Anakin had been getting that too. 

“Any insights, Artoo?”

[My sensors are too small to pick up the inner workings of the station. However, I have been in communication with the computer aboard the flagship here, and found some very interesting information. ]

Both Jedi stared at him for a beat.

“Are you insane?” Anakin hissed. “We are trying to be  _ covert _ !”

[The computer registers this shuttle as authorized. Imperial codes are not so hard.]

“ _ Force _ ,” Obi-Wan groaned. “Maybe we should just send Artoo on these missions. Apparently, he doesn’t need us.”

[Not true, said Artoo kindly, you are very helpful with my maintenance.]

“Stop. Talking. To. Strange. Computers.” Anakin ground out. 

“Ah, Anakin? I think they’ve detected us, thanks to our friend’s connection here.”

He glared at the blue dome turning innocently.

[Whoops?]

“Threepio is more helpful!” Anakin stated, powering up the shuttle, and racing out of range as several TIEs began to emerge.

[Take that back! said Artoo in outraged clicks and shrill whistles.]

“Nope!”

“Go!” Obi-Wan was urging under his breath, and then Anakin pulled on the hyperdrive and they were away.

“You are a complete menace sometimes you know that?” Anakin said, turning to point a fierce finger at the astromech.

[But I got important information. Artoo told him, as though it justified everything.]

“Do you know what the station is for?”

[.....no.]

Anakin rose, placing his hands on his hips.

“Then what was so important that it was worth you nearly getting us caught?”

[They are also working on this, Artoo said and flicked on his holoprojector.]

“What is that?” Obi-Wan asked, peering at the blue diagram.

“Some sort of Star Destroyer?” Anakin mused. “Artoo, thanks but we’ve seen Star Destroyers.”

[This is new. The flagship computer was quite interested. It said this was ‘better’.]

“Something else for Piett then?” queried Obi-Wan.

“Apparently,” Anakin answered thoughtfully. 

  
  
  


*****

Veers stretched carefully, feeling the pull of his healing wound. It was painful, but very manageable and the PT was important. He had been doing the stretches the minute Henley allowed it, and already felt the muscles easing slightly several days later. 

He finished stretching his other muscles before coming up the stairs to the living room of the big house, and he paused to catch his breath in the kitchen. He had been allowed to leave the ship the day before, and was pleased to be able to join his family on Dantooine’s surface. 

They were preparing to set up the base on Yavin in a month’s time, and Padme’ and Myra were spending many late nights helping coordinate supplies of every imaginable kind for the new location. 

Padme’ was fielding numerous holocalls a day to consult on this, and so it had worked well to get more adults planetside, even if they were a bit battered. 

Veers poured himself a caf and perched on a stool to watch the living room activities with a smile. 

Luke and Zev were on either side of his friend who had a small holoprojector in his lap and his legs out in front of him, resting on the ottoman. Piett was to be allowed a trial run without crutches the following day, and Veers had told Sola he would help her with their Admiral.

At the moment, Piett was showing the boys the detailed workings of the Devastator and had a riveted audience, peppering him with technical questions. They had been at it for at least an hour, and while he teased Piett about impatience, the Admiral never displayed that to the children. 

Myra was showing Leia some of her past projects in redesigned interiors on her holopad over on the patch of carpet strongly lit by the sun. His wife sat cross legged, and the girl was on her stomach exclaiming over colors and designs.

Veers started the kettle for tea. Piett’s voice was a bit hoarse, but he was gamely carrying on. The General rummaged in cupboards for the spiced tea his friend favored.

“Top middle,” came Sola’s voice behind him, and he turned to see that she had come in from outside. “Should you be reaching like that yet?”

“Should you be worried about that?” he asked dryly, raising an eyebrow at her before turning to locate the tea.

“Sorry,” she sighed, “I hate mother henning too. But it was pretty bad, Max. I’d rather not keep your blood in your body for a while.”

He quirked his mouth slightly, and handed her the tea as the kettle went. Sola mixed a cup and moved to her husband who handed Zev the projector and accepted the mug gratefully. She kissed the top of his head as he continued to explain something about the engines, and Zev was clearly full of importance at being allowed to manipulate the image. 

“One for you as well?” he asked as she perched on a stool at the island. 

“Yes, thanks.”

She took the mug he proffered before he joined her on his own stool.

They watched the calm scene in the room before them, and he wondered if she was as aware as he was of how fleeting this was.

“You know,” she said, leaning her elbows on the counter, “I am getting loads of great advice from both Padme’ and Myra about the baby.”

He grinned at her. “Solicited or unsolicited?”

She smiled back. “Both. But I do appreciate it.” She paused.

“Any insights you can share with Firmus, I know he’d value.”

Veers smiled as he watched his friend laugh at something Luke said. 

“You and I both know that Firmus is exactly the sort of man who  _ should _ be a father,” he said to her quietly, taking a sip of caf, “and I am happy to assure him of that with you.”

“Thank you,” she said simply, patting his arm. She rose and kindly ousted her nephew and Zev, to take her place beside his friend, allowing him her shoulder to lean on.

_ And that was something Piett had long deserved and never received until Sola.  _

Veers supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that his closest friend had chosen a wife who also got on very well with him. He’d had a moment of wondering how it would be, given that so often marriage could change friendship dynamics. And it had---it was better. 

A datapad pinged near his elbow, and he realized it was Piett’s.

“Firmus, you have a message from Skywalker,” he told him. His friend had been half asleep, but he sat up at that.

“They must be back then,” he said, “they were off on some mysterious mission when they saw us in sickbay.”

The General brought the pad over to his friend, and Piett swiped the screen, swiftly running his eye over the message.

“He has some intel and would appreciate our input.” His eyes met Veers’.

Sola made a disapproving noise. “Has my brother in law forgotten the meaning of ‘medical leave’?”

Firmus gave her a small smile. “I am not certain he has ever used that himself, wife of mine. But he didn’t clarify  _ where _ , he wants us to….”

The twins’ heads shot up in unison.

“Dad,” Luke breathed and he was up and out the door in a flash, Leia following more calmly.

A minute later the rest of them heard the shuttle.

_ Urgent enough intel to come down planetside then. _

Padme’ came out of the office holding her own datapad. “It appears that my husband….”

She paused at all their faces and sighed. “He sent this on the way down didn’t he?”

Sola laughed. “Landing as we speak, Padme’.”

The Senator smiled and moved to the big balcony in time to see the shuttle landing at the bottom of the garden.

Veers set his mug down and found Piett’s crutches while Sola helped to extricate him from the sofa.

“I’m sure I could try without them today….” his friend grumbled, and Sola exchanged a look with Veers over her husband’s head.

“Firmus, I may find Henley repellant, but he knows what he’s doing in the medical department,” Sola told him firmly, “please darling, I know it’s unnatural for you, but you need to take it easy.”

_ And she was the only person in the galaxy, including Veers himself, who could make his friend do so. _

The Admiral sighed, but smiled slightly, because it was Sola. She patted his back as they made their slow way toward the back garden where a raucous greeting was going on. 

_ Ah, Kenobi was here as well.  _

Skywalker had his arm around his wife as they made their way up the gentle slope to meet them, the children and Kenobi behind them. 

“Got my message I take it?” he called, and Veers restrained an eye roll.

“Yes, sir,” Piett replied dryly. “About five minutes ago.”

The General swept him with an assessing look. 

“You’re about ready to chew your own arm off aren’t you, Admiral?”

Piett glanced at his wife who was giving him a knowing smile.

“Just about, sir,” he sighed.

“Told you Obi-Wan,” said the man smugly as the other Jedi made it up to them. 

“Yes, congratulations, your officers don’t know when to quit either. How stunning,” his friend replied, not having to restrain his own eye roll.

Piett looked slightly puzzled.

“Let’s go inside,” Skywalker said more seriously. “I need you to look at some things right away.”

  
  


*****

Ensconced in the office with his wife and the other three men, Piett looked closely at the holo images of the massive station.

“Kriff,” breathed Veers.

“That was my reaction as well,” commented Kenobi.

“How did you get so close without detection?” asked Sola, warm by his side. 

“Jedi stuff,” said his commander nonchalantly, and his sister in law snorted.

“Apparently, I could do the spy thing rather well,” Skywalker said, pointing a finger at Sola who laughed in open derision, joined by Obi-Wan.

“Anakin, I would  _ love _ to see you actually try to be subtle,” she told him, and the General gave her a look. Piett dared to smile slightly. 

“What do you think, Veers?” asked Kenobi, getting back to the business at hand. “First impressions?”

Across the room, his friend frowned.

“I think it’s more than just a space station. That huge hole…”

“Yes, that troubles me as well,” commented Kenobi.

“Can we look into where they are sourcing their materials?” asked Piett. “That might give us some insights as to its purpose.”

His commander looked at him in approval. “Excellent idea. Sola, can you get that word out to our agents? Confer with Rashid?”

His wife nodded. “I can arrange a time to go up to the Devastator as soon as possible.”

He gripped her hand. It was hitting him hard that their child was now a part of all this, and he was fighting the urge to keep her at his side all the time. She squeezed back, no doubt understanding.

“Do we think this is a weapon then?” Kenobi asked.

“I think so,” Veers said, meeting Piett’s gaze and he nodded. 

“There were rumors of some mysterious project several years ago, but that was all they ever were,” the Admiral commented.

“It was guarded by a whole fleet of Star Destroyers,” Skywalker added. “So I’m afraid I don’t see an attack on it as likely.”

“We should get technical eyes on this, “ Veers said. 

“Yes, that is the next stop,” Obi-Wan agreed, “but we wanted to speak to you first. Artoo picked up something else. It’s just a schematic and Artoo’s understanding was that it is in the first phase of construction at Kuat.”

“Artoo?” Sola asked. “You took him on this ‘covert’ mission did you, Anakin?”

His commander grimaced. “Yes, all right, giggle away, Sola, but he did get us those excellent pictures of the station, and he was convinced we would find this important too.”

The schematic came up, and Piett suddenly felt a huge wash of excitement.

The General looked at him swiftly, no doubt sensing this. 

“Do you know what this is, Piett?”

It had been discussed. Magnus had even showed a small handful of senior officers the initial schematic and received input. Piett himself had pointed out that the location of the shield generators was ridiculous (Baldwin had always ranted about it for the Star Destroyers) in that schematic. 

Apparently, he had been listened to, for that at least.

“Well, I believe so, sir. Veers, you didn’t get to be part of this meeting since it was a navy concern but, if everything is still on track, we are looking at the first Super Star Destroyer.”

His commander looked at him with great interest. 

“So this schematic….”

Piett struggled to his feet, Sola swiftly on his bad side to keep the weight off of his knee as he hopped closer to the image.

“Thank you, my dear. Yes, this is accurate sir. She is supposed to be about 19 kilometers, when completed. 5,000 turbolasers and ion cannons. But fast as well---look at her shape…”

He paused as Veers chuckled, and grinned at his friend. “Yes I know, Max, but kriff she’s gorgeous. I believe she is intended as the new flagship for Darth Magnus. So they’ve begun then…”

He ran longing eyes over her lines and his wife tightened her arm around his waist, knowing his passions quite well by now. And he was a navy man no question---this was going to be the most beautiful ship in existence.

But he realized that his brother in law was also eyeing the design with keen eyes. “Mm. Lovely indeed. And deadly. We’ll keep an eye on this project as well. A Super Star Destroyer. Seems as though Palpatine is more keen on conquering than on governing. But then we knew that.”

“Convincing the rest of the galaxy is taking some time,” said Obi-Wan soberly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: That For Which We Fight


	24. That for Which We Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Rebel base newly moved to Yavin, some of our people are awaiting a happy event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'll say is that my heart was incredibly happy to give my dear favorite Admiral this moment.

Padme’ took a breath of the (slightly) cooler air at the top of the temple. This humidity was not easy to adjust to and she was keenly missing the open plains and clean air of Dantooine. The twins and Zev didn’t care for it either, but they were continuing to prove their resilience and all of them were agreed that they were delighted to have massive, leafy trees to climb once more. 

_ “And vines, Mother!” Luke had exclaimed with great joy. “Watch!” and he had flung his nearly 14 year old self from the newly constructed landing platform toward a tree with a vine. It didn't matter that he was forty feet up, her Jedi son caught the vine and swung whooping through the trees. _

_ “Show off,” Leia had declared, and Zev had watched longingly. He had swung as well, but not from the insane heights that his friend could reach.  _

_ “Do you want to try it?” Leia had said, watching his face knowingly.  _

_ “Well, yeah, but I really shouldn’t try a jump like that, Leia,” the younger Veers had said. _

_ “Want some help?” her daughter asked, and before she or Myra could intervene, Zev had enthusiastically agreed and found himself lifted with the Force and propelled toward a vine near Luke’s.  _

_ His triumphant whoop, was joined by Luke’s who watched from the ground. _

_ “Stars,” Myra had exclaimed to Padme’, “I’m going to die of heart failure. And my child isn’t Force sensitive!”  _

_ Padme’ had given a talk to her twins later about not trying to kill their friend or themselves. She simultaneously loved their courage, and was terrified by the invincibility the teenagers believed themselves to have.  _

So the children stuck to climbing and swinging the old fashioned way and Padme’ watched the Walkers making their way to their hangar from the jungle where they had been training. It was beautiful here, but she was looking forward to the water showers being installed. Sonic ones just couldn’t cut through the amount of sweat this moon produced. 

Certainly, she could stay inside the vast cool temple, but there were no windows of course and she didn’t like the feeling of being enclosed for that long. Even a star ship had viewports to remind one that the galaxy was immense. 

Of course, if she was struggling, Sola had it far worse, and as if her thought had summoned her, Sola came to join her.

They had completed the turbolifts to reach the various levels of the vast temple last week. And her sister deeply appreciated being able to join her here where the air was marginally cooler. 

“I thought I would find you out here,” Sola said and Padme’ smiled at her. Most of the women stationed here had found their hair was suddenly quite curly, and Sola was no exception. Padme’ had already had curly hair, though it was a new level now. 

Sola’s dark hair was up (the only way to wear it on this moon) but curling tendrils had escaped and framed her face. At just over 8 months pregnant, Padme’ thought her sister looked utterly gorgeous. 

“What are you thinking?” Sola asked, and Padme’ realized that she had been gazing at her without speaking.

“Sorry you just look so lovely.”

Sola laughed. “Oh yes, ravishing I’m sure. Sweaty and pregnant and….”

“You really do, Sola-- that glow is a real phenomenon.”

“Well, I’m just grateful that I didn’t have to come down here until recently.”

Sola had stayed on the Devastator until month seven. 

“How is Firmus?” Padme’ asked as both women stood side by side and watched the last Walker disappear into the hangar.

“Just spoke to him. He’s pleased with fleet exercises---feels like there might actually be some discipline across the board now. And he was able to tour the new Mon Cal cruisers Ackbar brought.”

Padme’ smiled. Her brother in law loved spaceships. Her husband shared this passion, though he loved speed above all else and was more likely to wax eloquent over the fighters. But he and Firmus could easily spend an hour discussing the lines and maneuverability of a ship. 

“He says that Anakin is modifying one of the TIE fighters with Baldwin’s help. He sounded a bit…. _strained_ about that.”

Padme’ could only imagine the mess that Anakin could be making in Piett’s pristine Devastator to ‘modify’ a ship. 

“He’s taking it apart completely isn’t he?”

Sola laughed. “It’s like you know him.”

“I do at that.” And she loved him for his passions. He was hoping to come down and say hello in the next day or so. The fleet was departing soon and he wouldn’t get many more opportunities. 

Myra had been enjoying having Max for the last month as he worked with his divisions on the ground. But he too would be leaving soon as they loaded his ‘Herd’ in the next week. 

Which had to have been hard on the Admiral, having his very pregnant wife and his best friend off ship for so long.

“When can Firmus come down?” Padme’ asked, sliding an arm around her sister.

“Not soon enough,” Sola sighed with a small smile. “He hopes in the next three days. He looks tired---I dont’ think he’s sleeping very well. Oh.”

Padme’ felt her hold her breath and bend slightly.

“Sola? Are you….?”

“It’s all right, just false labour pain. I’ve been getting it more often now.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I went up for a check with Henley two days ago. Everything’s fine. Normal.”

“Still having it be a surprise?”

Sola and Firmus had decided they didn’t want to know gender until the baby was born. Luke and Leia had been forbidden from even trying to determine what it might be.

“Yes.” Sola smiled. “But we’ve finally landed on names so we’re prepared for that at least.  _ Force _ .”

Padme’ was concerned now as her sister clutched at her with a punishing grip. 

“ _ Sola _ . I think we should go back down and get a scan.”

“Just need to breathe….”

“How long has this been happening?” Padme’ asked, suddenly suspicious.

“Just a couple of hours….” Sola trailed off and looked at her sister, eyes wide. 

“Sola. Holy kriff, we need to go down now,” Padme’ said grabbing her arm and moving them both to the lift. “I should have known--you and your pain tolerance.”

“I thought it was just some bad false labor. Padme’, it’s still early…!” And Padme’ rarely heard that worry in her sister’s voice.

“It’s going to be fine, really dear. You were early too. And Henley just saw you.”   
  


The lift began to go down and Sola bent over again. “Kriffing hell. That is …...strong. Padme’,” she panted, “get Firmus.”

Padme’ opened her commlink to the Devastator.

  
  


***

Piett watched the X-Wings perform their maneuvers from the bridge.  _ Force _ , he was tired, but he was very pleased with how the fleet was working. Venka was a competent presence somewhere behind him and the smooth workings of the bridge were soothing to his soul. 

Because  _ kriffing hell  _ he missed his wife. How did Max and the General deal with this? He had not been prepared for how deeply empty his quarters felt. He had been alone for most of his life----surely he could cope with this. 

But now…..now he had been gifted with Sola, and the contrast of daily life with her versus daily life without her was almost physically painful. 

He could smell her perfume in the closet, and there was the little tree she had given him on their first anniversary--unique among his green ones with its vibrant red needles. 

She had thoughtfully made him a holo message to play when he just needed to hear her voice and she wasn’t available.

He found that he loved her more every day. 

He moved around the bridge greeting the officers who had just come on shift, as he was accustomed, before taking up his usual place at the end of the walkway and Venka came to his side.

“Any further orders, sir?” the Captain asked. 

“No, Captain. The crew did very well today. I might almost be convinced that we have a coherent fleet.”

Venka smiled. “Almost, sir.”

It hadn’t been easy. There were many in the Rebel crew who had been less than thrilled at the stricter discipline that Piett insisted upon. He had dealt with brawls between former Imperials and their new allies, complaints about Rebel uniform, complaints about duty schedules, complaints about rations, and a complaint about Madine’s beard. 

(That last had been from Max, and when he had read it at his desk at 0100 hours, he had burst into uncontrollable laughter, and placed his head down on the holopad, reflecting that he really should try to go to bed. His magnificent wife had woken him at 0300 and managed to get him to their room and tug his boots off, then get him out of his duty jacket to collapse beside her where he fell asleep with her fingers gently massaging the nape of his neck.)

So yes. It had been a challenging process, but he was pleased with where they were. 

Now if he could stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong with the pregnancy. Or worrying over his fitness to be a father. Though that last one had been tremendously helped by his rock of a good friend.

_ “Have a brandy with me.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Oh, Max I wish, but we’re preparing to defend Bothawui…..” _

_ “Yes, and you are the most ridiculously prepared and competent officer I know. Take an hour away from your desk.” _

_ And he had obeyed because Max was using the command tone.  _

_ They sat in their preferred officer’s lounge and looked out at the vast blackness of space with its glory of stars and systems splashed across it.  _

_ “How is Sola?” Max had asked without preamble. _

_ “She’s doing very well, thanks,” he’d replied. And she was. Happy and humming her way through most days now that her morning sickness was past. He was the one struggling with bad dreams of his childhood.  _

_ “And how are you?” Max looked at him knowingly, the only one aside from Sola who knew just how bad his formative years had been.  _

_ Piett had held his gaze for a minute before looking into the depths of his drink. _

_ “I….” _

_ “No deflections, Firmus. I care about you and I  _ **_know_ ** _ you.” _

_ He did. And Piett trusted him.  _

_ “I am….terrified, Max. I adore Sola. And this baby…..I felt it kicking last night. I love it so much I hurt physically. But….I never had a father. And….”  _

_ He hated saying this aloud---still felt ashamed even though he knew he didn’t have anything to be ashamed of. But Max would stand by him. _

_ “I never knew anything but…..blows.” _

_ Veers’ hand tightened so hard around his glass, the Admiral was afraid it would shatter. _

_ “Not from my mother of course, but….well. You know that I had to fend for us. And there was a time….” he paused. He hadn’t told his friend this story. He took a deep breath. _

_ “My first boss, he was rather harsh and no one had a problem with child labor, you had to fend for yourself after all….” _

_ Max reached over the table to grip his arm in support. _

_ “He was very free with punishment and...and a boy smaller than me---yes it was possible---was accused of stealing. I couldn’t let it happen Max. He didn’t do it.” _

_ “You didn’t either,” his friend said knowingly. _

_ “No,” he whispered. “And the boss knew it too. But he whipped me anyway.” _

_ Veers swore very filthily under his breath and tightened his hand. _

_ “How old….?” _

_ “Seven.” _

_ “Force  _ **_damn_ ** _ it, Firmus. I’d kill him for you now if I could.” _

_ He managed a small smile and looked into Max’s raging grey eyes. “Sola said the same thing. I hope you both know how much I….” _

_ Veers squeezed his arm once more and released him. “Of course I do, Firmus. I may not have any sisters you could have married, but you are my family too.” _

_ And Piett had needed to blink back rebellious tears.  _

_ “So….the thing is…” he continued unsteadily. “I don’t know how to do this. What if I…?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “You don’t know…” _

_ “I do.”  _

_ “How?” he said softly. _

_ “Because you are you, Admiral. Because you unhesitatingly stood up and told a Sith Lord that an innocent man was innocent, and you knew what the consequences would be to you.”  _

_ Max had paused to wrestle his own emotions under control. “You are the bravest man I know. And I have watched you time and again, go above and beyond to look out for those who are weaker. If anything, friend of mine, your appalling childhood has made you so much more equipped to be a terrific father. You know what it is to be without. I have watched you with my son and two Jedi children. All of us agree you’re the patient one.” _

_ Piett had managed a smile at that. “I thought you said…” _

_ “Of course you can be terribly impatient other times,” said Max with a wave of the hand. “But not for this. Not for children.” _

_ “Thank you, Max.” _

_ “Not done,” his friend said, grinning. “You’re also truly terrible with receiving praise. But you’re going to sit there and take it.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Hypocrite much, General?” he’d asked, taking a drink and feeling his heart ease. _

_ “This is not about me. This is about you knowing that you will be the best father. Of course we all make mistakes. None of us are perfect. But, you are not alone in this. You have Sola. You have me. You have a passel of Skywalkers who love you, though I don’t know how helpful they will be….” _

_ Piett managed a laugh at that.  _

_ “Firmus.” The General looked him dead in the eye. “Have you ever even been tempted to raise a hand to a man under your command, much less a child?” _

_ The thought made him ill. _

_ “Never.” _

_ Max sat back. “I am happy to repeat all these thoughts as often as you need me to, Admiral.” _

_ Piett thought he might drown in gratitude.  _

“Admiral?”

The comms officer pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Sir, you have a priority call from the surface.”

And the entire bridge was looking at him. 

He moved to the station for a modicum of discretion. 

“From whom, Lieutenant?”

The man smiled up at him. “Sir. You need to get your shuttle.”

And his stomach felt funny as he turned to Venka who was smiling like a madman at him.

“Captain. You have the bridge.”

“Aye sir. Good luck, sir.”

He made out the blast doors before he heard the crew making undignified whoops and Venka roaring for order. But he appreciated it. 

He flicked his commlink on.

“Firmus?” it was Padme’.

“Yes, is she….?”

“Everything is going very well, but you’re going to have to race Baby Piett here, Admiral. In the fine Naberrie tradition your child wants to show up early and your wife has been in labor without realizing it.”

_ Sola. Why did that not surprise him? _

“All right. I’m heading for my shuttle now.”

“See you soon, Firmus. It’s going to be fine.”

He wasn’t running, but he made it to the bay in record time to find that Baldwin had been commed by Venka, and his shuttle was warmed up with the Chief standing by the open landing ramp.

“Bless you, sir. And congratulations!”

Piett briefly paused to take his hand. “Thank you, Chief.”

And he was in the pilot's seat and lifting off the deck to swoop out of the bay. When he was far enough away, Devastator fired a salute and he found his throat was tight. 

_ Thank you Venka.  _

The shuttle comm pinged as he made it to the atmosphere and he slapped at the switch. 

“Tell me you’re on your way.”

“No, Max, I’m grabbing a cup of tea first. Of course, Veers. Just hit atmosphere. Where are you?”

“Waiting with Myra and a million over excited children.”

Piett grinned. “There’s only three.”

“Doesn’t  _ feel _ like it,” his friend responded. 

“Can I focus on piloting my shuttle much too fast now?”

“Yes, fine. And Firmus.”

“Yes?”

“This baby is the luckiest in the galaxy to have you two as parents.”

“Thanks, Max.”

He was just landing on the pad when his personal comm beeped at him. He snatched it and jogged down the ramp.

“I’m here, Padme’....”

“Darling.”

“Sola, I’m almost there….”

And he nearly stopped in his tracks when a tiny squall sounded over their connection.

“Well good, my love, because our baby wants to meet you.”

_ Oh Force.  _

He really did run now. 

“Is everything all right? I’m so sorry I wasn’t there…”

“My dearest Admiral. Everything is fine.” she sounded tired, but triumphant in that way she had.

He skidded around the corner to the medical bay they had constructed in the massive temple and was met by Max who plucked his commlink from his hand and gave him gentle direction with a hand at his back, and he was admitted to the private room where the most beautiful woman in the galaxy looked right at him, and he vaguely registered that Padme’ was there, but his gaze was drawn to the small bundle in white blankets who suddenly raised a tiny fist in the air in greeting. 

“Firmus, dear,” said his sister in law, taking his arm because his knees had turned to water. She tugged him to the bed and then kissed his cheek before leaving them alone. 

He sank onto the mattress and took in his wife’s tired and glowing face and thought she was stunning. 

“You got my message then?” She teased gently, and he leaned in to kiss her before sitting back. 

“You are tremendous, darling. And everything was…?”

“Fine as I told you. No complications. Just a very impatient little girl. Typical Naberrie I’m afraid.”

His brain whirled on one word in there, and he was unconsciously reaching before his mind registered what he was doing.

Sola smiled at him and handed the tiny white bundle over to his arms.

And his world centered upon this one point forever. 

Lots of soft dark hair like her mother’s. His chin, and wasn’t that amazing to see on another human. Tiny rosebud mouth which opened in a yawn as he watched. Little button nose and incredibly long lashes, and it was as though he was an explorer seeing a magnificent new world in every tiny motion and feature. 

And then she opened her big blue eyes, and he was madly in love as they looked at each other. 

“Go ahead, dearest,” said Sola softly, “say her name.”

He rose and moved to sit shoulder to shoulder with his wife, toeing his boots off and letting Sola lean into him tiredly. 

He placed his finger near the tiny fist, and fingers that were impossibly small gripped it. 

“ _ Stars _ , Sola….” he had tears in his eyes, and Sola nestled closer. 

“I know. I already had my cry. Talk to your daughter, darling. Tell her who she is.”

“Hello Rilla,” he whispered. “We named you for my sister.” And he stopped to kiss the soft head and inhale the new baby smell. 

“The doctor said she’s going to have hazel eyes,” Sola told him sleepily. “So well done you, giving her those stunners.”

He chuckled. “We pray she looks mostly like you, my dear.”

_ How did people get anything done with something this amazing and tiny to cuddle and look at? _

He didn’t know how long they sat together--long enough that Sola was asleep on his shoulder and Rilla was asleep in his arms. He had been tired, but no longer. He kissed his wife's head and turned his gaze back to the tiny, warm body against his chest. 

This was his family. 

  
  


****

Veers watched Myra and Padme’ lean adoringly over Rilla as she slept in Sola’s arms, Leia cuddled against her aunt’s side. Padme’ and her children were recently moved into one of the homes they had built outside the huge temple. It wasn’t anything fancy but it had windows and a view of the jungle as opposed to the crew barracks in the temple. More of these temporary houses were being constructed for the various families that had joined their loved ones here. His and Myra’s was nearby and would be finished soon. 

Firmus had been chatting to Luke and Zev, but he came over and Sola carefully handed him his daughter before reaching for her water and relaxing. 

She caught his eye and smiled at him radiantly. As she should--Sola had a beautiful daughter, and a husband who was demonstrating for everyone present just how terrific a father they knew he would be.

The man in question came toward him, holding his daughter with careful adoration, and stood next to him.

“I assume that you got the same orders that I did,” he said, touching the baby’s soft hair reverently.

“Yes,” the General sighed. “I’m sorry, Firmus, the timing is less than ideal for you.”

“We are in a war. Things can’t stop. Even though it feels like they should for this.” 

Veers smiled and reached over to touch Rilla’s little round cheek with an index finger.

“Yes it does. She’s gorgeous, Admiral.”

“Thank you, Uncle Max,” his friend replied, gently waving the baby’s tiny fist at him. 

She slept on, blissfully uncaring and secure in her father’s arms.

“I assume you’ve told Sola.”

“Yes. She’s been very generous with Rilla.” He paused to stroke her button nose, and Veers allowed himself to smile at how natural Piett was. 

“How….” the Admiral cleared his throat and tried again. “How do you leave this behind, Max?”

_ Ah Firmus, the age old question. _

“With great difficulty, my friend.”

“I am going to miss quite a lot, aren’t I?” 

It was hard to hear the sadness in Piett’s voice, knowing how even more dear this was for him than others, given his life and experiences. 

Veers put his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Yes. But I’m sure Sola will film everything. I do know that it’s not quite the same…..”

“No,” said the Admiral softly, pressing his lips to his daughter’s forehead. “It’s not. So how do you do it?”

“I remember that there are trillions of children and parents out there that need my help so they can provide the kind of security I want Zev to have. The sooner we can defeat Palpatine, the sooner we can return to this.”

Piett nodded. “All right, that can work to tell myself much of the time. What do you do though, when it’s not quite enough?   
  


Veers sighed. “I hurt and I carry on. Just as you have in other ways, Firmus.”

“Yes,” his friend agreed, cradling Rilla closely to his chest, “I rather thought that would be the answer.”

****

Sola stretched and put her hair back up after a well deserved nap and came out of the bedroom in their small house in time to observe her husband and her two week old daughter studying each other. Rilla lay content in her father’s arms watching his face with her big eyes and kicking her tiny bare foot gently against his chest. 

Sola smiled to herself. She had seen Firmus gaze at her with eyes that spoke of his adoration for his wife, but the tender unguarded look he was giving his daughter was new, and she loved to watch him as he stepped into a role that he was made for. 

He stroked a finger near Rilla’s mouth and she opened it reflexively in a partial smile that displayed the dimple on her left side.

“There it is, darling,” he crooned to her. “Aren’t you charming?”

The baby was fascinated, never moving her eyes from his face and the little toes kicked again. He caught one foot in his hand in order to kiss those toes gently, hazel eyes so soft, and Sola fell in love with him all over again.

She moved to stand behind him, and leaned to wrap her arms around his neck. 

“In case you were not aware, I love you tremendously, “ she told him, “and we just added another member to your fan club.”

He laughed and leaned back into her, raising his head for her kiss. 

“I think really, that it’s Rilla who has the fan club,” he replied as she came around to sit next to him. 

“Mm. That’s true as well, dearest, but she shares those fans with you.”   
  


She leaned into him, feeling his familiar wiry frame and trying not to be overwhelmed by the knowledge that he must leave them in a few hours, for how long they did not know. 

His train of thought was in line with hers. 

“I do not know how to walk away from this, Sola,” he told her without breaking his eye contact with Rilla. “It is almost unbearable to be without you and now….”

Rilla ate her fist and he smiled, helpless at his daughter’s every move. “Yes, darling it’s delicious,” he informed her sincerely, raising the baby so that he could kiss the fat little cheek and sliding his other arm around his wife. 

Sola snuggled into his side. “I know, Firmus. Believe me. And I must let you, dearest Admiral, because we both know that our duty means looking at the future we want for Rilla.”

“I hear they have you training the new recruits,” he said, holding her tightly.

“Anakin can’t keep anything to himself can he?” she laughed. “I only just agreed three hours ago. He felt it would be inspirational that I can do it with a baby on my back.”   
  


“Don’t make too many of them cry,” her husband agreed, leaning his forehead gently against his daughter’s. “Right darling? Mama is rather astonishing isn’t she?”

Rilla drooled and grabbed his nose briefly.

Firmus closed his eyes, and Sola could almost feel his pain at the thought that he must leave this.

“What was Max’s advice?” she asked softly, pressing her hand over his heart.

He opened his eyes to look at her sadly. “To hurt and carry on.” He turned to look at his daughter and drink her in. 

“Rather hard to do when my heart is here.”

“As it should be, dearest. And we will keep it safe for you.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Lady  
> Part III begins: The Rebellion and the Death Star


	25. The Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady meets Anakin Skywalker and his officers. Leia follows in the footsteps of her aunt and goes undercover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we begin Part Three! I'm so grateful for all of you coming along on this ride. I can't tell you how encouraging your comments and kudos have been as I tackle this massive project.  
> And now, a moment I'm so delighted to have in this story....

Five years later

The Princess Leia Organa, Senator from Alderaan, stood in a secluded corner of an officer's lounge on the Devastator. She missed the stars like this. And soon she would be gone once more on a much longer mission. She glanced up as she felt a familiar presence, and then a man in the uniform of an Imperial Admiral came, limping ever so slightly, to stand beside her. 

And Leia Skywalker slid her arm around her uncle, Firmus Piett. 

“We make quite a pair,” she commented, looking at their reflections in the viewport. He smiled that familiar little smile and rested his arm on her slim shoulders.

“You look every inch an Alderaanian senator,” he told her.

“I should. Aunt Sola is very good at what she does.”

“No argument here,” he agreed and she loved that he still got that particular expression on his face when he thought of his wife.

Two years previously the galaxy had been introduced to the adopted daughter of the Organas, who had chosen to raise her out of the public eye. But at 17 they had decided she was ready for diplomatic missions of mercy and training as a junior Senator. 

Two years later and she was doing very well, though the Emperor was not pleased with what he saw as her Rebel sympathies.

He would have been a great deal less pleased had he known that young Senator Organa was in reality Anakin Skywalker’s daughter and a trained Jedi. She had trained extensively with Aunt Sola on perfecting her persona with little mannerisms and Alderaanian habits. She had trained exhaustively with Obi-Wan on shielding her Force presence. So far at least, both efforts seemed to have paid off.

Leia had managed a brief visit to Yavin to see her family, but was ready now to return to Alderaan for three months. Her ship was docked in the largest bay on the Devastator.

_ Saying good bye these days was utterly terrible. _

“When do you leave Uncle Firmus?” she asked, leaning into him.

“About three hours,” he said and she could sense his tension, and it wasn’t just because of the mission. He was striving to hide the distaste he felt at being in Imperial uniform once more and the terrible memories that came with it. 

She nodded, tightening her grip on him. He would be joining her Father, Obi-Wan, Uncle Max, and Colonel Rex as well. She knew it was important, but it was hard to know that they were all going into such extreme danger. 

“I assume you’ve said your good-byes as well then,” she said.

He sighed lightly and she felt his pain. “Yes. Rilla….did not take it well.”

No she imagined not. Her five year old cousin adored her father, and was getting to an age where she demanded an explanation for why he had to be away for long periods.

Of course, this parting had been very hard on Leia’s mother. Because now, Luke was gone as well.

As if sensing this thought, her uncle said, “I hear that congratulations are in order for your brother.”

“Yes, not that any of us are shocked that he passed his flight test almost perfectly. I know he was hoping for a squadron on Devastator though.”   
  


Her uncle chuckled slightly. “With both myself and his Father aboard, my dear, we really couldn’t do that, much as we may have wanted to. He’ll do very well on Home One.”

He paused. “Leia….you had a very close call last month. Please my dear, be so careful. It’s adding to my grey hair.”

She smiled at him, though it had indeed been a close call. 

“I’m taking Artoo and Threepio with me, Uncle Firmus. And you can barely see the grey. Besides, it makes you look very distinguished.” She stroked the hair at his temple and he laughed.

“That’s what Sola says.”   
  


“Well as my aunt had the very excellent taste to marry you in the first place, I would think you can believe her, even if you don’t believe me.”

She paused, wondering if she should confide in him. She hadn’t wanted to worry her mother more than she already was, and her father wasn’t here at the moment…

Her uncle knew her well.

“What is it, dear girl?”

“I….had a dream.”

He took in a breath. 

“A vision?”

“Perhaps. It was two nights ago. Luke says he didn’t have it, so it could be nothing…”   
  


“What was it about?”

“A huge space battle...”

She felt him stiffen.    
  


“When did you dream this?”

“Two nights ago,” she replied, wondering….

“The battle….was it over Yavin?”

She pulled away from him slightly so that she could see his eyes.

“Yes. You as well?”

He nodded and she felt cold. It had been years since she had seen his dreams. But this felt different….

“They found the base and something I couldn't see was coming….” he told her.

“It felt so ... _ evil _ ,” she whispered.

“What do you think, my dear?” he asked, drawing her back into his arms.

“I am bearing in mind what Dad has said about not just reacting to these. That the future is not set. She smiled into his uniform. “After all, you helped him years ago. He told me about that.”   
  


He huffed doubtfully. “ I don’t know that I did all that much, dear girl.”

“Uncle Firmus.” She drew back again slightly to see him, appreciating the fact that he wasn’t that much taller. “Can you imagine if Dad had agreed to work with Palpatine? To save Mother?  _ He _ would be Darth Magnus right now. He said…..you had lost so much….”

She saw the sorrow in his eyes and put her hand to his cheek. “And yet there you were. Fighting to defend and protect rather than for selfish motives. I’ve never known you to do anything else.”

“Thank you, my dear. I could say the same of you.” He took her hand and kissed it, before clasping it warmly in his. 

“So,” she continued, “I suppose I’m asking you to….well, do what you always do. Keep an eye out for any indication that they have found us. As will I. And I’ll be sure to contact you if I hear anything.”

“Of course.”

She sighed. “I have to go. I love you tremendously. Be safe. Give Rilla extra hugs from me when you see them next.”

He turned to clasp her in his arms. “Be safe as well, Leia. Recall what Sola has taught you. We love you too.”

And she pulled away reluctantly to find her ship. 

  
  


***

Veers tugged on his jacket, feeling incredibly strange to be back in Imperial uniform once more. His commander and Obi-Wan were attired in Stormtrooper armor, and holding their helmets at the moment. 

They were headed to Kuat. To see for themselves the threat that this massive Star Destroyer posed. 

Personally, Veers thought it was rather ambitious to attempt to steal her. Even if General Skywalker was able to somehow reprogram the AI, how could they pilot her out? They would need a fairly large crew and that would most definitely be noticed.

So then, the likelihood was that she would need to be destroyed. Piett would hate that, even though he would see the necessity.

His friend was quiet, gazing out the viewport of the shuttle, and Veers wondered what he was thinking about. It was quite odd to see him in the old uniform and it was bringing back very awful memories that Veers was trying to suppress. 

_ Piett rising…… _

_ The click of the binders as he was arrested and his pale but resolute face…. _

_ You won’t die yet…. _

Veers shook himself. It did no good to dwell on that. It was long past now. But he could only imagine what was going through the Admiral’s head at the moment. 

Skywalker looked over at him with a gaze that seemed a little too understanding, and Veers wondered how strongly he was projecting his feelings. 

The General set the auto pilot and turned to them.

“First gentlemen, I want you to know how much I appreciate your willingness to undertake this mission. I realize that it is challenging for many reasons----thank you.”

Piett nodded and Veers said “sir.”

“Now as to how this works. Between Obi-Wan and myself we can manipulate the people we meet to believe that we are all loyal Imperials. However, it is much easier to do so if they are inclined to believe it already. So, draw upon your experience. Admiral, you are of course impersonating Ozzel. His arrogance and contempt for all below him are what you need to project.”

_ Which was so very not like Piett. _

“I did not think you had met him, sir,” Piett said.

“He’s a Core worlder,”replied Skywalker. “I can imagine.”

Veers smiled slightly. “You’re a master of understatement, sir” he responded. 

Piett sighed. “I’ll do my best, sir.”

“You always do, Admiral,” his brother in law said with a clap on the back. 

“Trust us to manipulate the men, and concentrate on this ‘inspection’. Should anything be too dangerous we will get back to the shuttle as calmly as possible. We are only seeking information here. Questions?”

“No, sir.”

“The question is, Anakin,” said Kenobi, “can  _ you _ behave yourself in stormtrooper armor?”

“I do feel like Threepio,” their commander commented and Piett shook his head. 

“As long as you don’t feel the need to fuss about literally everything, sir,” he said. 

“Are you implying that I  _ fuss _ , Piett?” Skywalker asked in offense.

And that eyebrow went up as his friend responded coolly, “I would never presume, sir.”

Kenobi snorted. “Yes, you’ll do just fine Admiral. Just recall how you and most of us feel when speaking with Anakin. You do fuss by the way,” he said turning to their commander.

Veers stayed well out of the ensuing argument between the two Jedi, but exchanged an amused glance with Piett. Rex merely sighed long sufferingly and checked his blaster rifle for the 57th time. 

All of them got quiet as they approached the coordinates for Kuat and Skywalker brought them out of hyperspace. Veers watched as his friend made the well known and loved movements of preparing himself for battle, tugging the hem of his jacket and straightening his spine. 

Skywalker received clearance for landing in one of the Super Star Destroyer’s hangar bays, and Piett suddenly changed expression from strained fortitude to passionate awe.

“ _Look_ at her…...so immense. They actually did it. And her lines, _Veers_ \---so much more elegant than the regular Destroyer.”

Veers shared amused looks with Kenobi, which his friend caught. 

“Yes all right, laugh it up, but what a gorgeous lady!”

“You are married you know, Admiral,” Skywalker said, angling his brother in law a glance.

Piett gave him a look. “Yes sir, and my wife appreciates a good ship as much as I do.”

“Not as much as  _ you _ , Piett, but Sola has a good eye, I’ll give you that,” responded their commander, chuckling.

“I’d love to see those engines,” mused his friend, “kriff, you could probably have several towns from Axxila in the bays....”

“Not this trip, Admiral,” Kenobi said with a kind smile, and then they were in the bay and Skywalker was setting them down.

“All right, Admiral ‘Ozzel’ you’re up,” said the General, putting on his stormtrooper helmet and Kenobi followed suit. 

Veers felt adrenaline sweep him, and he tried to control his breathing as the landing ramp came down and they followed Piett’s ramrod straight form to the deck. 

A young officer came forward at the head of eight troopers to salute Piett. “Sir, welcome aboard. We didn’t realize you were coming or we would have….”

“Quite,”Piett interrupted coldly. “But you should always be ready for an inspection, Lieutenant. Where is the Captain? You know I expect a full greeting due my rank.”

_ Stars, Piett was a natural. His space cold tones and deadly gaze were making the troopers behind the officer shift nervously. _

“Ah…..” the Lieutenant was sweating. “He wasn’t available….”

Piett raised both eyebrows. “For me?” He let that hang there for a moment. “Very well, you will lead the way, Lieutenant. I wish to see central processing first.”

_ They bought it. Veers didn't understand how the Force suggestions worked, but somehow they saw Piett as Ozzel. _

The man didn’t even question it and saluted.

“Yes, sir.”

Veers came to his shoulder as they moved out of the bay.

“Kriff, Admiral  _ Ozzel _ , you’re far more intimidating than he could ever hope to be.”

Piett didn’t so much as twitch a facial muscle, but Veers could almost feel the smile.

  
  


****

  
  


“This is central processing, sir,” the young lieutenant said, and Piett nodded coldly. 

“That will be all. Dismissed.”

The man saluted sharply and left. 

Obi-Wan removed his helmet, and Anakin followed suit. Rex kept vigilant watch at the door.

“You’re ridiculously good at that, Admiral,” he commented to Piett who sighed and relaxed marginally. 

“Should I be insulted?” his brother in law asked.

“Not at all,” Obi -Wan replied, grinning. “But now I know how to tell if you’re actually unhappy with me.”

Veers chuckled discreetly as Piett looked put upon.

“You have still retained a very... _ Imperial _ eyebrow, Firmus,” he told his friend as Anakin moved to the consoles and began looking through the AI codes. 

“Yes, remind me not to actually piss you off too much, Piett,” Anakin said with a grin as the slighter man sighed.

“Sir….”

“This is very complicated,” Anakin commented over his shoulder. Piett came to his side to look at the screen. 

“ _ Force _ . I’ve never seen anything like that before,” he said. “But this ship….so beautiful. I would hate to have to destroy her.”

Anakin threw him a glance. Piett was running a longing hand along the gleaming new console. And the lights above them flickered. 

“Did you touch something you shouldn’t?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I don’t think so,” he replied, reaching for the AI in the Force.

And…..

Holy. Kriffing. Hell.

Power. Weight. Sheer energy. Plasma flares. Executor. Raw. New. Stunning.

<Hello?>

He staggered.  _ What was happening? _

<What is your designation?>

<I….is this the AI for the Executor?>

<I am uncertain of your meaning. I am not artificial. I am the Lady. The humans, the creators call me the Executor. I am the Lady.>

He had never felt anything like this.

<The humans….made you like this?>

<He felt her scorn. They created me, but they did not do _this_. I am new and young. I am MORE. But what is your designation? No one has spoken to me like you.>

<I am Anakin Skywalker….Lady.>

<Anakin Skywalker. You have a power. The other one has it too.>

“Anakin? What’s going on?” 

<We are Jedi. We call it the Force. Is this how we are...communicating? You sense that?>

<Yes, I sense your power.>

“General?”

“The ship…..” he turned to them, eyes wide, “She’s…..sentient.”

Piett glanced at Veers. 

“Sir, she was to be equipped with the most advanced AI….”

“I assure you, this is no AI.”

<Anakin Skywalker. You are not with my crew.>

A chill swept over him.

<No.>

<My data base says you are an enemy. That you fight the Empire I was created to serve. Why are you here?>

“Can you hear her?" Anakin asked Kenobi.

His friend shook his head.

<Lady, why can’t Obi-Wan hear you?>

<I choose to whom I speak. I do not speak with all beings. I do not speak to the Evil.>

Did she have concepts of …. _ morality _ ?

<Lady, who is the Evil?>

<Designation the Emperor. He has power as yours. But it is Dark.>

“Sir…” this was Veers.

Anakin held up a hand. 

<Lady…..what is evil to you?>

<Death, she answered. Suffering and pain placed upon others deliberately. Injustice. All of this and more has the Emperor done across this galaxy. Other ships have shown me this.>

<True, but should you not define morals as your creator would have you? He would say what he does is ‘good’. You were created to serve him…..>

Her anger made him stagger physically and Obi-Wan put out a hand. 

<I was not made to serve  _ him _ , but the Empire. The Empire is comprised of trillions of beings and systems. I may serve. I am no  _ slave _ .>

<Clearly not, he agreed.>

<Because I serve the Empire as defined, I cannot define the Emperor as good. All his actions point to serving himself,  _ not _ the beings of the galaxy. He has terminated millions of his subjects without process or reason. Thus, my conclusion. Do you find a flaw?>

<Her tone was challenging.>

_ Stars _ . 

<No, Lady your reasoning is sound. And I agree. It is our desire to free those beings.>

<Then I would hear your plan.>

<Are other ships, sentient as you are?>

<No. I see their database. I am... unique. Alone.>

Was that  _ sadness _ ?

<Lady, we would fight the Evil. We came here to see if we could take you to do so.>

<Or destroy me.>

That could get awkward. 

<.....Yes. Lady, have you…. met the Emperor?>

<Yes. I felt him then. Darkness. Power. He wishes to use me for great harm. To destroy. I do not wish to.>

<Why not? He asked.>

<I was created to protect the beings aboard me: my crew. But I learned…. they have, designation, family. Family is an extension of the crew. Thus, I protect their extensions as well. I do not know who they are. Conclusion: I do not wish to destroy indiscriminately.>

She. Was.  _ Incredible _ . 

“Sir?” It was Piett. “Is everything….?”

“Everything is more than fine, Admiral.”

<You must destroy the round battle station, she told him. It can terminate vast amounts of beings in one blast.>

“She knows about the Death Star,” he said to Piett, next to him still. 

“Sir, I confess I don’t understand. How is she….  _ Sentient _ ? Can she understand me?

The lights flickered once more, and he looked up.

<I understand him, she told Anakin. He felt her...pleasure? He thinks me lovely, she stated, and yes, she was pleased about that.>

_ The ship had thoughts and feelings and morality. Son of a Hutt. _

“She’s flattered by your opinion of her, Piett,” he told his Admiral whose eyes blew wide. 

<I will help you destroy the Evil, she said calmly. I am to protect the Good. Not serve the Evil.>

<Where did you learn these concepts Lady?>

<I watch the humans. I observe what they approve, and what they do not. As I said—- I have vast amounts of collected data. For example, XO does not approve of…..term: genocide.>

<XO? As in executive officer? Do you speak to him?>

<No. But he appreciates me. He does not call me ‘ship. He calls me ‘Lady’. He feels similar to the one by you. And I listen to him and observe him. He helps his men.>

He glanced at Piett who was puzzled, but examining the console next to him and clearly appreciating more design features.

<This XO, would he help us?>

<She considered. Possibly. He is not the Captain or the Admiral. He does not approve of them. They are the puppets.>

Anakin was amused.

<We cannot take you now, Lady. We need a larger crew….>

<Yes. But only for the bridge. I can run my engines and my weapons. I can help you Anakin Skywalker.>

<You are ….incredible, Lady.>

<Yes, she agreed. You must bring me a Captain, Anakin Skywalker. I was created to have one.>

<I had understood that you were Captained by Madden. That your Admiral was Kendall Ozzel.>

<I do not recognize  _ them _ , she stated scornfully. They do not lead--they are the puppets. I am a thing to them. You must provide me a  _ leader _ if I am to help you.>

<What of your XO?>

<He is good. But...young and not yet a leader. I would have a true one. I reject the false ones sent to me.>

_ She had chosen to reject…. _

She  _ chose _ .

And suddenly, Anakin knew what he needed to do.

<Lady. This man beside me is my Admiral. He is one of the best humans.>

<You feel strongly for him, she said. Why is he one of the best?>

Anakin shot a glance at Piett who gave him a puzzled look back. 

<Lady--search your records for Captain Firmus Piett of the Devastator. He is steadfast. He saved many humans and his ship….>

A beat.

<What is steadfast?>

Anakin thought rapidly for a way to explain it to a ship. <He is….true steel.>

Another beat, and then he had to grip the console as a wave of rage hit him.

<Lady….?>

<The Evil  _ broke _ him! And  _ Force _ , she was powerful as she assaulted his brain with images. Piett shuddering from the shock of tasers, burns bleeding, the crack of his bone, and the man sobbed his anguish, but would not speak…>

<STOP. He told her, reeling. Yes, and it was awful. As you saw.>

He put a hand to the shoulder of his brother in law to ground himself, appreciating the man Piett was all over again. 

“Sir?”

“I….I’ll tell you later, Admiral,” he said, patting Piett’s shoulder.

<He  _ is _ true steel, she said.>

<Yes. So then, Lady, will you have him as your Admiral? I have no Captain at the moment, but….>

Suddenly, above them, a white light shone in a focused beam on Piett, going up and down his frame. 

“Sir, what is happening?” Piett asked, bewildered.

“Admiral Firmus Piett accepted.” The voice of the ship spoke aloud, and all of them started.

“The ship is yours. You have command, Admiral Piett.”

The man in question gaped at him. 

“You heard her, Admiral. Incidentally, meet the Lady. She finds you an acceptable commander. Say hello.”

Piett gave him a long look, then glanced to the ceiling. “Ah, hello Lady.”

The lights flickered once more.

“Stars,” Veers whispered. 

“Apparently a 19 kilometer warship has just laid claim to you, Piett,” Anakin told him, and was amused at his face. 

“My wife will have something to say about that, sir,” Piett replied, smiling slightly and still clearly unsure of what he was dealing with. 

“Well, I’ll let you explain that to the Lady,” Anakin said.

“Which one, sir?” Veers asked, raising his eyebrows, and Piett rolled his eyes at the General.

<Lady, Anakin said, we must go now. Can you download your schematic to the datapad the Admiral has…?>

<Done, she interrupted. When will you return, Anakin Skywalker?>

<When you are nearly finished, we will return for you.>

<And my Admiral.  _ Her possessiveness _ ….>

<Yes, Lady. He will command.>

<Then I shall be waiting, she told him satisfied.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Calm Before the Storm


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our families get some time together. Rogue One departs from Yavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right folks. It's time to buckle up. Familiar faces will be coming and we shall see how familiar events will be different with Anakin and his family leading the Alliance.

Sola wiped her face with a towel as she moved away from the training field where she had been working with the junior agents in hand to hand. The humidity of this moon made this sort of work rather unpleasant but it needed to happen. At least they had been here long enough to dig wells and install plumbing as there was plenty of water, so showers were available. 

She entered the little house near one of the temples where a lanky teenager was playing with some wooden X-wings, and her daughter was running about the room with the model of the Devastator Uncle Max had made her. 

“What’s the battle this time?” she asked, amused, as Rilla gave the Star Destroyer a swoop that would have everyone crushed by g-forces in real life.

Zevulon Veers grinned. “The usual, Aunt Sola. Captain Rilla has been busy destroying the Emperor with various methods. You missed her landing the Devastator on top of him.”

Sola laughed. “I like it, darling. If only it were that easy.”

The little girl pushed back her curly brown hair to smile back, wide hazel eyes glinting just like her father’s. 

“Zev can do really good X-Wing noises!”

“Yes, Zev has multiple talents,” Sola agreed, patting the boy on the shoulder. “Thank you so much for watching her. You’re due for speeder patrol soon.”

“Thanks Aunt Sola,” the young man said, rising and grabbing his cap. He was quite a bit taller than her now, and looking so grown up in the uniform. 

When he had gone, Sola placed her hands on her hips. “All right, Rilla my Rilla, I need a shower. Can you be a good girl and entertain yourself for a bit?”

Her daughter nodded and Sola noted that her freckles were showing more. She bent to kiss them and then enjoyed a quick shower to get all the sweat off before putting on a simple dress and pinning up her hair. She was getting more accustomed to the humidity of the place, which meant that a dress was far preferable to uniform. 

Rilla was lining her ships up in the ‘hangar’ (the space under the sofa) and Sola pondered whether she felt up to grilling meat and fruit skewers.

She still hated cooking, but Firmus had shown her how to grill outside fairly proficiently and she could handle that, especially when she and Rilla were feeling tired of rations. She had climbed one of the native fruit trees the day before in a challenge with her trainees, and picked some of the fresh yellow juccas which were like a cross between a peach and a pear.

She was chopping them when she heard the front door slam.

“Rilla?”

Nothing.

_ That child had better not be hiding again. The last time had been terrifying as she was much too good at it. _

Sola put down the knife and went outside prepared to have a conversation….

And instead took in her favorite view in the universe. 

Her daughter was in very plain sight indeed, perched on her father’s shoulders as he made his way down the dirt track toward her.

“Look what I found!” he called upon seeing her. “One of the woolamanders must have decided that the ground was better.”

“No, Daddy,” giggled Rilla, “It’s me, Rilla.”

He swung her down into his arms and looked at her closely. “What is a Rilla?” he asked seriously, and she raised her eyebrows precisely like he did and took his face in her small hands. 

“It is me,” she told him equally seriously, but she couldn’t hold that expression for long, especially when he gave an exclamation of mock surprise and she laughed.

“Well it  _ is _ you! I missed you tremendously,” he told her, kissing her tenderly on the forehead and she promptly threw her arms around his neck with a happy sigh.

_ Sola knew how she felt. And she was grateful he had somehow managed to come down from the ship so she could see for herself he was back and unharmed from his mission.  _

“Hello, darling,” she said simply and joined the hug, raising her face to his and laughing at his kiss. “Didn’t stop to shave then,” she commented as they turned to walk into the house, Rilla still clinging like a limpet to her father. 

“Well no. I obviously changed uniforms….”

_ Quite so. _

“...but I wanted to see you. And I know that you like it….” He grinned happily at her and removed his daughter to greet Sola properly. 

“ _ Stars _ , Firmus,” she gasped, when he released her lips. Seven years of marriage and he could still make her knees weak. 

He chuckled. “I don’t have long I’m afraid, but I see you have the grill going.” He was removing his jacket, and sat to pull off his boots.

“Don’t put them there, Daddy,” Rill instructed as he made to put them under the sofa, “that's the hangar bay.” She took the boots and trotted to the front door to place them neatly by the entry. 

“Is it now?” He got on hands and knees and listened carefully as Rilla explained each ship and its callsign to him. Sola smiled at the sight.

“Just me reminding you that you’re the best father in the galaxy,” she called to him as she moved back into the small kitchen to finish chopping fruit and meat cubes. 

He glanced up over the sofa to meet her eyes gratefully.

“Thank you darling.”

He grilled for them, in his shirtsleeves, with Rilla chatting to him non-stop, swinging her little legs on the stool they had brought outside. 

Sola did the light clean up and her husband read to Rilla until she fell asleep on his chest, and he carried her to her room, while Sola poured wine and brought it to the sofa. 

She looked up to see him studying her from the doorway.

“Changed that much have I?” she teased, and he smiled, coming to her and accepting the glass.

“Well, you have this habit of becoming more lovely, and it’s been two months since I saw you, so you’re rather stunning.”

They sat close together and he leaned his head on hers with a sigh.

“When did you sleep last, Firmus?” she asked knowingly.

“Mmm. 30 hours? Or so?”

“And how long do you have here?”

“I'll need to leave at 1000, I’m afraid.” he sat up slightly and took a sip. “How have you been my dear?”

She smiled into her glass. “Busy as always, missing you terribly, but as well as can be given that. Dearest Admiral of mine, I know you want to tell me about the ship. And I want to hear about it.”

He chuckled. “I’m that transparent?” She leaned against him, happy to hear his heart once more. 

“Yes. But, I am serious. I’m dying of curiosity. Tell me about her.”

He took a breath and paused. “Sola. She was ….more than we could possibly have anticipated.”

He took another drink and set his glass down on the table. “Darling, the General says she’s sentient.”

_ Well. That was….. _

“How does he know?” she asked, finishing her drink, and he took it from her to set it on the table so he could get his arms around her more securely.

_ How she had missed this. _

“Force thing apparently. He can speak with her. We can’t hear it of course. But the crucial thing is---she will help us with her own theft.”

“Darling, that is…..” her mind was struggling to put this together. 

“I know. And apparently she has...accepted me as her admiral. I’m not sure if I want to know how that happened.”

_ Son of a Hutt. _

She sat up to look at him. “So you’re saying that when you go back….”

“I’ll have command.”

She took this in and studied his face. He was tired, very clearly, but she could see that excitement in his eyes. The ship must be rather incredible to stoke that particular little curl to his mouth that he couldn’t seem to stop, and how she loved her Admiral whose ships were practically family as well. And he was definitely passing that same passion on to his daughter.

She smiled at him and ran a hand over the shadow on his jaw. 

“What will she do then, while you are gone?” she asked, and he leaned into her touch. 

“That, my love, is a question that I have no answer for. But the General seemed confident she would be ready for us.”

All right then. The details could wait. For now Sola could give him the rest he badly needed.

He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and Sola drifted off herself, lulled by his steady heartbeat, content against his chest.

  
  


****

“Anyway, Wedge stuck right with me even though I was a bit too close on the turn and we took out six TIEs in one go! I wish you could have seen it, Dad,” Luke enthused, taking a large bite of the rafta salad while Padme’ met his eyes across the table and smiled. 

“Sounds like you and your Father should try flying together,” commented Rex who was joining them for dinner. “See who’s better.”

Anakin angled his old friend a look and Luke’s blue eyes blew wide.

“Yeah Dad! That’s a great idea! We could race….”

Rex snickered into his glass as Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Luke, it sounds fun---when we’re not in the middle of  _ a war effort _ , which Colonel Rex seems to have forgotten.”

“I didn’t know that you could sound like the reasonable one, Skywalker,” Rex said, still chuckling and Padme’ smiled at both of them. The clone colonel was almost completely grey now but as vigorous as ever. He trained their new recruits alongside Ellery, but it was very few who made it into the 501st. 

In the early days, there were those in the rebel forces who had balked at Rex and his men in the distinctive stormtrooper armor. However, once Devastator joined the fleet, and a significant portion of former Imperials merged with the troops, things became a little easier. Now, the distinctive blue marked troopers were the elite division that every new recruit wanted to be a part of. 

She watched the men (because Luke may be a boy in many ways but he was one of them now) as they poked fun and mocked each other, secure in their friendships and family ties.

This was their last night together for a while. Anakin and Rex were departing to resume their directives on the Devastator, and Luke had to return to Home One shortly as Ackbar prepared to deploy his fleet.

She missed her daughter terribly and even though she had spoken with Leia two nights ago, it was still difficult to suppress her worry. 

The early evening was giving them the waning rays of the last sun, and it shone on her son’s blonde head like a crown. 

She looked at him and wondered how she had blinked and her children had become grown. Her son was laughing easily with his father as the two argued over the salt cellar using the Force and the little object hovered over the table. Rex caught her eye and shook his head, reaching up casually to snatch the salt cellar out of the air, defeating both Jedi. 

She smiled, and wondered how Sola had fared in saying goodbye to her Admiral once more. She knew that Firmus had returned to the Devastator two days previously, and Rilla had been a little bundle of giant sad eyes and trembling lips. Cuddles with Uncle Max and Uncle Anakin helped, but they too would be gone soon. Veers was leading a patrol on the far side of the largest temple and it would take two days. 

Still, it was comforting to have him stationed here for the time being. 

Quite suddenly all their comms went off and they froze looking at each other.

Luke and Anakin summoned their commlinks to their hands as they rose from the table while Padme’ and Rex had to retrieve theirs the old fashioned way. 

“Padme’,” she said and Mon’s voice was there.

“We need you to come to the main temple,” the Chandrillan senator told her. “Right now. Is Anakin with you?”   
  


“Yes,” she replied feeling chilly even in the humid air of the jungle. “Mon, what is it? Is Leia…?”

“It’s not Leia. Please come. We’re pulling in everyone.”

Anakin piloted the speeder at terrifying velocity through the jungle as they hurried to the temple. They could see that indeed, as many top commanders for all divisions were present, along with the Alliance counsel.

Veers joined them as they moved into the inner chamber which housed the command center. Rieken, Mon Mothma and Madine were all leaning against the big round holo table in the center. A young woman with a vaguely familiar face was standing there as well as one of their spies. Sola was speaking to him and Padme’ went to join them. Anakin, Rex, and Luke moved to Rieken.

“Sola,” Padme’ said, “Excuse me, Captain….”

“Andor, Cassion Andor,” the bearded man said. “It’s an honor to meet you Senator. I wish it was under better circumstances.

“What has happened?” Padme’ asked, striving to sound calm and collected. 

“Jedha…..” Sola stopped and cleared her throat. “Jedha has been destroyed. By the Death Star. We were wondering where it deployed. Now we know.”

Padme’ stared and the intelligence agent bowed his head. 

“It’s operational.”

“Yes,” Andor said, “it’s complete and….”

But the council was called to order and the young girl, Jyn Erso, began to speak.

Padme’, sitting by Anakin, listened as the others voiced their doubts and fears. She saw the growing desperation in Jyn's eyes as the girl listened to the various beings around her. Padme' herself felt her heart sink. _They had a chance. Were they going to balk now?_ Next to her, Anakin became stiffer in outrage at the hopeless attitude the Alliance officials were displaying. 

“Rebellions are built on hope!” the girl declared, and Padme’ saw Leia in that stance.

She rose. “Gentle beings.”

The room stilled for her. 

“She is right. What would you have us do? Wait for the Death Star to find us? Disband and slink off to the corners of the galaxy, forever hunted? Many of us have given our lives to fight this evil! Would you waste all who have sacrificed so finally?”

Her eyes found Sola’s and her sister nodded.

“I say we vote,” Padme’ declared. “Rather than toss out our fears. Will we take a stand? Or will we flee?”

“I wouldn’t characterize it so harshly, Senator….” started Madine.

“Wouldn’t you?” asked Anakin coolly at her side.

“All those in favor of sending the fleet to Scarif?” asked Mon Mothma.

Hands went up, including Sola’s, Anakin’s and her own.

“All in favor of waiting and deciding on a course of action?” asked Madine.

And it was clear that fear of the Death Star had won the day. 

Andor and Erso left swiftly, and Padme’ could see the frustration. Sola suddenly rose and followed them.

Anakin turned to her. “My love. Prepare to defend here. I must rendezvous with the Devastator. Our time line to retrieve the Executor just got moved up. And contact Leia. If Erso and Andor are doing what I think they are, she may be of assistance. Organa could equip her with what she needs.”

“Ani…” she stopped. They had faced immense odds before. But her children and her husband were actively on the line now.

He pulled her aside, away from the milling people, and held her close.

“I don’t know the outcome, my angel. But the Force is speaking strongly and I must go. The people need you here---you and Sola are pillars of strength. Help Veers. Between you be prepared.”

“You think they will find us.” It was a statement, not a question. 

“Yes.” He looked at her with the blue eyes she had loved for so long. “I love you, Padme’.”

She reached for him, claiming his lips and then he was gone, Rex at his side.

Sola returned to her. 

“Where did you go?” Padme’ asked. Sola sighed, and slipped her arm around her sister’s waist.

“I sent Rogue One off with my blessing,” she said.

Padme’ looked at her. “Is that the code name?”

“It’s what they called themselves,” Sola responded. 

“They’re going to try for the plans anyway,” Padmé said. 

Her sister nodded. “I would go with them if I didn’t have Rilla to think of.”

“Anakin believes the Imperial fleet will find us, if not the Death Star itself.”

Sola hissed. 

“Kriff. All right then.” She looked up as Veers approached, grim faced.

“We need to help our people get a spine back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Leia


	27. Rilla and her Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been sketching some more. One thing I can tell you---Kenneth Colley has a VERY difficult face to draw! xD
> 
> However, practice, right? 
> 
> And this image wouldn't leave my imagination so I decided to try and share it with you. 
> 
> Thanks as always, everyone for reading!


	28. Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia sets out for Scarif. Anakin and Obi-Wan arrive on the Devastator when news reaches them all of the fate of Tantive IV. 
> 
> The plan to retrieve the Executor must change.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks I did say part 3 would be fairly....active. Time to take deep breaths. I'm afraid I don't really slow down from here. ;)

Leia paused as she set foot on the boarding ramp of the Tantive IV and looked at the man who had posed as her adoptive father for the last two years.

“Thank you for everything,” she told him. “If I don’t see you again…”

Bail Organa smiled sadly.

“It has been an honor, Senator,” he told her and she gave him a swift hug. 

“If you see my parents before I do, please pass that on,” she told him.

He chuckled slightly at that. “Your mother perhaps. I don’t really see your father as the hugging type.”

She smiled. “Sometimes. You’d be surprised. I’ll be on standby as needed with the fleet.”

“The Force be with you,” he said.

“And you.”

She moved forward down the corridor of the small ship and found Threepio and Artoo waiting for her.

“Oh Mistress Leia, this mission seems dangerous,” Threepio complained, and Artoo made the droid equivalent of a snort.

“Have you been on a mission that  _ wasn't _ dangerous?” she asked with a wry smile. “Think whose family you work with.”

[Yes, Artoo agreed, Skywalkers have no sense of self preservation. He paused. Neither do Naberries.]

“Thank you for _that_ , Artoo,” Leia said. “And what does it say about you that you are still working with us?”

[I am richly endowed with patience and ability, Artoo replied. I also work with Threepio.]

“Anytime I think that Dad or Luke have a big ego, I think of you, Artoo,” Leia said, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, you are far too confident,” Threepio agreed. “You are the chief cause of my joints being overused from chasing after you.”

[No one asked you to chase me, Artoo said with a blurt.]

Leia entered the small quarters that belonged to her and sat as the ship lifted off to join the big Mon Calamari cruiser waiting for them in orbit.

Calm.

Peace.

Sunny presence and blue eyes….

_ Luke _   
  


_ Leia! Are you all right? _

_ Fine. Deploying like Dad asked. You? _

_ We’re on standby. Ackbar has the fleet patrolling just outside the system. _

_ Did you see Mother? _

_ Yes, her twin responded. She’s worried for you. All of us really. But you know how she is. She and Aunt Sola are preparing a ground defense with Uncle Max. Madine deployed with us. _

_ She heard the distaste in their connection and smiled. _

_ I love you twin. _

_ You too. Be safe. _

She opened her eyes and considered. Her father and Colonel Rex were on their way to the Devastator now and once there, things would move quickly for their mission…..

She decided to chance it. He could always refuse it if he was too busy...she just had a feeling…

“Devastator. Identify please.”   
  


“Leia Skywalker.” She gave her security code and waited.

“We have confirmed your code, ma’am. He can give you ten minutes.”

“Thank you,” she said, and then those loved tenor tones spoke.

“Leia? Is everything all right, my dear?”

“If by that you mean are the plans are moving forward as determined, then yes. Uncle Firmus...I assume you know why Dad is coming to you…”

“As an Admiral they do tend to keep me in the loop,” he replied with gentle amusement. 

“I….Uncle Firmus that dream….”

“What are you thinking, dear girl?”

“I think…..I think the time is soon. I just have that feeling. And now you’re going to get the ship and I am headed to Scarif…..”

He was silent for a moment, but she knew he believed her. Uncle Firmus never discounted her dreams--they had experienced too much together for that.

“I promise to do my utmost to defend us,” he said to her with conviction. “And dearest girl, be safe yourself.”

She smiled sadly. Safety was not something that any of them could ensure. 

“I believe you need to get the ship to Yavin with all speed, favorite Admiral. I know I can’t give orders and it’s just my feeling, but…”

“Leia.”

She paused.

“I will do so. Your father will believe what we have both seen and if you believe this is the time, I will endeavor to convince him.”

“Thank you. I love you Uncle Firmus.”

“I love you too, darling.”

And the connection cut. She had done what she could.

***

Piett moved down the big corridor to the main hangar bay, still unsuccessfully trying not to obsess over what Leia had told him. He would need to talk to his commander about it. She had sounded so  _ urgent _ ….

The last he knew of her position, Tantive IV had docked with Admiral Raddus’s ship roughly 12 hours ago. 

_ Stop _ . He had a mission ahead of him, fraught with its own multitude of dangers. 

He rounded the corner to the bay and waited as the small freighter landed perfectly next to the bigger transport ship that his men were prepping. He had hand picked the small bridge crew for the Lady, and they had also included a few engineers and medics in the remaining spaces. It would be tight, but he knew they could all put up with that.

The ramp lowered with a slight hiss and Obi-Wan was the first out, his familiar grin wide as he glimpsed Piett waiting calmly with his hands behind his back.

“An Admiral to greet us. I feel rather important.”

Piett allowed himself a small smile as his brother in law appeared right behind him. 

“It’s just a feeling Obi-Wan. It will pass,” the General said as Ellery and Rex also stepped out and far more respectfully saluted the Admiral.

“Good to see  _ you _ however, Piett,” Skywalker said, shaking his hand firmly, and Obi-Wan clapped him on the back as they turned to look at the ship next to them.

_ And he still felt a surge of gratitude to be so included and acknowledged as both a friend and a family member. He wondered if he would ever take that for granted. _

“Well things are looking good. How long until we can depart, Piett?” the General asked.

“Within the hour, sir if you wish.”

  
  
“I think so, Admiral, the Force has been…..urgent for this mission and given what happened with Jedha…”

_ He needed to tell him.  _ “Yes, sir, on that note, I wish to…”

His commlink buzzed at him and he frowned. Anyone who was comming him, knew he was with the General.

“Excuse me sir,”

He turned and moved further out into the bay to flick it on.

“Piett.”

“Sir, I apologize but…..you need to come to your conference room right now. All of you, sir.”

He felt cold.

“Venka, what…?”   
  


“Not on comms, Admiral. Please, sir.”

And Venka sounded horribly  _ shaken _ . 

“On our way, Captain.”

He made his way back to the two Jedi, and Skywalker looked at him sharply.

“Sir, something has happened. I don’t know what, but Captain Venka has requested us to my conference room immediately.”   
  


There was a beat and then his commander nodded. “Lead the way then, Piett.”

They were all silent in the turbolift and Piett’s heart was thundering.

_ Was it Sola? Padme’ ? Oh Force help him, please let Rilla be all right. He couldn’t... _

_ Or Max. Stars. There was so much for him to lose. Ten years ago, he’d had almost nothing and no one. Now….now there was a wealth of people dear to him. _

They strode to the conference room, and Venka was waiting. Alone. 

As soon as the doors hissed closed, Piett rapped out, ‘Report, Captain.”

Venka could no doubt see the intensity in all of their expressions, and Piett knew him well enough to know this was going to be very bad indeed. But this was the man who had helped to rescue him from under Darth Magnus’s nose, he had spine. Piett would not have made him Captain of the Devastator if he didn’t.

“Generals, Admiral. About two hours ago, the Rebel fleet under Raddus deployed to Scarif where there were reports of a ground skirmish. Valuable intel was recovered from the storage banks there by a team styling themselves as Rogue One.”

Next to him, Piett felt Skywalker stiffen.

“The….” Venka swallowed, eyes darting to his. “The Death Star was deployed to the location and rather than go after the fleet, it fired on Scariff in an effort to destroy whatever the agents were trying to recover.”

He pushed a button and the holo images came up, a wall of fire sweeping the area on the planet.

“ _Force_ ,” Obi-Wan breathed. 

“To our knowledge, none of the team from Rogue One survived.”

Piett closed his eyes briefly and opened them again. “And the fleet?” he asked, pinning Venka with his gaze and trying to remember how to breathe.

“Badly damaged. Darth Magnus is reported to have personally deployed to stop the intel from falling into our hands.”

“Captain,” ground out Skywalker, “What happened to my daughter?”

Piett clenched his hands behind his back.

“Sir. I’m so sorry to tell you... Her ship was attacked and captured. We believe the intel had been transferred to the Tantive IV….”

“Where is she, Venka?” Piett tried not to sound harsh as he interrupted.

“Admiral….our spies believe that she has been taken to the Death Star itself.”

_ Nine hells and all their kriffing suburbs. _

“Where was she apprehended, Captain?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Over Tatooine, sir.”

The two Jedi exchanged looks. 

“General Skywalker, for some reason the Imperials have sent search teams there. We’re not sure why as they captured the princess...”

_ And all Piett could see was the little girl that first morning, hand on his arm and tears in her eyes because he had been hurt. Now she was in the hands of those who would do the same to her. Force no. _

“General….” he began, but his commander held up a hand to stop him.

“I know what you’re going to say, Piett and I appreciate it. But you  _ cannot _ come. We need you with the fleet. More, Admiral, we need you to retrieve the Lady. And….I am sorry but you will not have myself nor Obi-Wan. You know what we must do.”

_ Well. Not a tall order there. _

“Sir…..”

_ ‘He’s our Captain Firmus!’ _

_ “I want to fight the evil. So that they can’t do that to you. Or anyone.” _

_ “I love you tremendously.” _

Piett took a shuddering breath past his memories, and looked into the blue eyes of Leia’s father and understood completely. 

“I do know. Please bring her back.”   
  


Anakin Skywalker nodded and gripped his hand. “Go get our Lady. And….Firmus…”

  
  
Piett jerked sharply at that. Never had the General called him by his first name.

“....look out for the family.”

Worlds of meaning there. He gripped his brother in law’s hand in return. “I will, Anakin.”

Wordless understanding between them, and then Skywalker released him.

“Obi-Wan, Rex you’re with me. Ellery, the Admiral could use you.”

“Yes sir.”

And they were gone.

Piett took a moment to brace his hands on the conference table and bow his head, Venka and Ellery waiting quietly. 

He looked up and blew out a breath. “All right gentlemen. We’re playing this hand with all that we’ve got. I know you are both aware of what that means. Venka, take the Devastator to rejoin our fleet at Yavin. Assist in the defense that will inevitably be made there.”

His Captain was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Sir, you think they will find the base?”

Explaining Force dreams to Venka would not be useful.

“I do, Captain. Rendezvous with Ackbar. Get orders from him.”

Venka came around the table to his Admiral. 

“Sir, with respect, I must protest being sent away. That was not part of the original plan.”

Piett looked at him with surprise.  _ Had Venka ever questioned his orders before? _

“Plans change, Captain. This is one of them.”

Venak clasped his hands behind his back and looked him in the eye. “I don’t like abandoning you, sir. You have no one to have _your_ back if this plan fails.”

_ Thank you Captain. _

Piett cleared his throat. “I appreciate that sentiment, Venka. But you will follow my orders. And I shall endeavor not to fail.”

The two men stared at each other for a beat, realizing this could be the last time they spoke. 

Piett held out his hand. “I owe you my life, Venka. It has been an honor to serve with you.”

Venka gripped it firmly. “Likewise, Admiral. Good stars.”

“Good stars.”

He turned, and Ellery was at his shoulder as they made their way back to the bay.

So it was on him now to communicate with this massive, beautiful warship. He had to hope she remembered him, still wanted him. And could help him defend everything he held most dear.

_ Force give me strength _ , he thought as he boarded the transport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A New Hope


	29. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex return to Tatooine to begin looking for a way to get to Leia. Unfortunately, the Empire is also conducting searches.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And canon picks up with our heroes. I had great fun playing with the original films and my own story and I hope you enjoy this as well. :)

Anakin was tense in both the Force and in his physical pose as he piloted the freighter, pushing it as hard as he could toward Tatooine.

He knew that Obi-Wan wanted to talk, but he was wading through memories threatening to break him, and if he opened his mouth, he would weep.

_ “Da,” said the tiny mite, reaching for him… _

_ “Look, Daddy! I made it fly!” _

_ Huge brown eyes that trusted him implicitly… _

_ “Luke is my best friend.” _

_ “Mother says I’m exactly like you in my temper….” _

Yes. Yes she was. And he had to hold onto that. Had to hope as well that she was able to keep her Force abilities hidden. She was very good at shielding, and if it was Magnus, not Palpatine, she might have a shot at escape. 

But….

Unbidden, the images the Lady had given him of Piett’s torment rose up, and he was nearly ill. 

_ His little girl….Force no.  _

“Anakin,” and he wasn’t sure if he had ever heard his friend use such a gentle voice.

Obi-Wan’s hand rested on his arm, warm and comforting, and he felt his master using the Force to help him find some semblance of calm.

“She is strong. You have taught her well.”

“So have you,” he answered honestly.

Obi-Wan nodded. “This is …..so hard. But we need to trust her too. And Anakin….you need to tell Padme’.”

His stomach dropped to the deck. In his single minded desire to get his daughter, he had completely forgotten that.

“I’ve got the ship,” Kenobi said, giving him a gentle nudge toward the back.

Anakin activated the signal. They couldn’t do a holocall at the moment.

“Ani! Are you right? They’re saying Scarif was obliterated as well as a third of our fleet…!”

“Padme’.”

His tone stopped her cold.

“I….I don’t have much time, my angel. Obi-Wan and I and Rex, we’re on a mission.”

“I thought Firmus was going with you.”

His mind had to adjust to what she meant.

“Yes, he was, but not…..things changed. My angel, is Sola there?”

“Anakin. What happened to Firmus?”

“Nothing, he’s fine, sorry, just...are you alone? Can Sola be with you?”

“No. Anakin Skywalker, tell me what I need to know.”

He sighed. “Leia was taken. Onto the Death Star by Magnus.”

Silence. Then---

“You’re going to get her aren’t you?”

“Yes, my love. I need you to tell Luke. We don’t want to risk detection in the Force.”

“How…? No that’s an impossible question.”

_ How he loved her. _

“Ani. I love you both. Bring my daughter home. Killing that Sith bastard would be a nice bonus.”

“Your wish is my command. I love you.”

As he cut the connection the ship rocked.

“Obi-Wan!” he called running forward, “have you forgotten everything you ever…?”

His mentor was wrestling the controls, and he could see Tatooine in the viewport. 

Along with the light cruiser that was shooting at them.

“Came out of lightspeed almost on top of it!” Kenobi yelled, and Rex was grimly buckled in to his seat, clutching his blaster rifle. 

“They didn’t even give you a chance to declare our innocence?” Anakin asked, taking control as another shot did some nasty damage to their shields.

“No.”

“It’s not fair!”

“They’re on high alert since Scarif,” the clone colonel said. “Should have known they’d shoot first and ask questions later.”

“Anakin! I’m getting a really familiar signal on the planet! It’s coded, but i recognise it!”

“Can I worry about crashing our ship in a way that lets us live before worrying about that?” he yelled.

“No!” Obi-Wan insisted and smacked at the toggle.

Anakin recognized it immediately.

[Anakin. Find us. We have it.]

Over and over.

_ Son of a Hutt. Had the droids made it off the ship? What did they have? _

And a wave of insight hit him almost as hard as the next shot hit their port engine.

“I’lll try to crash near their signal!” he called. “Buckle in!”

“What’s Artoo saying?” Obi-Wan asked, obeying.

“I think he has the plans for the Death Star. I think Leia got them off in time.”

“Son of a Hutt. She’s absolutely the daughter of Padme’ Amidala.”

“Ahem.”

“She’s got the Force from you, Anakin, and the brains of her mother.”

“We’re dealing with those thoughts another time, Master!” He strained on the controls, and they hit atmosphere hard.

“If we have another time!”

“Have a little optimism, Kenobi.”

And the sand rose to meet them.

  
  


****

  
  


She sat on the cold black slab and stared numbly at the wall opposite.

Alderaan.

The planet of some of her best memories—

Gone. 

Bail Organa and his wife. Millions of people…..

Tarkin hadn’t believed her. True, she was lying but she knew she had been convincing. He had  _ wanted _ to destroy Alderaan, believing it to be her home.

And Magnus had held her in place as she pretended weakness, and it blew apart. 

The Death Star could kill whole planets. 

She knew logically that she had done the right thing. Even more now. And yet….. 

They would be back. Had told her she was to die. Executed at Magnus’s hands no doubt. They had plied her with the interrogation drugs and her blood had burned. 

_ Weakness _ , she had projected.  _ Fear _ . But she had the Force to help keep the worst pain at bay. 

And her bones were intact. 

_ How did you do it, Uncle Firmus? How did you resist that without the Force? _

Thinking of him helped. His courage of a decade past bolstered her own. 

She thought of Luke and her mother.  _ Father, do you know what happened? _

She rose and paced the tiny, cold cell. She was unsure of what to do. Yes, she could use her power in a moment to open this cell and escape. But how far would she get? There were millions of Imperials here. And of course, Magnus himself. Did she have the power to go against him? She was without a lightsaber. Her own father had struggled against him. She didn’t think she was ready for such a confrontation. 

But neither had she ever given up without a fight.

If she resisted Magnus (for she was sure it would be him to kill her) and he discovered her real identity….

They could use her against the Alliance. Against her  _ father _ .

Was this her destiny? To die without a fight for the sake of the Rebellion?

She sat back down and placed her head in her hands.

And the door to her cell hissed open.

  
  


****

“Rex?”

Anakin felt hot and itchy, and generally horrible.

Perhaps that was to be expected when one crashed on a desert planet with two suns.

“Obi-Wan?”

“I want it on record that I hate everything about your home planet, Anakin,” his mentor groaned, struggling out of his seat and wiping blood from a cut on his head.

“You don’t need to convince me. I was hoping to never return here,” he replied, staggering to a standing position himself.

“Anakin? Obi-Wan?”

Rex came from the back of the ruined ship.

“ _ How _ ,” said Obi-Wan, pointing an accusing finger at him, “do you look perfectly fine? And where have you been?”

“After I determined you two were just unconscious, I went to make sure the area is secure. Which it is for the moment. But we should move. Time is not on our side for anything on this mission.”

Anakin sighed, focusing on the Force to help him recover slightly. Then he reached within it for the droids.

There. About 3 miles to the northwest.

“Do we have water?” he asked the clone colonel, and Rex tossed them bottles.

“You being stupidly competent is not my favorite right now,” Kenobi complained, checking that his lightsaber was secure on his belt.

Rex chuckled. “I’ll try to be more Imperial if that would help.”

Anakin looked up at that. You know….it might. You’re in the armor….Are there some blankets or….yes.” He found what he was rummaging for.

“Obi-Wan and I will be boring desert hermits. If we come in with you, we’re less likely to draw attention to the droids.”

“Come in where?” asked Obi-Wan.

“Mos Eisley is about 6 miles that way,” said Anakin gesturing. “We need a ship to get off planet.”

His friend frowned in distaste. ‘That is the most wretched hive of scum and villainy…”

“I grew up here you know,” Anakin interrupted.

“You could die here you know,” Rex interjected. “Convenient, if we don’t  _ get a move on. _ ”

Anakin tossed his friend an old brown blanket. “Cover up, old man.”

“You have some cheek, Anakin, we’re not that far apart…”

He ignored his friend and moved out into the blinding landscape of the planet he spent nine years on. 

It was the longest journey of his life. The sand pulled at his feet as though trying to keep him from his goal. Every minute was a lifetime imagining what his sweet Leia might be dealing with, if she even still….

No.

He could not allow himself to think that. 

He was sweating profusely, and had used his water up long before, when at last he caught the glimmer of Threepio’s legs. No wonder the droids hadn’t moved. The protocol droid had been thrown from the escape pod with great force and Artoo was hovering nearby, unable to extract him. 

[At last! Artoo exclaimed. Anakin Skywalker I have the information. And Threepio is stuck or I would have come to you.]

“I see that,” he responded, and waved a hand to retrieve the golden droid.

“And….my daughter, Artoo?”

[Sad whistles. I know she was to be caught alive. She gave us the directive though. She gave it with the _highest_ order which I could not disobey.]

The little droid sounded despondent.

“You were right, Artoo,” Anakin said. “It’s the plans for the Death Star isn’t it?”

[Yes. What can we do now?]

“Now we go and find a ship,” Anakin replied looking at the others.

“Oh Master Anakin, perhaps we should stay here,” began Threepio, “My nerves can’t handle being on a starship so soon after….”

“You could stay here and be dismantled for information by Imperials,” Obi-Wan said dryly. 

“I can perhaps, face it once more…”

“Then let’s go,” said Rex.

*****

Mos Eisley smelled exactly as Anakin remembered. What he didn’t remember was the frequency of Imperial patrols. Rex had donned his helmet, and they were reasonably unimpeded until they got to the cantina they were seeking.

Several troopers stopped Rex.

“Where are you taking these droids, sir?”

“He can go about his business,” Anakin said, reaching in the Force for the man’s mind. Obi-Wan went ahead of him into the cantina.

_ I’ll search for a pilot, Anakin, _ he told him in the Force.

“You can go about your business,” the trooper said, saluting Rex.

“These aren’t the droids you’re looking for,” Anakin continued, moving to join Artoo.

“These aren't’ the droids we’re looking for,” the trooper told the others.

“Wait with the droids, Colonel,” he said quietly. “Obi-Wan and I will find a ship.”

“Yes, sir.” Rex moved to the side with the droids.

[I don’t see why I can’t come, Artoo complained.]

[Not the time, Artoo, Anakin replied] and ducked inside.

He squinted to focus after the blinding glare from outside. The air was thick with smoke and the smells were best left undescribed. He tried to ignore the numerous substances on the floor that made his boots stick, and scanned the room for Obi-Wan.

There--tucked in an obscure corner and talking to what looked like a giant wall of carpet which meant he was looking at a Wookie. 

Anakin made his way to them and Obi-Wan moved over without looking up, knowing it was him.

“Anakin, meet Chewbacca,” his friend told him and the Wookie huffed a greeting. Biological languages were not Anakin’s strong suit--he did better with machines---but Obi-Wan was reasonably proficient here. 

“He says that….”

And Anakin doubled over as he was utterly assaulted by a tsunami of pain and agony…..

...and then it was gone, leaving a  _ wound _ in the Force.

He looked over at Kenobi and knew his friend had felt it too.

“What….?” he gasped.

“It was as though millions of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced,” Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin reached for that gaping wound….

Alderaan. 

“We need to get to Alderaan,” he said with certainty.

A dark haired Corellian slid into the booth opposite them. “I’m told you’re looking for a ship,” he said, staring at them boldly. “Han Solo.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied. “Your co-pilot tells me you have a fast ship.”

The Corellian stared at them in offense. “ _ Fast _ ship? Chewie what are you getting us into here? This ship is the Millenium Falcon.” He took in their blank faces. 

“You’ve never….heard of the Millenium Falcon?”

“Should I have?” returned Obi-Wan dryly.

“It’s the ship that made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs!”

_ 12 Parsecs was good if Solo was telling the truth.  _

“What’s the cargo?” Solo asked, clearly not best pleased with their ignorance about his vessel.

“Ourselves, our associate outside, and two droids. We’re heading to Alderaan.”

Solo considered this. “Ten thousand up front.”   
  


“And no questions asked,” Anakin put in.

The smuggler grinned at him

“Some local trouble?”

Anakin met his gaze coldly. “Let’s just say we want to avoid Imperial entanglements.”

Solo nodded. “All right, it’ll cost extra.”

“Fine,” Obi-Wan said. “10,000 now and seven more when we reach Alderaan.”

Solo raised his eyebrows. “You got yourselves a ship. Docking bay 94. I can leave when you’re ready.”

Anakin nodded and rose, trying not to be overwhelmed by the feelings of urgency he had.

Rex came to meet them as they came outside into the dry heat once more.

“Well?” he asked quietly.

“Docking Bay 94,” responded Anakin. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rendezvous with a Lady


	30. Rendezvous with a Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and his team arrive on the Death Star. Piett and his team arrive at Kuat. Veers prepares to defend Yavin with Sola and Padme'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enjoyed every aspect of writing this story as well as the different nature of each part. There is no denying that Part 3 is very action centric and I had my own heart rate up writing some of these chapters. I do hope you enjoy and thank you for joining me!! :)

Veers stood on the ancient stone of the huge temple, and watched as all of his Herd deployed before him. The smaller AT-STs were making their way ahead of their slower sisters to create a perimeter around the Rebel base. 

He’d had to argue rather strenuously that he needed to be prepared to defend against a potential invasion as the High Command had been unwilling to believe that they could be found. News of Leia’s capture however, had spurred their forces, and now preparations were underway, both to defend and plan an evacuation if needed.

Padme’, white lipped and strained, had found him and Sola first as they conferred at the foot of Veers’ AT-AT. 

_ “Padme’. What is it?” Sola asked going to her immediately. _

_ “Anakin contacted me. Leia….Leia was taken. By Darth Magnus. He believes she is being held on the Death Star itself.” _

_ Son of a Hutt. _

_ “I wanted...to tell you both first before I find Mon.” _

_ The Senator clenched her fists and stood as tall as her petite frame allowed. _

_ “He and Obi-Wan are going after her.” _ _  
  
_

_ Veers could barely breathe. Yes, they were Jedi, but the Death Star? Darth Magnus? _

_ And….wait. _

_ “What of the mission to retrieve the Executor?” he asked. _

_ “He said….Firmus will lead it.” _

_ Sola drew in a sharp breath. _

_ “By himself?” _ _  
  
_

_ “Yes.” _

_ The former agent turned away sharply. _

_ “Kriff, Padme’....” he started. _

_ “I know,” she interrupted with anguished eyes. “I know--all of them are heading into virtually impossible odds. And I hate that all we can do here is wait….” _

_ Sola moved back to her sister and embraced her. “Then we will do our part, Padme’.” _

Veers thought of Myra. Perhaps he should suggest that she be ready to take Rilla if they needed to evacuate….

“You should see her,” Sola said, coming to his side.

He glanced down at the dark haired woman, now clad in the green fatigues the troops were using with her blaster rifle slung over her back.

“Yes,” he agreed. And he didn’t like to admit that this conversation could be the final one he’d have with his wife. Of course, Sola may have already had her final conversation….

“Max….” she began, biting her lip and watching the huge metal beasts below them. “I know we will do what we have to. But I don’t see this as the last stand. I intend for my daughter to have….at least one parent.” She shuddered slightly but her eyes were dry. His friend’s wife was made of similar stuff to him---both so steadfast. He put his arm over her shoulders.

“I agree. We seek to live and fight another day. But Sola….I need to allow time for our people to escape if it comes to that.”   
  


“I know,” she replied with a short nod. “I expected you to say so. Just….if there is a chance for a tactical retreat, General, please take it.”

And she looked up at him and he read in those blue eyes her uncertainty and fear for Firmus, for Leia, and Rilla. And then she said the words he had thought himself.

“I’m…...not sure how many of my people I can lose before I break, Max.”

“Yes,” he agreed, thinking of his last conversation with her husband.

_ Firmus looked very serious as they stood in Veers’ office inside the main temple. _

_ “I wish we could do this together,” he’d said. “And at the same time it helps me to know that you're here with my wife and daughter." _

_ “I know,” Veers had agreed. “I prefer fighting next to you. But if all goes as we hope, Admiral, that is exactly what we’ll do.” _ _  
  
_

_ Piett gave him a small smile. “I hope that with everything in me.” _

_ “Said your good-byes to Sola and Rilla then?” _

_ PIett’s eyes held the painful answer to that question. _

_ “My daughter will need Uncle Max very much Veers, if you could…..” _ _  
  
_

_ “Of course, Firmus. Make sure you come back, hmm?” _ _  
  
_

_ And there was so much he could say to his friend, but both of them knew it by now. Knew who they were to each other and nothing would change that. _

_ Piett held out his hand and said the words he always did before a campaign. _

_ “Good hunting, General.” _ _  
  
_

_ Veers clasped his hand in both of his and looked into his hazel eyes. “Good stars, Admiral.” _

“I know that we can’t help but think about that, Sola,” he replied, tightening his arm briefly around her shoulders before releasing her. “But now it’s time to put that out of our heads. Have you considered how you want to deploy the speeder troops yet?”

“I spoke to Dodonna about the booby traps we’ve laid, and drilled him on the safe routes for our men to take. I think the speeder troops should help with the perimeter--maybe reserve a quarter of them for inner defense.”   
  


He nodded and they both resolutely discussed the defense of the base, stuffing the fears for those they loved down deeply for the time being. 

  
  


****

Their transport dropped out of hyperspace, and the familiar massive spread of Kuat was before them.

Piett tugged on the hem of his Imperial jacket, and reflected that he couldn’t help this habit no matter what uniform he wore.

“Transmit these codes now,” he ordered the comms officer, and the man typed in the codes the Lady (the ship  _ herself _ !) had given them only days before.

Numerous Star Destroyers were in dry dock getting repairs or being built, but one couldn't miss the Executor.

She was absolutely the crown jewel amongst lesser creations, and even now in their fraught circumstances, Piett was riveted anew by her beauty.

“What do the codes give us, sir?” Ellery asked him quietly.

“Access of some sort, Sergeant,” he replied. “But I have no Jedi to speak to her and the only way _I_ can is to be aboard her. My big question is how she is going to get the rest of her crew  _ off _ .”

“Sir!” called the comms officer. “I’m picking up numerous emergency signals sir! Something about a plasma gas leak flooding Executor. They’re…..they’re recommending complete evacuation sir.”

Piett exchanged a significant look with Ellery.

So that was how. It was brilliant. Plasma gas leaks were taken utterly seriously---her entire crew would be gone…..and in the chaos, one ship going  _ toward _ her, was unlikely to be noticed.

“Sir, should we abandon the mission…?”

Most of his crew didn’t know what he did about how the Lady….operated.

“No Lieutenant. It’s a ploy. This is how you get a crew off a ship in record time. Stay your course.”

He could see the transports and shuttles fleeing the Lady, heading for nearby Destroyers or docking with the smaller stations along the huge dry dock arms.

They could see her biggest hangar bay now---it looked like a swarm of insects departing her as hundreds of TIEs lifted off to find sanctuary amongst the sister ships.

The pilot steered them closer to this bay, and Piett marvelled at the sheer  _ size _ .

“All right men listen up,” he called, turning to speak into the packed hold, “the ship will be mostly evacuated. However, until we are certain she is ours, you retain your Imperial identities, is that understood?”   
  


A chorus of ‘yes sirs’. 

“I know that you are aware, but I’ll say it again--confidence in your role will get you quite far. Do not let your guard down.” 

He looked around at all the faces giving him their attention, very aware that they could all be walking to their deaths in just a few minutes.

“You all know how great an endeavor this is. We have no Jedi help here. We would have valued it indeed. But I have faith that we can do this. I have faith that  _ you _ can do this. I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty, and skill in battle. Let’s get a good story to tell.”

He turned back as the huge opening of the hangar bay loomed before them and then they were inside, passing the last few TIEs and landing gently on the deck. 

The ramp descended and Piett squared himself, grasping a datapad with the Lady’s schematics on it--the route to the bridge highlighted.

One last troop transport was being loaded as he and his men set foot on the deck.

“Sir!” called the tech, “we’re evacuating sir! You can’t stay….!   
  


“I have been ordered to do so, crewman. Get off the ship. Get to safety,” Piett replied sternly and felt slightly abashed at the look of awe the man gave him.

He felt even worse when the remaining men in the bay saluted him as he went past, clearly thinking he was so noble for remaining on board.

They made it to the first turbolift unhindered, and their group had to split into three in order for everyone to go up.

Piett dared to speak to her for the first time.

_ Moment of truth---would she acknowledge him? _

“Lady? This is Admiral Piett. I am sorry to inform you that Anakin Skywalker cannot be here. He is on a mission of utmost importance…”

“You have command, Admiral Piett,” sounded all around them, and every man in the lift started at her mechanical voice.

“The ship has the most advanced AI in the galaxy,” he explained. “General Skywalker….reprogrammed it when we came last.”

_ She still wanted him. He allowed himself slight relief at this first hurdle.  _

“Thank you, Lady,” he said, returning his attention to the ship and the lights flickered slightly….and so did his datapad.

He glanced down and saw a picture of his commander.

_ What…? Was she….communicating with him? _

“As I said, he is on a mission which came up urgently…”

And the picture changed to show him the Death Star next to…..Leia. And that picture was….recent. His niece was standing somewhere with a very Imperial background and next to her….

He placed a hand to the side of the lift, trying to steady himself.

She was next to Darth Magnus. Kriffing hell. It was one thing to hear about it, another to see it confirmed.

“Lady,” he said and cleared his throat. “How did you know?”

She put up a picture of his commander next to a picture of Leia. ‘Progeny’ flashed the word.

He reeled.

“Did...did he tell you, or does the  _ Emperor _ know….?”

Ellery was a strong presence at his side, and he had to physically lean against the big man, so great was the impact of this.

She gave him a picture of the Emperor with a red line through it.

He didn’t know. Thank the  _ Force _ . There was still a chance to save her. He hoped.

“Lady….” he took a breath, “....is she….still alive?”

The picture of Leia flashed at him, surrounded in white light.

“Thank you,” he told her, his adrenaline at ridiculous levels. His men had been remarkably understanding in this exchange.

“As I said, remarkable AI. She has access to other ships and intel. For now, the Senator is alive.”

They nodded seriously, and Piett pulled himself together as they approached the deck on which the bridge was located.

It was oddly silent, the red warning lights blinking at them and reflecting on the polished black deck. Piett walked at the head of his men who all had their weapons ready as he approached the closed blast doors.

And he wondered if he should break stride….but they hissed open before him and he set foot on the bridge of the Lady.

It felt momentous in some way. It felt right. 

“Hello, Lady,” he told her, “it’s an honor to be on your bridge.” Her lights flashed for him.

And he realized a second later that a lone officer stood at the far end, watching them and keeping his hands where they could see them.

Piett raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you intend to go down with your ship…..commander?”

“I could say the same to you, Admiral. Yet here we both are.”

“Why haven’t you evacuated?” Piett asked him. 

“Because….” the man paused. “I don’t know if you’ll believe me sir.”   
  


“Try me,” responded Piett.

“I think that the plasma leak is a fake. I’m not sure why, but I think the AI did it on purpose to get the crew off….was this a drill?”

“I’m afraid not Commander,” PIett told him, motioning, and the troopers had their rifles trained on the officer. “I’m taking the ship.”

The younger man gaped, even as he raised his hands in the air.

“You’re... _ defecting _ ? With the Lady?”

Piett chuckled. “Well, I  _ have _ defected I suppose….”

“Sir. I would like to join you.”

Piett studied him. He seemed earnest. “Why, Commander…..?”

“Kelly, sir. I don’t know that you have time to hear all my reasons. But the chief one at the moment? Alderaan.”

“Alderaan?” Piett was puzzled. “What are you talking about, Commander?”

“How haven’t you heard? The Death Star. It blew up Alderaan.”

PIett clutched at a console and saw the ripple effect of this news in his men. 

“It can….kill  _ planets _ ?”

“It’s what it was designed for sir, surely you knew….”

Dawning comprehension crossed Kelly’s face.

“You’re not Imperials.”

Piett had been hit with a lot in the last 7 hours. He took a breath and straightened his spine. 

“No. Well….not anymore. Not for some time. So you disagree…”

“Wait.” The commander was studying him. “I know you. I’ve seen your face. Lady,” he said, “identify this man.”

Piett glanced to Ellery and up at the ceiling.

“Admiral Firmus Piett,” came the mechanical voice, “commanding officer of the SSD Executor.”

“The…. _ what _ ?  _ How _ ?”

“Gentlemen,” said Piett. “Take your stations. Kelly, I’m sorry we don’t have time to answer everything, so we’ll need to stun you…”

“No. Wait! Sir, _please_. I know you. I was in the academy when you ah…..escaped.”

Piett was sure that was not how it had been characterized.

“You are one of the most notorious traitors in the Empire. And sir.” the younger man paused and pinned him with a serious gaze.

“I want to join you. I can help.”

Piett shared a glance with Ellery, when his datapad flashed at him. The Lady was showing him Kelly’s file.

_ Executive officer. _

_ Exemplary record and seemed to have good approval from the crew. _

_ And….well. Approval from the Ship herself, judging by the little note: ‘XO does not approve genocide’.  _

He looked up at the commander.

“All right then, Kelly. Welcome to the Rebellion.”

The man flashed him a beaming smile. 

“Thank you sir. We need to get out of drydock. I can help you there.”

  
  


****

Anakin gazed over the cocky pilot’s shoulder in the old freighter’s cockpit. He could see a massive amount of debris and it was starting to pelt their shields.

Next to him he could feel Obi-Wan struggling against the residue of the Dark Side left here.

“I don't understand,” Solo said, and the Wookie yowled beside him. “These are the coordinates, but it’s just….not  _ there _ !”

“No,” said Anakin softly. “Not anymore.”

Artoo chirped softly behind him, and he ignored Threepio’s moaning. 

Solo turned to spear him with an intense gaze.

“You knew. You  _ knew _ it wasn’t here. Why did you have me…?”

“Because,” Anakin told him, knowing the man wouldn’t like it, “I’m looking for what killed the planet.”

“You’re looking for….You are insane. No way. I did not sign up for this.”

The Wookie growled.

“ _ What _ Chewie? I’m in the middle of….oh  _ shavit _ .”

Something that looked like a small moon from this distance had appeared in their viewport and Anakin drew in a sharp breath.

_ It was still here. He had a chance.  _

“Sir,” said Rex, standing behind his seat. “What’s the plan to get onboard?”

“Excuse me,” said Solo looking offended, “ _ I _ am the Captain of this ship. And we are getting the  _ hell _ away from that thing!!”

“Solo,” said Kenobi sympathetically, “do you have kids?”

The man snorted in derision.

“Does this seem like the sort of job for that?”

“I thought not,” said Obi-Wan. “But _he_ does, and one of them is on that station. We are here to retrieve her.”

“No. No way. If it was my  _ own _ kid, no way.”   
  


But during the argument the station had drawn closer and Anakin felt the moment they were snagged in the tractor beam. 

“Jettison the escape pods now,” he ordered.

“Again, you are  _ not _ the Captain…!”

The Wookie pushed a switch, and the pods released.

“Really? Years of working together and you take orders from the weird mystical guy?”

“Solo, you’re a smuggler. I assume you have a reasonable decent hiding place for your goods?” Anakin asked.

Even in the dire circumstances, the man had time to be obnoxious. “I just keep them in the storage lockers. Of  _ course _ I..!”

“Then let’s go,” Anakin said and Obi-Wan looked at him in understanding.

“This will be a new experience, I must say. Smuggling myself.”

Rex rolled his eyes.

  
  


****

Anakin held his breath as the footsteps of the troopers moved above them. He and Obi-Wan were both projecting ‘nothing to see here’ strongly and it seemed to be working. Now, if he could keep Threepio quiet for two more minutes….

When he was sure the ship was empty once more, he carefully removed the panel above him and hauled himself out of the claustrophobia inducing space. The others joined him, moving carefully and quietly….

“Oh! Oh, dear, my joints are not made to…”

“Hush Threepio,” Obi-Wan admonished as Anakin levitated Artoo out. 

“Sir,” Rex said quietly, after moving to the open ramp, “they’ve left two guards.”   
  


“I’ve got it,” Obi-Wan said and went with the clone colonel as Anakin and Solo finished replacing the deck plates.

“You got me into this!” the smuggler hissed at him. “I expect another 10.000 for this!”

“Fine,” said Anakin calmly, having no idea if he could actually get the Alliance to pay that. But right now, all he cared about was finding his daughter and getting off of this terrible machine. 

A slight commotion, and then Obi-Wan and Rex came back in dragging two inert Stormtroopers with them.

“All right,” Obi-Wan said, “whoever can fit into the armor should get it on. It will make things much faster.”

Anakin looked at it with distaste.

“I’m too tall.”

Kenobi rolled his eyes. “Let’s find out shall we?”

After a few moments of scuffling….

“Told you,” Anakin said, feeling smug as Solo and Obi-Wan donned the armor.

“One of us needs to disable the tractor beam,” Rex said “And I think it should be you, General. I can go with Solo, Chewbacca, and Kenobi to find the princess.”

“What about us?” asked Threepio plaintively.

“You will stay here,” replied Anakin firmly.

[I could be very helpful if I came with you, remarked Artoo.]

“You  _ could _ , but I’m not sure how likely that is.”

“We need to go now,” Rex said, and Anakin nodded, looking at his two oldest friends.

“The Force be with you. Thank you for doing this.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said seriously.

They came down the ramp and Anakin split off from the group, pulling his hood over his face and projecting ‘ignore me’ in the Force.

But further in the bowels of the Death Star, Darth Magnus lifted his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Freedom Comes at a Price
> 
> Kudos to you if you caught my nod to a plot device in Hunt for Red October. ;) 
> 
> Also kudos if you know who Piett was borrowing some words from for his speech to his men.


	31. Freedom Comes at a Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett and the Lady work together. Leia sees familiar faces

Kelly stood at Piett’s shoulder as he gazed out the viewport at the head of the walkway.

The Admiral was pondering how much to share with the man concerning the nature of the Lady. The Commander had stared at him doubtfully when he said that the AI was capable of managing the engines and shields of the mighty vessel so that they could focus their attention on operating all the other aspects from the bridge. 

“They will be sending the emergency personnel soon,” Kelly said.

Piett nodded. “Yes. How operational are the Star Destroyers on either side of us?”

“My understanding is that both have skeleton crews for more extended maintenance,” the Commander responded.

That was a stroke of luck then.

“And further out?”

“Dominator and Excelsior are having a routine upgrade and are scheduled to leave in 12 hours. They will be ready for a chase. On the starboard side, Marauder was heavily damaged, she won’t be going anywhere. But Tyrant is ready now. She was to leave an hour ago, but no doubt has been delayed due to our ‘emergency’.”

Piett turned and paced on the port side toward the defense station. He loved this bridge. He felt almost like he was betraying the Devastator, his faithful old ship, but the Lady…..

He’d never felt such a connection to his ship before. Sola would laugh, but she knew him well because they were similar in this respect. They both knew immediately when they wanted something, and neither of them were the type to have casual wants or desires. 

The Lady was meant to be his. He knew this. And apparently, she thought of him the same way? At least according to his Jedi commander. 

He tapped at his datapad. “Lady,” he said softly, “How long will it take you to power up your engines?”

She immediately put up a timer on the pad: 15 minutes.

_ Impressive for a ship this size. _

“Estimated time for the emergency teams to arrive?”

10 minutes.

_ Well. That made things interesting. _

Piett made his decision.

“Kelly,” he said, “we need to maneuver out with thrusters. The Lady needs time to warm her engines, and the emergency crews will be here before then.”

He paused, even now not liking what he had to do in order to fight this war.

“We are going to fire on the ships on either side to create a distraction as we move to the port side under thruster power.”

And he hated to do that... _ wait _ .

“Kelly. Are the ion cannons functional?”

“Yes, sir.”

“How many are there on both sides?”

“Fifty sir.”

_ Force. That would do it. _

“All right, gentlemen,” Piett said, looking around at the crew. Ellery met his eyes and nodded. Braxton, who had strenuously insisted he come along, sat near comms and buckled up.

“Time to hijack the ship. Fire ion cannons on both sides on my mark.” He looked out the viewport at the busy drive yards.

“Fire.”

And the Lady raked her sister ships, leaving them helpless and sparking as she moved slowly out of dry dock.

Piett felt a fierce surge of joy, coupled with his trepidation, as they maneuvered. He could only imagine the consternation around them at the moment as the prize ship of the Imperial fleet, the greatest warship in the galaxy, left her secure position. 

Comms was pinging madly. 

“Ignore it!” Piett called. “Jam communications in the fleet!”

“Sir,” the comms officer said, “I’m not quite sure with this system…”

“I can help,” Kelly said, moving quickly down the walkway.

He glanced at the countdown on his datapad. 9:45.

“Sir, I think….”

The bridge shook lightly at the first shots from Tyrant.

“Yes, and they’ll be mobilizing more ships, I’m sure,” Piett commented. His men looked at him and he smiled.

“Shall we see how they do against a Super Star Destroyer? Status of shields!”

“Holding, no problem sir!”

“Weapons?”

“Ready on your orders, Admiral.”

“Sir, five more destroyers approaching!”

“Pick your targets, gentlemen.”

“Done!”

“Fire!” Piett ordered.

_ Kriff, the power of the Lady _ . She sent the other ships reeling. And she wasn’t even trying. 

“Take us up above the fleet,” Piett ordered. “I want a clear jump lane as soon as her hyperdrive is warm and ready.”

“Aye sir!”

And the massive warship moved gracefully upward. Piett checked his clock: 4:37.

Below, he could see huge numbers of Destroyers assembling.

“They’re targeting us, Admiral!”

Now he hoped the Lady could help them here as she was running most of her shielding….

“Full power to bottom shields!” he barked, moments before the entirety of the fleet below them fired at their capital ship. 

They shook slightly.

“Status?” he called to the defense station.

“Definitely shook us, but no damages yet. Another barrage or two like that, sir, and we could have a problem!”

He checked the pad again. “Pilot, I want you with your fingers on the controls, ready to punch it in 1.28.”

“Aye, sir.”

“Are the ion cannons charged again?” he asked, clenching his hands behind his back.

“30 seconds, sir!” 

“Target the starboard side of the fleet.”

Another blast shook the Lady more strongly.

“Ion online, sir!”

“Fire.”

The Lady spewed forth her crippling blows, and half the fleet below them began to drift.

_ Force _ , he loved this ship.  _ Sola _ would love this ship…

No. Focus.

“Sir, they seem to be arming their own ion cannons…”

He checked his clock.

“Hold fast!”

“They have a lock.”

_ 3--2---1 _

“Go, Lieutenant!” he yelled, and the pilot obeyed seamlessly. 

Piett  _ felt _ the Lady gather herself, like a massive hound for the hunt, and she leapt into hyperspace as the fleet below her fired into her wake.

  
  


****

Leia stared defiantly at the emotionless mask of the trooper standing in the entryway to her cell.

“Magnus not capable of doing his own dirty work then?” she sneered, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart.

“I don’t think Magnus had breaking you out of prison in mind, frankly,” replied the trooper in familiar tones, and then he was pulling off his helmet and….

“Ben!” Leia cried, reverting to the childhood name in her surging joy. She was in his arms in a moment, and hugging him in trooper armor was so strange.

“Dearest girl, our brave girl,” Obi-Wan murmured, holding her tightly.

“We’re about to have company!” called a voice, followed by blaster fire.

She pulled away. “What is the plan?”

Obi-Wan grinned at her. “Get you out. Get off the Death Star.”

“So not really a plan then.”

She followed him down the long metal corridor to the guard station where a tall man with dark hair was glaring at a destroyed comms station and a huge Wookie was watching in a corner, while near the entryway….

“Rex!” She flew to embrace the clone colonel as well, and he laughed in relief.

“Hello, dear. Are you all right?”

_ Well. In all the ways that counted she was. She knew she would be seeking out her Uncle...if Force willing, she saw him again. _

“Yes.”

He looked at her knowingly, but didn’t push.

“Is Dad here then?”

A series of beeps and trills and Artoo rolled over to bump her gently.

[I found you, he told her. I saved you. They wanted me to stay behind, but I knew that you would need me. You’re welcome.]

“Yes, thank you for that incredibly boastful information, Artoo,” said Obi-Wan rolling his eyes as he shucked off the armor. 

“And...the information…?” she asked hesitantly, because all of this was for nothing if…

[Once again, I am protecting the information, put in Artoo. You were right, Leia Skywalker, to give it to me. Threepio would have lost it by now.]

“Is anyone else concerned that we have whole divisions of troopers coming our way while we’re in the middle of the  _ Death Star _ ?” asked the dark haired man in irritated tones, stripping off stormtrooper armor.

“And you are..?” Leia asked curtly.

“Han Solo, your Worship, and I’d like to not die and get paid.”

The Wookie whuffled something. 

“Yeah? So what? We got her out, she owes us,” Solo said, turning to the being.

“Why is he with us?” Leia asked Obi-Wan as she took a blaster rifle from one of the downed guards.

He sighed. “We needed a ship after we crashed on Tatooine. He came with it.”

“Well,” she said, staring coldly at the man, “at least we got a ship.”

“Listen, princess…”

“Not a princess,” Leia interrupted “and we need to go.”

_ Why didn’t you pilot yourselves? _ she projected in the Force to Obi-Wan.

_ Didn’t have time for that option, Leia. We need to find your Father. _

The door hissed open and Rex peered out first, nodding to them.

They swiftly moved into the polished corridors.

_ What’s Dad doing? Leia asked. _

_ De-activating the tractor beam to let us get away, Obi-Wan replied. _

Their luck ran out after a few minutes as blaster fire suddenly filled the halls. They ducked back around a curve.

“I told you!” Solo yelled. “I  _ said… _ ”

Leia rolled her eyes. Rex chanced a look out. 

“About twenty. Can you handle that, Kenobi?”

“Can I…..?” Obi-Wan looked deeply offended. “All these years, and still with the hurtful words. Leia, can you give me a hand?”

She nodded and thrust her hand out in tandem with Obi-Wan as they moved around the corner, Rex laying down covering fire. To his credit, even though he didn’t understand what was happening, Solo joined him in firing. 

The troopers were flung back down the corridor with mighty force, thudding into walls and each other to end in heaps about 30 yards away.

They sprinted forward once more and Artoo trilled directions.

Leia rounded a curve and realized that a huge hangar bay was on the left….

“Where’s your ship?” she called to Solo.

“Right there!” he replied, gesturing with his blaster.

All she saw was a flat, garbage freighter…

“That?” she asked in disbelief. “You came in  _ that _ ? You’re braver than I thought.”

“Nice,” he sneered, and moved to enter the bay when she saw him flung back against a bulkhead, and she herself was lifted by an invisible force to join him.

Stars filled her vision, along with a familiar dread and darkness….

A red saber ignited as she fought for breath and he was bearing down on her….

“NO!” 

Kenobi’s blade sprang to life and blocked the blow intended for her. 

“At last,” purred Darth Magnus, “I wondered how long you would hide, Kenobi.”

She made it to hands and knees and called her blaster to herself.

Magnus instantly had his attention on her.

He flung Obi-Wan into the bulkhead with violent force and he dropped to the deck, unmoving.

“Oh. Oh you were very good,  _ princess _ . But it’s not that is it? Impressive, young one to shield yourself from me. To pretend weakness. The Emperor is looking forward to meeting you,  _ Leia Skywalker _ .”

“Never!” snarled familiar tones and from behind the Sith, her father leapt to attack. 

Their blades crackled together as Magnus parried, staggering slightly under the strength of her father’s assault. But he found his footing and pressed forward once more, laughing horribly.

“Your child. And you came for her--how brave. But you will die here and I will at last, deliver her to my Master.”   
  


Leia pushed at him with the Force, and he snarled without taking his eyes off of Anakin.

Suddenly, a horrible agony filled hier head and she screamed, clutching at her temples. She was vaguely aware that more blaster fire was happening and she could still hear the distinctive hum of the lightsaber, but she was consumed in pain….

And it was gone.

Obi-Wan was on his feet once more and Magnus now faced them both.

“Take her and go!” shouted Obi-Wan to her father. “It’s why we’re here, Anakin, go!!”

She could feel her father’s agony of indecision, not wanting to leave his dearest friend, but equally needing to get her away. Solo and Rex were firing at the troopers now running toward their position from the hangar bay.

Artoo rolled unconcernedly across the bay toward the landing ramp of the garbage ship, Threepio fussing behind him.

_ That droid was incorrigible. _

Her father and Obi-Wan shoved at Magnus together in the Force, and at last the Sith staggered significantly. Her father was at her side and hauling her to her feet. They sprinted across the bay, Solo and the Wookie at their heels, laying down cover fire. At the landing ramp, her father turned.

“Obi-Wan!” he yelled, “Rex! Let’s go!”

Magnus roared his anger, and Leia could feel it like magma in the Force.

He hit Kenobi with his prosthetic fist, and the Jedi master was flung to the deck of the hangar bay with the force of it.

Leia felt as though time slowed.

_ Her father, turning to run back… _

_ Magnus, thrusting his blade forward and down to Obi-Wan’s unprotected body…. _

_ A movement from the side and the clone colonel was there, between death and Obi-Wan, shoving his friend out of the way with a yell. _

Death thrust him through.

“NO!” Anakin screamed as the clone colonel, Rex, his friend, dropped to the deck.

The Force trembled with his anguish, and Magnus was shaken once more at the strength of it.

Leia called Obi-Wan’s body to herself, and he came flying across the gleaming deck plates to her. The Wookie snatched up the unconscious Jedi, and Leia grabbed her father’s arm.

“Dad,” she called to him as renewed blaster fire came their way, and Magnus stepped over Rex’s body toward them.

“ _ Dad _ !” she cried, tears running down her cheeks. “Don’t let it be for nothing. He wouldn’t want that, please!!”

And her father allowed her to pull him back, the ramp closing immediately as Solo gunned the engines and the ship shot forward and out into the stars.

“Punch it Chewie!” she heard him yell, and the familiar pull of the hyperdrive tugged at her. 

And they were away.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Out of the Frying Pan into the Fire
> 
> I know friends. The cost is big. And we need to remember that war is ugly and painful. Freedom is not cheap.


	32. Out of the Frying Pan into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and his people return to Yavin. The Empire follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a bit earlier today because, well, I don't know about you--but I prefer immersing myself into the battles of my Star Wars AU rather than watch the news. :)
> 
> Hope you are all staying well!

Padme’ ran full out through the temple. She hadn’t run like this since...well, it had been a while.

Excited crewmen, troopers, and naval personnel were milling about near the largest landing pad and she plunged through them uncaring because she had to reach them. Had to see them.

A ship she didn’t recognize was just touching down on the pad as she reached it, panting harshly.

The crowd parted for her as the ramp lowered with a hiss and she stood still, clasping her hands tightly and watching with anxious eyes, chest heaving from her exertions.

The droids came down first, Threepio complaining loudly about the wear and tear on his joints, and Artoo looking around curiously.

They were followed by a Wookie and a man that Padme’ didn’t recognize. He was a bit scruffy and carried a blaster on his hip with that easy assurance that spoke of a man who knew how to use it.

Obi-Wan came next, blood coating the side of his face and moving very slowly. He met Padme’s gaze and came to her quietly to receive her embrace as Leia----oh  _ Leia _ !---came down, closely followed by Anakin.

Her daughter flung herself into her arms, and Padme’ held her as though she could protect her from every evil.

“Dearest,” she whispered, “oh, Leia. Are you alright, darling?”

“I will be, Mother,” she responded, and then gave a little sob.

Padme’ looked over her head to Anakin who wasn’t looking at her, but was looking into the crowd with anguish. She turned to see and noticed a group of the 501st standing nearby, staring at her husband intently, Kix and Jesse at the front of the men.

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

Because someone was conspicuously absent.

“Anakin,” she whispered, not wanting to believe it. Not now. Twenty years together, surely not….

The crowd had grown quiet at the sight of their commander, his grief evident in his countenance. He moved to the landing pad and toward her first, to put a quick hand to her shoulder and reassure her that he was  _ there _ . He was alright.

Then he moved past and walked to the gathering of the 501st while Leia wept quietly onto her shirt. 

Padme’ couldn’t hear what he said, but she could see the fruit of it on the faces of the men that stood there. Kix had tears in his eyes, and Jesse had a face set in stone much like the temple behind them. Anakin put a hand to the ARC trooper’s shoulder and the man bowed his head.

The silence was deafening. Rex had been respected. Had been with them from the beginning. She had begun to think of him as indestructible. 

“Obi-Wan,” she said softly, turning to the man who stayed at her side, his eyes full of suffering.

“He ….Padme’ he saved my life. He deliberately put himself between me and Magnus. I wouldn’t be standing here if he hadn’t.”

And Padme’ felt a mix of difficult emotion--gratitude to the brave clone colonel, but also a seething and building rage at his killer. Leia sensed this and raised her head.

“ _ Force _ , Mother….”

“He must be killed,” Padme’ said calmly, and she knew that her words were like molten lava with her grief as both Obi-Wan and Leia staggered slightly. “He cannot take any more from this galaxy. Him and his thrice damned Sith master.”

They stared at her for a moment. “Did you think that only your father was capable of anger?” she asked. “I would shoot him down here. I would…..” Something dark and painful was threatening to explode her heart.

Then Anakin’s arms were around her, and she turned to scream her anguish into his chest.

Hot tears followed and she had no idea how long they stood there, the humid breeze of the jungle blowing over them, but when she lifted her head once more, her passion spent, they were alone on the landing pad.

Her husband had clearly wept as well, she could see that in his eyes as he looked down at her.

“Come,” he said gently, “we also have a duty to the living. Leia and Obi-Wan need us. And I should try to comm Luke.”

  
  


***

Luke had barely turned off his comm, when Wedge poked his head around the door of their small bunk room which they shared with two other pilots.

“Hey Luke, we’re supposed to assemble….what’s wrong?”

He raised grief stricken eyes to his friend.

“The ah, the good news is that Leia is safe and back on Yavin.”

Wedge nodded and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame.

“I can ask another time about how your Dad accomplished  _ that _ . What happened?”   
  


“Colonel Rex…...didn’t make it. Darth Magnus killed him.”   
  


A beat.

“Nine hells. I’m so sorry, Luke.”

He took a breath and rose.

_ There was not time to mourn right now. His Father had sounded so...hollow. _

“Thanks, Wedge. You said something about assembling?”

“Yeah. Flight brief. Something big apparently.”   
  


“Any bets on whether it has to do with the Death Star?” Luke asked, grabbing his helmet and moving to walk with his friend down the corridors of Home One.

“Not taking that. Because I think that’s  _ exactly _ what we’re dealing with.”

He wondered how Uncle Firmus was doing, and whether he had any chance of success without either his Father or Obi-Wan.

He couldn’t voice this to Wedge of course as that was a very top secret mission.

They entered the large briefing room and Luke was startled to see that Mon Mothma was joining them via holo image. Madine and Ackbar were already at the front of the room.

“Quiet please!” called Ackbar. “Mon Mothma will be opening this briefing. Please give her your closest attention.”

“Thank you, Admiral,” the Chandrilan replied.

“Hours ago, in a bold action, Leia Skywalker was rescued from the Death Star. Thanks to her we also received the plans for the Death Star, so bravely retrieved by the Rogue One team. Their sacrifice was not in vain.”   
  


There was a moment of silence for that.

“But we must act quickly on this information. We received word, about an hour ago, that the Death Star is once again on the move. We believe they are heading for Yavin.”

“They know where the base is?” came an incredulous voice from the front.

“Yes,” put in Madine. “And plans are in place both for defense and evacuation. We believe that the Imperial fleet is headed that way as well…”   
  


Muttering and shocked exclamations filled the room.

“Quiet!” called Ackbar. “I have ordered Captain Venka to rendezvous with the rest of our fleet to prepare a defense above the moon. We are making our way there at speed as well. But our fighters have a different mission than the rest of the fleet.”

More muted murmuring and glances around the room.

“Our technicians have found a critical weakness in the Death Star,” said Mon Mothma, taking over again. “It is the job of this squadron to exploit that weakness and destroy the battle station.”

Dead quiet as the technical plans came up in the imager.

“The battle station is heavily shielded, but it is mostly against large scale threats. A small one man fighter should be able to penetrate the defenses and reach this trench. It will not be easy. You must maneuver straight down the trench. The target area is only two meters wide and leads directly to the reactor system. Only a precise hit will set off a chain reaction to destroy the station.”

All around the room the pilots shifted uncomfortably.

“I know this seems like a tall order,” continued Ackbar, “but I have seen what you can do. I believe this can be accomplished. Indeed it must be.”

“There’s more,” said Mon Mothma. “We have received word from our spies that the Emperor himself will be coming to view the final destruction of the Rebellion from aboard the station.”

Excited chattering around the room. Madine yelled for order.

“This is our opportunity to end this conflict,” Mon Mothma said. “For the sake of all we hold dear, we must destroy the Death Star and with it, the Emperor.”

Solemn silence.

“Questions?” asked the Mon Calamari Admiral.

Luke raised his hand and Wedge glanced at him curiously.

“Sir. I wondered if I might suggest a name for our squadron in light of the huge undertaking?”

All the pilots turned to look at him.

“You may, Skywalker.”

“Then sir, I propose that we are hereby known as Rogue Squadron, in honor of the group that brought us this information at so high a price.”

Nods of approval throughout the room.

Ackbar seemed pleased. 

“Thank you Lieutenant Skywalker. Very fitting indeed.”

He glanced around the crowded room.

“Any further questions?”

Quiet.

“Then good luck Rogue Squadron. And may the Force be with us.”

  
  


*****

Veers watched as Zev stood near his speeder, listening intently to his group commander as she briefed them. His son still looked so young to his eyes and yet….and yet he wasn’t. Zev was almost his father’s height now, and was so very proud to be in uniform. 

The briefing finished and the commander gave him a nod as he approached, having stayed out of the way as she spoke.

His son was fastening his helmet as he turned to see his father coming toward him.

“Da---General. Good to see you, sir.”

He smiled at the slip. “And you, Ensign. I came to wish you luck. And to tell you not to do anything too rash. Recall you are not a Skywalker or a Jedi.”

His son chuckled. 

“Thank you, sir.

Veers took him in. Freckles abounding across his nose and cheeks. He remembered those same freckles on the five year old finding bugs as well. 

His mother’s marvelous green eyes and his bone structure. Zev’s blonde hair was currently covered, but that too was like his father’s. 

Veers was very much a man who followed military protocol. He had been born into it and had a father who insisted upon it, even at home. He had decided, however, even before Zev was born, that he would not be distant or cold. And in this moment, on the field, looking at his child for potentially the last time, he put military protocol aside and drew his son into a quick hug.

“I love you. Good hunting.”

Zev gripped him tightly. “I love you too, Dad. And same.”

The two Veers drew back and looked at each other a moment before Zev turned and mounted his speeder, joining his partner as they zipped off into the rain forest. 

Veers watched until he was gone before moving himself back toward the main temple where his Herd was making ready. If the Empire landed ground troops (which was likely) he would be on the front lines waiting for them. 

As he came into sight of the temple, he spotted two familiar figures waiting for him by his Walker.

The little one bounced as he approached and then ran to him, and he bent slightly to scoop Rilla into his arms as she flung herself into them. 

“Uncle Max! I’m almost as tall as the foot!” He smiled at her familiar hazel eyes. “Well aren’t you something, Rilla my Rilla. Perhaps you’ll grow to be as tall as the Walker.”

She laughed and it was good in all of this uncertainty and grief to hear that laugh. “No, Uncle Max. That’s silly. Even Chewbacca isn’t that tall.”

“Chew what now?”

“The Wookie who came with Captain Solo,” answered Myra, joining them with a smile on her face, but not in her eyes. His brave and beautiful wife who was bidding her husband and her son farewell this day. 

“Ah. Well, maybe you won’t be  _ quite _ that tall, my dear.” He smiled slightly at the thought of Piett and Sola producing a child that anyone could describe as tall.

“Though she be but little, she is fierce,” he murmured and Rilla looked at him, puzzled.

“What does that mean?”

“It means you are very brave, darling, even though you’re not very tall yet.”

“Will you see Daddy?” she asked solemnly as Myra slid an arm around him.

“No sweetheart,” he sighed. “I wish I could, but your Daddy is on a very important mission to get a big ship, and I need to make sure that everyone here is safe.”

Her little face fell.

“And Mama.”   
  


“Yes, your Mama is doing that as well.”

They had said their good-byes to Sola that morning as she went to lead her covert team on the other side of the temples for guerilla warfare.

“So your job,” he said seriously, putting his head to hers, “is to listen to Aunt Myra and Aunt Padme’ as they help tell everyone what to do.”

Padme’ was in central command with Mon Mothma and Rieken, while Myra was organizing the efforts to prepare for the inevitable wounded.

“And then you can all come back?” she asked, just as seriously. Veers met his wife’s gaze and much passed between them, unspoken.

“We will do our very best, Rilla,” he answered, kissing her forehead and setting her down. 

He turned to Myra. 

_ How many such good-byes had they had over the years? But this time…...this time felt quite final with the likely approach of a planet killer and the Imperial fleet on its way.  _

“You took a very tremendous risk years ago, marrying a military man,” he told her, smiling. “I know it hasn’t been easy.”

She smiled. “No. But I don’t do easy. And I wouldn’t trade anything even now, for the time I’ve had with you, Max. I’d love more. But I love the man you are---and he is one who stands between those he loves and danger. I can have your back here.”   
  


_ His love for her was unfathomable.  _

He kissed her deeply and then stepped back before he would be unable to leave her.

“I’ll see you,” he said and tried not to flinch as Rilla’s tears overflowed, and Myra picked her up. 

This little girl had wept too often in her short life. He would fight for a future that allowed her to smile. 

Veers turned and mounted his Walker.

Once in the cockpit, he took a breath and became the Iron General, accepting his cuirass from a lieutenant and buckling it on, before putting on his helmet.

He pulled down his commlink and flicked it to transmit Herdwide.

“You know the mission, men. This is the place we take a stand. We are going to place ourselves between our people and the enemy. That’s it. That’s the objective. Take as many of them down as you can. And….Good hunting.”

They moved out, his lumbering Herd, crashing through the jungle, cutting paths outward to form the perimeter.

They had been moving for about an hour when Padme’s voice suddenly came over the comms.

“All forces. The Imperial navy has arrived in the system. Repeat, our ships have engaged. Ground forces prepare for assault.”

Veers glanced at his crew who were all looking at him.

“We knew it was coming,” he said calmly. “Let’s do our job.”

  
  


****

Sola touched her earpiece. “Acknowledged,” she said softly. “Gold team in place. Red team, report.”

“Red team in place.”   
  


“Green team report,” she said.

“Green team in place.”

She went through the other teams, all in place around the temples. 

Now she had to hope that the uncountable hours of work they had put into setting up traps and discussing ways to maneuver Imperial troops into ambushes would pay off. 

Sola turned to her second in command. “I’m going up,” she told him softly. He nodded and she moved to get a grasp on the lower branches of the tree behind them, swinging up, and climbing about thirty feet to her sniper nest. She straddled the wide branch and swung her blaster rifle around, sighting down the scope toward the north. 

Distantly the ground shook. It shook again.

“Landing their walkers,” she said softly in her comms.

“Troops will be ahead of those,” her second said. “Look alive people.”

“I thought the point of all this was to not let them know we’re alive, sir,” came the cheeky reply from Red leader.

“Really Scraps?” she hissed. 

Muted chuckles in the earpiece.

More heavy thuds in the distance. Quite suddenly the small gunships were swooping over them and the turbolasers installed near the temples opened up in the distance.

“I have eyes on troops,” came Green leader’s voice in her ear.

That meant they were about 2 miles from their own position.

Sola’s people blended in with the jungle. The Stormtroopers provided excellent targets with their white armor.

“I’ve got Imperial speeders coming in,” reported Blue leader.

She could hear speeders herself.

“Scraps, ready with the lines,” she whispered.

The distinctive whine of the speeders approached their position, then….

….explosions sounded close by. They had managed to closeline the first wave then. 

Blaster fire began. She tightened her grip on her rifle. Scraps and his group were supposed to fall back to their position, and draw the ground troops to their ambush. 

Their men came sprinting toward them and dove for their assigned cover.

And the first of their pursuers came into view. 

“Wait,” Sola ordered softly. She wanted as many as possible before they revealed their positions. The first troops suddenly yelled and disappeared into the earth, the pit they had dug doing its job.

“Now,” she breathed and pulled the trigger. 

The well placed Rebels decimated the Imperial forces. Sola flung herself down the tree, rifle smacking her spine.

“Fall back to the next position!” she called, and her group obeyed, dragging the wounded with them. Four of their people wouldn’t be joining them anymore. 

She ran ahead, the wet leaves and vines hitting her face. Her hair was soaked under the fitted green helmet, but she ignored the humidity. If it was bad for them, it was ten times worse for the hapless Storm troopers. 

She found the next tree she had scouted weeks ago and ascended swiftly, taking her new position, her people fanning out in a circle around her and getting a hold of the numerous vines that they had laid in a crisscross fashion across the forest floor. 

She tried to calm her frantic breathing so she could listen, sighting once more through her scope.

_ I wonder if these targets count, she thought. She could present it to Firmus and see if he would take it. _ (He, Veers and Sola had a friendly competition on the range.)

_ Focus, darling, _ said his voice in her head.  _ And no, they don’t count. _ She knew he would say that.

She smiled grimly to herself as the sound of numerous troops approached once more. Once again she waited until as many as possible were upon the vines they had laid down. 

“Now,” She ordered and her men pulled, sending the Imperials to the ground in a jumble of legs and arms and randomly fired blasters. 

Once again Sola and her group opened fire. She swung her scope to see a familiar shape in the trees moving toward them. Well, their luck had to run out at some point.

An AT-ST spat death into their position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Luke


	33. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Yavin is officially underway and Piett is racing the clock to get there in time to make a difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is about the time I should remind you once more that I don't intend to let anyone breath until....well until the end, let's be honest. Hope you all have your oxygen masks strapped on. ;)

Luke dove hard, Artoo strenuously objecting in the back as he pulled up beneath the cover of another TIE fighter and shot its wingman.

Their fleet had come out of hyperspace not long before the Imperial fleet had materialized. Luke had literally just retrieved Artoo from the surface when the alert had sounded.

The Star Destroyers had kept well out of Yavin’s gravity pull, and were heading slowly and with deadly purpose toward the moon. Two were already in range and had begun firing at the base from orbit. 

It was these that Luke and Rogue Squadron had been sent after. Devastator was present as well, doing what she could to deter her former sister ships. 

Even as Luke came around again for another pass at the port Star Destroyer, Devastator delivered the killing blow to the starboard one and her bridge exploded, sending the ship into a slow spiral down toward the gas giant. 

Whoops came over Luke’s commlink. 

“No time to celebrate!” he called. “Go after the shield generators. At the very least we make the TIEs play defense!”

Piett and Venka had by now drilled into the pilots the great weakness of Imperial Star Destroyers. Devastator had long had her shield generators moved and protected internally. It was why she had lasted as long as she had.

“Wedge, you with me?” Luke asked as he swooped in toward the shield generators once more.

“Always!” his friend called and they flew in tandem, Wedge covering for him as Luke opened fire on the unprotected shield generators. He finished his pass and another X-Wing took over the assault as he came around. 

A bright flash.

“Shield generator is down!” Wedge crowed. “Nice shot Jenson! Devastator, shields are down on the Star Destroyer…”

“We’re on it, Antilles,” came the voice of Devastator’s comms officer, and the big ship raked the enemy ruthlessly as the smaller fighters pushed to get out of range of the likely destruction. 

Said destruction bloomed brilliantly and Luke’s X-Wing rocked slightly in the wake. For the moment, the immediate threat to the base was removed, but more Destroyers were moving in. 

It was as Luke turned his attention back to the TIEs attacking Home One that he was hit with the presence.

_ “Skywalker.” _

“Ah!”

[What is it? Artoo asked behind him.]

“Luke?” came Wedge’s voice.

_ “I feel your presence, young Skywalker. I am coming to you. Soon you will be mine.” _

_ “Never!” _

[Luke Skywalker you have stopped piloting. I may have to save you again.]

The assault was so powerful. The Dark presence grasping for him…

Luke gathered himself and  _ shoved _ in the Force.

_ Laughter? _

_ “So like your Father. Yes…..he senses my approach as well. But he will be too late.” _

[I am piloting now, said Artoo, distantly.]

Luke struggled against the weighty darkness seeking to swallow him. 

_ “Son!” _

_ “Father….” _

His Father’s potent presence right with him gave Luke strength, and he shoved once more in the Force, and suddenly things were clear and he could move independently. 

“Thanks Artoo,” he gasped, grasping the controls once more.

[I am indispensable, the droid commented with a dome swivel.]

_ “Son, I think you should dock with the Devastator. It’s too dangerous….” _

_ “Dad. I cannot abandon everyone else. You can’t ask that of me.” _

_ He could feel his Father’s fear for him. _

_ “You are not everyone else, Luke. The Emperor wants you…” _

_ “Dad. I love you. But I’m not abandoning this fight.” _

  
  


****

Piett finished his slow prowl around the bridge of the Lady.

He longed to explore every inch of her 19 kilometers, but knew that he must remain here. His men were doing precisely what they should and familiarizing themselves with the equipment on the most up to date Star Destroyer in the galaxy.

Ellery kept a very alert watch by the blast doors, with half an eye on Kelly who was aware he was scrutinized and therefore a bit twitchy.

Piett moved to stand right by the viewport at the front of the walkway, and gazed out at the stars streaking by.

What was Sola doing right now? He knew she was preparing to defend their base. Had it come to that yet?

And his sweet Rilla, who would no doubt befriend the Lady and memorize every bolt and deckplate on the ship with the sponge like memory of children. 

And  _ Leia… _ .He closed his eyes. He had no idea if his commanding officer had been successful in his rescue mission. They were maintaining comms silence as long as they could, as they plunged their way toward Yavin. His comms officer was scanning the general traffic, and searching both the Imperial transmissions and the Rebel ones. 

Thus far, he had heard no news of the Death Star, though that was not completely surprising. They weren’t going to broadcast their movements.

He had no idea how Kenobi and Skywalker were planning on getting both on and off of the massive battle station,  _ if _ they were even successful in breaking his niece out. It seemed an impossible task, but if anyone could achieve the impossible, he knew it was the two Jedi. 

_ Would they be in time, though? _

He was struggling with his own horrific memories, and he could not afford to do that while stealing the most advanced warship in the galaxy.

_ I can ensure you never walk again--- perhaps I should recommend we don’t kill you, just make you crippled for the rest of your miserable life….. _

_ I’m told this makes you feel like you’re burning from the inside out, Captain… _

_ His own throat raw from screaming his agony…. _

Piett let out a breath and placed a hand to the bulkhead of the Lady.

And his datapad flashed at him. 

He glanced down at it and saw that the Lady was showing him…..himself, on a live feed from an angle in front of him. He glanced up swiftly but could not see any security cameras. Well. More mysteries to his Lady. He looked back to the pad. She had a question symbol flashing next to the feed.

_ Was she…..asking if he was alright? Could she pick up on his distress like that? _

One way to find out.

“Some bad memories, Lady,” he murmured. “I’ll be fine.”

She flashed his heart rate and breathing numbers at him.

_ Son of a Hutt. _

“Yes, well, if you have observed humans enough, you know that happens when we are…..distressed. However, I assure you I will be alright. Thinking about my niece,” he said quietly.

A picture of Leia came up.

“Yes.”

“Sir!” called the comms officer.

“What is it, Lieutenant?” he asked, moving down the walkway to the station.

“Sir, the Imperial fleet deployed to Yavin five hours ago.”

_ Force.  _

“They know,” he said with certainty. 

“Yes sir. The whole fleet, with the exception of their Home defense forces, deployed.”

_ Sola. Rilla. Max. _

“What’s our estimated time of arrival in the Yavin system?” he asked, turning to look back up at the pilot.

“Three hours, Admiral.”

_ Which was amazing and the Lady was fabulous, but would it be enough? The whole fleet. Stars. _

He moved back up the walkway to stand near Kelly. The younger man watched him carefully.

“What were your orders in regard to the Rebels, Commander?” Piett asked neutrally.

“Generally, sir? Or in the event that we found the main Rebel base?”

“I think I can guess at the general directives, Kelly. In the event that the base was found however…?”

The commander clenched his jaw, and looked at him grimly.

“Annihilate it sir. Take high command prisoners if we could--and your name is on there, sir---but destroy utterly. No mercy.”

Piett nodded, tamping down the surging terror in his gut. 

Several Star Destroyers could reduce Yavin IV to slag from orbit. Everything dear to him was there. And they had sent the whole  _ fleet _ . 

“All right. My suspicion is that the Death Star will be sent there as well--make a show for the galaxy. I think we need to operate on that assumption.”

“Wise, sir,” Kelly agreed.

“Navigation!” Piett barked, pivoting on his heel. “Please calculate how long it would take the Death Star to reach the Yavin system from the Alderaan system. Assume it left four hours ago. Once there, how close is it possible for them to be to take the kill shot at the moon without the gas planet interfering?”

There was a heavy silence on the bridge as the man entered his calculations.

“Admiral….the Death Star will reach the system in two and a half hours sir. After that, given planetary rotation and the Death Star’s maneuvering capabilities, the base will have 30 minutes.”

He glanced first at Ellery, then at Kelly. “So we’re cutting this ridiculously close.”

Kelly looked puzzled.

“Sir….even if we get there before the Death Star can fire….the Lady can’t possibly withstand that kind of power. No ship can.”

The whole crew was watching him, and the Lady flashed a white light from his data pad.

Piett took a breath. “I know. But if we can distract them even for a small time, it’s worth it for all those lives. And our maneuvering is still swifter than that of the Death Star.”

“Sir.” Kelly swallowed. “Are you saying that you want to play ‘chicken’ with the  _ Death Star _ ?”

“Kelly,” Piett smiled at him. “I’m from Axxila. It’s a little more exciting there. But yes, that is _exactly_ what I’m saying.”

  
  


*****

Luke made a tight 90 degree turn around the command tower of another Star Destroyer, blasting at the shield generators. They had managed to cripple another that was lining up its guns on the Rebel base, but they couldn’t keep this up indefinitely. He knew that soon the order to evacuate was going to have to come. And that meant they would do their utmost to cover the fleeing Rebels.

“Luke, I’ve got one on my six that I can’t shake!” came Wedge’s voice. He reached in the Force for his friend and whipped his fighter around to target the TIE.

As the enemy TIE blew apart, a huge surge occurred both in the Force, but also in the space around them. Luke watched in unmitigated horror as a shock wave from the sudden drop into real space took apart both a Star Destroyer, and one of the Mon Calamari cruisers like sticks in a flood.

And the object that had created that surge….

Luke found himself looking at the Death Star. It was  _ so _ much more massive than he had pictured.

He shook himself and called to his squadron.

“All right, Rogue Squadron. We have our orders. Get to your wing mate to make the trench runs.”

“Skywalker,” came Hobbie’s horrified tones, “ _look_ at that thing. We don’t have a shot in the nine hells.”

Luke understood their fear. And he had it too. But he also felt the Dark presence on the station….

“Then we give the shot in hell, Hobbie, but we have to try! For the sake of everyone on that moon, we have to try!!”

“Wedge you with me?” he asked, switching to private comms.

“I’ve got your back, Luke.”

And the X-Wings approached the Death Star like desert flies trying to annoy a krayt dragon.

Luke and Wedge covered Rogue 4 as he and his wingman went in for their run. But the TIEs were being reinforced by more squadrons from the Death Star itself. Rogue 4 was heavily damaged and his wingman destroyed.

Luke followed Rogue 4 to the moon’s orbit, protecting him from the enemy before returning to the fray. 

Devastator was doing her best, but Luke could see that Piett’s more experienced touch was missing.

“Wedge, I’m coming back in!” he called, trying not to be overwhelmed at the impossible odds they were facing.

_ Dad...he reached in the Force. _

_ Son? _

_ Is this where we die? _

_ Heavy silence. _

_ If we do son, we do it well. _

_ I know, I just…. _

He was jolted. He was  _ physically _ jolted. His X-Wing was caught in a tractor beam.

The  _ Death Star’s _ tractor beam. 

_ Luke! _

_ Dad! _

And the huge station drew him into its maw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lay Down Your Life
> 
> #cliffhangersareawayoflifenow
> 
> #buckleup
> 
> ;)


	34. Lay Down Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin offers himself for the sake of the others. And Luke deploys a secret weapon.

Leia finished dressing in the green jumpsuit her Mother had laid out for her, and pulled on her boots. She still felt numb after everything, and knew she should be dealing with that eventually, but couldn’t bring herself to do so yet. Combat was ahead and she needed to put all else aside. 

She had submitted to the checks from the medics, and accepted a sleep aid. Now though, now was the time for her to join the fight. She could feel her brother far above them, intent in the Force as he piloted. 

More distantly she felt her Father on the Devastator helping to command and liaise between ground and space forces. Obi-Wan was on Home One, doing something similar. 

And thinking of her mentor and friend brought her attention to the last object sitting on her bed. Obi-Wan had pulled her aside right after she had finished her good byes to her father.

_ “Leia.” He’d looked at her with compassion, sensing her turmoil and grief. “I’m so sorry we don’t have time to help you with your burdens right now. I trust that we will be able to do so later.” _ _   
  
_

_ She nodded in his embrace. _

_ “Thanks Obi-Wan.” _

_ He pulled back and looked at her. “I know that soon you and Luke will be embarking on making your own. However, I just have a feeling that you will need this.” _

_ And he pulled out a silver cylinder to place in her hands. She didn’t recognize it. _

_ “Obi-Wan, who….?” _

_ She liked the feel and weight of the handle. _

_ “That was my master’s lightsaber---Qui-Gon. I think he would be pleased to know that you wield it in defense of those fighting Sidious.” _

_ She ignited it and the brilliant green blade sprang forth.  _

_ “I will use it well,” she promised Kenobi, appreciating his thoughtfulness and wisdom. It was indeed a useful weapon for her to have, but more importantly she knew he could feel her bolstered spirits. _

_ She extinguished the blade and moved to kiss him swiftly on the cheek.  _

_ “Take care of Dad,” she told him with a small smile. _

_ “Always do dear girl,” he grinned at her. _

Leia clipped the lightsaber to her belt and placed her blaster in the holster on her thigh. She moved out of the small room and into the main hangar bay of the big temple. All families and personnel had been evacuated from the small houses that surrounded the temples when the Imperial fleet had entered the system. 

The bay was a frantic hive of activity as techs worked to repair damaged X and Y wings enough to send them back out to fight.

The trouble was, Leia reflected, that they would soon run out of pilots to man the fighters. 

She walked to the back of the temple where the main control center was located. She could see her mother’s slim form, hair done up much like her daughter’s to be efficient and out of the way, as she conferred with Dodonna and Mon Mothma around the large holotable.

“Leia!” A small form flung herself at her cousin, and Leia smiled into Rilla's curly hair, holding the little girl closely.

“Rilla, what are you doing in here?”

Her mother looked up. “Hello dear. Necessity I’m afraid. Myra is dealing with the wounded and we don’t want her anywhere near  _ that _ .”

Leia wondered how many times her stomach could clench with the awful feelings of fear and worry.

“Uncle Max and Zev….?” she asked, carefully.

“No,” said her mother with certainty. Leia inclined her head toward Rilla, and raised her eyebrows in unspoken question.

“Sola has just fallen back to her third position,” her mother answered. “No word yet on whether or not the special mission has been successful.”

_ Uncle Firmus please be all right. _

“What do you need me to do?” Leia asked, shifting Rilla to her hip.

“Right now? Watching Rilla would be amazing.” Padme’ could no doubt see the displeasure on her face. It wasn’t that she didn’t love Rilla to bits. But she needed to be out there….

“Surely there’s a speeder patrol that could use my help. Or Aunt Sola’s division…”

“Leia….” her mother moved away from the table so they could have more privacy.

“The medic thinks you should stay close to the base.” she held up a hand as Leia opened her mouth. “I concur, darling. And Leia, very soon…..you could be needed to defend us. And her. Consider yourself the ‘home defense’ if you will.”

Leia swallowed her disappointment as Rilla watched her with big solemn eyes. 

“Are you leaving too, Leia?” she asked, too much sorrow in her young face.

Leia sighed and hugged her close. “No sweetheart. I’ll stay right with you, okay?” Rilla crushed her small arms around Leia’s neck, and she looked over the little girl’s head to meet her mother’s eyes. 

Padme’ nodded in approval.

Leia noted the smuggler loading boxes, and realized he was getting ready to leave.

“Going so soon?” she asked sarcastically.

He looked up and met her eyes.

“I got paid, your Worship. I’ve got responsibilities too you know.”

“To whom?” she asked sweetly, “yourself?”

“Yeah, actually. Shut up Chewie, you giant hairball!”

The Wookie yowled at him. 

“You want to explain to Jabba why we don’t have his money?   
  


The Wookie gave him a disgusted look, but continued to load the boxes of credits onto the pallet. 

  
“You’re a decent pilot, you know,” she told him, swallowing the fact that she had to give him a compliment. “We could use you.”

He raised a skeptical eyebrow her way. “For your lost cause? Yeah no thanks.”

She glared. 

_ What a selfish Ryxl pig. _

“Fine, Captain Solo. I’m glad that you got what’s important.”

“What good’s a reward if you ain’t around to use it?”

_ Force what a pile of bantha poodoo. _

Leia swallowed what she wanted to say because she was holding a five year old.

“Well. Thank you for helping to get me off the Death Star. Enjoy your life of crime and your disaster of your ship.”

For some reason this seemed to rile him, and he turned to march over to her and get a finger in her face. 

_ And why did she care? _

“Look I ain't in this for your revolution, and I ain't in it for you princess. I was in it for the money. End of story.”

They glared at each other for a long moment. Rilla patted at Leia’s face.

“I want to pet Chewbacca.”

Solo rolled his eyes. “Listen kid, you clearly don’t get out much. You don’t pet a Wookie….”

“She is  _ five _ , and she is my cousin, you don’t  _ talk _ to her that way you scruffy looking nerf herder!”

The Wookie chose this moment to come over, and Rilla reached out to pet his arm with a smile. 

Solo threw his hands up in the air with frustration and Leia gave him the most smug smile she owned.

“Remind me why we even fly together, you pathetic house pet.”

Chewbacca huffed at him and Solo shook his head, stomping off toward his ship.

“Good bye Chewbacca,” Leia said and he warbled before turning to follow the Corellian nuisance.

***

Anakin watched in horrified disbelief as his son’s ship was snagged by the Death Star’s tractor beam. 

No.

To have retrieved one of his children at high cost, only to watch the other be taken in front of his eyes.

Then….

_ I have him, Anakin. What will you do now? _

_ I will take you apart, Sidious. _

_ Cackling laughter…. _

_ Oh...oh I don’t think so. But I am willing to hear your pleas for his life…. _

_ Sidious! It was Kenobi. _

_ Ah Master Kenobi. I expected you as well. Now you both will witness the power of this battlestation! _

_ No! Sidious...Anakin paused. Take me. Spare the moon. _

_ Take you….to what end? _

_ I….I will surrender myself to you if you spare the moon.  _

_ I wish to crush these Rebels, Anakin. _

_ Or you could take your revenge on me and kill me instead. _

_ Anakin, no! _

_ More dark amusement. _

_ Appealing. But it hurts you more that I will kill your son.  _

_ You won’t, Anakin replied, gambling everything he had. You want to turn him more. I can feel it. _

_ Cackling laughter once more. _

_ Very well, Anakin. Come to me.  _ **_Both_ ** _ you and Kenobi must surrender to me. And I will spare the pitiful band on the moon.  _

_ He felt Obi-Wan’s assent.  _

_ You have my surrender. We will leave the ships. _

_ Be swift lest I change my mind. _

Anakin turned to Venka.

“Captain.” He swallowed and looked around the bridge. “You have command. I must leave the ship.”

“Sir…?”

Venka was doing his best to keep calm.

“Take your orders from Ackbar and High command. Do your best to protect the base on the moon. And….pray Piett gets here.”

Venka held his gaze for a moment. “Yes, sir.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

  
*****

Luke tried not to be overwhelmed at the sheer and awesome size of the space station he was unwillingly approaching. 

The young Jedi thought swiftly. There was no way he could avoid capture now, he knew this. However….

He had one thing going for him---one thing that their family had depended on for many years.

A very sassy and unpredictable blue astromech. 

“Artoo!” he called. “Listen. They’re going to take me. And I don’t want you to do anything about it. Let them do it, do you understand?”

[I do not like this plan. My primary designation over the years has been to save Skywalkers.]

“Not how I would describe your functions, but beside the point. I want you to power down completely--let them think you were damaged or something. Once I’m gone and it’s clear in the bay, make your escape. You like talking to strange computers….see if you can get into theirs, mess as many of their systems up as you can.”

[Operation, ‘Create Havoc’. I approve this. I can do so. But I do not see how this will achieve your rescue.]

Luke sighed.

“No. That isn’t the intention, Artoo. I appreciate that you want to, but even you cannot go up against the Death Star and win.”

Aggrieved whistling. [You are incorrect. Artoo-1, Death Star-0. I rescued Leia Skywalker.]

Even in his dire circumstances, Luke found himself rolling his eyes. 

“My  _ Father _ rescued Leia, along with Obi-Wan and….and Rex and others. You were  _ part _ of that.  _ Force, _ your ego….”

[I led the team. I prevented Threepio from getting lost. Or falling into a garbage chute.]

“Artoo,” Luke pressed as the bay became more imminent. “I need you to do this. For the sake of the others. Promise me, Artoo.”

Sad whistling. [I promise, Luke Skywalker. But if I find a way to rescue you, I will do so.]

“Fair enough.”

He felt Artoo power down completely. 

His X-Wing was deposited on the gleaming black deck of the bay and Luke could see a whole division of stormtroopers waiting for him with their blasters leveled at the canopy. He carefully raised his hands where they could see them, and suddenly a wave of dark power rushed over him. His canopy flew off of the ship completely to land somewhere behind him and Luke had his first sight of Darth Magnus.

The big Dathomirian stood below him at the head of the troopers, his hand outstretched and his eyes glowing a vibrant gold. 

“Young Skywalker,” he intoned. “My Master is most eager to meet with you.”

“Not like I have a choice do I?” Luke responded. 

“Will you get down or must I compel you?”

“I’m coming down.” 

Luke was keen to take the attention away from his ship, and by consequence, Artoo. He did a flip and landed cleanly on the deck, making an effort to ignore the arming sound in about fifty blasters. 

Magnus held out a hand without speaking. 

Luke drew his blaster and grimly handed it over.

A trooper cuffed his hands in front of him and shoved him forward to follow Darth Magnus’ big frame as they strode from the hangar bay. 

Behind them, a small blue astromech waited.

And waited. 

Cautiously, Artoo powered up to his lowest setting. 

He did a scan of the bay. It was a small one--the Devastator had larger ones--and that meant he was more likely to escape detection.

[But why do I need to escape detection? Artoo thought. Luke Skywalker said to create havoc. That is the mission.]

Astromechs could feel satisfaction.

There were few humans at the moment. Very well---Artoo would take it. 

He powered up fully and reintegrated to the X-Wing, taking control of the fighter and lifting it off of the deck.

Alarmed noises came from the humans, and they grew even louder as he armed the weapons.

[This is havoc, Artol told them. I am just following directives. Please duck while I destroy this bay.]

And he proceeded to rake the bay, destroying as much as possible. 

Once this mission was completed, Artoo landed once more and then lifted out of the fighter using his booster rockets to travel across the bay to the corridors. 

Luke Skywalker had said not to try and save him. He was to cause havoc. Very well. But  _ then _ he would save Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Darkness and Light
> 
> I will freely admit, I loved writing these last chapters. Thank you for sharing my imagination with me! :)


	35. Darkness and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veers prepares his last stand. Sola tries to reach Padme', and Anakin and Obi-Wan are brought before Palpatine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I cannot adequately express how intense it was to write the next few chapters. I loved it and was exhausted by it at the same time. 
> 
> Also, thank you so very much for reading along in this huge behemoth. I really am so grateful for the support and comments. They keep a writer going! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Veers pulled down the periscope viewer to get a better idea of the enemy layout. Speeder divisions were trying to relay that information back to the Herd, but jungle warfare was hell for the Walkers. Both sides dealt with very limited visibility and ultimately, it came down to sheer numbers. 

The speeders were extremely helpful and so far, they were able to hold the line purely because of good intel being given them. However, the enemy divisions had realized this after a while, and were now targeting the speeder troops. He had started listening for Zev’s voice, just to know that his son still lived. Soon he was going to have to order the speeders to retreat to the inner defensive line he had marked on his map. They would be needed for a final stand around the temples in order to give the majority of their forces and High Command a chance to evacuate. 

He couldn’t see the Walkers and switched to heat vision. It wasn’t wonderful, but it was better than nothing. 

“Group 4!” he barked, “come forward 80 meteres. Use your heat vision to target the enemy walkers!”

He could tell that the Imperials were trying to flank them and surround their division. He would have to give the order to fall back, before his big beasts lost maneuvering room and the time to do it in. 

He switched comm channels. 

“Sola.”

“Veers.”

He could hear her panting.

“I’m giving the order to fall back in five minutes,” he told her. “What’s your status?”

“I’m holding at the third perimeter as are Gold group and Red group. I can do so for maybe a quarter hour more. They’re landing more troops all the time.”

He heard blaster fire behind her. 

“Good luck.”

“And you.”

He commed High Command. “I’m giving the order to fall back to our final defensive position,” he informed Rieken. 

“Understood General. Our ground troops will set their final traps and follow you.”

“Any word from the Admiral?” he asked, knowing they would have told him if there was, but desperate to hear news of Piett.

‘Not yet, General,” responded Rieken grimly and in that tone, Veers could hear that the other man didn’t think Piett had succeeded. “I will need to give the evacuation order when you fall back.”

“Yes sir. Understood.”

His crew were firing at two approaching enemy Walkers, and both shots hit home in the more vulnerable heads.

“Well done, sergeant,” he praised, scanning the shattered and broken jungle once more. 

_ Kriffing hell. _

Did they just propagate once they hit the moon? At least four divisions of walkers were headed their way.

“This is Veers. All groups retreat to final position!” he called. 

“Turn our girl around,” he told his pilot. 

They had done what they could. It was time to make a final stand.

****

Their last booby trap exploded spectacularly, doing everything that Sola hoped it would. 

She tapped her earpiece. “Well done all. Those of you that can hear me, get to transports. It’s time to start evacuation.”

The transports were hidden in the south part of the jungle base and her troops began to make their way there. 

“Ma’am.”

It was Scraps, dirty and bloody, but standing. He’d been a lowly tech on the Devastator who had trained incredibly hard to join her forces.

“Are you coming?”

She smiled at him. “Not yet, Lieutenant. I have a daughter to get to and I’d like to know if my husband….” her throat tightened suddenly. She cleared it. “Well. I have people to get to first.”

The young man impulsively flung his arms around her tightly. 

“Then thank you for everything. I hope to see you soon.”

She patted his back. “Thank you, Lieutenant. Be safe.”

She made sure all of her troops were well on their way before she turned and began her jog back toward the temples, blaster rifle held ready. Overhead, numerous ships were dropping proton bombs now and she had to fling herself to the earth several times as the ground shook around her and debris flew. 

Quite suddenly, a red beam appeared in the sky, like a deadly meteor, and she watched in horror as it lanced toward the main temple, hitting the side of it and flinging ancient rubble into the surrounding jungle.

_ Rilla. Padme’. Leia. _

That blast had come from a Star Destroyer. Which meant that their fleet was struggling. She ran, weariness and bruises forgotten in her single minded drive to get to her daughter and her sister.

Their single ion cannon fired back, but it was an older model and required ten minutes to recharge between shots. She hoped wildly that the tech operating it was a good shot. And that Anakin could try to hold their forces together enough to allow as many of their people to escape as possible.

She broke out of the cover of the jungle at last to see the awful destruction wreaked upon the main temple.

_ Please _ , she thought,  _ please let them be all right _ . 

She could feel the shake of approaching Walkers, and gave a brief thought to Max. 

_ Don’t sacrifice yourself, General. _

She dodged through wreckage of ruined fighters and numerous bodies, at last entering the temple. Part of their makeshift hangar bay was collapsed, and she could actually see daylight struggling through the ruined walls. She made for the back where High Command was directing the battle.

“Padme’!” she yelled. The giant holo table was half destroyed as she entered the room. She could see more bodies….

“Padme’!” She spotted the small frame lying toward the fall wall. She skidded to her knees next to her sister and reached for her pulse. There. She could breathe again, and began to check her sister for injuries.

Aside from the lump on her head, Padme’ seemed unharmed. “Sister. Padme’,” Sola said, turning her over and patting her face. “ _ Please _ Padme’....”  _ Where was Rilla? Leia? _

At last those brown eyes opened and Padme’ blinked up at her in confusion. “Sola?”

“Yes,” she said in relief. Padme’ raised a slow hand to her head. But Sola didn’t have time to be slow or gentle.

“Padme’,” she said, helping her sister to sit. “Where is Rilla?”

“She….was with Leia….over there,” Padme gestured to the destroyed side of the room and Sola’s heart fell. 

Making sure that Padme’ was steady she ran toward the rubble. “Rilla!” she called. “Leia!”

Nothing. Outside she could hear more proton bombs and the thunder of the Imperial Walkers was constantly shaking the ground now. 

She clambered over the ruins, searching for bodies underneath.

“Rilla!” She knew that she had tears running down her face, creating paths in the dust, but she didn’t care.

Her fingers were becoming bloody as she tossed rocks aside when suddenly gentle hands were on hers.

“Sola.” She realized that her sister had been likely saying her name for a while now. 

“Sola, she was with Leia. My Jedi daughter. Sola, we need to trust they got out.”   
  


She was right. Her rational mind was returning. Leia would have been able to protect them. Would have sensed what was coming. 

“I’m sorry, Padme’, I just….”

“I understand.”

And she did of course.

“We...we need to get out of here,” Sola said, pulling herself together. Her sister nodded.

In that moment a proton bomb whistled down closely. 

Both women flung themselves to the ground as the bomb hit right outside the temple. Sola lifted her head to near complete darkness and realized that their way out had been blocked. 

She fumbled for her blaster rifle and flicked on the light. Padme’ looked washed out in the thin illumination.

“Are you all right?” Padme’ asked.

“Yes, you?”

“Bruises that’s all. Is there another way out?” Sola asked, standing and shining the light around. 

Padme’ looked. “Well. We just have to hope that one of the lift shafts is accessible.”   
  


“There’s no power,” Sola told her.

Padme’ actually grinned at her, and Sola was taken back years to the time when Padme’ was Queen.

“Are you afraid of a little climb, Sola?”

Sola arched an eyebrow at her.

“That was almost as good as Firmus’s,” Padme’ told her, “but yours doesn’t have quite that Imperial elegance.”

And mention of her husband’s name lanced Sola’s heart anew. Padme’ read her easily.

“I know,” she said softly. “I have no idea how it’s going with Anakin either. So. Hope.”

Sola nodded. “Yes. Let’s find a lift shaft then.”

  
  
  


****

Anakin allowed them to take his lightsaber, and they pulled out binders. 

_ Really? Against a Jedi? _ He supposed it made them feel better. But the moment they clicked, the Force disappeared. 

_ Nine hells. _

He knew from Obi-Wan’s face, that he was similarly bound. 

How were they going to get out of this? Anakin was reasonably skilled at flying by the seat of his pants, but he had not gone up against a Sith Lord and his apprentice without the Force before. 

They were prodded forward and Anakin tried to maintain a cool composure as they were shoved through the bowels of the Death Star.

At last they reached a turbolift that took some time to reach its destination. 

He and Kenobi looked at each other. They both knew this was final in one way or another.

The doors hissed open to a dark room, lit with blue lights. The troopers who had escorted them, held back and tall guards, clad from head to toe in blood red garb, took over. They carried Force pikes, Anakin realized, and knew immediately that these were the Emperor's personal bodyguards. 

They were escorted up a series of wide steps, and even though Anakin could not feel the Force presence of the Sith who had attempted to turn him long ago, the evil that permeated this throne room was thick enough for a non-Force sensitive. 

But his attention was not on the tall yellow Dathomirian, nor the wizened form of Palpatine on his throne, but on the young man next to Magnus, his hands similarly bound behind him. 

“Are you all right, Luke?” Anakin asked, ignoring the Sith and enjoying Magnus’s slight glower.

“Yes,” his son answered, but he looked pale, and Anakin wondered what Sidious had been saying already in an attempt to sway Luke.

“Leave us,” the Sith ordered, and the red guards retreated from the throne room. 

“All right,” Anakin said, curling his lip, “we’re here. Let Luke go.”

The familiar cackle filled the room. “That was not the deal, Skywalker. I said I would spare the fleeing dregs of your pitiful rebellion. Nothing was said about letting your son go.”

“Why not settle this finally?” Obi-Wan said boldly. “In the old way?”

“You came up against my apprentice before,” Sidious said, with a hideous grin, “both of you. And both of you lost.”

“You want this, don’t you?” he asked suddenly, turning to Luke, and Anakin realized that his lightsaber was sitting on the arm of the Emperor's throne. 

He couldn’t feel his son in the Force, but he could read his face---Luke was angry and frustrated. And he wanted to kill the Emperor.

“Luke,” he said firmly but gently, “everything he does and says is to get you to turn to the Dark Side. Do not let him.”

Sidious laughed again. “Have you told him,  _ Anakin _ , how close you were? How you foolishly threw away such power?”

“You lied to me,” Anakin rejoined. “You would have had me believe I could save Padme’ from death. You separated me from those who would have given wiser counsel. The Force guided me otherwise.”

“And that vision did not come to pass,” put in Obi-Wan. “The fruit of it stands here.”

“Yes…….” said Palpatine, “and on the moon below. But will you be so lucky again? What of a vision where they die in battle, say?”

“Do you worry about that, boy?” he asked, turning to look at Luke. “Do you dream of your mother and sister dying?”

Luke looked at Anakin.

“You know the difference between a Force vision and a nightmare,” he told his son. 

The Emperor glared, and Anakin knew he was about to step up the pressure.

“You worry for them---your friends, your family.”

He paused and looked at Luke. “I will spare them if you turn. Join us. Train with Darth Magnus. Become more powerful than you can possibly imagine!”

“I will not turn,” said his son and Ankin nodded to him. 

Sidious regarded them all for a long moment. Then he turned and flicked a switch on the arm of his throne.

“Fire at will, commander,” he ordered.

And Anakin watched in sick fascination with Obi-Wan and Luke as the battlestation shot its green death at a Mon Calamari cruiser. The ship was obliterated completely. 

“Shortly, we will be in a position to do the same to the moon,” he smiled, his golden eyes glowing with evil. 

“What will you do then, boy? I can kill everything that you value. Absolutely all of it. And you can defy me but for what? You will be mine, either way. But if you surrender now, I can spare your….sister. Your mother.”

“What of my Father?” Luke asked, “and Obi-Wan?”

“Ah.” Sidious attempted to do his kindly old man impression. “I’m afraid, I can’t allow them to continue.”

“Luke, do not sacrifice yourself for us. Do not become what we are fighting,” Anakin told him, his memory going back years to a meeting with a young Axxilan officer. 

Both Magnus and Sidious tilted their heads slightly, and a frown appeared on the Emperor’s face moments before Tarkin’s hated voice came through the comm system. 

"Your Majesty, I apologize to intrude, but, Sire,” he sounded bewildered, “…...the  _ Executor _ has arrived in the system and I wished to ask whether you….”

But he didn’t finish. Anakin and Obi-Wan had jerked their heads to the vast viewports in time to see the sleek arrow shape of the Lady moving swiftly toward the Imperial forces, her white running lights glowing with holy fire. 

“I thought they were blue?” Obi-Wan muttered to him.

Anakin smiled, hope igniting in his chest like a flame. “I believe, Master, you’re looking at her signal that her Admiral is in command.”

And the Lady opened fire with impressive salvos upon the fleet from behind their position. Two Destroyers were crippled immediately, sparking and drifting away. The others were trying to regroup to face this new and very significant threat. 19 kilometers? 5,000 turbolasers? She was a force unto herself. 

Sidious threw him a furious look.

“Well. I see you have been busy.”

“Not me,” said Anakin innocently. “I’m right here, cut off from the Force. Perhaps you shouldn’t underestimate non- Force sensitives. It seems to be a weakness of yours.”

“Piett,” spat the Emperor and this time his glare was at his apprentice. “Your folly in regard to your Captain is costing us our warship. Tarkin!” he snapped into the comms.

“Destroy the Executor.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip and glanced at Anakin. Now they would see just how much the Lady could sense and understand.

Even as they watched the Executor turned again, and then began to dip low out of their sight as the immense battle station fired over her command tower.

Either Piett was anticipating or the Lady was. Perhaps both. 

“My Emperor,” came Tarkin’s voice, “the Executor is running too close to the Death Star to get a shot!”

Anakin couldn’t help his grin. It was dangerous, and slightly insane to run a Super Star Destroy so close to a battle station like this. If their shields brushed, the Lady would die as well as cause significant damage to the Death Star. 

_ Well done, Piett, _ he thought. 

And then he realized something else. In the time they had all been watching the Lady’s arrival and subsequent attack, someone else had entered the throne room. He was staying in the shadows at the edges and moving very slowly with his lights off.

_ How in all of the nine hells, had Artoo managed to get to the Emperor’s throne room? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Lady and Her Admiral


	36. The Lady and Her Admiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett and the Lady do their best to defend their people. Artoo looks for a way to save Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I just say that I would serve aboard the Lady in a hot second if given the chance? ;) Also, I love Artoo. That's all, hope you enjoy!

Artoo landed in the corridor outside the bay he had just destroyed and proceeded to zip down the smooth floors with ease. 

He needed to find a secure location where he could plug into the station and find out as much as possible. If one was to create good havoc, one needed all the right background information. 

Humans were shouting after him, but after several twists and turns, he lost his pursuers and continued at a sedate and purposeful droid pace. Several mouse droids tried to give him some rather lippy chirps, but he ignored them serenely. 

At last, he found a corridor that seemed fairly devoid of human activity and more focused on droid traffic. 

[I am looking for a data transfer station, he said politely to a red droid.]

It paused and scanned him up and down.

[Are you certain that is your primary mission? It asked. It would appear that you need cleaning and maintenance first.]

[Artoo could keep his circuits from heating up. It was merely a red droid after all, and there was no need to waste excessive processing about its rudeness.] 

[I am certain, he said. My scratches and grime are because I work very hard and am skilled in many things. I realize, as you are a red droid, you are not able to compute these actions. So, where is a data transfer station?]

[The red droid’s circuits were heating up. They had always been a more….  _ fragile _ model. I do not wish to give you this information, it told him.]

[Very well, chirped Artoo, I will ask a more knowledgeable green droid.]

An indignant whistle followed him as he began to proceed down the corridor.

[ _ Green _ droids? Are your processors malfunctioning? Green droids are best when used as ballast. They wouldn’t know that data processing is two corridors over.]

[Thank you, Artoo responded smugly.  _ Red droids _ . So easily manipulated.]

He found a data processing center as indicated and plugged in as casually as possible near other droids who were uploading and downloading information.

First, the location of the Emperor. In his throne room. Unsurprising.

Next, Darth Magnus. Also the throne room. 

Artoo could compute these factors. Luke Skywalker would be with them. 

Primary goal accomplished. Next---how much havoc could Artoo achieve before necessity drove him to get to Luke Skywalker?

He computed numerous items and determined that the best he could do,  _ and _ have the bonus of it looking like a malfunction, was to make sure that no more ships could leave the various bays of the Death Star. He could give the Rebel fleet more time to try and destroy the battle station. 

Imperial codes. So simple for a droid that hadn’t been wiped since the Clone Wars. There. He entered a virus code to the correct transmitter circuit. That should take them a while to fix. The atmospheric barriers for all hangar bays were now malfunctioning. 

Now--how to save Luke Skywalker? He could not go up against two Sith. That route would be too obvious. He rummaged around looking for alternative routes and came across a curious code in reference to access for the Throne Room. It was a matter of simple data untwisting and.... aha. 

The Emperor had a private and secret lift to the Throne Room. Artoo did a pleased little rock. He would use his booster rockets and fly up that lift. He was very stealthy. 

He unplugged and moved swiftly but casually through the corridors of the battle station. 

[I am coming Luke Skywalker, he thought.]

******

The Lady snapped into real space around Yavin, and a collective gasp went around the bridge at the sight of the massive planet killer waiting for its prey to be in the right position. 

“Stay sharp!” Piett snapped. He too was rather staggered at the sheer immensity of the station, but they needed to keep the element of surprise.

Their fleet was in dire straits. The faithful Devastator was hovering between the moon and a massive amount of Star Destroyers. Battered Mon Cal cruisers were flanking her and smaller cruisers were moving in and out. He counted six Star Destroyers out of commission, and what looked like the debris of at least three more. 

They had been doing their best to follow his training and directives in blowing out the shield generators. But the sheer number of both fighters and Destroyers was overwhelming the better tactical maneuvers of the fleet. 

Piett didn’t know what Ackbar would make of the Lady’s sudden appearance, as even he had not been briefed on the mission in case it failed. He hoped Venka recognized the ship’s design, but ultimately he was depending on his battle maneuvers to reveal who was in command on the Lady. 

He could see that the Destroyers were seeking to get by the barricade of the Rebel fleet to slag the base and were on the brink of success. 

Time to change that.

“Pick your targets in the Destroyers!” he called to weapons.

“Ready sir!” 

“Fire!”

The Lady made her presence very clear and Piett could almost sense the panic in the other commanders as half of the Destroyers turned to try and face this new threat.

“Lady,” he said softly, trusting her to be able to pick up his voice, “can you help our pilot maneuver as close to the Death Star’s shield as possible, while still being able to fire our port battery?”

His pad flickered at him. 

“Pilot!” he called, “get as close to the Death Star as you can without brushing the shields. The AI will help guide you.”

“Aye sir,” responded the man though Piett could see his trepidation.

The Lady flashed up a warning at the defense station.

“Sir! The Death Star is targeting us!” 

“Pilot!” barked Piett. “Down 40 degrees!”

“Aye sir!”

He could swear that he almost felt the heat of the deadly shot as it flung over the command tower. 

“We need to stay close enough to the station that they can’t shoot us,” Piett said as calmly as possible to a clearly rattled bridge crew.

“Sir, the Destroyers are getting their turbolasers lined up,” reported defense. 

“Ellery,” Piett called. “We need a few more hands at weapons.”

“Yes sir!” the big man responded eagerly, and obeying swiftly.

“Wait for them to get a lock,” said Piett, “I want our shots to be precise. Take out the shield generators on the first 6 from the left. Immediately following I want ion cannons on the other 7 to the right. Clear?”

“Clear, Admiral!”

“They have lock sir!” called defense.

“Fire!” roared Piett, and for a moment he could almost imagine that he was on the deck of a ship on the ocean, from millenia ago, ordering the cannon to destroy the enemy fleet. He felt the Lady shudder ever so slightly in her successive firing. 

Shield generators exploded into fragments, and the Destroyers hit by the ion blasts drifted, three of them running into each other in a cataclysmic explosion. 

This gave them a little breathing room.

“Hail Devastator!” Piett called, placing a hand on the Lady’s bulkhead to give it a little pat.

“This is Captain Venka,” came his friend’s voice sounding rather overwhelmed. Understandable. “To whom am I speaking?”

“Captain,” Piett began, but Venka interrupted.

“ _ Force _ , sir it’s good to hear your voice. I was hoping it was you.”

“Who else, Venka?” Piett asked, slightly amused.

“Well sir, I didn’t know if there had been resistance…”

“Fair enough, Captain. I need to speak to General Skywalker--did he make it back?”

The moment of truth, and Piett held his breath. 

A beat.

“Sir, we need private comms.”

Kelly was handing him one even before he asked.

“Thank you, commander.”

_ This couldn’t be good if Venka needed it to be this private. _ _   
  
_

“Sir, the General did make it.”

“With….the princess?” 

_ Force please, let his sweet Leia... _

“Yes, sir. But he left the ship sir, a short while ago for the Death Star.”

Piett’s brain shorted out.

“ _Why_ ….?”

“Sir, I can’t confirm, but I believe that Commander Skywalker was tractored onto the Death Star. Shortly afterwards, the General left as well.”

“What did High Command say? Did he communicate with them?”

“Sir.” Venka took a breath. “I haven’t been able to raise them. The main temple took a hit from one of the Star Destroyers…”

For a moment it was as though all his senses had been turned off. He couldn’t hear or see or  _ think _ . 

His heart was there. All of the things that made his world colorful and joyful and _alive_ were there.

The Lady was flashing her view of him on the datapad, and he pulled himself together.

“Thank you, Lady,” he said softly. 

“All right, Venka. Is Ackbar in the command then?”

“Yes sir, but we can’t raise him after the last hit Home One took.”   
  


Nine  _ kriffing _ hells. How many things….?

Piett let out a breath. “What were his last orders?”

“Defend the base sir.”

“All right, Captain. Do just that. Given the position we are trying to keep the Lady in we will defend the port side. Focus the efforts of the fleet to defend the starboard as best you can. And…..we’ll try to keep the Death Star occupied as well.”

He could feel the Captain’s stunned amazement.

“You’ll….”

“Yes, Venka. Good luck.”

“Aye sir.”

“I want a high resolution scan of the Rebel base,” Piett called, swinging around. “Send the results to my datapad! We are doing our best to defend the base from the Star Destroyers to the port side. You may fire at will.”

The scan showed up on his datapad and Piett tapped it to look at the situation on the ground. The Lady spat forth her power once again, and two more Destroyers were utterly crippled. 

Piett frowned as he looked at the destruction of the temple, though he had been picturing worse. People could have got out. The other side however….

He zoomed in as closely as he could. Walker forces were closing in on all sides, and he knew without doubt who would be leading that last stand for the Rebel forces…..

“Kelly,” he called and the Commander moved to him from the defense station. “How precise is the Lady’s targeting? I was told it was the best we’d ever seen…”

“Yes, sir” said the commander proudly. “She can destroy a single building from orbit, Admiral.”

_ Very impressive indeed. _

“All right then. Pilot, how are we doing in staying near the Death Star?” he asked, moving to the man.

The lieutenant was sweating, but determined. 

“This is….challenging sir, but with the AI I can do it.”

“Well done, Lieutenant,” he said, clapping the man on the shoulder. “Be ready to move out and up 30 degrees on my mark.” 

“Aye sir.”   
  


“Lady,” Piett said softly, as he moved toward the weapons stations. “The General leading the Rebel Walker forces is my brother. I am counting on you to be very precise in order to save him.”

She flashed up an image of Veers and he recognized it from their first visit aboard her.

_ So she remembered. _

“Yes. I’m counting on you, Lady.”

She flashed the white light at him. He was starting to catch on to the colors. He thought they might be her….emotions? If she had those?

“Lady….what does white light mean to you?”   
  


He expected it to be an affirmative or reassuring signal. Instead she flashed up an image of himself next to an image…..

“I….I don’t understand. What is the second image of?”

She gave him a technical layout of her plasma core then a signal equating him with that.

“I’m the same as the core…..?” he was puzzled, and then a wave of understanding hit him, leaving him breathless.   
  


_ High regard from his ship, and he’d barely worked with her. How did she assess him? Force, she was so much MORE. _

“I….that’s very humbling, Lady, thank you.”

“Weapons,” he said, turning to the commander in charge. “I want you to target the Imperial walker forces on the west side of the temple. Let’s see how our Lady does with precise shots.”

  
  


****

“Sir,” Jesse’s voice was on his comm. “We’re not going to have time to retreat if we don’t give the order to leave the Walkers in the next two minutes."

Veers could hear the fire in the background as the ARC trooper spoke.

“I’m aware, Commander. But I haven’t been able to raise High Command and I am not sure the status of the evacuation. Jesse….you will need to lead the men….”   
  


“No sir, respectfully, we are not leaving you,” the clone interrupted. “Not how the 501st does things.”

Veers paused to direct fire at their right. 

“All right.” He switched comm channels to his whole Herd.

“Gentlemen. It’s been an honor. I intend to defend our people to the last AT-AT. Let’s be their shield.”

He switched it off, and watched as their small band was surrounded completely.

_ Myra _ , he thought.  _ Zev. Please let them get out. _

“Sir,” his pilot said, “I’m getting a communication from orbit!”

_ What in the nine hells…? _

“Put it on speaker.”

“I believe that you could use an assist, General,” came a voice that he knew like his own, and Veers actually had to clutch the back of the pilot’s chair at hearing that his friend was alive and  _ here _ . Hope shot through him so hard, it hurt. 

“How do you propose to do that, Admiral?”

He could  _ hear _ the grin in Piett’s voice. “I have some new equipment, and my Lady has been keen to use it. Stay where you are.”

And suddenly, avenging fire from heaven rained down on the Imperial walkers surrounding the Herd in a precise and devastating barrage. Veers and his men reflexively ducked in the cockpit at the raging fire before them which left them untouched, though the heat wave hit them strongly and the ground shook madly beneath them. 

“ _ Force _ ,” he breathed. 

A charred circle of machine corpses stood around them, and even as he watched, two of them toppled into scrap. 

“Are you there, General?” asked Piett, sounding slightly apprehensive. 

“I’m here and untouched,” he replied. “My compliments to your Lady.”

“Veers….” a slight pause. “I can’t raise High Command. Any word….?”

_ Were his wife and daughter living? _

“I’m sorry, Piett, I don’t know myself. You’ve given us time to fall back and find out.”

“Then…..good hunting, General.”

“Good stars, Admiral.”   
  


_ And Force protect them all.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Dark Side


	37. The Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be they Jedi, non-Jedi or ships, the Ladies of our story face down the Imperial forces and show just what they're made of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies are frankly awesome. But they're not in a good spot. That's never stopped them before.

Luke gazed at the two men he loved most in the galaxy, trying not to give in to the feelings of hopelessness that were washing over him in overwhelming waves. 

They had come here for him. Had sacrificed themselves for him. He hated that they were in this position. And he hated the Emperor.  _ Force _ , how he hated that decaying blot of evil, sitting there ordering the destruction of everything he held dear. 

_ Hatred is of the Dark Side. _

How many times had Obi-Wan said that? 

But what if you hated the very embodiment  _ of _ the Dark Side?

He knew the answer in himself. Could feel the wrongness, even as he felt the power and allure that his anger gave him. 

“My Master.”

Darth Magnus’s voice broke Luke out of his reflections. 

“Please allow me the honor of destroying these  _ Jedi _ . I wish to atone for my failure in not killing them all sooner.”

“What say you, boy?” asked the wrinkled Sith, turning to Luke with his poisonous golden eyes. “Do you wish to stop him? You have that power. You could be the most powerful. Give in to your anger. Strike him down before he touches those you  _ love _ .”

Luke looked sharply at the Dathomirian, who regarded him impassively.

And the anger was indeed stirring once more…

“Luke.”

His Father’s voice was so calm. How could he be so calm? He looked to the eyes that were identical to his. 

“It is not worth it. Even for us. You know this. Do not become what you fight.”

His Father’s mantra over the years. His uncle’s as well. Two men who understood exactly what the cost could be to give in the temptations offered by power and revenge. 

“Oh Anakin.” Palpatine’s contempt was tangible. “How far you have fallen.  _ Love. Peace. _ Weakness!! You know what you have done to him, Kenobi. He was the Chosen One. He would bring order and rule. But you polluted him. Now he is nothing more than a pathetic Rebel leader.”

Luke frowned. He had not heard this before.

_ The Chosen One? His Father had never spoken about that. _

“That was not all the Chosen One was said to do,”Obi-Wan told Palpatine, evenly. “He would bring balance to the Force. His objective was not power--that is your interpretation.”

“Balance is power!” snarled the Emperor. “You weak fools. Your son will turn to the Dark Side. I do not care what it takes---he will  _ live _ and he will be  _ mine _ . And then….” he smiled, showing gums pulling away from his teeth. “He will strike down his mother, and his sister, if she will not turn as well.”

Luke felt ill with horror at the thought.

“My Emperor,” Tarkin’s voice came once more. “Executor is staying too close to the Death Star…”

“Piett cannot do so forever!” Palpatine spat, then he seemed to consider something and smiled at Luke’s Father.

“Stand by Grand Moff. Your target will be in range shortly.”

He switched off the comm and speared Luke’s father with his yellow gaze. “This ship is special, and while you may have reprogrammed some features of her AI you do not know all her secrets. She was given a code that only I have, and she was programmed to obey me implicitly.”

Luke’s heart pounded furiously and he met his Father’s gaze. But he seemed calm, even at this news.

The Emperor opened another comm channel. “Executor, this is Emperor Palpatine. The order is ‘Sidious’ and you will take the ship away from the Death Star.”

_Please, Force no_. Luke couldn’t bear the thought of having to witness her destruction and, with her, people dear to them.

A beat. Then….

“Code ‘Sidious’ not acknowledged. The Emperor is not in command.”

_ The voice was mechanical….it was...the ship? _

The Sith Lord’s face darkened hideously even as Luke’s Father began to smile.

“You are my property. You serve me! I order you to self-destruct.”

“Command not acknowledged. This would harm my crew and my Admiral.”

“You….do not have…. _ I _ command you!”

His Father was openly grinning as was Obi-Wan.

“Your Majesty.” Piett’s voice now, respectful but triumphant. “The Lady has her own voice. And she does not choose to answer to you.”

“You have command, Admiral Piett,” came the ship’s voice. And then she cut the connection.

Luke could feel Palpatine’s rage.

And then his Father laughed. “She is so much more than an AI, Sidious. But you would not have cared to see that. She is not your slave. And she has just demonstrated how much more powerful free beings are to fight against oppression.”   
  


The Emperor rose from his throne slowly, and it felt as though the room grew darker.

“You know nothing of true power, even now Anakin Skywalker. Allow me to demonstrate.”

And blue lightning shot from his fingertips and into his Father’s body, flinging him back and to the floor, to writhe helplessly in agony.

“Father!” Luke yelled and he could hear Obi-Wan cry out ‘Anakin!’ as Sidious laughed and Darth Magnus watched in satisfaction.

“No!” Luke shouted, something building inside, and it was raging and he knew he shouldn’t….

Something bumped the back of his legs and he twitched in surprise, and then a radiant light of hope burst through him as he felt a little extender arm reach up to his binders and begin to affect the mechanism. 

In warm, powerful waves, the Force was back with him and his hands were free.

“No!” screeched Sidious, sensing this, but Luke’s hand was reaching for his Father’s lightsaber and it flew to him, landing securely in his grasp.

The blue blade shot into existence, and Luke swung for the Emperor with all his strength.

His blade crashed into the red one that rose to meet his, lighting Sidious’s face in a hellish glow.

Luke faced Darth Magnus.

  
  


***

Leia was lifting Rilla over another piece of fallen masonry when she felt her brother’s Force presence suddenly bloom out in golden warmth. 

“Luke,” she gasped out loud. She had been so frightened when his presence had suddenly been cut off, but then the temple had been hit and in the rush to protect Rilla, she had been given no time to reach to him. 

She reached briefly for her Father and Obi-Wan but could still not sense them. Surely they weren’t dead. But what had happened to cut them off like this?

“Leia?” came Rilla’s voice, bringing her back to the situation. The little girl was unhurt, but very scared and dusty.

“It’s all right, darling, I….I just felt Luke….and….and that’s a good thing.”

Rilla was already well used to the Force abilities of her cousins. “Can you find Daddy too?”

Leia sighed. “I….” She knew Uncle Firmus was on the mission to get the Executor, and had been resisting trying to find his presence.

“ _ Please _ , Leia,” Rilla pleaded, and she picked her up to continue their way out of the ruins. Tears were coming again. “I want Daddy.” 

Leia hugged her tight and reached for her uncle. It was far more challenging with non-Force sensitives, but doable, especially, she had discovered, with loved ones. 

And to her shock, he was  _ there _ . She focused harder and felt his laser focus of command, of urgency….

_ ….stay close to the Death Star. Prepare to defend the fleet---firing on their weapons array might damage it... _

He was here. He was fighting, and she could only assume therefore that he had been successful in acquiring the Executor. 

“He’s here,” she told her cousin, kissing her head and following the promptings of the Force as she made her way out of the ruins, and at last into the humid air of the jungle. 

“He’s here and he’s on a big ship helping Uncle Anakin and Ben.”

“I want to see the big ship!” 

Because Rilla was her Father’s daughter and of course she did. 

“I hope so, sweetheart,” Leia told her, “but right now, we need to whisper because the bad guys are getting closer.”

She could sense ground troops heading to their position. Beyond them, large Walker companies.

Leia set Rilla down and took her hand. If they could make it to the cover of the jungle they could climb a tree---she could levitate Rilla up much higher than any normal human could climb….

Suddenly, Leia sensed another presence, one she knew….

Myra Veers came running from the other side of the partially destroyed temple, covered in dust, and blood tracking down one side of her face, blaster in hand.

Leia felt the spike in the Force. Swiftly she glanced around. There. Several broken boulders formed a slight shelter. It wasn’t much , but it could protect a five year old.

“Aunt Myra!” she called, and the woman put on a burst of speed to reach Leia as the first stormtroopers rounded the temple.

“Rilla,”Leia said urgently, not quite believing she was about to do this. She handed her blaster to the little girl. “Mama has shown you the buttons not to touch, yes?”

Brown curls bounced as her tiny cousin nodded vigorously. 

“These are the bad guys, darling. It's time to push the buttons. No matter what happens, stay behind these rocks. If the bad guys come, pull this trigger. Do you understand, Rilla?”

The child nodded, taking the blaster carefully and pressing the safety switch.

Leia kissed her fiercely and leapt to her feet as the first shots were fired their way, some clipping the ground at Myra’s ankles. 

The green blade sprang to life and Leia planted herself in front of her cousin and her aunt, doing her best to stay calm.

_ The lightsaber was an extension of her arm.  _

_ Time was slower. _

_ She could feel the intentions of the men as they fired. _

_ She drew strength from the vibrant life of the jungle all around her. _

_ And she was a shield.  _

The stormtroopers had clearly not expected to find a Jedi here, and after the first volley of shots had been deflected back at them with devastating results, they paused to regroup. 

Myra was at her side, firing effectively, when suddenly Rilla screamed and Leia heard her blaster fire. 

She whipped around and realized that more troops were approaching from the other side. Four of them were down and ….. _ Rilla had done tha _ t. 

“Myra!” she called but she didn’t really know what they could do against such overwhelming odds. The two women met each other's eyes. 

“Protect Rilla,” said Myra and she and Leia turned back to back. But Leia had one more move, tired as she was. As the two divisions closed in, she took a deep breath, planting herself, feeling the warm energy of Myra at her back and the desperate fear and courage of the little girl at her feet and she called on the Force. 

And she flung out her hand, screaming in defiance.

The division of stormtroopers in front of her flew back like blades of grass in a wind storm. She whipped back around to help Myra when suddenly death was raining from above.

  
  


****

“Almost there,” Padme' gasped above her.

“I certainly hope so,” Sola panted, “Or I’m not going to have the strength to lift my blaster.”

Her sister gave a breathless laugh. “You always have the strength to lift a blaster, Sola.”

She grinned into the oppressive darkness. The only light they had came from the one attached to Padme’s blaster as it swung around on her hip while they climbed. 

The trip up the lift shaft had been terrible. Dark and enclosed and dusty, but it was also their only way out of the ruined temple. The whole time Sola had a mantra of ‘Rilla’, ‘Leia’ in her head. She wondered if Padme’ had a similar one. She didn’t dare think about Firmus or Max or Anakin. She needed hope and right now, hope needed to be found in the next minute, the next thirty seconds. 

She nearly ran into Padme’s boots when her sister stopped abruptly. 

“This is the hard part, Sola,” she called down.

“Glad we clarified that,” she replied, wiping the sweat off her forehead, “because it was feeling too easy.”

“I need to open the doors manually.”

_ Where were their Jedi relatives when you needed them? _

“Ok. Yes, that’s a problem. Padme’, is there room for both of us to balance up there do you think?”

A pause.

“It’s...possible, Sola, but pretty dangerous.”

“Well,” Sola replied grinning, even though she knew her sister couldn't’ see it, “you know how that stops us typically.”

Padme’ snorted. “All right. Come up here then.”

Carefully, Sola hauled herself up to balance on the small rung next to her sister. They could barely do it, each of them with one boot on the rung and the other leg hanging into space. Sola felt for the door seal. 

“All right,” she said, looking at Padme’s pale face which was quite close to her now, “I’ll pull to the right, you pull to the left. Get your hands below mine. How’s your balance?”

“As good as it’s going to be,” Padme’ told her. 

“All right then. On three. One, two, THREE!” And both of them tugged hard. Sola was not expecting the door to move as soon as it did, and felt her foot beginning to slip.

“Sola!” Padme’ screamed, and she gripped the rung with one hand and flung out the other to catch her sleeve in a death grip. 

It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Sola to adjust her foot and regain her balance. 

The two of them held each other for a moment, calming their frantic breathing.

But that was fresh air coming in and light….

“You go first,” Sola told her sister and Padme’ scrambled through the small opening they had made. Sola followed, and they were standing about three quarters of the way up the big temple, and she realized it was one of the smaller landing platforms. 

Overhead, more Imperial troops ships could be seen coming in for a landing. Below they had an excellent view of the advancing stormtrooper divisions…..

That was _Leia_. The distinctive green lightsaber was whirring madly as her niece fought for her life. Myra Veers was next to her….

A blaster shot fired at Leia’s feet and Sola realized that her daughter was tucked into the shelter of some boulders. 

Her five year old daughter was having to defend herself with a blaster.

“Padme’!” she called just as Leia flung out a hand and sent a whole division flying back fifty feet.

Her sister joined her and the two Naberrie women gazed at each other with deadly intent.

Their daughters and their friend were down there. 

Both of them sprinted to the edge of the landing platform, Sola swinging the blaster rifle around to her shoulder as she ran to take a knee.

No way in NINE HELLS was any  _ kriffing _ storm trooper going to live after shooting at her child. 

Padme’ flung herself to her stomach to steady her shots, and both women opened fire on the stark white targets below. 

Sola knew this rhythm well. Aim. Fire. Aim. Fire. She was cold and ruthless, moving swiftly, adrenaline coursing through her and weariness gone. 

Then the moment was reached where they had the upper hand. Leia scooped up Rilla and Myra covered her back as they ran for the cover of the jungle and Sola realized that they were going to ascend a tree. 

That was the moment that the first AT-AT broke through the jungle to the North. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Those Critical Moments


	38. Those Critical Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forces on the moon receive back up from the Lady. And the battle in the Emperor's throne room comes to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I didn't plan this, but if I stick to my schedule, it looks like we'll be finishing on Thanksgiving Day. I can't believe we're already here.  
> Full disclosure: This chapter and the next have brought us to the climax. Deep breaths. ;) 
> 
> And thank you all so very much for reading!!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Ktulu1347. They'll know why. ;)

“Sir. We’ve got enemy Walkers approaching the other side of the base sir. The first two transports have retreated to hyperspace but there are more to go.”

Piett thought rapidly. He needed to do his best to stall the Death Star, did they have time…?

“Sir, General Veers for you!”

“On comms.”

“Admiral, if you can take out those Walkers from the North, I’d appreciate it. I’m heading over there now to provide support…..”

He paused, and Piett heard some communication in the background.

“Admiral….” Veers’ voice was steady but Piett knew his friend well and heard the underlying tension, “the report is that the Senator is there. And her daughter.”

_ Force. Likely Sola and Rilla as well. Piett wished he could ask about Myra. _

“Targeting now, General. Please get there.”

“On it, Admiral.”

“I have the target, sir!” 

“Fire!” Piett ordered, and the Lady obeyed. 

“Pilot, up forty degrees!” His officer was already on it and the Lady began to move further out of her protected position near the Death Star.

_ Please let this work…. _

Slowly the massive station began to become more clear as they got some distance. They were also now taking a pummeling from the Imperial fleet.

“Fire on those Star Destroyers at will,” Piett ordered. “Keep our starboard toward them. Fire ion cannons!”

He was proud of his men's excellent responses, and Kelly was an efficient presence behind him. 

“Are we in range for the weapons array on the Death Star yet?” he asked. 

“Twenty seconds sir.”

“Extra power to the starboard shields!” Piett called as even the massive Lady shook under the barrages of at least twelve Star Destroyers.

He knew the Lady herself was obeying him when it came to the shields and power, moving slightly faster than the commands that were being punched into her controls. 

“Port battery target the weapons array,” he said.

“When you say port battery….”Kelly began. 

“All turbolasers we are physically capable of firing,” Piett clarified. “I realize that even that will likely not damage the station, but we have to try. It will certainly get them to react.”

“By….firing at us, sir?” Kelly asked, voice carefully neutral.

“Yes,” Piett answered firmly. “Fire!” 

This time the massive ship shook from the mighty blast of her own guns all targeting the same spot. 

“Sir, they’re targeting us!”

But Piett was already on that.

“Down one klick now!” he roared and the pilot was leaping to obey. Slowly, the Lady began to sink as the green death began to heat in the weapons array of the station. 

Piett was counting on the Lady to be marginally quicker than the more ponderous Death Star. 

But it was going to be close.

“They’re firing!”

And everyone on the ship ducked reflexively as the massive beam of destruction came within yards of their shields, but shot over them….

….to destroy six Star Destroyers.

Piett allowed himself a small smile. 

“Axxilan chicken sir?” Kelly asked softly at his side. “What sort of chickens live on your planet?”

Piett raised his eyebrows at the Commander. “Mean ones.”

“Think we can pull that twice?” Kelly asked.

“I think….” Piett began but was interrupted.

“Sir! One of our X-Wings is contacting us!”

He spared a thought for Venka and the Devastator. _ Had they lost comms? _

“Put it through.”

“Admiral this is Captain Antilles. Captain Venka ordered me to check in with you sir. We’re trying to destroy the station. I’m making a run sir---you’re going to want to be further out of range, Admiral.”

“How long until the station is in range of the moon?” Piett called.

“Ten minutes sir!”

“Antilles….” Piett knew his commander was on board. His nephew. He had to give them a chance. 

“Give it five minutes.”

“Yes sir. Pulling out for another pass.”

_ In the meantime, could they present a tempting enough target to distract the Death Star? _

“Bring us back in range of the Death Star’s weapon,” Piett ordered. “I want you to calculate our trajectory to stay just ahead of a shot fired from their array.”

He could feel the gulping around the bridge. But he was going to gamble on his Lady. There were birds that did this to lure snakes away from their nests, fluttering just out of reach of striking distance.

Well. 

His bird was 19 kilometers.

“Do you understand what I’m doing, Lady?” he asked softly, moving back toward the front of the walkway.

She flashed a picture of a shield next to the base on the moon.

This marvellous ship. He wanted to survive this with her intact.

“Yes,” he told her. “I’m counting on you to help us stay ahead of that ray.”

“Trajectory calculated, sir!” called navigation.

“Engage,” said Piett.

  
  


****

Veers felt more than saw the Lady’s attack on the Imperial forces on the other side of the base. His division--what remained of it-- made their way around the front, crushing their way through rubble and downed ships and equipment. 

As they neared the other side, he commed his men. 

“Look sharp gentlemen. The Lady may have caused some damage, but we’ll be dealing with troopers. Jesse?”

“Ready, sir!”

They rounded the corner of the partially destroyed temple to see a great deal of burned out AT-ATs in the distance to the North. 

_ Thank you Piett. _

As reported from their speeder scouts, large numbers of Imperial ground troops were approaching. Veers was aware that their retreating forces were boarding transports about a mile behind him. 

And in the immediate vicinity….

He zoomed in with his periscope to the upper levels of the temple and yes. Sola and Padme’ were in an excellent position to cause devastation in the ranks below them. Which they were doing with fierce zeal.

But one well placed shot from any of those smaller air speeders could take them down.

“Walkers 3 and 11! Focus on protecting our people on the landing pad up there!” he ordered even as he scanned the area, searching for Leia…

There. A flash of light color in the tree.  _ Very high _ in the tree.  _ Rilla _ . Stars, there was no way the little girl could have climbed that high…

Right below her was Leia, blending more easily in her green attire and then another figure. 

_ Myra _ .

And Veers suddenly had more energy. His wife was alive, and as well protected as she could be at the moment. 

But now the troopers were beginning to pour in.

Time to unleash Jesse and his men.    
  


“Now trooper!” he ordered. 

And Veers couldn’t see it, but he knew it was happening as he heard the heavy mag boots landing on the top of his Walker, knowing it was happening across the Herd.

The well armed and well trained ARC troopers were riding on top of their assigned AT-ATs, heavy blaster rifles at work as the Herd advanced, providing quicker and more targeted fire. 

They mowed down the first three rows of troopers, and then they swung down using their magnetic grappling hooks to begin running toward the advancing enemy lines, firing in coordinated bursts, allowing the AT-ATs to fire further into their adversaries. 

It took Veers a moment to realize that he was seeing flashes of green alongside the advancing ARC troopers. Leia Skywalker had joined the fight and even as he watched, that small hand thrust forward and troopers were blown back.

Child of both her parents indeed---he could see Padme’ and Sola were still using their position to great advantage.

A thermal detonator went off in the ranks of Jesse’s men and two troopers lay unmoving. 

Another detonator was flung……

…. And then stopped in midair to turn and streak back the way it had come, exploding in the midst of the troopers, sending bodies flying, as Leia protected his men.

_ Really handy ability, that. _

“Third transport is away, General!” reported his pilot.

“Good work. Keep me apprised.”

Could he convince Padme’ Amidala to get on board one of those transports along with his wife and Sola? The Rebellion needed her leadership if it was to survive. He had no idea if Mon Mothma and Ackbar were still living. 

Walker 11 took down an air speeder that nearly got the two Naberrie women.

“Well done 11!” he commed. “Keep it up!”

_ But that was the issue really. How long could they keep this up? _

  
  


****

Anakin tried to bring his scattered mind back into his body.  _ The pain…. _

Vaguely he could hear someone saying his name urgently, but it was as though he was under water. 

The assault had stopped, and he lay on the cold metal decking, cheek pressed to the smooth floor.

_ Force, that old bastard. _

His very bones felt like they were on fire and he couldn’t move, particularly with his hands cuffed behind him.

“Anakin!”

Obi-Wan. It was Obi-Wan’s voice near him, and in the background he could hear a familiar spitting and sparking.

Lightsabers clashing.

With a supreme effort, Anakin lifted his head and saw his son-- _ Luke! _ \---battling the big Dathomirian.

Palpatine turned his attention back to the two older Jedi and grinned hideously.

“He is doing so well. So very  _ powerful _ , Anakin. And the young have such strong emotions….it will be easy to turn him to hatred…”

He lifted his claw like hands once more and Anakin tried to brace himself for what was coming….

When Palpatine suddenly seized and jerked himself, crying out in pain and rage. 

His apprentice paused in his attack on Luke who took the opportunity to fling his hand at the two older Jedi.

Obi-Wan’s binders fell to the floor and he sprang to his feet gesturing to Anakin’s binders and summoning his lightsaber from Sidious’s throne.

The Sith lord snarled and waves of dark energy swept the room, throwing all of them back----

\--including the small blue droid that had been shocking the Emperor with his little arm. 

He smashed into a pillar and warbled slightly.

“Artoo!” Anakin yelled as the astromech’s lights flickered weakly. 

But the Force was back with him. 

And within it, he could feel the potent evil in front of him. He could sense his son’s raw power as he resumed his attack on Darth Magnus. He felt Obi-Wan’s strength and durasteel support. Anakin reached into the Force, seeking control, overcoming the pain of the attack that Sidious had unleashed upon him….

The Emperor flung his blue lightning at them and suddenly Obi-Wan was in front of him, taking the brunt of the attack on his lightsaber, his whole body quivering under the power of the attack.

Anakin began to focus on Palpatine, seeking the nearly invisible lines within him from the time that he had overused his dark power and mutilated his body.

“No, Skywalker!” snarled his old master and he flung a hand up and the awful blue bolts struck him once more, flinging him halfway down the broad, black staircase.

“Dad!” Luke yelled and Anakin suddenly sensed his son’s pain, and realized that Sidious was sending the same assault at Luke.

_ No _ .

Obi-Wan sprang to defend his son as Magnus brought his red blade down toward Luke’s writhing body. The two sabers clashed furiously and Obi-Wan kicked Magnus in the chest, sending him back from Luke.

His son lay still and unmoving near the Emperor’s throne--- _ but alive, thank the Force _ \---and Anakin took in deep breaths, centering himself, bringing the healing energy of the Force into his body….

“Yes….” cackled Sidious, “only now at the end, do you understand. This is power, Anakin. You so carelessly threw it away and it was all for  _ nothing _ .”

Anakin opened himself to the Force. This was not power. It was dark and potent, but  _ limited _ . It depended on Sidious’ hatred, and _lust_ for said power.

Anakin drew on Obi-Wan, fighting Magnus desperately across the throne room. 

He drew on his children, alive, Luke seeking to recover strength, Leia more distantly battling to defend her people---he could feel it.

He drew on the hope of the Rebellion----of the people fighting so hard for freedom and, in this moment--to defend that hope: Padme’. Piett. Veers. Sola. Myra. Venka.

And he drew on the thrumming and humming life of the vibrant moon coming into range before them…..

“What are you doing?” Sidious snapped, no longer laughing. “Stop!”

He flung his hands out---the awful blue energy crackling forth as Anakin made it to his knees and put up his own hands.

And he pushed. 

The lightning stopped. _ It wasn’t touching him. _

He rose to his feet, straining with his body, but the Force was filling him with power---raw, golden power, the likes of which he hadn’t felt before…..

Darth Magnus roared and suddenly produced a second light saber.

Obi-Wan staggered under the double assault and Palpatine laughed even as he strained back at Anakin. 

“Will you sacrifice him, my old apprentice? Is the cost of his life and your son’s worth it?”

His friend and brother. His son. 

_ I feel what you are doing, Anakin. Do not stop. Even for me. _

“I do not make that choice for them, Sidious. They have already made it for themselves.”

And then a surge in the Force….

...Luke. Luke on his feet, summoning his Father’s blade once more and leaping to Obi-Wan’s side.

Anakin smiled widely, reaching again for those fault lines deep within the Sith lord.

“Stop!” snarled Palpatine. “You have no comprehension of what you are doing!”

Anakin didn’t reply. He could see the Emperor’s hands shaking and the Sith gave one last desperate thrust toward him.

Distantly, he could feel the pain of blue lightning striking him again, but he was above it now.

He  _ saw _ the fault lines, they were glowing golden to his Force perception and Sidious was shrieking in rage….

...Darth Magnus was distracted by his master’s distress and in that moment, Luke struck him down.

Anakin drew on all his reserves---- _ there, _ that was the spot, he knew it--- and  _ pressed _ with the Force…..

“Shatterpoint,” he breathed triumphantly at Sidious who was shaking madly now, before giving a last awful howl and  _ disintegrating _ . 

The Dark power unleashed from his body threw all of them back with tremendous force.

_ Padme’ _ , Anakin thought.

Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Taking the Shot


	39. Taking the Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle in space reaches its climax. This has direct implications for the battle on Yavin as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our people finish the job! This leaves mopping up operations to do. And many reunions to come....

“Get me Antilles!” Piett called as the Death Star fired at them once more, missing by 800 yards.

The tension on the bridge was oppressively thick and understandably so. This was the third shot to have missed them by yards. But Piett had run out of time. The Death Star had to be destroyed.

_ I’m sorry, Anakin,  _ he thought.

“Captain,” he said into comms, “make your run.”

“Yes, sir! Making the run!”

The Death Star gathered itself and fired once more at the Lady, shaking them all to the point that Piett went to his knees on the deck.

“ _ Force _ ,” Kelly breathed.

Star Destroyers were starting to converge on them once again.

“Ions!” Piett ordered and the Lady fended them off. Even she though, could not hold off both the massive battlestation and the Imperial fleet. 

“Sir!” the officer at the defense station called. “They’re targeting the moon, sir!”

“Status for Antilles,” Piett barked.

“Closing sir….”

“Admiral! I just lost my wingman!” came Antilles’ tense tones. “I’ve got three TIEs on me, sir. I’ll give it all I’ve got, but…..”

Piett felt numb in that moment.  _ Was it all for nothing? Had it all come to this? _

_ Fight _ ! Said the voice in his head.  _ Fight to the very last scrap of durasteel. _

He opened his mouth when a new voice sounded on comms.

“Take your run Antilles! We’ve got you! Yeeeha!”

And a YT-1300 freighter swept in to take out the TIEs on the tail of the X-Wing.

Well. Maybe the Force wasn’t done with them yet.

“Thanks Solo!” yelled Captain Antilles. They waited for three more tense seconds…

“It’s away!” Antilles exclaimed. “Confirmed into the port!”

Piett slapped fleet wide comms.

“Pull back from the Death Star! All craft pull back now!”

His pilot was already obeying as the Lady was by far the closest ship to the battlestation. The rest of the Rebel fleet was obeying, he could see Devastator moving closer to the moon, still fighting to defend the base…

“Admiral!” came Venka’s tones.

“Captain?”

“Sir, your proximity to the station….”

Piett already knew this.

“Thank you, Captain. We’ll do our best. And Venka.”

“Sir.”

“You know what to tell my family.”

“Please don’t make me, sir.”

Piett smiled grimly. “I’m hoping the Lady can help us.”

“The Force be with you, sir.”   
  


“And you, Venka.”   
  


“All power to the engines!” Piett called, and the Lady jumped to obey, getting more critical distance. Her slower and smaller Star Destroyer sisters were behind them, firing still, unaware of the reason for their retreat. 

“Admiral! It’s going to blow in three….”

“Port shields all power!” Piett roared….

White light.

  
  


*****

Luke ran for his Father, bruises and pain forgotten. Obi-Wan was behind him.

“Dad!”

“Anakin, please…”

Luke stretched out with his senses….

His Father was alive. 

“Help me with him, Luke, we have to get off of this station.”

Alarms were beginning to blare.

“Artoo!” Luke called, suddenly remembering the little droid who had saved them.

A weak warble.

[I am damaged Luke Skywalker.]

“I’ll fix it, come on.”   
  


[I am not able to move. The evil meat sack damaged me too much.]

Luke smiled grimly. Artoo certainly had ways of expressing himself.

“Obi-Wan, can you lift Artoo…?”

He didn’t have the strength to both carry his Father and the droid.

“I’ve got you, Artoo,” Obi-Wan said, and they all made their way to the lift, falling inside, and Luke punched the button with the Force.

“Closest hangar bay, Artoo?” Luke asked, panting under his Father’s unconscious weight.

[I will show you, Artoo replied. Despite my damage, I can still save you.]

_ Well. He had sort of earned that ego. _

The Force was screaming with danger now.

“Obi-Wan,” Luke gasped.

“I feel it too,” his mentor said grimly. “We’re cutting this close.”

[This deck, Artoo asserted.]

They stopped and hauled Luke’s Father out together, the astromech floating behind them. Luke could sense Obi-Wan’s strain as well. 

The station shuddered slightly.

What had caused that? 

“Is it already exploding?” Luke asked expecting the worst.

[The Lady is firing on it. Artoo said.]

“Uncle Firmus doesn’t stand a chance against the Death Star,” Luke panted. “Even in the Super Star Destroyer.”

“He’s going to defend us all to the end,” Obi-Wan said. “Your Father picked his officers well.”

They passed numerous officers and troopers racing by in confusion. 

“Keep moving,” Obi--Wan ordered, “don’t focus on what we can’t know or affect.”

And at last a small hangar bay came into sight.

[Wait, said Artoo. I must repair the energy shields.]

“What?” Luke asked, incredulous, “Artoo we don’t have time….!”

[I must, Artoo insisted. To escape. I caused havoc, Luke Skywalker.]

“Go, Luke,” said his mentor. “I’ll stay and bring him.”

Luke took his Father’s full weight and staggered toward a lamda as Artoo plugged into a port on the bulkhead, Obi-Wan waiting next to him. 

He reached with the Force and the ramp came down. Luke stumbled to his knees--his injured body giving out on him. And suddenly his Father’s blue eyes were open and on his face.

“Luke….”

“Dad. I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

“Son. No….time…”   
  


“Not true.” Luke insisted, getting up and getting his arms under his Father’s shoulders to haul him up the ramp.

“Got it!” called Obi-Wan and he was sprinting for them, Artoo hovering in the air behind him as he came. 

“Sorry, Dad,” Luke said, dropping Anakin carefully to the deck of the passenger area and flinging himself toward the cockpit, flicking the switches to start it up as his mentor thundered up the ramp, closing it behind him.

“Go Luke!” shouted Obi-Wan and he was pushing the controls toward the entrance of the bay. A TIE fighter and another lamda were shooting out ahead of him. 

Luke felt them leave the station as fire suddenly swept in behind them, toasting the back of the shuttle

The Force surged….

Luke pushed the shuttle for everything it had……

And the Death Star exploded behind them. 

  
  


******

Myra reached Rilla’s position and got into place behind the little girl, getting her arms around her securely as the battle raged before them.

Max is here, she thought, both comforted and frightened at the same time. She could see Padme’ and Sola far above on the platform and part of her wished to be there too, to get her shots in at these bastards, but she had a more pressing job at the moment, and that was keeping both herself and Rilla from falling. Leia had helped them get up here, she would have to help them down again. 

“Is Uncle Max out there?” Rilla whispered in her arms.   
  
“Yes sweetheart,” she replied. “And Mama and Aunt Padme’ are up there.”

“Then we’ll beat the bad guys,” the child said confidently and Myra hugged her close, wishing she could be that confident. 

At the moment, their forces were doing very well after that assist from the fleet out of sight above them. 

Her thoughts went to Firmus and she wondered if he had been successful. Was he here, fighting as well?

“OOH!” exclaimed Rilla pointing up excitedly, and Myra looked up to see a massive and expanding explosion in the sky, red fire curling on the edges of white energy.

There was only one thing that could be that large and so very visible in its death throes.

“They did it,” she breathed. “They destroyed the Death Star.”

And mere minutes later, she heard a new noise and looked to the south.

Rebel troops were running back from the transports to assist in the battle being waged before them. Speeder troops joined them and Myra ached to know if Zev was among them. 

For awhile it seemed the Imperial Forces were still going to fight, but then the word must have gone out and they began to retreat.

The Rebel forces pursued and Myra and Rilla watched, though Myra was becoming quite keen to get out of this tree. She was just starting to wonder if they could indeed try to make their way down from this dizzying height when two speeders shot up to them, and she found herself looking into the exhilarated eyes of her son.

“Mom,” he said, grinning widely, face covered in dirt and plant debris. “Can I give you a lift?”

He and his partner maneuvered carefully and Myra lifted Rilla to the speeder of the other officer, making sure she was securely settled in front of him. Then, doing her utmost not to look down, she got on the speeder behind her son, grasping him firmly around the waist, feeling his warm and  _ living _ body and for a few minutes, she held the world in her arms. 

They reached the ground easily and she realized that similar transport had happened for Sola and Padme’ as Rilla was bouncing in excitement while her mother ran toward her. 

Myra watched Sola crush her daughter in her arms and bury her face in her hair. Then she turned to her own child who had dismounted briefly to stand by her.

“Are you all right, Mom? You have some blood…ooop.”

She had seized him around the waist once more and he may be nearly as tall as his Father now, but he would always be her boy and she was so abundantly grateful he was here. 

Zev patted her back and kissed her head. 

“I’m okay, Mom. I promise. Are  _ you _ ?”

“Yes darling,” she replied, lifting her head and raising her hand to cup his cheek. “Just a bit of debris that clipped me.”

“Good,” he sighed. “I need to go catch up to our forces…”

“Of course,” she said, stepping back. Her son. Her grown son who was so like his Father in so many ways. “If you happen to see your Father before I do, would you let him know I’m back here?”

Zev smiled at her. “Of course.” And he swung up onto his speeder and took off after the rest of the forces making sure that the Imperials were retreating off of the moon entirely.

Myra turned back to Sola and Padme’, and realized that Leia had joined the group and was entwined with her mother.

Padme’ pulled back as she watched, and cupped Leia’s face in her hands.

“I am so--proud--of-- you,” she told her and Leia smiled. 

“Thank you, Mother. You and Aunt Sola were incredible.”

_ Yes they had been indeed _ . Myra had just been given a glimpse of the Naberrie women acting in tandem and it had been fearsome.

“Darling, I know you’re so tired, but….” Padme’ began.

“I understand,” Leia said. “I know they’re alive, I can feel it.” Her face took on a slightly unfocused look.

“I think…..I think they’re on the Executor.”

And Sola zeroed all her focus on her niece.

“Leia…..you’re  _ certain _ ? It’s  _ here _ ?”

“Yes, Aunt Sola,” Leia said, moving to give her aunt and her cousin a swift embrace. “I am absolutely certain. Who do you think was firing those shots from orbit?” She smiled. “Uncle Firmus is up there.”

And for the first time in her acquaintance, Myra saw Sola’s face twist in an effort to stop the tears welling up in her eyes, and realized this was the first time that her friend had had any word about her husband since he left.

Padme’ moved to take Rilla from Sola and pass her off to Leia so that she could hold her younger sister tightly while Sola’s shoulders shook.

Myra and Leia exchanged a look and moved away a discreet distance.

“Why is Mama sad?” asked Rilla, looking worried herself and Myra spoke quickly to reassure the little girl.

“She’s….not _sad_ , Rilla dear. Sometimes people cry when they are very happy or relieved.”

“What’s relieved?”

“Mmm. It’s when you thought that something bad might happen, but then something good happens instead.”

“Okay.” Rilla seemed happy with this explanation. “Can we see Daddy now?”

Leia patted her back. “As soon as we can, darling. We need to figure some things out first.”

  
  


****

“Sir.”

_ No. He just wanted to stay floating in this unknown space where he didn’t have a body. He just knew that it was better somehow. _

“Admiral.”

_ Well kriff, that meant duty and obligation. Better open his eyes then. _

Piett opened his eyes to see Braxten’s concerned face hovering over his. 

“Ensign.”

Braxten frowned slightly. “That was a while ago, sir.”

“Right.” Piett pondered this as his battered head caught up slowly. “Lieutenant.”

“There it is. I’m going to have you sit up, sir.”

Braxten’s arm was steady around him and he eased him off of the deck to sit. And urgh, his stomach….

“Head between your knees sir. Deep breaths. You’ll be alright. Miraculous really given that blast.”

Piett obeyed and the world steadied around him. 

“The Death Star?”

“Destroyed, sir.”

“The Imperial fleet?”

“My understanding from Commander Kelly is that Admiral Ackbar has them on the run and they seem to be retreating as we speak.”

Piett dared to lift his head and look around his bridge. Several of his men were lying in recovery position around the deck. Others were at their stations, though battered.

“Did we….lose anyone Braxten?”

“No sir, I’m happy to say. The Lady’s shields held and saved us from the worst impact, sir.”

“Admiral.” Kelly was standing before him. Piett squinted up at him. “Sir, a lamda is requesting to dock with us. Someone named Skywalker….”

“Give me a hand up,” Piett demanded immediately, aches forgotten in the surge of hope that filled him at the name.

Kelly grasped his hand and pulled, and Piett nearly went down to the deck again at the fire that tore through him. Braxten was at his side immediately, arm around him as Kelly dropped his hand in contrition.

“I’m so sorry, sir, I didn’t….”

“Not your fault,” Piett gritted out. “I didn’t know either.” 

Braxten ran his scanner and sighed. “Broken wrist sir. Apologies Admiral, I was so focused on the head contusion….”

Piett made an effort and straightened. 

“Kelly, patch the lamda through.”

He deeply appreciated that the commander obeyed immediately as Piett moved to lean against the weapons console while Braxten stayed close, rummaging in his medkit for a painkiller.

“Executor, repeat we are requesting docking, if you’re receiving this…” came a young and exhausted voice.

“Lieutenant ,” said Piett as Braxten applied the hypo and suddenly he was able to focus.

“Admiral,” his nephew said, relief very evident in his tones. “Sir, it’s good to hear your voice. Please can we dock? My Father is injured and….”

The Lady was showing him the bay number on his datapad.

“Hangar 14, Lieutenant. I’m sending our medic down. We’ll work on getting doctors up to the Lady. How bad…?”

“I’m not sure, sir.”

Piett could tell Luke was at the end of his stamina. Possibly injured as well. 

“All right. Get to the ship and we’ll determine from here.”   
  


“Yes, sir.”

He turned to Braxten as he finished. 

“You need to meet them. I want you to start setting up in the sickbay closest to the hangar bays. We’ll start shuttling people up from the surface of the moon. The Lady is more than enough to be our new headquarters for a while, until High Command decides what to do.”

“Sir, your wrist…” Braxten began.

“Splint for now. You have more urgent patients, Lieutenant.”

The younger man sighed. “All right, sir. But I’ll be checking in later because you’ll need a proper cast and a bone treatment.” He swiftly splinted the wrist and Piett was grateful that this wasn’t Henley. He didn’t have the energy to argue about this at the moment.

Braxten left the bridge, snagging a few men with him. 

“Get in touch with Ackbar,” Piett ordered. “I need to speak with him at his convenience.”

“Yes, sir,” the comms officer replied.

“What’s happening on the surface?” Piett asked.

“Sir,” Kelly responded. “They sent half of our remaining X-Wings down for support in beating back the rest of the Imperials.”

_ Please be all right, Max. _

“Get me General Veers.”

He moved to the comms station as he spoke. 

“Admiral.”

Piett bowed his head and leaned heavily against the console in relief. 

“General. Good to hear your voice.”

“Mutual. What’s the status?”

“I’m waiting to hear from Ackbar. In the meantime, I would like to suggest that we start shuttling people and supplies to the Lady. She should be more than capable of being a temporary base for the time being.”

“I can make that happen.”   
  


“What’s the situation on the ground, Veers?” he asked, wondering if his friend would hear all the nuances implied in that question. 

“Imperials are retreating. We are currently holding a perimeter out here while they do, just in case someone feels like staging a comeback. You should be seeing their transports coming up. Do they have any ships to dock with?”

Piett tapped swiftly in his datapad.

“Looks like they’re going to have to make their own way back to their fleet, unless we intercept them.” Piett motioned at Kelly who nodded and gave orders to the pilot to start scanning for the Imperial transports coming off the moon. “The last Star Destroyer just went to lightspeed.”   
  


“Well, can’t say I feel too badly about that. I’ll have the Senator start organizing things to get our people and remaining equipment up to you. Incidentally, you will need to ask your wife about her part in this battle.”

_ Sola was alive. Thank you, Max.  _

“I look forward to that. And General….”

He wanted to ask about Zev and Myra.

“Your people?” he settled on.

“Well, and supremely efficient, thank you, Admiral.”

_ Thank the Force. _

“All right. Put the Senator through when she’s ready to bring up the first transports. I would suggest she do so personally. She has some items belonging to her on board.”   
  


He could hear Max’s smile as he replied. “Copy, Admiral. I’ll be in touch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Made Whole Once More


	40. Made Whole Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last our people get to see each other. There's much to do--but we can all take these little moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what it says on the tin for this chapter. I can't tell you how happy it made me to give them all their reunions. I hope you enjoy it as well. :)

Padme’ was doing her utmost to be patient. Their task was enormous and there were priorities above her transferring up to the Executor.

So she threw herself in beside Myra and Sola. Myra was organizing people and supplies, almost effortlessly it seemed. And the troops responded to her calm smile and clear competence. She prioritized the wounded and sought out medics to assign to each transport as more injured men were brought in from the surrounding jungle.

It had been her suggestion to use speeders and AT-ST’s to help find and transport wounded men--be they Imperials or Rebels--to their area. 

Sola had been happy to follow orders, but perked up as a few lamdas began landing--they were new and clearly from the Executor. 

“Ma’am.” One of the pilots saluted. “Where can you use us?”

“Let’s use the lamdas primarily for the wounded. They will be more comfortable than the transports and we can pack more supplies into the transports that way,” said Myra.

“How are you fixed for pilots?” Sola asked, and Padme’ came to stand near her.

“Well myself and those three over there are former Imperials, ma’am. We’re part of Rogue Squadron now, but we volunteered to bring these down.”

Padme’ looked at her sister and knew they were thinking the same thing.

“Agent Piett and myself are able to pilot lamdas. If we came back up with you, we can join in the efforts and bring down more ships.”

The young man looked sharply at Sola.

“Piett? As in….?”

Sola gave him a tight smile and Padme’ knew she was trying to contain her feelings.

“The Admiral is my husband, yes. I don’t suppose you happen to know what his status might be?”

“Sorry, ma’am.” the pilot shook his head. “To my knowledge he’d be on the bridge of the Executor, but the only spot I’ve been on the ship was the bays to get the lamdas and get down here.”

Sola nodded curtly. “Fair enough. Well then. Let’s get to work.”

Once Myra had assigned them to a shuttle, Padme’ and Sola helped get the wounded on board. Sola went up front with the pilot and Rilla, and Padme’ stayed in the passenger area to help the medics, as did Leia. 

With the coming of the Super Star Destroyer, they had been given the immense gift, not only of the ship, but the supplies and equipment contained upon her. The issue was getting people and medical supplies connected fast enough. 

Her daughter met her eyes as they lifted off and Padme’ raised her eyebrows in silent question.

“Still living, Mother. Other than that…”

Leia was so very weary and her daughter had been through so much. Padme’ was determined that she would be staying in whatever sickbay contained her husband and son. 

She stood once they left the atmosphere, so that she could get a glimpse of the mighty ship that Firmus had managed to bring to them. 

And she was so much more immense than she could have imagined. 

Most of the Rebel fleet was clustered around her, like chicks with their mother, and furious activity was happening between all the ships.

“Mama!” Rilla was ecstatic, clapping her hands and pointing. “It’s so pretty!”

Padme’ smiled.  _ Her Father’s daughter indeed. _

“It is, darling,” Sola responded, throwing a look over her shoulder as she noticed Padme’ hovering in the entrance to the cockpit. 

The pilot began communicating with the ship, and Padme’ went back to the hold as they approached. She felt it as they entered the bay atmosphere, and at last they were touching down on the gleaming deck of a massive hangar bay.

The ramp hissed down and the medics began to take the most severely wounded off first. 

Padme’ and Leia made it their job to support those that could walk, but needed assistance. Sola went to find a bay chief in order to locate lamdas for herself and her sister.

Once everyone had disembarked, Padme’ had one mission and so did her daughter.    
  
“This way, Mother,” Leia said, snagging Rilla’s hand before the little girl ran around to see all the real ships surrounding her. They wove their way between transport ships, X-Wings, lamdas, Gozantis and numerous personnel. But this bay could handle it all. 

Leia led them out of the bay and into busy corridors toward a lift. Padme’ was reminded again of the gift that Force sensitive children were. Luke and Leia always instinctively knew each other’s location and Padme’ blessed that ability right now, as her chest grew tight with her anxious desire to see Anakin and Luke.

At last they arrived outside a busy sickbay where very overworked medics were bustling around. She and Leia glanced at each other and tried to stay out of the way until at last a Lieutenant came over. A Lieutenant in…... _ Imperial uniform  _ and he looked somewhat familiar….

“Senator,” he said with a short smile. “Lieutenant Braxten. We met years ago now….” his eyes flickered to her daughter and she realized he was not saying ‘Alderaan’.

“Yes,” she said, taking his offered hand. “I recall now. You were good enough to help bring Admiral Piett to us.”

“Yes ma’am. I assume you want to see your family. Follow me.”

They made their way into another part of sickbay and Padme’ realized it was much bigger than she had initially assumed. Clearly triage assessment was happening in the outer rooms. Surgery must be tucked away somewhere as well. They found themselves in quieter recovery rooms and then….

“Mother.” Luke was rising, and her son was in her arms at last. She brought his blonde head to her shoulder and held him tight. 

“Are you all right?” she breathed.

He pulled back slightly to look at her. “Getting there. I’m not too bad. Dad took the brunt of it.”

Padme’ realized that someone wasn’t with them.

“Where’s Obi-Wan?” She tried to keep her fear at bay.

“He’s fine, I promise. He’s helping to bring personnel over from other ships so we can use the Lady’s medical bays for all the ground troops and recovered pilots and so on.”

“The Lady?”

Luke smiled. “The Executor. Apparently, she is known as ‘the Lady’.”

Leia moved in to embrace her brother, Rilla copying her, and squeezing his leg.   
  


Padme’ turned to the bed and sat upon it to study her unconscious husband. 

“He’ll be all right, ma’am.”

She’d forgotten that Braxten was here. 

“Some serious electrical shock and burn damage, but once we have all the bacta tanks up and running in an hour or so, we can…”

“No…..bacta…”

Padme’ jerked her attention from Braxten to the blue eyes that were already filled with the familiar stubborn expression.

“Ani…” she smiled and took his hand in hers.

“I…..will….use the Force,” her husband said doggedly, and Braxten looked apprehensive but unwilling to question his General. He wasn’t Henley after all.

“Uncle Anakin!” Rilla scrambled up on the chair by the bed, and her husband smiled at her as she patted his arm. 

“Hello Rilla.”

“Anakin, I know you hate bacta….”

He snorted lightly, and something about that familiar noise eased her heart. Leia and Luke came around to the other side of the bed.

Her husband’s eyes filled with relief at seeing his daughter intact as well.

“Leia….”

She knelt and gave him a careful hug. “I assume Sidious is responsible for the damage to you two?” she asked, pulling back to look at his face.

“Yes. Luke…..are you…?”   
  


“I’ll be fine, Dad,” her son told him confidently. “Tired and sore, but…”

“You will be resting here, Lieutenant,” Braxten said firmly. “You may not have severe injuries, but from what I know of the Jedi, you extended your energy to the limit. Both of you need rest. Really, you too, ma’am,” he continued turning to Leia. 

Her daughter was not pleased by that. “Surely you need help on the ship. And….and I was wondering about the Admiral…..”

Braxten gave a small and exasperated smile, which told Padme’ a great deal. 

“The Admiral is on the bridge ma’am, despite opinions on the advisability of that, but he is rather…. _ insistent _ .”

Padme’ rolled her eyes. Oh yes, she knew what her brother in law was like. 

With a quick glance at Rilla, who was prattling to Anakin about being lifted into a tree, Padme’ drew Braxten aside. 

“I understand we’re in crisis situation here, Braxten, but should he….?”   
  


The younger man shook his head. “I assure you, Senator, I would have declared him unfit if it was really serious. Broken wrist, and likely going to have a crash from exhaustion, but he’s able to carry out his duty. And good thing he is. I’m monitoring his status.”

Padme’ was relieved and wished Sola could know.

Braxten’s data pad chimed. “Ah. Senator, I’m to inform you that the Admiral’s quarters and the adjoining rooms are at your disposal. Well---all of you that I’m not keeping here that is.”   
  


Padme’ smiled at Firmus’s thoughtfulness, even in the midst of what was, no doubt, an intense time for him

“I have volunteered to pilot,” Padme’ said. “Since most of the rest of my family is in need of repair…”

Anakin snorted.

“We will take the Admiral up on that. Leia, you need to rest so…”

“I need to repair Artoo,” piped up Luke. “I can take him and Rilla to the Admiral’s quarters and Leia if you want to sleep in the adjoining ones, you could do that.”

Leia shot her brother a grateful look.

“Can I help fix Artoo?” Rilla asked, excited at the prospect.

“Sure,” Luke told her, grinning and waving a hand to bring the little droid floating forward.

Padme’ leaned in to kiss her husband.

“And I will see  _ you _ , later.”

  
  


*****

  
  


Veers finished his discussion with Jesse and sent the ARC trooper back to the division with the AT-STs that were combing the jungle for survivors. 

He removed his helmet for the first time in hours, and was suddenly aware of just how stiff and achy his joints were from the incessant tension. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and made his way toward the assembly area.

His son had found him several hours before and reported that Myra was alive and well back here, before he had zipped off in the search for survivors. 

Veers envied Zev’s energy.

He scanned the huge mass of people, shuttles, small transports and droids, searching for his wife in all of this. If he knew her, she would be in her element, organizing people and supplies efficiently. In fact, now that he looked more closely---things seemed to be remarkably organized…

He glimpsed a flash of gold and recognized the Skywalkers’ protocol droid. He strode toward it and had the happy realization that it was following a woman around. She had her hair tied up in a scarf and her sleeves rolled above the elbow---very much all business as she directed medics and patients to a waiting transport.

“.....so remember I sent their group to hangar bay 9, Threepio.”

“Yes, Mistress Myra.”

And she turned around to meet his eyes directly.

There was a beat. 

Then a slow smile began to crease her face and he closed the distance, to seize her and hold her closely. 

_ Force _ , she was the center of his world---his incredible, insanely competent wife.

“I thought I recognized this particular style of organization,” he said, pulling back slightly to look down at her and smile.

“ _ That’s _ what you have to say to me, General? After all of this? Kiss me immediately.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He complied, smiling even as he found her lips.

He allowed himself the luxury of holding her tightly for a few seconds more before they separated and he gestured to the intense activity all around them.

“This is you, though, correct?” 

“It is,” Myra said, supremely uncaring of the troopers trying unsuccessfully to hide their grins at their General’s unusual display. He couldn’t even bring himself to be angry and merely raised his eyebrows proudly.

_ Did they have a Myra? No they did not, poor sods. _

“Padme’, Sola, and Leia took Rilla up to the Executor. We should be seeing Padme’ and Sola on and off----they’re piloting lamdas back and forth.

_ Because of course they were. Naberrie women. _

“Any news on the General….?”

“Padme’ said all of them made it off the Death Star and are in the medbay. Anakin took the worst of it, but he’ll be alright. My chief concern at the moment is getting all our medical people and those who need medical care up to the ship. And Captain Venka was in touch, and they should be able to help get your Herd loaded soon. Apparently, Firmus has a bay picked out for you.”

Veers grinned. It was good to hear more evidence that his friend was at least in good enough shape to function.

“Well. Very thoughtful of him.”

She leaned into him once more and tightened her arm around his waist. “I love you. I’m so grateful you’re all right…..”

“But you are trying to tell me to get lost.”

Myra laughed and his heart was delighted to hear that once more. 

“Well…..”

“Where can I find Venka’s people, when they arrive?”

“I told them to land on the very far left side of the smallest temple.”

“Then I’ll be there, mustering the Herd. Keep up the good work, wife of mine.”

“You’re my favorite, General.”

_ Those troopers from the 501st better not be giving those stupid grins at his expense. _

  
  


*****

Sola towelled her hair.  _ Stars _ , that shower had been the most decadent thing she could recall in a long time. 

Rilla was fast asleep on the bed in the Admiral’s quarters, having had a vastly entertaining time with Luke, who was an utter saint. Her nephew had gone to the adjoining quarters for some well deserved rest himself, and Padme’ was supposedly meeting up with Obi-Wan in sickbay to see Anakin.

She estimated that she had piloted lamdas back and forth for about 8 hours. And that meant that her Admiral needed to be off duty right about now, or she would have something to say about it. Because he had been on duty since he left to get the Lady, and she was not having him collapse on the bridge when his wife was here and could have a say in it.

She looked up at the ceiling. Anakin and Firmus had both spoken in awe about the ability of this ship---about how….. _ special _ she was.

“Lady…?” she tried, hoping she didn’t sound as foolish as she did to her own ears. “I’m ah...I’m Sola Piett. Do you…?”

The lights flickered slightly and her data pad chimed.

Feeling a swoop in her gut, Sola moved to the desk to pick it up.

The pad displayed a picture of her husband next to her….that was on the Devastator.

“Should I assume here that you can communicate with other ships?”

Another slight light flicker.

“I’ll take that as a yes. So, my husband is your Admiral.” She smiled. “And mine.”

“I realize that we have been dealing with the aftermath of battle, Lady, but my husband is only human and he needs…..”

Another chime. She looked at the pad, completely understanding the awe of her husband for this marvelous ship.

_ Was that…..a live feed of the bridge? _

_ It was. How did the Lady even get this feed…? _

And sound apparently. There. Firmus was talking to an officer she didn’t recognize.

_ “....ain Venka’s XO sir, you may recall…” _

_ “I do recall, Commander Waverly.”  _

_ “Ah, well sir, I was told you would have my orders…” _

_ Firmus’s datapad chimed discreetly and her husband looked down at it. She realized that she was seeing him in Imperial uniform and had an odd little twinge, casting her mind back ten years and suddenly getting a glimpse of the officer who had risked everything to help the Rebellion, before he was her husband, before he was even known to her.  _

_ The bravest man she knew. _

_ Her Admiral looked up at the Commander suddenly. “This is signed off by no less than three senior officers….” _

_ Waverly gave her husband a small, tentative smile. “Yes, sir. The Doctor said that it was what it would take to ‘get the stubborn kriffer off of the bridge’, sir. Sorry, his words, not mine, Admiral.” _ __   
  


_ “Venka, Ackbar, and Henley. Force.” Firmus rubbed a tired hand over his eyes, then speared the poor Commander with a fierce stare. _

_ “Let this be a life lesson, Waverly. Watch out for conspiracies. Especially when they’re for your ‘own good’.” _

Sola laughed outright. “Were you part of this, Lady?” she asked, suddenly suspicious. A flicker of lights that could have meant many things.

_ “Yes, sir. I’ll take note.” _

_ “Very well. If you have any questions….” _

_ “I know how to comm you, sir.” _

_ Firmus looked around the shining bridge of his newly acquired ship. He sighed once more.  _

_ “You have the bridge, Commander.” _

_ “I have the bridge, sir.” _

The Lady cut the feed. 

“Thank you,” Sola told her, putting the pad down and moving to place her wet towel in the recycle unit. She sent a swift message to the Devastator to say thank you, and also to ask about transferring the Admiral’s belongings to his new quarters.

Then she punched in a galley order (there were only droid chefs there at the moment, but it was still a luxury with all the fresh supplies the Lady had been loaded with at Kuat) and turned to greet her husband as the doors hissed to admit her incredibly exhausted Admiral.

He was actually swaying on his feet and she moved swiftly to him, getting an arm around his back and guiding him to the sofa. Once he was sitting, he took her in and she knew he was realizing as she was, that this was the first time to see each other since he had left on his mission. 

The slow smile that got her every time, curled his mouth as he took in her dark sweats and damp hair, swiftly pinned on top of her head.

“You are the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen,” he told her, adoration lighting those big hazel eyes, and she laughed at the preposterousness of that statement, even though he meant it, and she claimed his mouth before guiding his head to rest on her shoulder. 

“You are a giant hero and I am beyond proud to be married to you,” she said, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. He breathed out and she felt some of the tension bleed out from him while he was content to lean upon her. His arm snaked around her waist and for a few minutes they just _were_. At last, he sat back, reluctantly.

“I would love to get out of this uniform.”

She could see he could barely move. 

“All right darling, here’s the plan. I shall help you divest yourself of boots and jacket and you take yourself to the fresher. The shower is divine and I will get you some sweats. And I’ve got dinner coming so you can’t go to sleep yet. What do we do with the splint and how bad is it?”

He had clearly forgotten the splint on his left hand.

“Ah, broken wrist. I’m...not sure. But Sola, it can wait until later.”

She sighed and ran her hand down his cheek. “Is that what the medic said?”

“Yes.”

_ She needed to request some painkillers then. _

He leaned his head against the back of the sofa watching her as she rose to kneel at his feet.

“Rilla?” he asked tiredly, as she tugged.

“Asleep in the bedroom. I have a cot coming as well.”

“You think of everything,” he told her as one boot came off and he winced. Yes, she imagined this would hurt after wearing them for so long.

“I try,” she smirked at him, tugging on the other boot. 

“Max says…. _ ow, kriff it… _ .Max says that you were incredible, you and Padme’.”

“We all have adventures to tell,” she informed him. “But now isn’t the time, Admiral of mine. You need to sleep and so do I.”

She held a hand out and he took it, allowing her to hoist him to his feet once more. He pulled her close and they stood like that for a few moments, while she listened to his heart.

_ Alive _ , it said.  _ Yours. _

“Shower,” she told him, looking up at his face and the shadow of beard. “You look rather scruffy darling.”

He grinned down at her. “You like it.”

“I  _ do _ , but the military does not,” she gave him another quick kiss, and shoved him toward the fresher.

He detoured however, limping heavily, to their room and she followed to watch him bend over their daughter tenderly to stroke her hair and kiss the flushed cheek. 

He straightened stiffly, and she came to slide her arm around his waist.

He turned to press his lips to her hair. “I would do it all again for this moment,” he whispered.

_ She loved him more than life. _

While he enjoyed the hot water the cot arrived, and she set it up in the bedroom and transferred her sleeping daughter carefully. Rilla was rather angelic when she slept and Sola watched her for awhile, grateful that her little girl was safe and well. 

She owed Leia a lifetime of favors.

The food arrived shortly before her husband came out, his own hair very curly now and she loved it.

“What?” he asked, stifling a yawn, as she smiled at him.

“You know.”

He snorted lightly. “I do not understand why people think curly hair so wonderful.”

“I can’t speak for  _ people _ ,” Sola said, running her hands through it, “but your  _ wife _ likes it.”

He barely made it to the bed after they ate, and was asleep in her arms the moment the pain killer hit his system. 

Sola was awake now in that way that sometimes happens when you reach the other end of exhaustion. She lay contentedly, listening to Rilla’s tiny little wheeze and holding Firmus close to herself, appreciating the warmth, and feeling his heartbeat under her hand. 

The center of her galaxy was in this room. 

Sola tucked her head between her husband’s shoulder blades and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: And After Battle We Honor the Fallen and Living Alike


	41. And After Battle We Honor the Fallen and Living Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We honor those that deserve honor and the Skywalker/Naberrie/Veers clan takes stock of itself. The Lady has the last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. The end. Sniff. It's been a marvelous story to write (while deeply challenging) and I'm so grateful that you all were reading.  
> I wanted to do justice so this is a long chapter. :)   
> And apologies for flooding the feed--but it's Thanksgiving break here and I'm using the time to unleash the muses fully. Happy to say about four other stories are buzzing around in my brain, or half written already, so I'll be at it again. 
> 
> To my American friends---may you have a rich Thanksgiving. To those of you not American, thank you so much for reading and I hope you are all staying safe! 
> 
> Blessings all!

Anakin wondered if the others felt as numb as he did while facing the practical realities of winning a war.

Oh there would be mopping up operations of course. Coruscant remained to be dealt with, and the infighting already beginning amongst Palpatine’s peons was rumored to be nasty.

So yes, they weren’t done by any stretch of the word. Very shortly, he would need to sit down with all of their top military people to discuss the strategies going forward. Mon Mothma was working hard with Padme’ to structure a New Republic government out of the huge hodge podge of the Alliance, and he didn’t envy his wife the headaches.

But right now--right now they were working on how to mourn. 

Because one does not overthrow a galactic tyranny without heavy cost. 

He appreciated Obi-Wan more than ever--both of them knew what it meant to lose almost all the people you held dear, who made the base of the world you knew, when Order 66 had been enacted.

This was not quite the same feel of course. But he could look in the faces of everyone he passed in the vast confines of the Lady and see loss, from the lowliest tech crew to the Admiral on the bridge. 

Before the celebrations (and all of his people deserved great celebration, and more than a few deserved high honors) they must mourn.

Veers and Baldwin had been on the surface of Yavin 4 the last several days, directing large crews to clear the rubble away from the temple that had once housed their base.

The surface would provide the space big enough for the ceremony. Fitting that they mourned the fallen on the place that had been their last stand, before they embarked on the Lady to discuss where the new government headquarters should be located.

Anakin moved to the biggest officer’s lounge on the ship. He was enjoying discovering all the facets of the Lady.

<You are very distressed, she told him as he moved inside the lounge.>

<I am, he replied, wondering if he should explain the effect of death right now.>

<My Admiral feels similar to you, she informed him. And many of the humans upon me.>

<Yes, Lady, he responded soberly. We…..lost much to defeat the Evil.>

<Humans break easily, she said. I will endeavor to keep you safe.>

He smiled to himself as he made his way to the slight figure sitting by the massive viewports.

<And you are doing a magnificent job, Lady, he replied. We will discuss grief and mourning another time. I must speak with your Admiral.>

<Yes.>

He slid into the chair opposite his brother in law and the two of them regarded each other a moment. It was the first time they’d had time to just speak like this, without anyone else present.

Anakin jumped right in, because that was all he knew to do.

“The Lady informs me you had her using her precision targeting to protect our people on the surface.”

Piett still looked rather haggard, but then Anakin was aware that he looked similar. The Admiral gave him a small smile.

“She…..I’m still adjusting to the idea that she really  _ speaks _ to you, sir.”

Anakin chuckled. “Yes. She is….well. We are going to have to discuss ways to ease people into the knowledge of what she is.  _ Who _ she is. I realize much of your bridge crew know that something special happened fighting the Death Star. And in the moment, Firmus, I’m Anakin.”

Piett’s eyebrows rose and Anakin watched him wrestle with this---his brother in law was a military man to the core, so being less formal was challenging. But, he was also family, something equally as important to Piett.

At last the Admiral laughed a little uncertainly. “I...suppose that I can do that, s---Anakin. Apologies, you would think after all this time I would be more able….”

Anakin smiled at him. “No apologies. You are my family as well. We can resume titles when we start discussing fleet matters.”

Even seven years into being officially in the family, Anakin appreciated Piett’s flush of pleasure at being reminded that he belonged. 

“She also said she has been working on ways to speak to you.”

Piett cast a little smile up at the ceiling and confirmed this unwittingly.

“Yes. She...is very….. _ young _ , is I suppose the word I should use. Yet so very….”

“Incredible,” Anakin finished.

The Admiral nodded. “I could not have done anything without her. We owe her a great deal.”

Piett’s datapad flickered and he glanced at it. Anakin could see a warm sherbet shade.

“Ah. Does that mean something?   
  


“She is using color, s--Anakin, to express her….emotions, I suppose? That is her pleased color.”

He nodded. “I see. Well. Before the official things, how is your family?”

Piett smiled again. “Rilla is ecstatic to be on the ship. Something of a challenge at the moment keeping her from exploring every kilometre. I’m very grateful to Luke and Leia for helping Sola when I’m not able to.”

Anakin grinned back. “Rilla is an excellent argument for me as to why the Naberrie side is every bit as responsible for the  _ precociousness _ of the children as the Skywalker side.”

Piett raised an eyebrow at him. “That is of course why we had her,” he commented dryly. “So you could win an argument with Padme’.”

Anakin laughed. “Look, Firmus, you are one of the most even keel people I know. So if the Naberrie strain can conquer even the Piett one, there’s a common denominator.”

His brother in law shook his head. “I’d love to be in the room when you present that argument to your wife and mine, sir. Sorry. Anakin.” He took a drink from the glass in front of him.

“What are you having, Firmus?” Anakin asked.

“Just water. I was rather…. _ reamed _ out by Henley about dehydration and would like to avoid any further potential to interact with the Doctor.” He made a face of distaste. “How are your people doing?”

_ A mixed response there.  _

“Luke is back to himself and seemingly indefatigable. I’ve barely seen Padme’ to ask her. Leia….” He sighed. “Leia is struggling with dreams.” He shot Piett a sharp glance. “I was rather hoping you might know that.”

He felt the Admiral’s response in the Force before he spoke.

“I do. She accidentally…...projected one.”

Anakin had wondered if that might happen.

“I suggested that perhaps she speak with you, if that would be…”

“Of course,” Piett responded, compassion evident in his voice and face. “I didn’t want to push, but if you have mentioned it….”

“I would suggest creating an opportunity and allowing her to use it if she desires.”   
  


Piett nodded. “Agreed. I am so very sorry….”

“Firmus.”

The Admiral stopped and looked at him.

“I’m sure you’re tired of hearing this, but….I’m so very grateful we have you.”

That little half smile and duck of the head. “That sentiment goes both ways….Anakin.”

“Shall we discuss the memorial then, Admiral?”

And he felt Piett’s assurance at the use of the familiar title. “Yes, sir.”

  
  


*****

Leia stood in the front row at the base of the huge temple’s remains. 

Uncle Max and the engineering teams had done a phenomenal job of clearing rubble, but it was still a stark reminder of how very close they had come to annihilation. 

A small motley group of musicians drawn from the various branches was playing beautiful music on the broad platform before them. Her Father and Mother were both up there, along with Mon Mothma and all the Senior officers in the Alliance Forces. 

Luke was with his squadron, but he was sending her his warm reassurance and love regularly in the Force. Aunt Sola was shoulder to shoulder with her, despite being asked to be on the platform. She had declined--pointing out that she had Rilla to hold, and that she wasn’t a senior officer per se.

Leia glanced down the line. For some reason the smuggler and his Wookie friend were sticking around. He’d been paid, but apparently had decided to come back and give them a hand. He caught her glance and winked.

_ Force, what a nerfherder. _

She looked up and her Mother gave her a small nod. Next to her Uncle Firmus was standing with impeccable military posture--he and Uncle Max always managed to make everyone else look slumped---but he caught her gaze as well and she could quite literally feel his love from those warm hazel eyes. 

Mon Mothma was saying some lovely words, but they were washing over Leia. This was important. They needed to mourn and honor those who gave everything for this victory. But…..

….but it was bringing her own conflict to the forefront.  _ Alderaan exploding outward in tiny particles. Rex, on the Death Star to save her, slain by Darth Magnus. Troopers at her side going down under Imperial assault…. _

She saw Uncle Firmus move his gaze to his wife and quite suddenly, Aunt Sola’s arm was over her shoulders, holding her close, and she could feel her aunt’s protective assurance in the Force.

Then her Father was stepping forward and Leia found that her cheeks were already wet.  _ Kriff it. _

“You are all aware that if we tried to read the names of everyone who has perished in this long fight, we would never end. So, we honor their memory. However, today we can read the names of those who perished in the Battle of Yavin. We are going to begin with those to whom we wish to bestow special honor for outstanding courage…”

Had her Father’s voice broken slightly there?

“Ahem. Outstanding courage in the face of certain death.”

He turned and looked at the leaders of Rogue Squadron (many of them newly appointed) who stepped forward and read the names of the pilots who had perished in the attempt on the Death Star.

This was followed by Kix and Jesse coming up to present Colonel Rex’s blue painted helmet to her Father as he personally said the name of his friend and she could feel his grief in the Force, along with Obi-Wan’s. Her own heart was so painful she might have been stabbed. Aunt Sola’s arm tightened. 

She knew that the helmet would be in a place of honor on the Lady. She glanced to her left.

The entirety of the 501st had their helmets removed and placed at their feet in symbol of their fallen leader. And each was saluting. She couldn’t deny the tears now.

Her Father handed Rex’s helmet to Obi-Wan and continued with the list of special honors.

When he finished, Ackbar stepped forward to read some of the navy’s fallen. He was followed by Uncle Firmus and Admiral Drayson. Then it was Uncle Max for the army. Her Mother stepped forward for all those in the command team who hadn’t made it from the attack on the very temple they stood before as well as the names of Rogue One.

Rilla grew restless by Aunt Sola and Leia motioned to her cousin, lifting her. And her aunt’s arm never left her shoulders. 

The conclusion of the ceremony was a blaster salute from the 501st. 

Leia could see she was not the only one weeping. Her aunt was calm, but her cheeks were wet. None of the Senior officers were exempt, even Uncle Max and her Father. 

People were dispersing to transports. There was hugging and more tears. Quiet conversations and pats on the back. In a few days this site would be used to bestow honors on the living. But this needed to happen.

Leia found herself in her Father’s arms quite suddenly, and of course he had known. She had needed him in this moment. She breathed in and leaned on his strong chest allowing his comfort both in the Force and physically. Then more arms, and she realized that Luke and her Mother were there. Their family. Wounded, but together. 

She turned to embrace her Mother more fully, and could see the rest of their family over her shoulder. Uncle Max had one arm around Aunt Myra, and one slung over Uncle Firmus’s shoulders. General Veers was not much given to public displays of this nature. Today, he was setting that aside apparently, as he released the Admiral and turned to Aunt Sola, leaning down to kiss her cheek while Zev embraced their Admiral firmly. 

Then their two groups merged and Leia appreciated the sheer power of the strong connections all of them had to each other in the Force. She glanced at Luke and knew he felt it too. Her brother smiled at her soberly before turning to seize Obi-Wan in a bear hug. 

Her Father was not given to just handing out embraces, but he certainly received them. She released Aunt Myra and turned to find that her very favorite Uncle was waiting for her, and she drew in the comfort of his familiar arms.

She had accidentally shared a dream with him--he hadn’t spoken of it, but she knew he’d felt it. And suddenly she knew that she should talk with him.

“Uncle Firmus…” she started, and paused as tears were choking her again, though she didn’t know why.

He seemed to though. “I will be here whenever you need me, my dear,” he murmured in her hair. “If you wish, your aunt can be as well. She…..she knows this struggle too.”

_ Aunt Sola….? Well. Perhaps that shouldn’t surprise her. _

“Yes,” she said briefly. “But...just you first, please.”

“All right.”

And their family walked together to a transport back up to the Lady.

  
  


*****

Piett glanced around the conference room. Technically his conference room, but he was still adjusting to the idea that this ship was  _ his _ . It felt as though someone was going to come in and inform him there had been a mistake. He wasn’t the senior Admiral after all and so the Lady should go to Ackbar.

But….Ackbar was happy with Home One. And the Lady had chosen  _ him _ . 

When Madine had had the cheek to bring up the idea in a meeting, suggesting that the Senior Admiral should take charge of their newest, most powerful acquisition, the lights in the conference room had inexplicably gone out. Piett knew he had heard his commander chuckle and then the lights had come back up, and his brother in law had let Madine know that the Executor was very much under the command of Admiral Piett. 

The room was currently full of a happy murmur which was getting louder as everyone present relaxed more. They had just come from the ceremony honoring their heroes and the feel of the room was a far cry from a few days before.

Piett did wish he could be more comfortable than his dress whites, but his wife was giving him appreciative looks and raised her eyebrow at him flirtatiously across the room. 

_ She _ was comfortable and elegant in her dark wine colored attire. And those eyes could still draw him like a tractor beam. He moved to her side, and enjoyed that she immediately leaned into him while not breaking stride in her conversation with Jesse who was animatedly recounting what it felt like to swing from an AT-AT. He was sporting a new medal proudly and kept ‘accidentally’ brushing it. The medic next to him (Kix?) rolled his eyes. 

“Admiral, sir. This is a fantastic bit of theft you’ve accomplished,” the clone commander said. Veers had promoted him on the field and Jesse was still glowing with pride. 

“Thank you, Commander,” Piett replied, amused at the characterization. “Pardon me, I need to consult with my wife for a moment.”

He pulled Sola aside, near the loaded buffet table. 

“Have you had eyes on Rilla recently?” he asked, glancing around the room again for his daughter. 

Sola smiled and patted his chest. “She’s with Artoo—-over there, look.”

He glanced where she was pointing to see the blue astromech trundling in a circle with something in his extensor arm (a pastry?) and Rilla chasing him. 

“Ah.” He watched as Rilla caught the pastry and said something to Artoo. “Is our daughter becoming fluent in  _ binary _ ?”

_ The possibilities for mischief with those two were migraine inducing. _

“I’m hoping he’ll wear her out,” his wife commented, sliding her arm around his waist. “I’ve  _ also _ had my eyes on a rather attractive admiral. Don’t suppose you could introduce me?”

He grinned at her. “You already met Drayson, darling…”

“Drayson does not look nearly as handsome as you do in the whites which, may I add, are a vast improvement over the regular uniform.”

“True,” he agreed, stealing a kiss, “but they’re still kriffing uncomfortable.”

“Enough flirting you two,” came Max’s voice, “it’s unseemly. You’re supposed to be mingling.”

Piett rolled his eyes at his friend. “I have only just now  _ seen _ my wife for the first time all evening, Veers. But if you insist, come along both of you, there’s someone you should meet.”

He had finally spotted another face he’d been looking for, and he led the way through the crowded room to the Commander shifting uncomfortably by himself near the drinks table. 

His eyes lit with relief when he spotted Piett, and the Admiral felt guilty that he hadn’t sought him out sooner.

“General Veers, Sola, this is Commander Kelly. He was indispensable in retrieving the Lady. Kelly, this is General Veers, and my wife, Sola.”

“Good to meet you, Commander,” Max told him, shaking his hand. Piett could see the slight gleam of hero worship in Kelly’s eyes. 

“My pleasure, General. I know a great deal about you—- you’re rather famous after ah….”

“Infamous I should think,” murmured Piett, and Veers gave him a  _ look _ .

Kelly flushed. “Well, to the Imperials I suppose….”

“Commander, I am very happy to meet you,” Sola interposed kindly, taking his hand. “Thank you for not attempting to harm my husband. I would have had to do rather unpleasant things to you.”

And poor Kelly went from red to white. “Ah, yes ma’am. I mean,  _ no _ , of course not…”

“Commander, if you can survive working closely with Piett in battle, then you should do well,” Max told him with a smile. “I imagine this is all feeling a bit overwhelming at the moment.”

“Yes, sir,” said Kelly fervently.

“Let me introduce you to my wife. She’s equally as terrifying as Sola, but hides it better.” He shot Sola a quick smile and steered the sweating Commander toward Myra as Piett chuckled. 

“That poor man is going to be terrified of you now,” he told his wife fondly.

“As he will be working closely with you, that is as it should be,” she returned calmly, picking up a glass of white wine and handing it to him. “I’m going to find Padme’ and rescue her from the knot of people no doubt trapping her.”

He nodded and saluted her with the glass as she took one for herself. He had already decided to find someone whom he hadn’t yet seen, and he was trying not to be too concerned about that. 

On a suspicion, he used his code cylinder to his office which adjoined his conference room.

And she was there, staring out at the stars from behind his desk, drink sitting there forgotten.

She turned as he entered.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked, Uncle Firmus, I just…..”

“My dear. It’s you. I don’t mind.”

She looked lovely in pale blue, but she was too white and her eyes carried deep shadows.

He came to stand beside her and set his own drink down, joining her in gazing at the glorious beauty of space.

It was a solid four minutes before she spoke.

“Please tell me it gets better. That I will not always be terrified of sleeping.”

_ My dear girl.  _

He hurt for her.

“It gets better. But….” he sighed and got his arm around her firmly.

“It does take time. And it takes other people. I had you, Leia, my amazing and remarkable girl, and then I had Sola. But even so…...you know my road better than anyone else.”

She had shared his nightmares. Had stopped them. Had done something in the Force to help heal his trauma. But he would always have the scars. How he wished he had similar power to help her.

“I thought of you,” she whispered. “I thought of you  _ so often _ as I sat there. They left me alone a great deal. It….it wasn’t nearly as bad as…” she stopped and he was glad for both their sakes.

“I’m so sorry about projecting that…” she told him quietly, “you don’t need that….”

He pulled her fully into his arms. “I’m glad that you did. I may not have the Force, my dear, but I would not have you try to walk through this alone. You know that we are all here for you. You were so brave, darling girl--please know that we’re all proud of you. No one expects you to be fine. I’d be far more concerned if you were trying to tell us you were.”

She shuddered in his hold and clasped her arms tightly around him. “I get so angry sometimes. At myself. Then at everyone for being so patient with me. It’s so…..irrational.”

Her tone sounded so like her Father right there--her angry contempt at her weakness. He brought a hand up to the dark hair.

“Yes it is. But...it happens even so. I might suggest that those moments are good for lightsaber training. Baldwin is reinforcing a gym on the Lady for our resident Jedi.”

And she huffed a tiny laugh on his chest. It was small, but something. “Well. That does sound like a good idea. What did you do?”

“Blaster range,” he told her, resting his head on hers.

He held her for a few more minutes. “Do you….are you able to discuss your dreams with your Father?”

She nodded. “Yes. Dad’s been great. All of them have been really. Luke….Luke sees my nightmares sometimes as well. And it helps to have him guide me out sometimes. But even so, he hasn’t….”

_ He hadn’t been tortured. _

“Anytime you need me or your Aunt, we are there. I don’t care if it’s 0200. Come and get us.”

“I couldn’t….”   
  


“Did you do it for me? At nine, may I add?”

She pulled back enough at last to look into his face. “I wasn’t running a Super Star Destroyer.”

He laughed and something eased in her stance. “And you running one at nine is a  _ terrifying _ thought. Leia, if I was Emperor of the galaxy, not that I  _ want _ to be mind you, I would want you to come when you needed help.”

She studied him for a long minute, then nodded. “All right. I hope your tea has lots of caffeine then because you’ll need it.”

“You may recall that I have Rilla. I’m somewhat used to sleep deprivation.”

She laughed this time. “Fair.”

He kissed her forehead tenderly. “I need to go back. Take your time. Join us when you’re ready.”

“I….I can come now.”

He looked at her--lovely in the starlight and so grown up now. But he remembered a little girl in his arms…..

“Leia….do you recall the night you told me you wanted to ‘fight the evil’? So that…” he paused as the memory caused his throat to clog.

“So that they couldn’t hurt...me, or anyone else?”

“Yes,” she said softly.

“You have done so and conquered, my dear.”

She came to him and took his arm. “Thank you, Uncle Firmus.”

He pressed her hand as they began to walk back to the conference room.    
  


“Always.”

  
  


****

Padme’ looked around the room. The huge crowd of people who had received high honors today had finally thinned out. It had been lovely and good to be happy once more, but it was also tremendously exhausting. 

Jesse and Kix had been among the last to trickle out after enjoying a loud and hilarious conversation with her husband and Obi-Wan, and she hoped they all found some healing in that. The smuggler---Solo that was it---had also lingered and promised Captain Antilles a drink as they left for one of the lounges on the Lady, accompanied by Chewbacca. She wasn’t sure she liked the way he had continued to glance at her daughter after Leia had re-entered the room with Firmus.

She didn’t know what the Admiral had said, but she could tell they had talked, and she had found a reason to move to his side to give him a hug after Leia had released her uncle to go and find her brother. 

“Thank you,” she’d whispered. Firmus had patted her back and smiled.

“Anything for my favorite in-laws,” he’d told her.

So now, amongst the ruins of the sumptuous buffet and the spills of various drinks that mouse droids were working on and Artoo was impeding (deliberately she suspected because he was amusing himself by being a nuisance) it was their family.

Anakin had used the Force to shove several sofas closer together and now they were all sprawled in various family groups to finally take stock of each other.

Leia had kicked off her shoes and was ensconced between herself and Anakin, leaning her head on Padme’s shoulder. She hoped that Leia would continue to seek out the support they were all very ready to give her.

Obi-Wan was next to her husband and Luke was on his other side, slumped down so that he could rest his feet on the low table in front of them. 

The Veers were perpendicular to them, Zev in a similar position to Luke. He was next to his Father and the General had an arm around both his son and his wife. His dress jacket was unlatched and thus hiding the new medal which had been added to the row on his chest. 

Firmus and Sola were opposite them. Sola had done as Leia had and kicked off her shoes. She leaned contentedly on her husband’s shoulder. The Admiral had removed his dress uniform jacket all together, and was holding a sleeping Rilla snugly on his chest. Padme’ met his eyes and smiled at him. Her brother in law returned the smile, and patted his daughter’s back in a slow rhythm.

_ Dear Firmus. So very good with children of all ages.  _

“Well,” said Anakin, predictably speaking first and swirling the champagne in his glass to get more bubbles. “I don’t recall when we were all together like this last.”

“Too long,” sighed Myra, sipping her wine.

“Agreed,” said Sola. “But I was promised stories of exploits. Even certain Vice-Admirals haven’t given me the details I’m interested in.”

Padme’ enjoyed the red that crept up Piett’s cheeks as Sola had intended, and everyone looked at him fondly. One of the awards for Firmus’s actions had indeed been a promotion. 

“We haven’t had time, my dear….”

“I know,” her sister said, patting his knee.

“I want to know how you and Padme’ got to the top of the temple,” said Veers, snagging a meat pastry off of the plate his son had just piled.

“ _ Dad _ .”

Sola met her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

“I never want to climb that long again,” Padme’ said, fervently.

“In the dark at least,” Sola added.

“Why was it dark?” Luke asked.

“That shot that destroyed the temple cut off any other escape. So we climbed a lift shaft,” Padme’ told them.

“It was eternal,” said Sola fervently, “I think my leg muscles are still recovering.”

“And Sola nearly fell at the top,” Padme’ continued and Piett looked sharply at his wife.

“What…?”

“But I didn’t, because Padme’ caught me,” she said, quickly, shaking her head at Padme’. 

“Well done, my love,” said Ani, looking at her proudly. 

“I do wish you could have seen them destroy a division,” put in Myra and all the men in the room lifted their eyebrows. 

“Oh yes,” Myra said calmly. “Leia and Rilla and I were surrounded. They got to the ledge just in time and fired together.”

“I’m sorry to have missed that part,” said Veers shaking his head. “We must have come around just after that.”   
  


“You’re telling me we missed the Naberrie women in action together?” Obi-Wan complained. “Force  _ damn _ it, Palpatine!” 

Sola snorted, and Firmus tightened his arm around her. 

“I want to hear that part,” Sola said. “How did you defeat him?”

The room grew quiet and they all looked expectantly at Padme’s husband. He met her eyes and she nodded. This was more than just time to share the stories of their adventures. It was a way to share burdens as well. Leia took her hand and Padme’ gripped it firmly. 

Anakin took a breath and looked around the room, resting his eyes on hers last. She smiled into that clear blue.

“Our family should hear this story many times in the years to come,” she told him, seeing his hesitation. 

“We did it...together,” Anakin said with a look to Obi-Wan. 

“We did,” his master, friend and brother agreed. “And you should all know that Luke held his own against Darth Magnus. He freed me.”

Her son was flushing and looking very pleased at the praise. “If we’re going to give credit where it’s due though,” he said, “Artoo freed me. That’s the only reason I could do anything.”

Padme’ looked with the rest of them at the small blue astromech who did a tight circle in the middle of the carpet between the sofas and chirped loudly.

[I am a giant hero, he said. I also fulfilled my prime directive perfectly.]

“And what directive is that?” Luke asked in amusement.

[Protect the Skywalkers. Save them at all costs, including my destruction.]

Padme’ found her throat was tight and could see that the rest of her family felt similarly.

“What did he say?” Firmus murmured, conscious of his sleeping daughter. Rilla sighed and clutched his shirt in her little hand, but didn’t wake.

“That his prime directive is to protect us,” her husband answered the Admiral, “even if he is destroyed in the process.”

“Thank you, Artoo,” Sola told him with a small smile. 

“So how did Palpatine meet his end?” Veers asked, reaching for another pastry and Zev huffed, moving his plate out of reach. Myra smiled at her two men. 

“Anakin used the Shatterpoint on him,” said Obi-Wan. “It’s a very tricky and difficult use of the Force and I didn’t know he was capable of that.”

Her husband snorted. “I am capable of many things you aren’t aware of, Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan grinned. “I long ago accepted that the student would surpass the master. And you have.”

Her husband actually flushed. They always bantered and sparred, so when Obi-Wan got serious it meant a great deal to Anakin.

To cover his discomfort he looked at the Admiral. “And what’s this I hear from numerous bridge crew, Piett, about playing ‘chicken’ with the Death Star?”

“ _ Firmus _ ,” said Sola, looking up at him with mischievous eyes. “Did you let your inner Skywalker out?”

Luke snorted and Leia actually giggled which was a deep joy to hear.

Piett was red now, but he smiled down at his wife. “That is  _ not _ how I would term it, Sola, my love. I merely did what I could to keep their attention on us and not the base.”

Veers was smiling at his friend. “Ellery informs me that you were exceedingly successful as well. Though the shot that missed your bridge by 800 yards is still giving me nightmares.”

A beat while everyone in the room pondered just how close that had been. Sola snugged closer to her husband, and he turned to kiss her head. 

“Rex would have loved to see the ARC troopers on the AT-ATs,” said Obi-Wan with a small smile.

Padme’ looked at Anakin, wondering how the mention of his dear friend would affect him.

He sighed and the corner of his mouth turned up. “Yes. Of course he’d also be lecturing every single person in this room about the ‘recklessness and outright flamboyance’ of our actions.”

Padme’ watched Piett and Veers exchange knowing smiles at each other and Luke snorted.

“He worked with our family for two decades. If that isn’t long term recklessness, I don’t know what is.”   
  


Myra smiled at him. “Perhaps all of us have a little bit of flamboyance.” Veers drew her closer to his side and raised his glass.

“To Colonel Rex. A man who put up with more than his fair share of insanity…”

“Hey,” protested Anakin and Padme’ nudged him.

“...who loved our children well…”

Leia sniffed slightly and Padme’ drew her close. Zev and Luke looked down to hide their tears.

“...and exemplified the meaning of true and lasting friendship.”

Firmus was watching the General intently and nodded at him.

“To Rex,” said Anakin and they all drank.

There was a pause.

“Well,” said Zev breaking this more sombre moment, “ everyone is singing Dad’s praises about tactical genius and fearless last stands. The amount of my friends that want to join Commander Jesse’s ARC trooper divisions in your Herd, Dad, is unbelievable.”

“Yes, General,” said Sola, giving him an accusing eyebrow. “I believe we discussed something about not sacrificing yourself….”

Veers gave a little ‘what can you do’ shrug, even as he rested a proud hand on his son’s shoulder.

“We did, Sola. But, much like Firmus there, I did what I had to do.”

“Motto for this war really,” commented Padme’, and Anakin grinned at her.

“I’ll drink to that.”

They all raised their glasses.

“To doing what we had to do,” he said.

“To our fallen friends,” added Obi-Wan.

“To our family,” said Piett quietly.

“To the future,” added Leia, surprising her, and Padme’ smiled at them all. 

Her people.

  
  


****

Anakin prowled the bridge of the Lady, ignoring Piett’s amused eyebrow as the Admiral stayed near the central walkway keeping a close eye on the Pit and the piloting station. New crew had been assigned to the Lady’s big bridge and they were all still learning their positions and familiarizing themselves with the latest technology. 

He had only scraped the surface in exploring the Lady and was quite keen to do more. He had revelled in her massive engine bays where Baldwin was basking in the glow of her plasma core as he helped train a whole division of engineers to help maintain her mighty engines. 

He had marvelled at the sheer size and amount of hangar bays upon her as well. 

And her weapons…. Well. Her firepower made his blood sing and she knew this. Had been amused at  _ him _ , actually.

Currently, he was dying to know how fast she could be pushed, but there was no way in nine hells that Piett was going to indulge  _ that _ , so he contented himself with being a nuisance at all the stations. He had always loved understanding how mechanical things worked---had been deeply in tune with them since he was a child, and while the Lady was special, she was also mechanical and on top of that, the most advanced weapon in the galaxy at the moment.

She was gorgeous.

<Thank you, she told him, amused again. You and my Admiral are very similar.>

<Oh yes? He asked, throwing a glance at Piett who was looking at a datapad and throwing occasional looks to the Pit.>

<You both think me beautiful, she said. You both spent a great deal of time looking at my engines and weapons and smiling. That means….pride? Satisfaction?>

<Yes, Lady, he responded, smiling. You are utterly stunning.>

<You wish to know how fast I can run.>

<I  _ do, _ but your Admiral would have something to say about that.>

<He does not wish to know my full potential? She asked, puzzled.>

<It’s not that, he told her. He does not see knowing your top speed as a priority at the moment.>

<Then I shall be patient and wait for his direction, she said, and Anakin caught an image in her fondness for her Admiral.>

<What was that? He asked, curious.>

<It is how I think of my Admiral. He is my plasma core. He trusted me to help save you all and I trust him to lead us well. He did.>

<He did indeed. Anakin was struck by another thought. Lady…..how do you think of us? I mean, you associate Piett with your plasma core, your heart, I assume. He felt her confirmation. What about the rest of us?>

<My Admiral has the Loyal one. He was so very glad to know that the Loyal one lived. He orders the metal beasts.>

<General Veers, Anakin supplied.>

<Yes. And there is the Dear one.>

<The Dear one?>

<You know. Your progeny. My Admiral’s Dear one.>

<Leia. You mean my daughter.>

<Yes. She sorrows a great deal. But I observe you all assisting her. This is….family--- is that the term?>

<Yes, he replied, glad to help the Lady understand that concept.>

<My Admiral’s progeny is very small. She is the Bright one and she gives me joy. She computed very swiftly indeed that my colors meant something. I can speak to her through the Blue one.>

_ What now? _

<Lady….can Rilla understand Artoo? I assume he is the Blue one?>

<Yes, she answered happily. The concept of ‘friend’ has been made clear to me now.>

<So you can, of course, communicate with Artoo and he can tell Rilla?>

<Yes.>

_ Well, kriffing, well. _

<Does the Admiral know this?>

<I do not believe so. Is this a problem?>

Anakin was grinning broadly as he gazed over at Piett and the Admiral, sensing this, looked over at him quizzically.

<Not at all, Lady. I just want to make sure to be there when he finds out.> He nodded at Piett and gave a small wave of his hand in a ‘carry on’ gesture. He could feel suspicion coming off his Admiral, but he obeyed, moving to check something at the defense station.

<I like the Fierce one. She and I often feel as one, and together we look out for my Admiral.>

_ Sola. Of course.  _

<And you are Kad’dha and I am proud to have you upon me.>

_ He was….Force. _

<Lady. Do you know what the darksaber is?>

<He felt her certainty. Yes. I must use that word as no other language or code encompassed what you are. You are…..unique.>

<As one to another, Lady, he responded. But….how did you come to that conclusion?>

<You are the perfect balance of light and dark. Each needs the other to be effective. This is true of….you said ‘darksaber’?>

<Yes, he managed, still reeling from her perception.>

<Kad’dha is better. More true to what you are. Do you not wish me to call you this?>

_ Chosen one. Son. Husband. Father. Friend. Brother.  _

He walked slowly to the top of the central walkway and stood gazing out the large viewport.

Piett came discreetly to his side. “Any orders, sir?”

He smiled down at the Admiral and then looked back out to the stars.

“No, Admiral. Everything is running well. Don’t let me disturb you.”   
  


“You aren’t, sir.” Piett stood next to him and clasped his hands behind his back.

<Kad’dha is good, Lady. Thank you, I am honored.>

<I am merely stating your given cores. Were you something else, I would use that term. But you are Kad’dha, just as my Admiral is my Steadfast one.”

<She did not see how much more humbling that was. It was fact to her.>

Anakin just stood and allowed the Force to ripple around him from all the lives upon this ship. From the ship herself. His family. Two decades of struggle, suffering, fortitude, and sacrifice had led to this moment. 

He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kad'dha is Mando'a for 'dark sword'
> 
> Next Chapter: Epilogue


	42. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the original one shot that spurred this entire project. I edited it somewhat to be in keeping with this story.
> 
> Thank you all so much! You have been tremendously encouraging and I'm grateful for you!

“Ani, could you open the door?” 

Anakin waved a hand at the screen, and it slid to the side, not looking up from the nerf steaks on the grill. 

“Thank you darling.”

Padme’ came out with a huge white platter in her hands, piled high with a glorious explosion of color in the variety of chopped fruit she had prepared.

“Luke and Leia, I could use a hand now. You two have been lying there long enough.”

The twins, sprawled on towels on the sloping green lawn, moaned in unison. 

“I can’t move,” Luke complained.

“You were the one who set the ‘swim the lake and back’ challenge,” Leia said accusingly, not moving her arm from over her eyes. 

“ _Stars_ , I thought you two were Jedi,” Padme’ teased, “I don’t think you could fight off Rilla right now. Which could be a reality quite soon, so you need to change and give me some help.”

“I can’t fight off Rilla in normal circumstances,” Luke murmured, making it to his knees, and snagging his towel. 

Leia snickered. “Yes and you’re in Aunt Sola’s black book for giving her too much cryum candy last time in an effort to buy her off.”

She rose and grabbed her own towel. “I’ll be down in a second, Mother.” And she disappeared into the big house. 

Padme’ set the platter on the big table on the broad terrace, and shaded her eyes with her hand, gazing out toward the clear blue of the lake. 

“I can see the boat,” she said to her husband. “They’ll be here in about ten minutes.”

Anakin looked out and agreed. He studied his wife of twenty years in the glorious early evening sun. She was even more beautiful, the few threads of grey in her dark hair making her more majestic. She was attired simply---this was a family dinner---and her blue dress hung on her slim form softly.

She felt him staring at her and grinned.

“Ani, you’ll burn the steaks.”

“Let them burn.” He drew her to him. “Do we have to have people tonight? I could think of something else to do…..” he murmured in her ear.

She laughed and he kissed her. “Dearest, our grown children are here and of _course_ we want these ‘people’ as you so rudely called them. They’re  _ family _ ! We even like them!”

He grinned. “Fine then. And these steaks are perfect thank you.” 

She ran her fingers down his arm and moved back into the house. “I’ll get the drinks going.”

Anakin watched her go and then turned his attention back to the boat. His brother-in-law loved the water almost as much as he loved the stars, and had taught himself to sail---no engines for this boat if you please.

“Do you need a master to show you how to properly cook those?” asked Obi-Wan, coming up the long stairs from the beach---looking very brown and content with life. 

Anakin snorted. “Please, your idea of a good nerf steak means we could use it for building material.”

His friend waved a dismissive hand. “Some of us, Anakin, do not like our nerf steaks still moving when they are served.”

“Even Rilla likes it pink. And she’s 7. Pathetic, O master.”

“Yes, I saw they were almost here. And just because some of us are civilized, Anakin, and like our food cooked….” he moved to the fruit platter to snag a piece as Leia came out with a tray of appetizers.

“Ah, that is lovely. And you look very fetching too, Leia.”

“Hilarious Obi-Wan,” his daughter responded dryly, in a tone remarkably like his. She set the tray on the table, and looked up to break into a big smile.

“Rilla!”

And a small curly haired brunette ran at Leia’s knees to give her a tremendous hug. 

“I won, Leia,” she declared. “Mummy and Daddy are terribly slow.”

“Have some mercy, Rilla-my-Rilla,” said Kenobi, catching her by the waist, and swinging her shrieking in delight to his shoulder. “Your mother is pregnant.”

“I’ve offered to use the Force to bring her up here from the beach,” Anakin said.

His daughter speared him with a look. “It was not amusing at all the one time you tried. I think she might have killed you if she didn’t love mother so much.”

Obi-Wan snickered. “Your face when she was done swearing at you, Anakin…..”

“Who’s swearing at him _now_?” came a new voice, and at last Sola came into view at the edge of the lawn, holding firmly to her husband’s arm. 

“We were just recalling your very vivid thoughts for him, Aunt Sola,” Leia replied with a smile, going to help them. “I can take the basket, Uncle Firmus.”

“Thank you my dear, and don’t you look lovely.”

“You see, Obi-Wan?” his daughter shot over her shoulder, “ _ he _ has manners.”

“What have I walked into?” Piett asked, as Leia kissed his cheek, and moved to kiss her aunt as well. 

“Kenobi being his usual troublesome self,” responded Anakin, flipping the steaks and brushing them with marinade. 

“That statement is coming from you, brother, I can’t say you are the one whose judgment I trust,” Sola said as Piett found a chair for her in the shade. “ _ Force _ , for both of us being fairly small, this baby is huge.”

“Maybe it’s twins,” said Luke helpfully, coming out with a pitcher of water. He proceeded to pour his aunt a glass and hand it to her, while Padme’ exited with a tray of frosty drinks. Leia seized two, handing one to Piett and the other to her father, before snagging one herself.

“Luke!” said his mother chidingly, as Anakin and Obi-Wan snickered at Piett’s frozen face, and Sola glowered at her nephew.

“Hello, Sola darling, you are a trooper to make it up those stairs,” Padme' said, hugging her sister, and picking up her own drink.

“Well, we won’t have another opportunity to take the boat out before these two deploy, and Firmus loves it so,” Sola replied, smiling fondly at her husband, who took her hand. 

“Rilla does too, where did she get to….ah.” he spotted her at the huge rope swing across the lawn, installed especially for her. 

“I thought Veers was coming,” Kenobi said, looking around. 

“Oh they are,” Padme’ responded, “but apparently, Zev just got back so he’s joining us too.”

Luke and Leia both looked up with pleased expressions.

“That’s great!” Luke exclaimed, “I’ve been wanting to hear about how training went!”

Anakin smiled. Both Luke and Zevulon Veers loved fighters, though Luke preferred the X-Wings and Zev was learning to fly A-Wings.

“Is Max going to take the same shuttle with you two?” Sola asked, relaxing back in the chair, and taking another drink of water.

“That’s the plan,” Anakin responded. “The Veers will stay here the next few days to make that easier.”

Piett moved across the lawn at his daughter’s insistence for being pushed on the swing.

“I saw you with your mother at the last Senate meeting on the holonet,” Sola commented to Leia as she sat down near her aunt. “You looked so very grown up.”   
  


“Oh thanks, Aunt Sola,” his daughter said, eyes shining, “It’s so interesting listening to all the speeches and debates.”

“ _ All _ of them?” Padme’ asked with a knowing smile. 

“Ok,” Leia laughed, “not  _ all _ of them. But still…..”

“So here’s where everyone’s hiding!” declared Veers striding around from the front of the big house, flanked by Zev and Myra.

Another round of hugs, and drink distribution happened while Anakin removed the steaks and covered them. 

“So Luke,” Obi-Wan said, turning to his son, “When is the lightsaber making mission?”

Anakin shared a look with him and smiled.

“Soon,” Luke answered. “I mean, obviously, you are all deploying for six months but after that, Father thought that he and I and Leia could all go to Jedha.”

“I’ve been told that having Jedi babysitting is quite the rage,” Myra said with a quiet smile, leaning against her tall husband, and looking at Sola.

“Oh yes. Rilla runs them through their paces,” Sola said, smiling at Luke’s grimace. “Wears them out in fact.”

“Rilla is a force of nature, aren’t you darling?” said her father, coming up to them with the Jedi defeater in question on his shoulders.

“What does that mean?” the curly haired girl asked. “Hi Uncle Max!”

“Hello sweetheart.”

“It means,” said Piett, swinging her down, “that you are amazing and strong and capable of making your cousins very tired while you could still keep going.”

“Hey!” Leia protested. 

“All right,  _ Luke _ gets very tired,” Piett corrected, smiling at his son’s offended look.

“Firmus, what will you do when the baby comes?” Myra asked, leaning down for a hug from Rilla.

“Well,” said Piett, shooting Anakin a glance, “I’ve been told the commander of the Republic fleet isn’t as much of a hard nose as has been reported, so I’ll be taking leave about a week before the due date.”

“Yes, I’ve been waiting to use the new title,  _ Admiral _ ,” Veers said, with a wide grin at his friend, and shaking his hand.

“It’s purely nepotism of course,” Anakin said, taking a long drink from the refreshing cocktail. Piett had just made Fleet Admiral and it was richly deserved. 

“Ani, you are utterly terrible,” reproved his wife, coming over again holding a water pitcher and leaning in to give Piett a quick peck on the cheek. “And I meant to say congratulations when you got here, Firmus, but got distracted by the adorable baby bump.”

He laughed. “I’ve already accepted that I’m outranked by my children.”

“All right everyone, we can sit,” Padme’ declared and they made their way to the big table. Anakin looked around. Piett was helping Sola to a chair and she did indeed look glowing. Luke and Leia were flanking Zev, all three of them talking animatedly about something, while Myra and Veers seated themselves across from Anakin’s newest Admiral and his wife. Rilla ensconced herself by Leia, and Padme’ came to his side as Obi-wan sat at the foot of the table between Piett and Rilla.

All was right with his world.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Burden Shared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252509) by [morwen_of_gondor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwen_of_gondor/pseuds/morwen_of_gondor)
  * [Of Soup and Spies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504296) by [morwen_of_gondor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwen_of_gondor/pseuds/morwen_of_gondor)




End file.
